A Very Thin Line
by dwarvesofmoria
Summary: Ein FanFiction über das 7 Schuljahr. Lily Evans kann James nicht ausstehen James hingegen ist entschlossen diese Ansicht anzupassen. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen... Kapitel 24 online!
1. Die Schulsprecherin

Originaltitel: A Very thin Line

Author: Diese Geschichte wurde von LavenderBrown in englisch geschrieben, einer grossartigen FF-Autorin. Wir (Thorin, Balin, Durin) empfehlen allen dringend ihre Storys zu lesen!

Übersetzer: Balin hatte zuerst begonnen die Geschichte zu übersetzen und konnte auch Thorin und Durin für diese Arbeit gewinnen. Wir tun das, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass diese Geschichte auch deutschsprachigen zugänglich sein sollte und wir ausserdem viel Spass dabei haben. Wir möchten uns hiermit auch für die vielen Fehler entschuldigen -- wir haben noch nicht soooo lange Englischunterricht und sind zudem neu im Übersetzerbusiness...

Beta: Hamzu (ganz herzlichen Dank!!!)

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Rowling... (fast alles... der Rest LavenderBrown... UND WIR? *heul*)

Zuletzte noch eine Anmerkung: Wir wären bereit Reviews, die an die Autorin gerichtet sind zu übersetzen und ihr zu schicken! Falls ihr ein solches Review schreibt vermerkt es doch bitte, indem ihr am Schluss des Reviews: @LB schreibt. THX!!!

Viel spass...

*****

Liebe und Hass liegen oft nah beieinander

Kapitel 1: Die Schulsprecherin

"Sei brav, Lil"

"Das werde ich, Dad", sagte Lili und umarmte ihren Vater fest, dann wendete sie sich der Mutter zu.

"Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Lily"

"Danke Mum."

Sie löste sich aus der Umarmung ihrer Mutter und blickte zu ihrer Schwester Petunia.

"Wir sehen uns, Petunia", sagte Lily.

"Denk ich auch", sagte diese steif. Lily umarmte sie halbherzig. Ihre ganze Beziehung zueinander war halbherzig geworden, seitdem sie vor sieben Jahren ihren Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte. 

"Nimm dich in Acht!", sagte sie zu Petunia und nickte ihr zu. Ihre Züge entspannten sich als sie sich wieder den Eltern zuwandte.

"Wir lieben dich, Lil", strahlte ihr Vater. "Du schaffst sie dieses Jahr alle. Du bist Schulsprecherin!"

"Das werde ich", lächelte sie zurück und ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit ein paar Tränen. Sie eilte zum Zug und kletterte zur Waggontür hinein. Mit der linken Hand schleppte sie ihren Koffer. In der Anderen hielt sie den Käfig ihrer braunen Eule. Sie winkte noch ein letztes Mal ihrer Familie zu, und ignorierte dabei den verächtlichen Blick ihrer Schwester. Langsam kam der Zug ins Rollen.

Lily buxierte ihren schweren Koffer den Korridor des Waggons entlang und gelangte zu einem Klo. In ein paar Minuten musste sie im Abteil für die Schulsprecher sein. Zuvor wollte sie sich jedoch noch kurz umziehen.

Schnell schloss sie sich in die kleine Toilette ein.

"So sollte es gehen", sagte sie zu sich selbst während sie ihren Zauberstab hervornahm. Sie schwenkte ihn mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung und die Breite des Klos vervierfachte sich. Somit hatte sie genug Raum um ihren Koffer und den Eulenkäfig auf den Boden zu stellen und sich umzuziehen.

Sie streifte ihre Jeans ab. Danach ihr Top, ihre Strickjacke und ihren Trainer und zog die Schuluniform an: Eine weisse Bluse, einen dunkelgrauen Rock, Kniesocken, einen grauen Pullover und ihr golden und purpur gestreiftes Halstuch. Dann streifte sie sich den Umhang mit dem Gryffindorabzeichen über und steckte sich die Schulsprecher-Plakette an. 

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihr Ebenbild im Spiegel.

Nicht schlecht, dachte sie zufrieden.Obwohl sie wie die meisten Rothaarigen normalerweise bleich war, waren ihre Wangen leicht gebräunt. Ihr dunkelrotes Haar schimmerte im Licht ein wenig golden und orange. Schnell fuhr sie mit der Hand hindurch und strich dann auf ihre zartrosa Lippen einen Hauch Lippenbalsam.

"Gut genug", dachte sie, denn sie machte nie einen allzu großen Wirbel um ihr Aussehen.

Sie verließ die Toilette und belegte sie mit einem Schrumpfzauber um sie wieder in ihre normale Gestalt zu bringen. Danach eilte sie den Korridor der Waggons entlang um nach vorne zu gelangen.

Sie erreichte die Tür zum Abteil für die Schulsprecher und schaute hinein. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Schulsprecher noch nicht hier war. Sie öffnete die Abteiltür und wuchtete ihren schweren Koffer sowie den Eulenkäfig hinein. Vorsichtig stellte sie den Käfig auf ihr Gepäck, worauf ein leise Zischen aus dem Inneren zu hören war.

"Schlaf noch ein bisschen weiter, Nimue", flüsterte Lily. Die braune Eule schuhuhte leise und steckte dem Kopf zurück unter ihre Schwingen.

Sie nahm erneut ihren Zauberstab hervor und ließ den voluminösen Koffer in die Gepäckablage schweben. Dann setzte sie sich in den gepolsterten Sitz neben dem Fenster.

Sie schaute zum Fenster hinaus der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft entgegen. Sie hatten London bereits verlassen.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab. Wen haben sie wohl als Schulsprecher gewählt?

An Remus Lupin dachte sie zuerst. Es machte Sinn, denn er war ein exzellenter Schüler und er war zwei Jahre lang Vertrauensschüler gewesen. Zudem geriet er im Gegensatz zu den Anderen, mit welchen er seine Zeit vertrieb, selten in Probleme. Lily hielt nicht viel von den Freunden Remus', doch sie mochte ihn dennoch sehr. Er war der ruhige, seriöse Typ, mit dem man guten Umgang pflegen konnte.

Ganz anders waren seine Freunde. Der eine davon, Peter Pettigrew, war mehr ein Statist als etwas Anderes. Ganz klar ein Mitläufer. Auf eine Art bemitleidete Lily ihn, denn er war harmlos und manchmal eigentlich ganz süß. Auf jeden Fall keine starke Persönlichkeit. Die beiden Anderen jedoch waren Peter überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

Lily konnte nie sagen, wer von ihnen der schlimmere war: Sirius Black oder James Potter.

Sirius sah wahnsinnig gut aus und war absolut eingebildet darauf. Er kam von einer sehr reichen, reinblütigen Familie, die ihn -- wie sie gehört hatte -- völlig ausgestoßen hatte. Sirius hatte schon den Ruf als Rebell, und dieses Gerücht verstärkte diesen nur noch. Sirius war charmant und selbstsicher in einer Art von Faulheit, die nur sehr gut aussehende Jungen beherrschten. Außerdem war er ein Lustmolch der schlimmsten Sorte. Lily hatte schon längst keine Ahnung mehr, wie viele Mädchen ihr Herz -- und ihre Jungfräulichkeit -- an Sirius verloren hatten.

Gott sei Dank wollte ich nie etwas von ihm, dachte Lily selbstsicher.

Nein, Jungs wie Sirius hatten selten Interesse an ihr. Sie hatte wenig Zeit für süße, arrogante Jungs, die glaubten sie wären ein Geschenk Gottes an das weibliche Geschlecht.

Potter ist genauso schlimm, dachte sie, jedoch auf eine andere Art und Weise.

James Potter war der Starathlet der Schule. Er war recht attraktiv mit seinem verstrubelten Haar und dem muskulösen, schlanken Körper, den er durchs Quidditch spielen erworben hatte. Er trug eine Hornbrille und hatte eine Sorte des schrägen Grinsens drauf, das viele Mädchen anziehend fanden. Ebenfalls war er ein sehr begabter Zauberer.

Dennoch war er der unerträglichste, arroganteste Typ, den Lily je getroffen hatte. Potter schien nach dem Motto "Wenn es mich cool wirken lässt, werde ich es tun" zu handeln. Vor allem wenn seine Definition von "cool" das Verhexen von Leuten in den Gängen meinte. Außerdem demonstrierte er bei jeder Gelegenheit seine Flugkünste oder er verstrubelte sein bereits wirres Haar so, dass es aussah, als wäre er soeben in einen Windsturm geraten. Er war ein Angeber und ein Tyrann und Lily konnte ihn nicht ausstehen. Immer dann, wenn er dieses schräge Grinsen drauf hatte. Immer wenn er gelegentlich sich arrangierte charmant und witzig zu sein. Immer wenn sie sich manchmal fragte, wie sich sein schwarzes wirres Haar in ihren Fingern wohl anfühlen würde. Aber von all dem abgesehen, mochte sie ihn trotzdem nicht. 

Der Höhepunkt seiner klar ersichtlichen Charaktermängel war James Potters unbarmherzige Verfolgungsjagd nach ihr. Seit zwei Jahren fragte er sie jede Woche, ob sie mit ausgehen würde und sie winkte jedes Mal demonstrativ ab. Wenn würde das durch seinen dicken Schädel gelangen, dass sie ihn nicht mochte?

Aber was Lily wirklich beschäftigte war, dass er bei all seiner Zuneigung für sie nicht stoppte sich den Mädchen gegenüber in etwa so zu Verhalten wie Sirius es ebenfalls tat. Eins war sicher, James war sicher nicht so erfolgreich wie Sirius. Aber es störte Lily gewaltig, dass James da und dort mit einem Mädchen schlief und sich dann umdrehen konnte und sie, Lily, dann fragen konnte ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Einfach so wie wenn nichts zwischen dem anderen Mädchen und ihm gewesen wäre. Sie verstand dies überhaupt nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass es sie rasend machte.

Lily schloss ihre Augen und drückte ihre Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Der Schulsprecher war spät dran. Wieder hoffte sie, es wäre Lupin -- zumindest war er echt nett. Doch ihre Hoffnung ließ wieder etwas nach, denn Remus war nicht der Typ, der zu spät kommen würde.

Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie nun aufstehen sollte und nach dem Schulsprecher zu suchen, als sich die Abteilstür öffnete. Lily schaute auf und spürte wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. 

Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderer als James Potter, und ein glänzendes Schulsprecherabzeichen war an seine Robe gepinnt.  


Author's Note: Wir werden wahrscheinlich in unregelmässigen Abständen updaten... je mehr Reviews ihr schreibt, desto eher wird es der Fall sein, dass wir uns kräftig ins Zeug legen!


	2. Der Schulsprecher

Kapitel Zwei: Der Schulsprecher  
  
James Potter erstarrte auf der Türschwelle des Zugabteils und begann zu glotzen.  
  
Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns (der Teil, der immer noch funktionierte), hätte wissen müssen, dass Lily Evans Schulsprecherin werden würde. Der übrige Teil war einfach nur denkunfähig, wie er es immer war, wenn seine Augen auf Lily hängenblieben.  
  
Sie wirkte betäubend, wie immer. Lily Evans gehörte zu der Sorte von Mädchen, die nicht wussten wie schön sie waren, was sie natürlich umso attraktiver machte.  
  
James klärte seinen Hals und nahm sich zusammen. Wenn da etwas war, dass er nicht tun würde, war es Lily Evans wissen zu lassen, wie nervös und aufgeregt sie ihn machte.  
  
"Evans", sagte er grinsend. Er ignorierte das Kribbeln in seinen Fingern, als seine Augen ihr üppiges, dunkelrotes Haar erblickten. Merlin, wie er dieses Haar liebte.  
  
"Oh nein", sagte sie, während sie mit den Augen rollte. Mit ihren strahlend grünen Augen.  
  
"Überrascht mich zu sehen?", fragte er und schleppte seinen Koffer in das Abteil. Er hatte eine graue Tigerkatze unter seinem linken Arm, die wütend zu fauchen begann, weil sie heruntergelassen werden wollte. James gab nach und ließ die Katze sanft auf den Boden fallen.  
  
"Das kann nicht stimmen", sagte Lily und stand entrüstet auf. "Du kannst unmöglich Schulsprecher sein. Ist das ein weiterer deiner kindischen Streiche, Potter?"  
  
"Aua, Evans", sagte James, während er seinen Koffer neben ihrem herschweben ließ. "Jetzt bin ich aber gekränkt. Du denkst wohl, ich wäre nicht gut genug, um Schulsprecher zu sein?" Seine Tigerkatze - mit dem Namen Nostradamus - sprang auf dem gepolsterten Sitz gegenüber von Lily und knäuelte sich zu einem Ball zusammen, um zu ruhen.  
  
"Ich WEISS, dass du nicht gut genug bist, um Schulsprecher zu sein", sagte Lily. "Und jetzt geh raus, bevor ich--"  
  
"Was?", fragte James, der sich ihr näherte. "Würdest du mir Nachsitzen aufbrummen?"  
  
"Ich könnte", sagte Lily, und setzte die Hände auf ihre Hüften.  
  
"Jetzt habe ich aber Angst", sagte James lächelnd. "Dafür könntest du mit mir ausgehen."  
  
"Oh!" Lily warf ihre Hände vor Empörung in die Luft. "Ich habe dir schon eine Million Mal gesagt, ich würde eher--"  
  
"Mit einem Riesentintenfisch ausgehen", beendete James den Satz. "Klar! Komm schon gib es zu Evans. Du magst mich ein kleines Bisschen." Er saß neben seiner Katze und begann diese zwischen den Ohren zu kraulen.  
  
"Das tue ich größtenteils natürlich nicht", sagte Lily und saß wütend ab. "Ich kann das nicht glauben. Das muss irgendein Fehler sein. Ich werde auf keinen Fall mein letztes Jahr als Schulsprecherin, dass ich in Hogwarts verbringe, mit dir meine Pflichten erfüllen.  
  
"Nun ja, du sitzt fest mit mir, es sei denn, du gibst deine Stelle ab", sagte Potter und grinste dabei eher wie - sagen wir einmal - eine Katze die gerade einen Kanarienvogel verschluckt hatte (A/N d. Übersetzers: Eigentlich sagt man im Deutschen "jemand sieht selbstzufrieden aus", aber ich fand diese Beschreibung so lustig, dass ich sie übernahm ^^). Das jedoch führte nur noch dazu, dass Lily umso wütender wurde und James noch aufgeregter machte. Er liebte es, wenn sie wütend wurde - ihre Augen blitzten und sie sah so feurig aus.  
  
"Verdammt!", sagte Lily wütend. "Ich werde mit Dumbledore reden, sobald wir in Hogwarts sind!" Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. James war plötzlich sehr froh, dass, während er da saß, seine Roben ... gewisse Dinge ... versteckten.  
  
"Tu das, Evans", sagte James immer noch lächelnd, aber er verlagerte ein wenig sein Gewicht, um das plötzlich sehr starke Drücken in seinen Hosen zu erleichtern. So sehr wie er es liebte Lily Evans zu ärgern, wollte er natürlich nicht, dass sie DAS sah.  
  
Sie warf ihn meinen dreckigen Blick zu und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Haar. James ballte seine Fäuste und versuchte sie nicht anzustarren, obwohl es schwer war. All dieses herrliche Haar. Wie viele Male hatte er davon geträumt, wie er seine Hände darin verwickeln könnte? Sein Gesicht darin vergraben? Er schaute weg und konzentrierte sich auf Nostradamus, der zufrieden auf dem Sitz neben ihm schnurrte.  
  
Wie zuversichtlich sich James auch immer vor Lily benahm, sie hatte keine Ahnung von ihrer Wirkung auf ihn. Er war verrückt nach ihr seit er elf Jahre alt war. Aber es war erst in den letzten Jahren, als er begann seine Gefühle wirklich wahrzunehmen und zu verstehen, was die Mädchen von den Jungen unterschied. Dieses einstmals unschuldige verliebt sein, hatte sich in ein totales Verehren mit nicht wenig Lustgefühlen verwandelt.  
  
Natürlich machte dies wenig Sinn. Lily war schön, doch das waren viele andere Mädchen in der Schule auch. Und diese Mädchen waren freundlicher zu ihm. In einigen Fällen SEHR VIEL freundlicher. James behielt schwerlich seine Unschuld, in der Hoffnung dass Lily vielleicht eines Tages trotzdem einwilligt mit ihm auszugehen. Aber in all seinen sexuellen Erfahrungen war das Ganze irgendwie nicht wirklich befriedigend. Die Mädchen mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, waren so... so... irgendwie zum VERZWEIFELN. Er realisierte, dass es nicht so erregend war, mit Mädchen zusammen zu sein, die sich an einen schmissen. Wo war da die Herausforderung? Wenn James etwas liebte, dann war es eine Herausforderung, und Lily hatte bewiesen, dass sie die ultimative Herausforderung war.  
  
Aber als seine Augen zu ihr zurückschweiften (sie starrte entschlossen aus dem Fenster und ignorierte ihn), wusste er, dass sie nicht mehr nur das war. Er hätte es nie vor jemandem zugegeben, aber er bewunderte sie. Sie hatte Anstand. Sie war ehrlich. Sie setzte sich für sich und Andere ein. Sogar für totale Idioten wie Snivellus. Sie war gerissen und einfallsreich. Sie war mutig. Sie war eine Gryffindor im wahrsten Sinne der Worte. So ja, seine Gefühle gingen nun weit über Lust. Weiter als die Sehnsucht endlich ihre Unantastbarkeit zu durchbrechen und sie dazu zu bringen, mit ihm auszugehen.  
  
Aber er war nicht bereit ihr das zu erzählen.  
  
Natürlich war der Lustteil wichtig. Sie war einfach schön, um zu widerstehen. Sie sah so feminin, so sinnlich aus und selbst noch wenn sie wütend war, war sie wie eine Wildkatze.  
  
Dann wendete sich Lily ihm zu und fixierte ihn mit ihren durchdringenden, smaragdgrünen Augen.  
  
"Was glotzt du an, Potter?", fragte sie, und ihr sinnlicher Mund verzog sich in ein Zähnefletschen, was James so unglaublich sexy fand.  
  
"Eigentlich deinen Mund", sagte James, während er seine Augenbrauen hochzog. Sein Magen und seine Nerven zogen sich zusammen, denn es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, sie das wissen zu lassen. Nein, er würde dies einfach mit seiner üblichen Ungezogenheit überspielen. Das war der einzige Weg, den er kannte, um sie zu ärgern, und er liebte es sie zu ärgern.  
  
"Oh wirklich?", sagte sie hochmütig, aber James war übermäßig erfreut, ihre Wangen erröten zu sehen.  
  
"Ich wollte nur wissen", sagte James, "wie er wohl schmeckt."  
  
Ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter. "Es ist schön Dinge zu wollen", sagte sie kühl, aber ihre Stimme schüttelte sich ein wenig. James grinste; er war daran sie zu erreichen. Gut.  
  
"So, wer denkst du wird das neue Bündel sein?", sagte er und wechselte abrupt das Thema. Das war sein Lieblingsteil des Spieles mit ihr. Zuerst etwas unglaublich kokettes sagen und dann plötzlich davon abwenden.  
  
Sie blinzelte. "Was?"  
  
"Die Vertrauensschüler, natürlich", sagte James und rollte dabei seine Augen in Scheinärger. "Was ist los, Evans? Bist du zu beschäftig, dich zu fragen, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde mich zu küssen?"  
  
"Das wünscht du dir wohl", sagte sie wütend. "Du hast dich kein Bisschen geändert, oder? Du bist immer noch dieser arrogante Idiot, denn ich kennen und zu hassen gelernt habe."  
  
"Du meinst das nicht so!", sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Oh doch, das tue ich", sagte Lily.  
  
"Hassen ist ein derart starkes Wort, dennoch", sagte er. "Du kannst mich nicht wirklich HASSEN, oder etwa doch? Ein nettes, süßes Mädchen wie du?"  
  
Sie rollte wieder mit ihren Augen. "Schön. Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich mag dich nur nicht mit der Stärke von tausend Sonnen. Ist das besser?"  
  
Er grinste wieder. "Ist das alles? Klingt nach einem Fortschritt."  
  
Sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft. "Du bist unmöglich."  
  
Aber James bemerkte, dass sie ihren Mund entschlossen wütend hielt. Eigentlich sah es eher danach aus, als müsste sie sich stark darum bemühen nicht zu grinsen.  
  
Author`s Note: Wir würden uns sehr über Rückmeldungen eurerseits freuen (immer noch ^^)! Deshalb hinterlasst PLZ ein Review. ;) Dann RIESENDANK an Hamzu ;) Du bist der Beste. 


	3. Der Vorfall im Zug

Es tut uns Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es hat ein Missverständniss mit dem Beta gegeben!  
  
WICHTIGE ANMERKUNG: Also, wir haben leider vergessen (tut uns wirklich Leid) euch darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass diese Geschichte später sexuelle Handlungen beinhaltet. Die Story ist zwar R geratet, aber jetzt sollte es allen klar sein. ;)  
  
Dann vielen Dank an: Choooo, Grizza, ShadeFleece (Schade ^^), Jessy Black, Miss Shirley-Blythe!  
  
Grizza: Also nur kurz ein Hinweis: Wir sind insgesamt drei... ^^ Aber, damit es hier keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten mehr geben sollte, schreiben wir jetzt hin, wer was übersetzt hat! Man merkt ja wohl eh, dass da mehrere Personen am Werk waren...  
  
Ach übrigens Allgemein: Wir haben schon einige Kapitel mehr übersetzt, müssen die aber noch dem Beta Hamzu *wink* schicken, damit er diese auch korrigieren kann. Wir werden deshalb wahrscheinlich alle 2-3 Tage ein Kapitel hochladen. Später wird es dann langsamer vorangehen, da wir alle kaum Zeit haben und die Kapitel an Länge zunehmen!  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Drei: Der Vorfall im Zug  
  
Lily schenkte der Hauszuteilung durch den Sprechenden Hut kaum Beachtung. Sie war immer noch verwirrt, dass James Potter es irgendwie geschafft hatte ein Schulsprecherabzeichen zu bekommen.  
  
Ihre Blick schweifte über den Gryffindortisch, streifte flüchtig Weasley William, der gerade ihrem Haus zugeteilt wurde, und verharrte zuletzt bei James. Er sass neben Sirius, wie immer, und beide verfolgten die Zeremonie aufmerksam. Dies überraschte Lily. Sie dachte beide wären in einem tiefen Gespräch über etwas (etwas total Krankes, natürlich). Sie hatten bisher noch nie viel Aufmerksamkeit der Zuteilung geschenkt. Vielleicht war James ja daran seine Pflichten als Schulsprecher ernst zu nehmen?  
  
James drehte sich um, fing ihren Blick auf und grinste. Sie sah schnell weg. Sie wünschte er würde sie nicht anlächeln, auf jeden Fall nicht so. Es ärgerte sie, weil sie es mochte, aber sie wollte doch nichts an James mögen!  
  
Aber als sie ihren Blick von James abwandte, begann sie über den Vorfall im Zug zu denken.  
  
Wie sie herumgetorkelt war, als der Zug langsamer wurde, und in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einlief. Wie sie und James im Schulsprecherabteil aufeinander stürzten. Wie sie auf den Sitz fiel und er sie fing als sie auf seinem Schoss landete.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen. Denk nicht darüber nach, dachte sie.  
  
Aber natürlich tat sie das. Sie hatte James Potter noch nie berührt, noch nicht ein einziges Mal, aber in diesem Moment fand sie sich auf seinem Schoss sitzend und ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen wieder. Sie wollte gar nicht ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingen; sie reagierte nur instinktiv, als der Zug stoppte, um ihren Sturz abzufangen. Aber da war sie, auf seinem Schoss sitzend, seinem Gesicht so nah. Sein Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Seine Lippen - so nah. Und sie fühlte etwas unter ihr als sie sich geringfügig von seinem Schoss abwälzte. Etwas gänzlich männliches. Als sie dies an der Rückseite ihres Oberschenkels fühlte, sprang sie auf, griff nach ihren Sachen und eilte aus dem Abteil. Bis jetzt fühlte sie sich nicht im Stande James anzusehen.  
  
Und sogar jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht richtig anschauen. Die Erinnerung auf seinem Schoss zu sitzen war beinahe angenehm. Sie wollte keine angenehmen Dinge über James fühlen. Sie hasste ihn.  
  
Aber wieso konnte sie nicht aufhören über das Sitzen auf seinem Schoss nachzudenken, über seine eher deutliche Beule in seiner Hose, die gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte?  
  
Warum konnte sie das wundervolle Kribbeln - in bestimmten Bereichen - nicht vergessen, welches sie bei dem Vorfall im Zug verspürt hatte? Sie errötete wütend und sah auf ihren Teller.  
  
Das Zuteilen endete und das Fest begann. Lily belud abwesend ihren Teller mit einer kleinen Portion Kartoffeln, ein bisschen Hühnchen und einigen grünen Bohnen. Sie wollte gerade einen Biss von den Kartoffeln nehmen als jemand einen Ellbogen in ihre Rippen stiess.  
  
"Was?", sagte sie irritiert, während sie flüchtig auf Clarissa Strobridge, ihre beste Freundin, blickte. "Er tut es schon wieder", sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Wer tut was?", sagte Lily, während sie eine Gabel voller Kartoffeln in ihren Mund steckte.  
  
"James schaut dich an", sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Also?" Lily fühlte eine freundliche, aber sonderbare Helligkeit in ihrem Magen, sie fühlte, eher als sie es sah, wie James' Augen zur ihr herüberspähten.  
  
"Ehrlich Lily", sagte Clarissa, "ich weiss nicht wieso du nicht mit ihm ausgehst. Er ist so bezaubernd und vollkommen verrückt nach dir."  
  
"Er ist aber auch ein Idiot", sagte Lily, nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft und versuchte auf keinen Fall zu James hinüberzuschauen. Ihn anzusehen würde sie daran erinnern, was früher geschah.  
  
"Lily, es ist Schicksal", sagte ihre andere Freundin, Marianne Bennett, ,,du bist Schulsprecherin und er Schulsprecher? Und er ist kein Idiot. Er ist nur ein bisschen übermütig."  
  
"Und er ist bezaubernd", wiederholte Clarissa untermalend.  
  
"Ach wirklich!", sagte Lily, langsam wütend werdend, "man kann keinen Jungen mögen, nur weil er süss ist."  
  
"Also du denkst, dass er süss ist?", fragte Marianne.  
  
Lily nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. "Gut, ja, ich denke er ist süss. Aber ihn nur süss zu finden ist kein Grund mit ihm auszugehen. Nicht wenn alle seine anderen Qualitäten so sehr UNsüss sind."  
  
"Du bist hoffnungslos Lily", sagte Marianne dezidiert. "Ein reizender Junge verehrt dich und du gibst ihm immer einen Korb."  
  
Lily ignorierte Marianne, sie versuchte krampfhaft nicht an James Potter zu denken.  
  
"Sie hat das gleiche mit Sirius Black gemacht, weißt du noch?", sagte Clarissa, sie und Marianne betrachteten Lily mit einem etwas enttäuschtem Blick. "Ehrlich, Potter abzuweisen ist eine Sache, aber Sirius Black? Sie ihn an, er sieht phantastisch aus!"  
  
"Er ist aber auch ein Frauenheld," sagte Lily durch zusammen gebissene Zähne und hoffte ihre zwei besten Freundinnen würden einmal über etwas ANDERES als Jungs reden. Vor allem wenn diese Jungs James Potter und Sirius Black waren. "Wieso zur Hölle würde ein Mädchen mit Sirius ausgehen? Damit sie als ein Strich an seinem Bettpfosten endet?"  
  
"Wieso nicht?", sagte Clarissa, unverschämt grinsend, "wenn er gut in dem ist, wieso nicht? Er kann mit mir alles machen was er will."  
  
"Clarissa!"  
  
"Oh, sei nicht so verklemmt", sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Wirklich", sagte Marianne, betrachtete Lily und drehte sich dann verschwörerisch zu Clarissa um, " man könnte fast denken Lily sei ungeschlechtlich oder so."  
  
Lily wurde leicht rot. "Ich bin nicht", begann sie, dann bemerkte sie, dass sie so laut redete dass die meisten Schüler auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Ihr Blick schweifte über den Tisch und sah James Potter wie er sie interessiert beobachtete. Sie wurde noch röter und glich nun fast einer Tomate, als sie sich wieder Clarissa und Marianne zuwandte. "Ich bin nicht", wiederholte sie, in einem bestimmten flüstern , ,,ungeschlechtlich. Und ich bin nicht bereit dieses Thema am Esstisch zu diskutieren, vielen Dank auch."  
  
Clarissa und Marianne kicherten. Lily wollte weiter essen, aber sie hatte ihren Appetit verloren; weil ihr Magen sich in ihrer Wut drehte. Sie hatte gelernt ihre zwei besten Freunde zu lieben, aber manchmal waren sie wirklich unmöglich. Sie vermutete ihre Meinung über sie selbst war nicht ganz unbegründet. Inmitten aller Mädchen von Hogwarts wusste Lily, dass sie das Ansehen hatte etwas verklemmt zu sein. Sie war nicht verklemmt, nicht wirklich. "Nur weil ich Jungfrau bin, heisst das nicht, dass ich verklemmt bin ", verteidigte sie sich selber in Gedanken. "Ich habe Prinzipien. Ich nehme nicht einfach jeden Jungen der vorbei kommt. Und ich hatte einen Freund letztes Jahr. Wir haben Sachen--getan."  
  
Sie schaute zum Hufflepufftisch und erblickte ihren früheren Freund. Billy MacMillan war ein Schotte mit rötlichem Gesicht, schwarzen Haaren und fahler, sommersprossiger Haut. Er gab einen jungenhafte, standfesten Anblick, die Lily schon immer anziehend gefunden hatte. Sie bekam einen heissen, kribbligen Nacken, als sie sich an die Dinge erinnerte, die sie mit Billy getan hatte. Es war nicht wirklich viel. Viel leidenschaftliches Knutschen und einiges tasten über den Kleidern. Einmal hat sie ihn da unten berühren lassen, über ihrer Robe. Und ein anderes mal hat sie ihn unter ihre Bluse gelassen, um den BH zu öffnen und ihre Brüste zu streicheln. Es war wundervoll und berauschend, aber es hat sie verängstigt und sie hatte ihn gebeten aufzuhören. Wie sie es jedesmal tat. Es gut zu finden verängstigte sie. Über dem war ihr eher wildes Gefühl der persönlichen Würde. Es war ihre Aufgabe, dachte sie, sexuellen Dingen nicht zu erlauben, ihr gutes Urteilsvermögen zu betäuben.  
  
Sie fühlte Zuneigung zu allen Mädchen die mit Sirius schliefen, blind denkend er würde ihnen auch nur einen Gedanken schenken wenn er mit ihnen fertig war. Sie, Lily, war stärker als die.  
  
Und natürlich waren da andere Jungs, ausgenommen von James und Sirius, die sie mochten. Nettere Jungs. Sie hatte ein paar Verabredungen hier und da, aber alle wollten mehr von ihr, physisch, als sie ihnen geben wollte. Sie wurden ausnahmslos ungeduldig und verliessen sie.  
  
Wie Billy es getan hatte.  
  
Es tat weh, so weggeworfen zu werden und sie tröstete sich mit dem Wissen das ihre Selbstachtung (genau wie ihre Jungfräulichkeit) noch intakt war. Konnten die Mädchen die sich selbst Sirius oder James hingegeben hatten von sich dasselbe behaupten? Sicherlich nicht.  
  
Ihr Blick schweifte über die Tische und sie sah James, der sie wieder beobachtete. Sie fragte sich ob die Beule in seinen Hosen immer noch da war...  
  
Hör auf! Dachte sie aufgebracht. Was ist los mit dir?  
  
James grinste sie an. Wie wenn er wüsste, über was sie nachdachte. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild.  
  
Das Essen endete; Lily ass keinen Pudding. Sie bereitete sich auf die erste Nacht der offiziellen Schulsprecher Pflichten vor. Die Vertrauensschüler würden die neuen und die zurückkehrenden Schüler in ihre Häuser begleiten. Und Lily und James würden sich bei Professor McGonagall für eine komplette Liste ihrer Aufgaben melden.  
  
Lily schielte hinüber zu James, dieser lächelte sie an, immer noch in dieser Art, in der sie meinte, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen. Ihr Hals wurde heiss und sie schaute schnell weg, während sie bestimmt in Richtung Ausgang in den Hauptkorridor eilte.  
  
Dumm, dachte sie. Er kann nicht wissen, was ich gerade gedacht habe, dass gerade sexy Sachen in ihrem Kopf herum schwirrten, dass ich mich gerade gefragt habe was in seinen Hosen los war.  
  
Er erreichte sie im Korridor und packte sie am arm. "Evans, warte", sagte er, sein schiefes Grinsen grinsend.  
  
Sie sammelte sich und betrachtete ihn. Seine Hand hielt sie immer noch am Arm. Es war heiss; ihre Haut begann zu kribbeln. Ihr Magen spielte verrückt. Wie es im Zug war.  
  
"Was?", sagte sie, während sie schnell ihren Arm wegzog. Sie war rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
"Du bist atemberaubend wenn du errötest, weißt du das?", sagte er.  
  
"Oh wirklich", sagte sie mit rollenden Augen, aber sie fühlte eine komische Begeisterung in ihrer Brust, " Ich bin nicht rot:"  
  
"Okay, du bist es nicht", sagte James, "aber du bist immer noch atemberaubend." Er grinste wieder.  
  
Sie fühlte sich angriffslustiger. Sie hasste es wenn er dies tat; wie er mit ihr flirtete und handelte, als wenn sie vor seine Füsse fallen sollte, nur weil er ihr Komplimente machte. Sie wusste, sie sollte nicht wütend werden - das würde sie nur in seine Arme treiben - aber sie konnte sich nicht zurück halten. Es war als würde er an ihr Knöpfe drücken.  
  
"Verflucht Potter", sagte sie wütend, ,, hör auf mit mir zu flirten, wir sollten zu Professor McGonagall gehen."  
  
"Du bist noch schöner, wenn du wütend bist", sagte er, während er einen Schritt näher kam.  
  
"Lass es sein", erwiderte sie wütend.  
  
"Mit was?", fragte James, ,, Ich flirte nicht mit dir Evans. Ich sage nur eine Tatsache. Du bist wunderschön, wenn du wütend bist. Wenn ich dir jetzt sagen würde, ich möge es, wenn du auf meinem Schoss sitztest, das wäre flirten."  
  
Lilys Augen wurden gross und ihr Kiefer klappte nach unten. Gütiger Gott, er war ... er war unverbesserlich! Unmöglich! Völlig unangebracht! Sie würde es ihm heimzahlen.  
  
"Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen", sagte sie hochmütig, ,,das Ding, das ich an meinem Bein spürte, als ich auf deinem Schoss sass, hat mir genug gesagt, danke." Und mit diesen Worten lief sie davon. 


	4. Jugendliche Lust

Und es geht schon wieder weiter! ;D Dieses Mal haben leider "nur" Choooo und Grizza gereviewt! Wir müssen wohl damit leben. hehe Bitte reviewt doch alle, wenn ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt. Kostet euch net viel, aber ihr bereitet uns eine ungemeine Freude und motiviert uns!  
  
Jetzt Balin:  
  
James glotzte ihr nach.  
  
Dieses kleine BIEST! Seine Ohren brannten. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie das soeben gesagt hatte! Lily Evans, dieses sonst so brave kleine Mädchen, die Streberin!  
  
Er verliess das Abteil nach ihr. Seine Gedanken fanden langsam zurück zum Zug. Er und Lily hatten es geschafft, sich in der Gegenwart der Vertrauensschüler bei ihrem Treffen im Vertrauensschülerabteil einigermassen zivilisiert zu verhalten. Danach aber hatten sie sich erneut auf eine Runde flirten und einander beschimpfen eingelassen. Lily hatte sich danach aus dem Abteil begeben, um nach ihren beiden Freundinnen Clarissa und Marianne zu suchen und James hatte sich mit den restlichen Herumtreibern getroffen.  
  
Er hatte Lily erst kurz vor Ende der Reise wieder gesehen, als sie patrolieren gemusst hatten. Sie waren Seite an Seite den Zug auf und ab gegangen. Lily war sehr nahe neben ihm gegangen und ihre Umhänge hatten sich berührt. Dabei war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie angenehm roch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass es der Duft von Lilien gewesen war. Etwas später waren sie zum Schulsprecherinnen und Sprecher Abteil zurückgekehrt um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie hatten ihre Koffer aus der Gepäckablage schweben lassen und gleich als sie darauf ihr Abteil hatten verlassen wollen machte der Zug einen Ruck. Lily war gestolpert und war gegen ihn gefallen; der Stoss hatte ihn in den Sitz zurückgepresst und er hatte sie gerade noch auffangen gekonnt, da sie auf seinem Schoss landete. Sie hatte sich dabei um seinen Hals geklammert um sich selbst etwas abzubremsen und seine Arme hatten sich um ihre Taille geschlossen.  
  
James hatte erwartet, dass sie aufspringen, ihren Umhang glattstreichen, ihm kalt danken und danach das Abteil verlassen würde. Stattdessen war sie für die längsten zehn Sekunden seines Leben auf ihm gesessen. Ihre Augen hatten in seine geblickt und ihre Lippen -- ihre Lippen waren so nahe gewesen. Er hätte schwören können, dass er, als er sie festgehalten hatte, fühlte, wie sie leicht gezitterte. Dann hatte er gespürt, wie er gegen die plötzliche Ausdehnung seiner Hosen ankämpfte. Er war nahe dran gewesen, die Beherrschung über sich selbst zu verlieren und das durch die bloße Tatsache, dass sie auf seinem Schoss gesessen hatte, obschon sie vollkommen angezogen war und eine Schuluniform trug - trotzdem schienen seine Hosen zu brennen. Sie war etwas nach vorne geruckt und er fühlte ein Pressen von ihrem Hintern gegen seine Erektion. Ihre Augen hatten sich darauf plötzlich geweitet und sie sprang aus ihren Gedanken gerissen auf und stürzte aus dem Abteil, so als wäre sie erschrocken worden.  
  
James hatte ein Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass sie tatsächlich erschrak, doch er glaubte nicht, dass er schuld daran war. Oder zumindest nicht nur. Nein, die ganze Idee von Sex machte sie so nervös. Und genau dies machte ihn beinahe krank, denn er wusste, dass sie sehr leidenschaftlich sein konnte. Das sah er jedes Mal wenn sie wütend war (oft auch wegen ihm), denn kein anderes Mädchen besaß eine so imposante und überwältigende Wut wie sie. Dafür war sie schließlich auch in der ganzen Schule bekannt.  
  
Während sie nun zusammen zum Büro von McGonagall gingen, betrachtete er die Bewegungen ihrer roten Haare und dachte zurück ans Essen.  
  
Er hatte sie fast die ganze Zeit beobachtet; sie hatte ein wenig mit ihren zwei Freundinnen gesprochen, doch dann wurde sie schweigsamer. Er hatte ihr Gesicht beobachtet und gesehen, wie sie lächelte und ihr die Röte den Hals hinauf ins Gesicht stieg. Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass sie an etwas sehr intimes gedacht hatte und er hoffte, dass es sich um ihn handelte.  
  
Dass Lily noch Jungfrau war, machte sie in James Augen irgendwie noch attraktiver. Es schien eine Art Herausforderung auf ihn zu zukommen, denn er wusste, dass sie letztes Jahr einen Freunden hatte und einige Male mit Jungs ausgegangen war, doch sie hatte es nie mit einem von ihnen gemacht. Er wusste, dass er an so etwas nicht denken durfte, doch irgendwie hoffte er, dass er der Typ sein wird, der sie zum ersten Mal ins Bett kriegen würde.  
  
"Beruhige dich, Potter, oder deine Hosen werden noch platzen", versuchte er sich selbst zu beschwichtigen, denn sie näherten sich McGonagall's Büro mit rasender Geschwindigkeit. Schnell dachte er an etwas vollkommen abtörnendes  
  
(Professor Sprout in einem Nachthemd wirkte Wunder), und betrat das Büro.  
  
Eine Stunde später verließ er und Lily den Raum mit einem Stapel Papierrollen in den Händen. Er war müde und durch und durch gelangweilt. Die Freude, Schulsprecher genannt zu werden war bereits vorbei, denn nun, in seinem siebten und letzten Schuljahr wollte er vor allem "seriösen" Spaß haben. Er nahm sich vor, im Gemeinschaftsraum als Erstes nach Sirius, Remus und Peter zu schauen.  
  
"Kürbispastete", sagte Lily zum Portrait der Fetten Dame; das Bild schwang nach innen und sie kletterte durch den Türrahmen, wobei James sich einen Blick auf ihren wohlgeformten Hintern (der leider von der Schuluniform bedeckt war) erhaschen konnte. Ballte seine Fäuste zusammen und folgte ihr und dachte dabei an Snape in einem Bikini, worauf das Prickeln zwischen seinen Beinen nachließ.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war vollkommen überfüllt. James erkannte Sirius sofort; er saß cool in einem Sessel beim Feuer und war wie immer von Mädchen umringt. Remus hingegen hatte sich eine ruhige Ecke ausgesucht und las ein Buch. So war der gute alte Moony, wie sonst immer auch saß er etwas abseits von allen anderen und lernte. Kein Wunder, dass er zwölf O.W.Ls. gekriegt hatte. Peter saß jedoch auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Feuers inmitten eines halben Dutzend schwatzender und verführerischer Mädchen, die ihn jedoch vollkommen ignorierten, da sie mit Sirius zu sehr beschäftigt waren.  
  
James guckte zur Decke und seufzte. "Mein bester Freund, Sirius Black, der sooo attraktive Junge."  
  
Lily entfernte sich und ging zu Marianne und Clarissa, die an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saßen. Er versuchte, Lily nicht allzu fest nachzublicken, denn ihr nachzublicken hätte eine Ausdehnung innerhalb seiner Hosen zufolge, worauf er im Moment keinerlei Ambitionen hatte. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er mit elf Jahren so auf dem Holzweg gewesen wäre wie jetzt. Da hätte er sie auf diese unschuldige, romantische Art geliebt, weil er noch zu klein gewesen wäre zu wissen, dass Mädchen -- vor allem DIESES Mädchen -- so lustvolle, feine Wesen mit so weicher Haut und so sexy Kurven sind. So hätte er sie anhimmeln können ohne ständig über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern oder dass er hätte ständig mit den Händen gegen seine Erektion pressen müssen.  
  
Eigentlich war es krank, denn James hatte nicht gerade wenig Freundinnen gehabt. Das Geheimnis des Sex war für ihn nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll. Diese mysteriösen Teile eines weiblichen Körpers, die normalerweise verborgen bleiben, waren ihm nicht mehr ganz so unvertraut.  
  
"Man könnte denken, ich hätte jetzt eine bessere Selbstbeherrschung in dieser Hinsicht, da ich es ja gemacht habe", dachte er sich.  
  
Doch diese anderen Mädchen waren nicht so wie Lily. Und er hatte die mysteriösen Körperteile von Lily noch nicht gesehen.  
  
"HÖR AUF!!", mahnte er sich selbst. "Hagrid in einem Tanga!"  
  
Sofort hörte das Prickeln in seinen Hosen auf.  
  
"Was für eine Überraschung, Sirius", sagte James ironisch, als er zu ihm seinem Fanclub hinüberschlurfte. "Wie immer umringt von einigen hübschen Girls." und deutete darauf auf die Mädchen, die kicherten. Sie sahen eher jung aus, wahrscheinlich Viert- oder Fünftklässlerinnen.  
  
"Ich habe diese lieblichen Damen soeben mit einer Geschichte über unsere Abenteuer unterhalten", grinste Sirius.  
  
"Welches Abenteuer könnte es sein?" fragte James, nun ebenfalls grinsend. "Das mit dem Einhorn auf dem Dach?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete Sirius, "Davon, wo wir den Slytherins vom Quidditchteam Schrumpflösung in ihre Boxershorts geträufelt haben."  
  
"Nicht dass sie es wirklich gebraucht hätten, nicht?" sagte Peter und lachte etwas hysterisch.  
  
James und Sirius schauten sich an. Peter war ein guter Typ, aber ein wenig zu ... minderbemittelt für sie.  
  
"Bravo, Peti," sagte James und klopfte ihm ein bisschen stärker auf die Schulter als er eigentlich wollte. Doch Peter achtete nicht darauf und lachte etwas nervös.  
  
"Remus, hör auf zu lesen und komm zu uns rüber!" rief Sirius in die Ecke rüber.  
  
"In einer Minute," antwortete dieser, die Augen aufs Buch geheftet. James schaute ihn einen Moment an. Der Vollmond war vor zwei Wochen gewesen. Er schaute im Moment gesünder aus, doch bereits in zehn Tagen würde er wieder mit diesem kränklichen, fahlen Blick in den Augen umherlaufen. Seine hellbraunen Haare wiesen bereits graue Flecken auf.  
  
"Komm schon, Remus", sagte James herzlich und durchquerte den Raum. "N.E.W.Ts. haben wir erst in einem Jahr. Dir wird nichts fehlen, wenn du erst morgen mit lernen beginnst."  
  
Remus schaute von seinem Buch auf und lächelte leicht. "Ich denke du bist bereits genug beschäftigt, da muss ich nicht dabei sein", sagte er trocken und nickte zu den Mädchen hinüber, die Sirius umringten.  
  
"Nah, das ist nur Sirius Fanclub", gab James zurück.  
  
"Jepp, du beschäftigst dich ausschließlich mit Lily."  
  
"Fresse!" sagte James und grinste.  
  
"Hat sie nun endlich bei deiner -- bei welcher Zahl sind wir nun genau -- ah ja -- bei deiner tausendfünfhundertsiebenundzwanzigsten Bitte mit dir auszugehen nachgegeben?" fragte Remus und seine Augen blickten wieder aufs Buch.  
  
"Nein", sagte er und warf einen Blick zu Lily hinüber, die in eine tiefe Unterhaltung mit einigen Sechstklässlerinnen verwickelt war. "Aber ich denke das ist mein Jahr."  
  
Remus löste wiederum seine Augen vom Buch und schaute zu ihm auf: "Ich kreuze meine Finger für dich."  
  
"Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich habe sie gebeten mich nicht zu hassen, als wir mit dem Zug hierher fuhren. Darauf sagte sie, dass sie mich in diesem Fall nur noch mit der Stärke von Tausend Sonnen verabscheuen würde."  
  
"Super, das sind gute Neuigkeiten", spottete Remus "Du hast dich von totalem Hass zu Verabscheuen mit der Stärke von tausend Sonnen vorwärtsgearbeitet. Gib ihr zehn Jahre und vielleicht wird dann eine kalte Gleichgültigkeit daraus."  
  
"Haha", sagte James genervt und gab ihm einen Knuff auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Potter"  
  
Er schaute auf. Lily stand hinter ihm. Oh hätte er sie nun gerne geküsst. Remus hüstelte und vergrub sein Gesicht im Buch.  
  
"Was Evans?" fragte er träge. Er entfernte sich von Remus und ging etwas näher zu ihr. Er wollte ihren Privaten Bereich lieber etwas einschränken.  
  
"Wir haben in zwei Stunden Aufsicht. Erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Ja genau, Aufsicht", sagte James. "Da müssen wir im Schloss umher gehen. Allein. Zusammen. Und suchen Probleme."  
  
"ProblemFÄLLE", sagte Lily genervt. "Ich glaube wenn ich heute mit dir Aufsicht habe, habe ich bereits einen Problemfall."  
  
"Nimmst du Bezug auf mich?", fragte er mit unschuldig Stimme.  
  
"Dein Scharfsinn ist wirklich erstaunlich, Potter", antwortete sie garstig. "Ja ich nehme Bezug auf dich!"  
  
"Aber du hast mich nicht, Evans", sagte er frech und grinste dabei und zog seine Augenbrauen etwas hoch. "Obwohl du mich jederzeit haben KÖNNTEST."  
  
Sie blitzte ihn mit ihren Augen an. "Du bist ein Schwein!"  
  
"Ich fühl mich schuldig."  
  
Sie presste ihre Zähne zusammen und atmete tief ein um die Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Verdammt, dabei mochte er es so, wenn sie wütend wurde.  
  
"Ich warne dich Potter," sagte sie in einer bedrohlich langsamer Stimme. "Im Gegensatz zu dir nehme ich meine Schulsprecher-Pflichten ernst. Wenn du während wir zusammen arbeiten irgend etwas versuchst -- ich schwöre dir auf das Grabe meines Großvaters, dass ich dich verhexen werde!"  
  
"Du bist so sexy wenn du mir versuchst zu drohen", grinste er mit einem wölfischen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
"Oh!" sagte sie wütend, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief davon. Er schaute ihr nach und beobachtete ihr Haar hin- und herschwingen.  
  
"Och, sie LIEBT dich, Kumpel", sagte Remus trocken. Er hatte sein Buch auf die Seite gelegt und stand nun neben James.  
  
"Eindeutig", lächelte James. "Sie ist ganz verrückt nach mir." Er schaute Remus an und beide begannen zu lachen.  
  
Author's Note: Vergesst nicht zu reviewen! Gruss aus der Schweiz ^^ 


	5. Rundgänge

Hiho, da sind wir schon wieder ;) Also erst einmal vielen Danke an die Reviewer:  
  
Choooo: Vielen Dank für die treuen Rückmeldungen! Es ist einmal anzunehmen, dass wir das ganze so oder so durchziehen (versprochen wird nix *g*). Wir werden aber nicht so Erpressungen machen, Reviews oder keine Kapitel mehr! Sind ja freiwillig, aber wir freuen uns natürlich riesig über jedes Review!  
  
Grizza: Echt Spitze von dir, dass du weiterliest, obwohl du jetzt das Englische gelesen hast! ;)  
  
Mices: Mices, altes Haus, sogar ein Review hast du zustande gebracht?! *Hehe* Wer is da versüfft ;) wir sind immer noch drei... aber eigentlich solltest du dann 6 Leute sehen... *komisch!* Das dir die Story gefallen würde, war ja klar ^^ Du solltest übrigens noch deine langversprochene FF veröffentlichen! Nur einmal so nebenbei...  
  
Tanja: E-Mail wurde geschickt *ggg*  
  
Dann Riesenlob an Hamzu, der das Kapitel in Windeseile korrigiert hat! ^^ Danke! Reviews wie immer erwünscht!  
  
Von Thorin:  
  
Kapitel 5: Rundgänge  
  
Lily stürmte wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, VERDAMMT!", murmelte sie. Verflucht soll er sein! Zum Teufel mit James Potter!  
  
Arroganter, eingebildeter, egozentrischer, lüsterner Idiot, dachte Lily, während sie durch den Flur stampfte, um die Ecke ging und ihr Privatgemach betrat. Die Räume der Schulsprecherin.  
  
"Zuckerfeder", murmelte sie und die Tür klickte sanft, bevor sie sich öffnete.  
  
Lily ging in das Zimmer. IHR Zimmer. Sie seufzte ein wenig erfreut und hatte ihren Zorn auf James für den Moment vergessen. Das Zimmer war nicht gross, aber es würde genügen. Es würde grossartig sein.  
  
Sie ging zu ihrem Bett, drehte sich um und liess sich rückwärts darauf fallen mit einem leisen Giggeln.  
  
Mein eigenes Zimmer, dachte sie. Schulsprecherin zu sein hatte auch seine Vorteile. Sie würde sich nicht mehr bis in die frühen Morgenstunden das Gejammer über die Jungs von Clarissa, Marianne, Alice und Emily anhören müssen. Sie würde nicht mehr über die Kleider, die die Anderen achtlos auf dem Boden liegen liessen, stolpern. Und das Beste von allem ...  
  
"Mein eigenes Badezimmer!", sagte sie laut, sprang vom Bett hinunter und steuerte auf das kleine Badezimmer auf der rechten Seite des Bettes zu.  
  
Wie ihr Schlafzimmer war es nicht gross, aber die Tatsache, dass es ihr eigenes war, genügte. Sie hatte ihre eigene Badewanne! Sie würde nicht mehr auf den Badeplan der Vertrauensschüler schauen müssen, um zu wissen, wann sie baden konnte. Sie müsste sich nicht mehr darüber sorgen, den Platz in der Wanne teilen zu müssen. Sie könnte jeden Abend den Tag mit einem luxuriösen Bad abschliessen, wenn sie wollte, und niemand würde sie dabei ärgern.  
  
Ihr Koffer war ordentlich am Fussende des Bettes verstaut. Sie hatte noch fast zwei Stunden Zeit bis zu den Rundgängen; sie könnte jetzt ebenso gut auspacken.  
  
Rundgänge. Mit James Potter. Die Wut, die sie gefühlt hatte, kam sofort zurück, nur war sie dieses Mal auf sie ebenso gerichtet wie auf James.  
  
Dummes Mädchen, sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie mehrere Schulpullover auspackte und sie in den Schubladenkasten legte. Du weisst, dass du ihn nicht deine Knöpfe drücken lassen solltest.  
  
Weshalb musste er eigentlich immer ihre Knöpfe betätigen? Sie dachte logisch darüber nach.  
  
Eigentlich sollte sie sich gar nicht darum kümmern, was er von ihr dachte. Aber Logik schien bei James Potter nicht zu funktionieren.  
  
Sie fluchte wortlos. Sie wusste was er wollte. Sie wusste wieso er sie verfolgte.  
  
Um unter deine Unterwäsche zu gelangen. Das ist der Grund, sagte ihr eine Stimme. Nichts weiter.  
  
Und wieso nicht? Potter liebte immer die Herausforderung. Er war schon seit zwei Jahren hinter ihr her und versuchte sie zu überzeugen, dass sie mit ihm ausgehe. Es war verkehrt. Irgendein anderer Typ hätte schon lange aufgegeben. Sirius hatte es selbstverständlich getan. Zwei Absagen und er hatte genug (natürlich musste er nicht weit gehen, um ein Dutzend eifrige und willige Mädchen zu finden, die ihm das gaben, was Lily nicht wollte).  
  
Aber Potter war unnachgiebig. Und sie wusste wieso. Gab es etwas besseres um sein männliches Ego mehr aufzubauen, als Lily Evans ins Bett zu bekommen? Wo doch jeder wusste, dass sie die hochnäsige, kühle Jungfrau war? In welcher Klasse auf seiner Skala würde SIE spielen.  
  
Ihr Augen brannten ein wenig und sie blinzelte. Sie kümmerte sich darum. Sie musste es zugeben. Es war ihr nicht egal, dass James so unnachgiebig hinter ihr her, nur um sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Es störte sie sehr.  
  
Sie dachte zurück an ihre vier Monate lange Partnerschaft mit Billy. Sie hatte GEDACHT er verstünde weshalb sie nicht mit ihm schlafen konnte. Weshalb sie Angst davor hatte. Aber im Ende hatte er sie fallengelassen. Genau wie die anderen Typen die sie gemocht hatte.  
  
Was natürlich meinte, dass etwas falsch mit ihr war. Sie schaute von ihrem Koffer, den sie auspackte, auf und starrte in den Spiegel über ihrem Schminktisch.  
  
Sie würde sich nicht selbst anlügen; sie wusste, dass sie das war, was viele als hübsch bezeichnen würden.  
  
Aber verdammt noch mal, da ist für mich noch mehr als nur das, dachte sie bitter. Und da ist für mich mehr da, als nur diese dummen Geschlechtsteile!  
  
Aber die Jungs, mit welchen sie ausgegangen war, wollten sie sichtlich nur, weil sie hübsch war; sie wollte sie nur als Puppe. Sie spürte einen Kloss in ihrem Hals. Wieso kann irgendein Typ nicht MICH mögen?  
  
Und jetzt war Potter wieder hinter ihr her. Ihre Traurigkeit wechselte wieder zu Wut. Er ist kein bisschen anders als die anderen Jungen. Nein, er war schlimmer. So voll von sich selbst überzeugt. So sicher, dass er sie irgendwie fertig machen werden würde.  
  
Als ob.  
  
"Träum weiter, Potter", murmelte sie, als sie weiter ihre Sachen auspackte.  
  
Es wäre viel einfacher, dachte Lily, wenn er einfach nur ihr gegenüber hasserfüllt wäre und ihre gemeine Namen hinter ihr her riefe, wie er es mit Lucius Malfoy oft tat.  
  
Aber nein, Potter müsste natürlich mit ihr flirten. Er MUSSTE einfach nur gelegentlich etwas weniger unerträglich sein. Er musste die Sache schwieriger machen, indem er ab und zu verzaubernd war. Er musste es wieder schwierig machen ihn zu hassen, weil er es riskierte sexy zu sein.  
  
Er ist nicht sexy, dachte sie schnell.  
  
Ah nein, sagte eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Weshalb begann es dann so zu kribbeln in deinem Höschen, als du auf seinem schoss gesessen hast? Weshalb kannst du nicht aufhören über die Wölbung in seiner Hose zu denken, die gegen deine Oberschenkel gedrückt hat? Wieso wünscht du dir immer noch, er hätte dich dort gehalten und dich diese Beule an deinem Oberschenkel fühlen lassen, während er dich auf den Mund küssen würde?  
  
Lily liess ein paar Jeans fallen, die sie gerade gefaltet hatte und setzte sich. Sie war entschlossen aufzuhören über den Zwischenfall im Zug zu denken. Aber natürlich tat sie es so oder so und sie verfluchte sich augenblicklich selbst.  
  
Sie WOLLTE sich NICHT zu James Potter hingezogen fühlen. Es war ... grotesk. Sie wusste, dass wenn sie jemals zusagen würde, würde er sie einfach nur benutzen und sie danach fallen lassen wie die anderen Mädchen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war. Oder schlimmer. Er würde es wahrscheinlich in der ganzen verdammten Schule damit angeben. Dann würde sie von der Schule anstatt als die zimperliche Jungfrau, als "nur ein weiteres Flittchen", gehen, wegen ein paar Stunden. War es nicht immer so? Ein Junge konnte seinen Weg durch die Schule machen und dabei immer mit anderen Mädchen schlafen, aber ein Mädchen gibt es einmal auf und wird ein billiges Flittchen.  
  
Mit einem angewiderten Seufzer beendete Lily die ganze Auspackerei. Jede Minute, die verstrich, und sie den Runden mit James Potter näher brachte, war eine Minute von sicher immer mehr steigernden Furcht. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, was er nun tun würde, jetzt, wo er die perfekte Entschuldigung gefunden hatte, um mit ihr alleine zu sein.  
  
Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten vor 23 Uhr. Sie ging zum Spiegel und kontrollierte ihr Spiegelbild. Dann bürstete sie ihr Haar und trug ein wenig Lippenstift auf. Danach steckte sie ein Pfefferminzbonbon in ihren Mund...  
  
Was tust du da? Es ist nur Potter!  
  
Lily spuckte das Bonbon aus in ihre Hand. Da war sie am Zurechtmachen, als ob sie davor wäre, mit jemandem auszugehen!  
  
Sie schmiss das Bonbon in den Papierkorb und brachte schnell ihr Haar mit ihren Händen durcheinander. Es gab keinen Grund auch nur im Entferntesten hübsch für James Potter auszusehen, vielen Dank.  
  
Sie wollte schon die Tür hinausgehen und schaute dann wieder in den Spiegel. Sie würde mit verstrubbeltem Haar leben können, aber nicht mit einer unordentlichen Uniform. Sie zog ihre Krawatte fest, glättete ihren Rock und den Pullover, und rückte ihre Roben zurecht. Dann steckte sie den Zauberstab in eine inwändige Tasche. Sie hielt ihn immer noch fest, als sie ihr Zimmer verliess, bereit Potter in Vergessenheit zu hexen, falls er auch nur etwas versuchte.  
  
Sie ging den Korridor nach hinten abwärts, in die Richtung des Gryffindorturmes, bis sie das Schulsprecherzimmer erreichte. Dann klopfte sie pünktlich an die Tür.  
  
Seine Stimme, faul und ... sexy (zum Teufel mit ihm!) hallte durch die Tür nach.  
  
"Evans? Bist du das, Schöne?"  
  
"Oh, um Himmels Willen", murmelte sie und sagte dann in einer lauteren Stimme:"Ja Potter, ich bin es. Lass uns diesem Alptraum bitte ein Ende bereiten."  
  
Die Tür schwang auf und James erschien. Sein Haar war verstrubbelter als sonst (wahrscheinlich hatte er die letzten 10 Minuten dazu verwendet, sie sorgfältig durcheinander zu bringen) und er hatte ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Lily rollte mit ihren Augen. "Gehen wir."  
  
"Ebenfalls schön dich zu sehen, Evans" sagte er und täuschte einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck vor.  
  
"Potter, können wir bitte einfach nur das tun, damit ich danach wieder in mein Zimmer gehen kann und mich in der Badewanne ertränken?", sagte sie und begann sich auf die Haupttreppe am Ende des Korridors zurückzubewegen.  
  
James holte sie auf. "Du ertränkst dich selbst in deiner Wanne?", sagte er. "Wirst du dann nackt sein?"  
  
Lily stoppte für einen Moment. Dann schloss sie ihre Augen.  
  
Merlin, gib mir die Stärke.  
  
"Lass uns ... gehen", sagte sie steif. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass er sie heute Nacht ärgerte. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf. James schaute verstohlen zu ihr.  
  
Na ja, eigentlich nicht wirklich verstohlen, denn er machte es ziemlich offensichtlich, indem er sie musterte.  
  
"Könntest du bitte damit aufhören?", sagte Lily in einem müden, genervten Ton, während sie den Treppenabsatz zum sechsten Stock erreichte.  
  
"Ich kann nicht anders", sagte James grinsend. "Du bist zu schön."  
  
"Oh mein Gott, du bist unverbesserlich", sagte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne.  
  
"Das wäre ziemlich viel einfacher, wenn du unattraktiv wärest", sagte James, ignorierte sie und ging weiter. "Wenn du nämlich unattraktiv wärest, wäre ich nicht die ganze Zeit so abgelenkt."  
  
"Das wäre eigentlich viel einfacher, wenn du einfach einmal die KLAPPE. HALTEN. WÜRDEST."  
  
"Das ist nicht sehr nett, Evans", sagte James, während sie nach links in einen neuen Gang einbogen. "Ich halte hier nur ein freundliches Gespräch."  
  
"Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass freundliche Gespräche wiederholte Anmachungen enthalten", sagte sie hochmütig.  
  
"Ich mache dich nicht an!", protestierte James und hielt an. "Ich ... starre dich einfach nur anerkennend an."  
  
"Oh, was auch immer!", sagte sie verzweifelt und ihre Wut zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Verdammt noch mal, er hatte es schon wieder getan. Ihr Knöpfe gedrückt.  
  
Möchtest du nicht gerade, dass er dich wütend macht, kleine Miss Schulsprecherin.  
  
Hör auf damit!  
  
Sie gingen weiter dem Korridor entlang. James hatte schlussendlich sich dazu entschieden still zu sein, zumindest für den Moment, aber sie konnte seine Augen auf sich spüren. Die Rückseite ihres Halses brannte. Er schaute sie an als... als ob er ... hungrig wäre. Also ob er sie aufessen möchte.  
  
Es war so pervers, dachte sie wütend. Wenn er sie so anschaute. Er war solch ein Lustmolch. Es war abstossend.  
  
Es bescherte ihr ein Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen.  
  
"Alles ok, Evans?", fragte James und seine sanfte Stimme hallte nichtsdestotrotz den ganzen Gang hinunter.  
  
"Prima", sagte sie. "Mir geht es gut."  
  
Author's Note: Vielleicht habt ihr bemerkt, dass ich (Thorin) irgendwo am Schluss bei Lily etwas mit 'Knöpfe gedrückt' geschrieben habe bei Lily. Ist so, weil wir den "Übersetzungsfehler" (es klingt einfach abartig im Deutschen) schon im Kapitel 3 haben und es sich im Englischen, dann sozusagen auf dieses Kapitel zurückbezieht... Soll nicht mehr vorkommen *ggg* ! 


	6. Der Erfolg

Und es geht weida!  
  
Also hmm eigentlich sind wir ein wenig enttäuscht! Da muss doch mehr drin liegen! Ab jetzt erwarten mir Reviews! Bitte ;)  
  
Dann zu den Reviews die wir erhalten haben (VIELEN DANK!):  
  
Grizza: Hey schon wieda du ;) *keksgeb* Das mit Merlin gib mir Stärke, wäre mir wahrscheinlich auch aufgefallen, hätte ich es nur noch einmal durchgelesen... (tut mir Leid, bin ein fauler Sack!) Aber ich denke 'Merlin gib mir Kraft' wäre noch besser! Dann viel Spass jetzt mit Peeves ^^  
  
Jessy: *dreiroteköpfe* Danke für das Lob! We're very flattered ;) Leider können wir jetzt dann bald net mehr so schnell weiter onlinestellen, da der Vorrat jetzt dann abgebaut ist und wir momentan keine Zeit haben! Aber in zwei Wochen haben wir Ferien, also werden wir dann ein wenig daran arbeiten ;)  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Sechs: Fortschritte  
  
James sagte nichts mehr für die nächsten paar Minuten. Es war wirklich schwierig zu sprechen. Sie schaute so verdammt gut aus, als er sie aus ihrem Zimmer kommen sah. Ihr Haar war ein durcheinander; es war verworren und wellig.  
  
Verdammt, Potter, du könntest ihr Haar noch mehr durcheinander bringen, wenn du sie jemals unter dich bringen und mit ihr besinnungslos knutschen würdest. Ein so erstaunliches Haar sollte verboten werden, dachte er. Und mein Gott, war es fair, dass sie so reizend in der dummen Schuluniform und der dummen Robe aussah?  
  
Er bemerkte, dass er seine Faust schmerzvoll zusammendrückte, als sie durch die Schulgänge liefen, während er an jedes nicht sexuelle Bild dachte, dass ihm in den Sinn kam. Als er sich Dumbledore in einem Kleid vorstellte, hörte der Schmerz in seinem Schritt auf.  
  
Doch mit der Befreiung dieser Schmerzen, begann eine bedrückende Langeweile, verursacht durch das langweilige Laufen.  
  
Schließlich brach er die Stille. "Gut, das ist sehr aufregend", sagte er trocken, ,,ich könnte jetzt friedlich schlafend in meinem Bett liegen..."  
  
"Führ Selbstgespräche", sagte sie knapp, "ich freue mich eher auf ein schönes Bad."  
  
"Eine liebliche Vorstellung", sagte er lächelnd und träumend, "besser als sich selber zu ersaufen, definitiv."  
  
"Oh, um Himmels Willen!", sagte Lily; "kann ich nicht ETWAS bemerken, ohne dass du es verdrehst?"  
  
Sie errötete wütend.  
  
"Kann da nichts machen, Evans", sagte er, "Ich bin verdreht. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mir vorstelle wie du in einem Bad aussiehst, erwähn es nicht immer wieder."  
  
Das bewirkte es. James spitzte seine Lippen um nicht zu grinsen, als sie anhielt und sich mit lodernden Augen zu ihm umdrehte. Er fühlte wieder etwas in seinen Hosen aufstehen.  
  
"Und was soll das heissen?", fragte sie kalt, "über was hast du dich gerade gewundert, sag?"  
  
"Ich wundere mich nur, wieso du immer noch über dich in einem Bad redest", sagte James cool, "es ist wie wenn du MÖCHTEST, dass ich mir vorstelle wie du in einer Wanne aussiehst."  
  
"Also ist es mein Fehler, wenn du wie ein vollkommenes Schwein handelst, oder?"  
  
"Gib mir ne Pause, Evans", sagte James, "du bist ein wunderschönes Mädchen und ich ein Kerl mit einem hohen Puls."  
  
Und einem Ständer, dachte er grimmig, aber er verzog das Gesicht nicht und war dankbar für seine Robe.  
  
"Ah, natürlich", sagte sie, während sie ihre Arme verschränkte. Ihr Ausruck wurde trotzig und ihre auf ihn fixierten Augen begannen unverfroren auf und ab zu wandern. "Es scheint, als dass du viel mehr hast als nur einen hohen Puls", sagte sie. Ihre Augen starrten auf seine - unteren Regionen.  
  
James fühlte wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte, instinktiv flogen seine Hände vor den Schritt. Verdammt, er dachte, seine Robe würde DAS verdecken!  
  
Lily lächelte selbstgefällig. "Sicher ist das nicht sehr angenehm", sagte sie. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und zog in aus der Tasche. "Ich würde liebend gern einen Schrumpfungszauber darauf sprechen, wenn du willst."  
  
James biss die Zähne zusammen, wütend auf sich selber. Wütend auf sie. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie anders sie nun war. In einem Tag hat sie es zweimal geschafft seine Würde zu entblößen. Uh, das war höllisch peinlich. Klar, sie beleidigte ihn einige Male in der Vergangenheit, aber sie hat nie etwas über sein - Ständer Problem - gesagt.  
  
Sein Gesicht und seine Ohren wurden heiss und er wünschte plötzlich er wäre zurück in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Aber nein, zwei konnten dieses Spiel spielen.  
  
"Eigentlich, hoffe ich eher, dass du wieder auf meinem Schoss sitzt", sagte er mit lauter Stimme, während er den Abstand zwischen ihnen schloss.  
  
In diesem Moment schrumpfte sie, nur ein bisschen. Sie sah nervös aus und ihr selbstgefälliger Blick verschwand. Ha! Das zeigte ihr wirkliches ich.  
  
"Träum weiter", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie ging weg von ihm, und James freute sich sehr darüber, dass sie jetzt unsicherer war.  
  
Für den Rest ihrer Runden blieb James still. Er wollte sein Glück nicht auf die Probe stellen; er kannte Lily schon so gut, dass er wusste, wie weit er gehen konnte, ohne dass sie wirklich wütend wurde. Oder schlimmer: beleidigt. Aber er erlaubte sich die Freude sie kalt anzulachen, wann immer sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn warf, was eigentlich mehr war als er gehofft hätte.  
  
Die Zeit verging langsam, bis Mitternacht kam, als James und Lily um die Ecke in Richtung Kerker bogen und der Poltergeist Peeves entschied, ein kleines Chaos zu veranstalten.  
  
Als Lily und James an einer riesigen Ritterrüstung vorbei gingen, die an der linken Wand stand, fiel eine massive Kampfaxt tosend herunter.  
  
James regierte sofort.  
  
"Evans!"  
  
Sie kreischte, als er sie aus dem Weg stieß, seinen Zauberstab heraus zog und rief: "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Die Axt blieb mitten in der Luft stehen und fiel langsam zu Boden. Peeves begann zu knirschen.  
  
"Verdammt, Peeves!", bellte James.  
  
Er warf seine Stab in Richtung des Geistes, verfehlte ihn aber nur knapp. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute Lily an. Sie presste sich immer noch gegen die Wand; war bleich wie ein Geist und zitterte wie Espenlaub.  
  
"Hey", sagte er, einen Schritt näher tretend, "bist du OK, Evans?"  
  
Er legt seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie sah ihn mit riesigen, grünen Augen an; sie war nicht in der Verfassung zu sprechen. James begann sich um sie zu sorgen.  
  
"Evans" sagte er.  
  
"Mir geht's gut", stotterte sie, "Gut. D-danke. Ich - ich denke wir sind jetzt fertig mit Runden."  
  
"Jaha", sagte James. Er hatte seine Hand immer noch um ihre Schulter und blickte sie mit Sorge an. "bist du sicher, dass du okay bist?"  
  
"Ja", erwiderte sie trocken. Sie fand sich wieder und trat einen Schritt weg von ihm. "Vielen Dank, James."  
  
Seine Ohren und sein Nacken wurden heiss. "Gern geschehen", sagte James und lächelte Lily an. Sie nannte ihn James! Sie nannte ihn niemals James! Das musste einfach etwas bedeuten.  
  
Wenn er nicht wie gefroren dagestanden hätte, hätte er bestimmt Saltos gemacht. Er bemerkte, wie er albern und doof grinste. "Gern Geschehen", sagte er.  
  
Seine Hand war immer noch auf ihrer Schulter. Wenn er seine Hand nur ein bisschen bewegte konnte er ihr Haar berühren.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Uh, wir sollten ... weiter gehen."  
  
James blinzelte. "Oh. Gut."  
  
Er nahm seine Hand blitzartig von ihrer Schulter. Sie schritt von ihm weg und lief resolut in Richtung Treppen. Er folgte ihr, ein bisschen betäubt. Er hatte gerade nur ihr Leben gerettet, wirklich. Er hatte den Helden für sie gespielt. Doch anstatt freudig und selbstgefällig zu sein, fühlte er sich verwirrt. Sie nannte ihn James. Sein Name klang von ihren Lippen so wunderschön und er fühlte sein Herz höher schlagen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er Herzflattern bekam, nur weil sie seinen Namen sagte.  
  
Dann dachte er, wie sie aussah, kurz nachdem er die Axt gestoppt hatte. So ängstlich und verletzlich. So fahl. Er hätte es zu seinem Vorteil nutzen sollen. Er hätte ihr etwas näher kommen können. Sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr Haar streicheln. Wieso hatte er das nicht getan?  
  
Sie erreichten den Korridor zu ihren Zimmern. "Kann ich dich zu deiner Tür bringen?", fragte James, sein Bauch und seine Zunge fühlten sich immer noch so dick an.  
  
"Oh", sagte Lily, sie errötete leicht, "Okay."  
  
Was passierte hier? James konnte es kaum glauben. Warum konnte er plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen? Etwas witziges oder skandalöses, um sie wieder ein bisschen aufzupeppen?  
  
Sie erreichten ihre Tür.  
  
"Gut", sagte sie, während sie ihm in die Augen schaute. "Danke, Potter, dass du mich vor einem neuen Haarschnitt bewahrt hast.  
  
Nun war sie wieder zurück bei Potter. Scheiße.  
  
"Oh, das" sagte er, nun kam wieder sein normales Ich durch, ,,das war nichts, mach ich die ganze Zeit."  
  
"Also, Gute Nacht", sagte sie, "Wir sehen uns in der Schule."  
  
"Gute Nacht", sagte er, während sie ihr Passwort flüsterte und einen Schritt hinein ging.  
  
"Evans."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Sie schien ein bisschen abwesend zu sein.  
  
Nun war wieder der normale James zurück. Er musste sie nun fragen. Jetzt oder nie.  
  
"Gehst du mit mir aus?", fragte er.  
  
Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion mit einer Hand auf seiner Hüfte.  
  
Sie überlegte einen Moment.  
  
"Ok, dann halt doch", sagte sie zum Schluss.  
  
James konnte es nicht glauben: "Du.... du kommst? Du gehst mit mir aus?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich", sagte sie, ihre Stimme war wieder gelassen. Sie war nun wieder ganz sich selbst.  
  
"Das ist ... das ist SUPER!", sagte er und strengte sich an, dass es nicht allzu enthusiastisch klang. Cool bleiben Potter. Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie hatte schlussendlich doch noch Ja gesagt.  
  
Er räusperte sich. Der normale James war wieder da. "Also", sagte er, "wie wär's mit dem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende?" Cool, bleib cool.  
  
Sie verschränkte ihre Arme. "Ok", erwiderte sie, ,,aber wenn du irgend etwas probierst, hetz ich dir 'nen Fluch aufn Hals."  
  
"Ich schwöre, ich werde der perfekte Gentleman sein", schwor er und legte seine Hand auf sein Herz, um dies noch zu unterstreichen.  
  
Sie rollte die Augen. "Wir werden sehen."  
  
Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Sie war jetzt wirklich nahe. Ein kleiner Teil dachte, er sollte sie nur packen und sie küssen und es loswerden. Wie sie ihn nun ansah... Er wusste, sie hätte es gern. Aber er tat es nicht. Geh's vorsichtig an, Potter.  
  
"Meint das", sagte er langsam, "dass du mich immer noch mit einer Stärke von tausend Sonnen hasst?"  
  
Sie überlegte und sagte: "Ich denke wir können ein Paar Sonnen abziehen. Du weißt, dafür dass ... du mich gerettet hast."  
  
"Ja?", sagte er, "Also sind wir jetzt runter bei - sagen wir achthundert Sonnen?"  
  
"Übertreibs nicht", sagte sie, "eher wie neunhundertfünfzig."  
  
"Ah", sagte er, "ich denke, ich muss noch ein bisschen arbeiten."  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch", sagte sie cool. "Gute Nacht."  
  
Sie schritt weiter in ihren Raum hinein. Ihr Gesicht sah immer noch ein bisschen abwesend aus und sie zitterte.  
  
Sie schloss die Tür vor seinem Gesicht.  
  
Er stand da für eine lange Zeit.  
  
Sie sagte ja. Sie war SCHLUSSENDLICH bereit mit ihm auszugehen.  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging in Richtung seines Zimmers.  
  
Er platzte in den Raum, schloss die Tür Hinter sich, warf sich aufs Bett und schrie laut: "YES!"  
  
Author's Note: Das Yes am Schluss ist absichtlich ^^ (nur so nebenbei...) Dann PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEWT! Wäre wirklich ganz toll von euch! *bettel* Sonst dauerts einfach länger *fiesgrins* und zwar net mal gross absichtlich, sondern nur wegen mangelnder Motivation & Enthusiasmus! Es liegt an euch... klickt auf den Button links unten!!! 


	7. Das erste Date

Jetzt Thorin:  
  
Kapitel Sieben: Das erste Date  
  
Lily stieg in ihr Bett. Ihr Kopf schwirrte.  
  
Was in aller Welt habe ich getan?, dachte sie. Ich stimmte zu mit James Potter auszugehen.  
  
Warum? Warum? Warum?  
  
Du weißt warum, erklärte ihr eine Stimme. Du magst ihn. Gib es zu.  
  
"Nein, tue ich nicht", sagte sie laut. Sie tat es nicht. Sie hatte nur 'ja' gesagt, weil er sie von Peeves letztem Streich gerettet hatte. In einem Moment der Schwäche sagte sie 'ja'.  
  
Das war es, dachte sie. Nur ein Moment der Schwäche. Er stand dort so niedlich und verführerisch. Er hat dich nur gerettet und du hast darüber nachgedacht wie es sich anfühlt, wenn sein Arm um deine Schulter gelegt ist. Und du legste dich total hinein in dieses Gefühl und gabst nach.  
  
Nein, dachte sie. Ich dachte darüber nach, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. Wie er wollte, dass sie auf seinem Schoss saß. Zum Teufel mit ihm.  
  
Sie wollte auf seinem Schoss sitzen. Sie wollte noch viel mehr tun, als nur das. Jenes verborgene Körperteil kribbelte wieder. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Das Gefühl hatte nicht wirklich aufgehört, seit ihrer ganzen Zeit bei den Runden.  
  
Sie sollte gekränkt sein. Er hatte sie wie ein Wolf, der rohes Fleisch sah, angeschaut. Aber sie hatte es gemocht. Sie hatte gewünscht, dass er mehr täte als sie nur anzuschauen.  
  
Das kribbeln wurde schlimmer. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, dass sie so fühlte. Sie hasste James, weil er diese Gefühle verursachte. Warum sollte sie sich plötzlich von ihm angezogen fühlen, wenn sie zuvor nichts in dieser Richtung für ihn gefühlt hatte.  
  
Weil sie etwas für ihn empfand. Ich habe mich nur mit anderen Jungs getroffen, weil ich das vergessen wollte, dachte sie. Die anderen Typen, die sie küsste und sie manchmal sie berühren ließ. Aber keiner, nicht einmal Billy, hatten sie kribbeln lassen, wie das hier.  
  
Und James hatte sie kaum berührt.  
  
Das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen wurde unerträglich. Sie stöhnte laut und tat das Einzige, von dem sie wusste, es würde es erleichtern. Sie ließ ihre Hand unter ihr Nachthemd fahren. Währenddessen schwirrten in ihrem Kopf Bilder von James Potter, wie er ungezogene Dinge mit ihr tat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Du hast doch noch ja gesagt?", quiekte Clarissa am nächsten Morgen während dem Frühstück. "Oh, Lily, das ist .... das ist so wundervoll!"  
  
"Sei still", fauchte Lily. "Und so oder so, ich habe nur ja gesagt, damit er aufhört mich damit zu nerven", fügte sie hinzu. Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Evans, sagte eine Stimme.  
  
"Jaja, schon ok", sagte Marianne und musterte Lily sorgfältig. "Du magst ihn Lily. Gib es endlich zu."  
  
"Ich finde ihn nicht unsympathisch", sagte Lily ausweichend.  
  
"Na ja, das ist ein Fortschritt", sagte Clarissa mit leiser Stimme. "So oder so, es wurde langsam Zeit. Ich möchte dich nur noch daran erinnern den Verhütungszauber zu verrichten, bevor er dich mit ins Bett nimmt."  
  
"Clarissa!" Lily. "Um Himmels Willen, ich werde nicht mit James Potter das Bett teilen."  
  
"Sicher, Clarissa", sagte Marianne und lächelte wissend. "Nicht beim ersten Date."  
  
"Marianne!"  
  
Marianne und Clarissa kicherten und Lily die nur noch rot wurde, murmelte wirre Dinge und würgte ihr Frühstück ihren Hals hinunter. Sie blickte auf, nur um zu sehen, dass James sie wieder anblickte. Er grinste.  
  
Verdammt! Und er weiß wahrscheinlich genau über was ich gerade geredet habe, dachte sie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die ersten paar Wochen des Semesters bewiesen, ein kleinerer Alptraum für Lily zu sein. Die Vorteile die mit dem Schulsprecherdasein kamen, wurden schnell von den Nachteilen überschattet. Die nächtlichen Rundgänge bedeuteten, dass Lily länger aufzubleiben hatte, als sie es sich gewohnt war. Als Schulsprecherin war es ihr Amt Studierprogramme für die Fünft- und Siebtklässler aufbauen zu helfen, damit diese Vorbereitung für ihre Prüfungen hatten. Sie und James mussten die Vertrauensschüler überwachen, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese ihren Status nicht ausnutzen würden (wie es die Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin gewohnt waren zu tun), und zudem das "Goldene Ohr" (Anm. d. Ü.: Zuerst wollte ich Hotline schreiben, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass wir in der Schweiz eine Einrichtung der Kirche haben, die so heißt, der man seine Probleme anvertrauen kann! ;D) für alle Vertrauensschüler spielen, die irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten hatten.  
  
Der Stundenplan von Lily war nie fordernder gewesen, als dieses Jahr. Alle ihre Fächer waren auf UTZ Level. Sie wollte für das Zauberministerium arbeiten, vorzugsweise in der Abteilung für Strafvollzug. McGonagall hatte ihr eine Aurorenkarriere vorgeschlagen -- sie nahm für dies alle notwendigen Fächer -- aber Lily war sich nicht sicher, ob sie physisch genug hergab, für eine derart fordernde Arbeit. Wie dem auch sei, sie zog eher eine Karriere vor, die mehr auf geistiger Betätigung basierte.  
  
Mit ihrer schweren Fächerlast, ihren Schulsprecherinpflichten und den nächtlichen Rundgängen vergingen die Wochen schnell. Zu schnell. Schon sehr bald würde der erste Hogsmeadbesuch kommen und sie würde gehen müssen. Mit James Potter. Zu einem Date.  
  
Sie gab ihr Bestes um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu wahren. Eine schwierige Aufgabe, wenn man die Tatsache berücksichtigte, dass die beiden zusammen ihre nächtlichen Rundgänge hatten und sie fast die gleichen Fächer belegten. Sie war erleichtert, als sie bemerkte, dass er augenscheinlich ein wenig von seinen kühnen Flirts zurückgewichen war, und die Gespräche auf eine entschieden sympathischere Art hielt. Sie selbst hatte alles dafür getan, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht bereit war sein schändliches Benehmen auszuhalten. Und er schien sich soweit dieser Sache zu fügen.  
  
Aber sogar Lily, die sorgfältig und in einer gepflegten Weise Distanz hielt, erwischte sich immer mehr, während sie gerade an James Potter dachte. Öfters als ihr es lieb war. Sie bemerkte Dinge an ihm, die sie zuvor an ihm nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie ihn früher einfach zu sehr gehasst hatte.  
  
Wie etwa sein Haar. Er brachte es nicht mehr soviel durcheinander, allerdings musste er das auch nicht. Es war sehr verstrubbelt. Und sehr schwarz. Und es sah sehr weich aus.  
  
Dann war da sein Körper. Er war nicht mehr der magere Junge, den er vor zwei Jahren gewesen war. Selbstverständlich immer noch hager, aber er war etwas mehr in die Breite gegangen. Lily hatte eigentlich noch nie ein Körperteil von ihm bloß gesehen, aber nach ihren Rundgängen, hatte sie ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum betrachten können, während er Jeans und ein T-Shirt trug, die alles an der richtigen Stelle zeigten. Sie konnte unschwer erkennen, wie breit seine Schultern waren; was er für einen Waschbrettbauch hatte.  
  
Dann war da seine Persönlichkeit. Er war immer noch schadenfroh wie eh und je, aber sie hatte fast im ersten Moment bemerkt, dass seine Neigung Schüler zu verhexen, wenn sie ihn störten, verschwunden zu sein schien. Er war fast ... höflich zu allen. Während den Schulstunden betrieb er weder Zettelwirtschaft mit Sirius noch spielte er anderen Schülern Streiche. Er gab eigentlich den Anschein, als würde er darauf aufpassen, was er tat, und mehr als einmal hatte Lily ihn gesehen, während er sich Notizen machte. Sogar in Geschichte der Zauberei, das eines der langweiligsten Fächer überhaupt war.  
  
Er war zweifellos anders dieses Jahr. Und Lily bemerkte, dass sie diesen neuen und verbesserten James viel mehr mochte, als sie es gerne gehabt hätte.  
  
Es half auch nicht, dass sie jede verfluchte Nacht, mit ungezogenen Gedanken von ihm in ihrem Kopf schwirrend, ins Bett ging. Ihre Träume wurden immer skandalöser und sie begann ihr Date zu fürchten. Nicht weil sie Angst hatte, er könnte etwas versuchen, sondern das Gegenteil. Und so nahm sie erst wahr, wie sie wollte, dass er ... etwas versuchte.  
  
Der Tag an dem der Hogsmeadebesuch war, war strahlend und sonnig. Es war schon fast Oktober; die erste Sturmwelle war noch nicht gekommen und die letzten Sommertage schienen sich an der Luft festzuklammern. Lily wachte früh auf. Sie hatte die letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Sie starrte in den Spiegel und blickte finster.  
  
Schlecht, dachte sie. Ihr Haar war wirr, ihre Augen müde und blutunterlaufen und sie hatten dunkle Augenringe. Sie ging ins Badezimmer und nahm eine heiße Dusche. Sie schrubbte sich selbst mit ihrem Waschlappen, bis ihre Haut pink war und wusch ihr Haar energisch. Es half ein wenig; sie ging aus der Dusche, trocknete sich und wickelte ihr Haar in ein Tuch.  
  
Was sollte sie eigentlich anziehen, dachte sie. Schulroben natürlich, aber da es Wochenende war, war die Schuluniform nicht Pflicht. Sie zog ein paar Jeans an und eine bäuerische Bluse, über welcher sie einen dicken Pullover trug. Sie vollführte einen Trockungszauber über ihrem Haar und bürstete es glatt. Dann band sie es hinten in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Sie schaute wieder in den Spiegel. Die Augenringe waren verblasst und ihre Augen waren nicht mehr länger blutunterlaufen. Dennoch schaute sie immer noch blass und müde aus. Sie durchstöberte ihre selten gebrauchten Kosmetika und brachte ein Wenig Röte und Lippenstift an. Besser.  
  
Sie traf James in der Nähe der Eingangstür. Er grinste, als sie sich näherte.  
  
"Evans", sagte er und zeigte ein wenig seiner alten Keckheit. "Du siehst wie immer umwerfend aus."  
  
"Danke", sagte sie und versuchte ihre Stimme kühl zu halten. "Wollen wir gehen?"  
  
Er bot ihr den Arm an. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Es war eine solch ... strenge Art von Geste und es wirkte ein wenig lächerlich an ihm, aber sie nahm seinen angebotenen Arm.  
  
Sie zeigten Argus Filch, dem mürrischen Hausmeister, ihre Bewilligungen; er winkte sie ab, aber gab James einen deutlichen Blick und Lily dachte instinktiv, sie hätte ihn gehört murmeln: "Verdammter Spinner, dieser Potter."  
  
"So", sagte Lily und fühlte sich ein wenig unbeholfen, während sie auf dem Weg zum Dorf waren. "Filch denkt nicht allzu gut von dir."  
  
"Oh, er hasst mich", sagte James strahlend. "Hat er schon immer getan. Die ganze Zeit seit ich das Porträt in seinem Büro verhext hatte, so dass es ihm ständig gemeine Namen gibt, um ihn zu triezen."  
  
"Du hast nicht."  
  
"Natürlich habe ich es getan", sagte er grinsend. "Du wirst mich doch nicht anzeigen, oder?"  
  
Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf, aber lächelte trotzdem. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du Schulsprecher bist."  
  
"Ich ebenfalls nicht", sagte James. "Ich werde ehrlich sein, Evans. Als ich den Brief erhalten habe, glaubte ich Dumbledore sei durchgeknallt. Ich glaubte immer, Remus hätte sich den Posten gesichert.  
  
"Wo ist jedenfalls Remus?", fragte Lily. "Ich habe ihn in den letzten Tagen nicht im Unterricht gesehen."  
  
Bei dem versteifte sich James leicht und er schaute weg. "Oh", sagte er. "Er ist, ähm krank gewesen. Ich besuchte Madam Pomfrey vor kurzer Zeit."  
  
Er log. Sie hätte es sagen können. Es störte sie jedoch nicht so sehr, wie es sie neugierig machte. Sie wusste es war etwas mit Remus Lupin los, aber sie war nie fähig gewesen es genau herauszufinden. Er war häufig krank und er schien jedes mal von der Schule für ein paar Tage zu verschwinden. Sie hätte gerne gewusst wie er das mit der Schule bewerkstelligte, aber er hatte immer Topnoten.  
  
James musste etwas über Remus' Krankheit wissen, aber er schien nicht darauf versessen zu sein, darüber zu diskutieren. Sie drängte nicht weiter in dieser Angelegenheit. Wie unerträglich James auch immer manchmal sein konnte, sie hatte schon immer im Stillen seine Loyalität zu seinen besten Freunden bewundert.  
  
"Also, wo ... wohin wolltest du gehen?", fragte er.  
  
"Ich könnte ein Butterbier vertragen", sagte sie. "Die drei Besen?"  
  
"Einverstanden", sagte er, und klang dabei ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber nichtsdestotrotz nahm er ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zum Pub.  
  
Lilys Hand begann zu kribbeln beim Kontakt mit seinen Fingern. Sie hatten ein wenig Hornhaut, was wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch herführte. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich gut anfühlen, wenn er sie berührte...  
  
Vergiss es, dachte sie, während sie und James die Türschwelle überschritten und in den überfüllten Pub kamen.  
  
Sie fanden einen Tisch in der Ecke und eine junge Bardame sich fast sofort auf sie zu bewegte.  
  
"Was gibt's für euch, ihr Lieben?"  
  
"Zwei Butterbiere, bitte", sagte James und gab ihr einige Sickel. Sie lächelte ihn kokett an; sie hatte starke Rundungen, eine der hübschen Frauensorte, die sich ihrer anziehenden Erscheinung komplett bewusst waren. Lily spürte wie sie ihre Fäuste unter dem Tisch ballte, wegen der Art und Weise wie die Bardame ihren Pferdeschwanz über die Schultern warf und weglief, während sie ihre Hüfte schwang. Aber James schaute nicht die Bardame an. Er sah Lily an.  
  
Sie fühlte wie eine Hitze ihren Nacken hochkroch, als sie ihn ansah. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war anders, als er es bei so vielen ihrer gemeinsamen Rundgänge gewesen war. Überhaupt nicht wölfisch, aber warm. Nett. Ein wenig verspielt. Sie entschied, dass sie diesen Blick von ihm ebenso sehr mochte.  
  
"So, Evans", sagte er beiläufig. "Weshalb hast du schlussendlich zugesagt, um mit mir auszugehen? Hast du herausgefunden, dass du meinem umwerfenden Charme nicht widerstehen kannst nach alledem?"  
  
Sie rollte mit ihren Augen und fügte sich dieser Angelegenheit. "Nein, ich ging mit dir aus, weil ich es müde war, mir immer deine Bitten anzuhören."  
  
"Eins zu null für dich", sagte er grinsend. Die Bardame kehrte zurück und stellte zwei Flaschen mit Butterbier auf dem Tisch ab. Sie warf James ein Lächeln zu und schlenderte davon.  
  
"Sie scheint dich zu mögen", kommentierte Lily trocken und nahm einen kleinen Schluck Butterbier.  
  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte James schelmisch.  
  
"Natürlich nicht", sagte Lily und errötete wieder. Verflucht noch mal, sie wünschte, sie würde nicht immer rot werden.  
  
"Gut", sagte James und stellte seine Flasche auf den Tisch. Er ließ seine Hand über die hölzerne Oberfläche gleiten und nahm sanft ihre Hand. "Du solltest nicht eifersüchtig sein. Ich habe nur Augen für dich."  
  
Er hatte begonnen die Haut auf dem Handrücken mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln. Lieber Gott. Das Kribbeln kam wieder. Lily wollte ihre Hand wegziehen. Sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck Butterbier.  
  
"Weshalb hast du dich entschieden mit mir auszugehen", fragte er und streichelte immer noch ihre Hand. "Im Ernst..."  
  
Frag mich nicht, dachte sie. Weil ich dich nicht aus meinem Kopf verbannen konnte. Weil ich hoffe, dass du mich irgendwo mitnimmst und ... Dinge mit mir tust. Weil du so höllisch süß bist und ich dich dafür hasse, dass ich mich in dich verguckt habe.  
  
"Ich...ich dachte es würde ... lustig sein", sagte sie lahm. Sie schluckte, änderte ihre Begründung und fand sich selbst eher zurückhaltend. "Ich meine du hast immer den Anschein gegeben eine schöne Zeit zu haben, deshalb dachte ich, warum nicht? Selbst wenn du dich manchmal wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hast."  
  
Er lachte. "Ich benehme mich wie ein Idiot, weil ich verrückt nach dir bin", erklärte er ihr offen. "Ist das nicht wie es immer ist? Ein Typ führt sich total idiotisch auf in der Nähe von Mädchen die er mag?"  
  
"Nicht das ich wüsste", sagte Lily. Er streichelte immer noch ihre Hand. Das führte dazu, dass sie sich wünschte er würde sie woanders streicheln. Es war heiß im Pub. Sie wollte herausgehen. Dennoch bewegte sie sich nicht von ihrem Platz.  
  
"Du bist sehr direkt", fügte sie hinzu und nahm einen weiteren, nervösen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier. Sie zwang sich ihn anzuschauen und ihre Stimme leicht klingen zu lassen.  
  
"Ich hielt noch nie etwas davon um den heißen Brei herumzureden", sagte James leichthin, lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und nahm seine Hand weg. Sie biss auf ihre Lippe vor Enttäuschung. "Die direkte Vorgehensweise ist doch so viel sinnvoller, findest du nicht?"  
  
"Ich nehme es an", sagte Lily. "Ausgenommen, dass die direkte Vorgehensweise manchmal eine Menge ... Verlegenheit verursachen kann."  
  
"Bist du in dem Fall also verlegen?", fragte James und lehnte sich wieder vor. Seine Augen. Haselnussfarben. Grün, golden und braun, alles in einem.  
  
"Nein", log sie. "Au-Auf was hättest du jetzt Lust zu tun? Nachdem ... nachdem wir unsere Getränke ausgetrunken haben, meine ich."  
  
"Bist du jemals bei der heulenden Hütte gewesen?", fragte er.  
  
"Uh, nein", sagte Lily. "Weshalb sollte jemand dort hingehen? Dort ... dort spuckt es angeblich."  
  
"Nah", sagte James spöttelnd. "Das ist nur ein krankes Dorfgerücht. Es ist eigentlich ein ziemlich toller Ort. Und so oder so, selbst wenn es dort spuken würde, es ist noch Tag. Das heißt wir sind sicher."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Lily zögernd. Natürlich, wenn sie mit ihm zur heulenden Hütte ging, hieß das, dass sie mit ihm allein wäre und mit ihm knutschen könnte...  
  
Stopp, dachte sie. Nein, zur heulenden Hütte zu gehen schien nicht eine gute Idee zu sein, jetzt wo sie genauer darüber nachdachte. Sie könnte etwas Dummes tun. Sie könnte James Dinge tun lassen, die sie später bedauern würde...  
  
"Komm schon, Evans", sagte James mit einer bettelnden Stimme. Dann breitete sich ein böses Grinsen über seinem Gesicht aus. "Außer du hast Angst."  
  
Oh, er ist gut. Er weiß einfach wie er unter deine Haut kommt.  
  
"Ich habe keine Angst, Potter", sagte sie und hob ihr Kinn.  
  
"Gut", sagte er. "Lass uns gehen, oder nicht?"  
  
"Einverstanden." Ihr Magen machte Purzelbäume. Ihr Herz schlug. Er nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen aus dem Pub mit ihren Butterbieren in den Händen.  
  
Einmal draußen, spürte Lily, wie James ihre Hand zu seiner Rechten zog und sie folgte ihm. Weshalb ging sie mit ihm alleine weg? Wusste sie nicht was passieren konnte?  
  
Du willst, dass es passiert.  
  
Nein, ich will es nicht.  
  
Doch, natürlich willst du.  
  
"Kommst du, Evans?", fragte James und bemerkte ihr Zögern. "Oder hast du deine Meinung geändert?"  
  
"Ich komme", sagte sie sicher.  
  
"Ausgezeichnet", sagte er. "Der perfekte Platz um allein zu sein."  
  
"Potter", sagte sie mit einer warnenden Stimme.  
  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ein perfekter Gentlemen sein würde und ich meinte es auch", sagte James grinsend.  
  
Sie sah ihn durch verengte Augen an. "Du wirst besser nichts versuchen."  
  
Oh, unter allen Umständen; bitte versuch etwas.  
  
"Ich werde nichts tun", sagte er. "Versprochen."  
  
Verflucht!  
  
*****  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Dinu: Thx für das Review ^^ Die Fehler waren peinlich, jop, aber es soll nicht mehr vorkommen! ;)  
  
VanillaCherry: Lily & James Fics sind wirklich toll ;) Nur deshalb sind wir überhaupt auf diese Geschichte gestossen. Es gibt leider viel zu wenige solche Fics auf Deutsch, deshalb geht man schon am besten bei den englischen Suchen ^^  
  
tune: *vollerenthusiasmuskapitelhochlad* Wird gemacht!  
  
Choooo: Hehe, die Aufforderung war nicht wirklich an dich gerichtet! ;) Bist ja schliesslich mit Grizza am treuesten, was wollen wir da noch mehr! Dennoch vielen Dank für das Review!  
  
Grizza: Jo, da gibt es wahrscheinlich noch vieles in der Art. Manchmal übersetzen wir auch ein wenig sehr frei. Je nachdem. Manchmal ist es eben schwierig etwas zu übersetzen, obwohl man genau weiss, was es bedeutet! Zudem wird uns manchmal wahrscheinlich das Schweizerdeutsche zum Verhängniss.  
  
Jessy: Danke für das viele Lob! Freut uns wirklich, wenn dir die Übersetzung (und die Geschichte) gefällt.  
  
Jonas: Hehe, hoi jöni! Sicher ischs eso wie ich (felix) gseit han!!! Aber trotzdem merci für d Reviews ^^ Da hesch dis neue Kapitel  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kriegen wieder ein paar Reviews? Wäre nett ;) 


	8. Die heulende Hütte

Sorry hat ein wenig lange gedauert, aber jetzt gehts weida!  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Acht: Die heulende Hütte  
  
James führte Lily mit wildem Herzklopfen den Weg entlang in Richtung der heulenden Hütte.  
  
Endlich allein mit ihr. Während einem Date. Alles konnte passieren. Ausser das nichts geschehen konnte, weil er ihr versprochen hatte, er würde nichts probieren.  
  
Was für ein dummes Versprechen. Wenn er sie ansah, wollte er sie küssen. Er wollte viel mehr machen, als sie nur zu küssen.  
  
Was ihn wirklich verrückt machte - und was den Schmerz in seinen Hosen wieder entfachte - war, dass er wusste, sie wollte, dass er etwas probierte.  
  
Dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, als er ihre Hand im Pub genommen hatte.  
  
Wow.  
  
Yeah, sie wollte etwas. Aber sie war auch schockiert. James konnte es fühlen. Und er hatte versprochen, er werde nichts versuchen.  
  
Sie erreichten die kleine, schäbige Hütte.  
  
"Das ist sie", sagte James, als er ihr über den Zaun half und sie zur Tür geleitete.  
  
"Reizend", sagte sie trocken, ,,ist es genau so schön drinnen?"  
  
"Nein", sagte er, ,, willst du's sehen?"  
  
"Denk ich mal", sagte sie mit einer unbeeindruckten Stimme.  
  
Er bereute die Idee hierher zu kommen. Denn dies war der Ort an den Remus immer kam, wenn es Vollmond war. James hatte Lily nicht belogen, als er sagte, Remus wäre im Krankenflügel. Aber morgen wird Remus mit seinen drei Freunden in dieser Hütte eingepfercht sein.  
  
James öffnete die Tür und sie ging hinein. Der Boden knarrte, als sie darüber gingen. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Lily zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Keine Geister", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen, ,,Du brauchst nicht schockiert zu sein."  
  
"Das bin ich nicht", erwiderte sie unüberzeugt. Sie schaute sich im dunklen, schäbigen Raum um. "Das ist...na ja...furchtbar. Nicht wirklich DER romantische Ort, oder?"  
  
James errötete. Wirklich eine schlechte Idee sie hierher zu bringen. Er näherte sich ihr, aber machte keine Anstalten sie anzufassen.  
  
"Kann es sein", sagte er, ,,romantisch, meine ich."  
  
"Wie?", sagte Lily, ihre Hände in ihre Hüften gestemmt, ,,mit all diesem Staub und keinen Möbeln und keinen-"  
  
Aber James unterbrach sie. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab herausgezogen und schwenkte ihn, dazu murmelte er ein Paar Zaubersprüche. Der Raum begann sich magisch zu putzen. Ein weiches, komfortables Sofa erschien vor dem Kamin. James deutete auf den Kamin und ein Feuer begann zu knistern.  
  
Lily errötete.  
  
Der schmuddelige Raum war nun blitzblank. Immer noch schäbig und heruntergekommen, aber blitzblank.  
  
"Besser", sagte sie. Sei hatte ihre Hände vor ihr und bewegte sie nervös. Er kam zu ihr und fasste sie an den Hände. Sie schaute ihn an.  
  
"Willst - willst du absitzen?", fragte er.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sie sieht aus wie ein verängstigter Hase, dachte er. Einer der sich gerade entscheidet, ob er fliehen oder bleiben sollte.  
  
Er führte sie zum Sofa. Sie sass in einer Haltung da, die James sehr altmodisch vorkam; Rücken gerade, Beine übereinander geschlagen und ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoss. Es war anmutig. Er sass in sicherem Abstand zu ihr ab.  
  
"Also", sagte sie, im Raum umherschauend, ,,kommst du oft hierher?"  
  
James schluckte. Der Rest der Frage war, wie er wusste, ,,mit Mädchen."  
  
"Nein", sagte er vertrauensvoll, ,,In Wirklichkeit komme ich hierher mit, du weißt schon, mit Sirius, Remus und Peter."  
  
"Oh", sagte sie. Das Kaminfeuer liess ihr Gesicht golden schimmern, ,,kommt ihr dann hierher um miteinander zu knutschen?"  
  
"Evans, du skandalöses Mädchen", stichelte er, hielt aber immer noch Distanz, "ich muss sagen, du hast dich ein bisschen verändert. Nicht so...korrekt, wie du früher warst."  
  
"Du meinst nicht so verklemmt", sagte sie.  
  
"Oh, du bist immer noch verklemmt", sagte er grinsend, "Hab noch nie ein Mädchen getroffen, das so eingenommen mit studieren und guten Noten kriegen war wie du."  
  
"Und ich habe noch nie jemand getroffen, der so süss wie du und so faul ist.", konterte sie.  
  
"Ein heimliches Kompliment, danke", sagte er, ,,aber du musst zugeben, ich nehme die Schule nun ernster als letztes Jahr. Ich war sogar ein paar Mal in der Bibliothek."  
  
"Gut, es ist auch langsam Zeit", sagte sie lachend, ,,schau, es ist dein letztes Jahr an der Schule."  
  
Er gluckste und sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Beinahe unbewusst, beinahe unmerkbar rutschte er näher zu ihr. Nur ein Zentimeter. Sie rutschte nicht fort.  
  
"Was für Terror macht ihr hier drin?", fragte Lily, ,,und wann kommst du hier her? Ich sehe euch vier normalerweise während den Hogsmeade Wochenenden."  
  
"Während Hogsmeade Wochenenden kommen wir eigentlich nie hierher", sagte James, ,,Wo ist der Spaß bei dem? Nein, wir lieben es ein bisschen -- Regeln zu brechen mit unseren Abenteuern."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Wir kommen hier normalerweise spät in der Nacht her."  
  
"Oh", sagte Lily, ,,Und wie schafft ihr es aus dem Vordereingang zu kommen?"  
  
"Wir benutzen keine Eingänge", sagte James, ,,Es gibt geheime Wege."  
  
"Oh, komm schon...", sagte Lily mit rollenden Augen.  
  
"Nein wirklich.", sagte James. Er drehte seinen Körper und schaute in die ferne Ecke des Raumes. "Siehst du das? Das kleine Stück Boden das anders aussieht?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das ist eine Falltür", sagte er, ,,Es gibt einen geheimen Durchgang, der direkt auf das Gelände führt."  
  
"Wirklich?", sagte Lily intrigiert. Sie hatte schon Gerüchte über geheime Wege in und aus Hogwarts gehört, aber sie hatte diese nie wirklich geglaubt. Die Vorstellung von geheimen Gängen hatte schon immer auf sie gewirkt wie aus einem schlechten Roman.  
  
" Wie habt ihr sie gefunden?"  
  
"Das ist ein Geheimnis", sagte James, ,,und was wir machen, wenn wir her kommen, ist auch ein Geheimnis."  
  
"Du bist voller Geheimnisse, oder?", sagte Lily und hob ihre Augenbraue.  
  
"Ja, ich mag es, wenn mich Geheimnisse umringen", sagte James, ,,macht mich interessanter, glaubst du nicht?"  
  
"Oder eingebildet", sagte sie zynisch lächelnd.  
  
"Autsch", sagte James, ,, Das ist nicht nett, Evans. Es ist wahr, aber nicht nett."  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe; sie versuchte nicht zu lachen.  
  
"Oh nein", stichelte er und trieb das Spiel somit ein bisschen weiter, ,,sag bloss nicht, du fängst jetzt an zu lachen."  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund.  
  
"Tu's nicht, Evans." Er genoss es fürchterlich. "Lach nicht über etwas, das ich gesagt habe. Worte kommen heraus und wie weiter?"  
  
Sie lachte.  
  
Sie hatte ein schönes Lachen. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Lächeln.  
  
"Mein Gott, Evans", sagte er, während er noch einen Zentimeter näher rückte, ,,ich wusste gar nicht, dass du lachen kannst. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du Zähne hast."  
  
"Ja, gut", sagte sie, hörte auf zu lachen und errötete, ,,da ist sehr viel, was du nicht über mich weißt."  
  
"Ich weiss eine Menge", sagte James.  
  
"Was alles?"  
  
"Dass du wunderschön bist", sagte er. Noch einen Zentimeter näher, ,,dass du süss bist, talentiert, mutig, dass...dass du köstlich riechst." Noch näher.  
  
Sie sass so still, dass es schien, sie sei eingefroren. Wenn sie sprach, zitterte ihre Stimme.  
  
"Das ist...süss", sagte sie.  
  
Er rutschte immer noch näher. Er konnte die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausging. Ihr Atem war in seinem Gesicht. Ihre Lippen waren feucht.  
  
Sie zitterte.  
  
Vorsichtig Potter.  
  
Vorsichtig, wirklich.  
  
Wenn du sie nicht bald küsst explodiere ich.  
  
Wenn du sie bedrängst, jagt sie dir einen Fluch auf den Hals und spricht nie mehr mit dir.  
  
Richtig.  
  
"Ich weiss etwas anderes", sagte er. Er war nun sehr nahe.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und streichelte ihre Wange mit seinen Fingern. So weiche Haut. Sie war wahrscheinlich überall so weich.  
  
"Was?", sagte sie, ihr Stimme war nun nur noch ein flüstern. Sie schloss ihre Augen, als seine Finger über ihre Wange tanzten.  
  
"Ich weiss", sagte er, sein Mund war nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, ,,dass du dafür sterben würdest mich jetzt zu küssen, nur bist du zu ängstlich, um es zuzugeben."  
  
"Nein, bin ich-"  
  
Aber er liess sie nicht aussprechen. Er presste seine Lippen gegen ihre.  
  
Tausend Sterne explodierten hinter seinen Augen. Sie atmete kurz durch ihre Nase, stieß ihn aber nicht weg.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren weich.  
  
So weich.  
  
Oh Merlin, dies war besser als er es sich jemals vorstellte.  
  
Sein Ständer schwoll weiter an, als er seine Lippen über ihre bewegte, sie zärtlich küsste.  
  
Langsam, dachte er. Langsam. Im Moment benutzte er seine Zunge nicht; er presste nur seine Lippen gegen ihre und hatte seine andere Hand auf ihrer Wange.  
  
Er unterbrach den Kuss - ihm war schwindlig.  
  
Sie zwinkerte und starrte ihn an.  
  
Er lächelte und bewegte seine Hand von ihrer Wange zu ihrem Haar. Es war wie Seide in seinen Fingern.  
  
"Das war gar nicht so schlecht, oder?", neckte er sie.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie langsam, dann schien sie sich wieder ein bisschen zu fassen, ,,Wie nennst du das?"  
  
"Ein Kuss, du albernes Mädchen", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
  
"Das denke ich nicht", erwiderte sie. Er wollte protestieren, aber dann erhob sie ihre Hände von ihrem Schoss, umarmte ihn, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.  
  
Ein RICHTIGER Kuss.  
  
James war darauf komplett unvorbereitet.  
  
Sie presste ihren Mund gegen seinen, heiss und schmiegsam, und er fühlte ein Pressen in seinen Hosen, als sie ihren Mund öffnete und ihre Zunge über seine untere Lippe gleiten liess.  
  
Er stöhnte und begann sie zurück zu küssen, ihre Zungen trafen sich und er fuhr ihr durch das Haar. Ihr prächtiges Haar.  
  
Sie schmeckte nach Butterbier und Erdbeeren.  
  
Es war so langsam, so innig und so erotisch, dass James dachte, er fiele in Ohnmacht. Er wusste, sie war leidenschaftlich unter ihrer kalten Schale. Aber wo lernte sie SO zu küssen ?  
  
Er könnte nicht nachdenken. Er musste nachdenken. Sie sollte nicht die Kontrolle haben, er sollte.  
  
Er unterbrach den Kuss.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Lily und klang dabei ein bisschen angstvoll.  
  
"Nichts", sagte er schnell und versuchte sein atmen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ,,du hast mich nur...nur überrascht, das ist alles. Ich meine..." Er verstummte. Seine Finger waren schon in ihrem Haar. Ihre Lippen waren rot vom küssen. Ihre Augen waren glasig. Sie war rot wie eine Tomate.  
  
"Lily", hörte er sich selbst sagen und küsste sie wieder, er vergaß alles, nur das tolle Gefühl ihre Lippen gegen sein zu spüren und die zarte Zunge gegen seine Eigene, schwirrte in seinem Kopf herum.  
  
Sie küssten sich so für ein Paar Minuten; langsame, heiße, innige Küsse, die ihn atemlos machten und -- sein Ding in seinen Hosen zum Aufstehen veranlasste. Ihre Hände waren in seinen Haaren und er spürte wie sein Mund von ihrem wich und langsam über ihr Gesicht wanderte, entlang ihrer Wange, in Richtung ihrem Nacken. Ihr süßer, süßer Nacken.  
  
Seine Zunge wanderte über ihre zarte Haut; sie keuchte und gab eine kleines Stöhnen von sich. Er biss sie behutsam und sie stöhnte abermals auf.  
  
Oh Gott, er war so erregt, dass er dachte, er müsse hier sterben.  
  
Langsam, langsam, langsam, dachte er. Sie mag es momentan, aber wenn du sie drängst, wirst du sie verängstigen.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper, um ihren Nacken, entlang ihrer Schulterblätter, ihr Rücken hinunter, alles über ihrer Robe. Verdammte Schuluniform! Konnte er...konnte er es wagen?  
  
Er küsste sie erneut auf die Lippen.  
  
Langsam, dachte er, während er seine Hände hinauf zum Verschluss ihrer Robe streckte. Er spürte, wie sie sich gegen ihn drückte und er überlegte eine Sekunde, ob er es wagen sollte, aber als sie seine Hand nicht fort stieß, öffnete er den Verschluss ihrer Robe und zog sie ihr sanft aus.  
  
Ist schon gut, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, es ist nur ihre Robe. Sie ist immer noch voll angezogen, sie wird schon nicht ausflippen.  
  
Er küsste sie erneut und wünschte er könnte seine Hosen aufreißen, um seinem schmerzenden Ständer ein bisschen Atemraum zu geben, aber er wusste, er konnte es nicht.  
  
Nun war sie am Verschluss seiner Robe.  
  
Oh, man, dachte er, als seine Robe langsam über seine Schultern glitt. Sie war leidenschaftlich, wirklich. Leidenschaftlich und so köstlich, dass er sie am liebsten aufgegessen hätte. Statt dessen küsste er sie und bemühte sich, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
Aber sie hatte andere Ideen.  
  
Sie begann sein Nacken zu küssen, nibbelte an seinem Ohr, und ihre Hände wanderten über seine Schultern, sein Rücken hinunter, wieder rauf und über seine Brust. Sie kam näher und umarmte ihn erneut. Doch diesmal wanderten ihre Finger unter sein Hemd und streichelten seine Brust.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und biss auf die Lippe, als ihre Finger heiss auf und ab wanderten.  
  
Langsam, dachte er, aber sie zog in nun auf sich herunter, er über ihr, ihr Rücken auf dem Sofa. Sie bewegte sich leicht unter ihm und er spürte, dass er zwischen ihre Beine sank.  
  
Lieber Gott! Sein Becken berührte Ihres und instinktiv drückte er sein Aufstehmännchen gegen sie. Sie stöhnte und drückte ihn fester, während sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Sein Gehirn brannte. Er dachte nicht, dass dies passieren könnte. Er dachte, er hätte Glück, wenn er ein oder zwei Küsse ergattern konnte. Stattdessen fiel sie ihn an wie eine Wildkatze. Wie wenn sie wollte, dass er...Er wusste er sollte stoppen.  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht.  
  
Seine Hände wanderten wieder über ihren Körper. Zuerst über ihre Schultern, dann fand er ihre Brust und massierte diese zärtlich über dem dicken Pullover und der Bluse.  
  
Sie atmete gegen seinen Mund und ihre Hände wanderten wiederum unter sein Hemd. Er zerrte leicht an ihrem Pullover und zog ihn ihr über den Kopf. Er liess den Pullover auf den Boden fallen und sank wiederum gegen sie, küsste sie intensiver und schneller. Er bewegte seine Hände über sie, unter ihre Bluse und fasste ihre Brüste an.  
  
"James", flüsterte sie, ihr Atem heiss in seinem Ohr.  
  
Er streichelte ihre Brüste durch den dünnen Stoff ihres BH's.  
  
Sie stöhnte.  
  
Er küsste sie erneut, seine rechte Hand glitt von ihrer Brust über ihre Hüfte, ihre Taille hinunter und wieder zurück.  
  
Sie keuchte, als sie seine Faust packte und sie zwischen ihre Beine drückte.  
  
Nein, dachte er. Er sollte dies nicht tun. Während er nachdachte lies er sie über ihren Jeans. Sie bewegte sich mit ihm, er streichelte sie härter und sie stöhnte.  
  
Okay, zu sagen sie sei leidenschaftlich ist eine Untertreibung, dachte James, während er sie immer noch über den Jeans streichelte.  
  
Sie presste ihre Hüfte gegen seine Hand und er wünschte er kannte einen Spruch, mit der er ihre Jeans und ihre Unterhose verschwinden lassen konnte, um sie wirklich berühren zu können und um diesen süßen, süßen Ort zu finden, der nun so feucht sein musste...  
  
"Wart."  
  
"Was ist?", sagte er schnell, zog seine Hand weg und rollte von ihr herunter.  
  
"Es...es tut mir leid", sagte er, ,, Ich nur... es ist..."  
  
"Zu schnell", sagte James, er atmete immer noch schwer, ,,richtig."  
  
Er sass auf, sein Schritt schmerzte immer noch. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie ihn gebeten hat aufzuhören. Er war so geil auf sie. Aber er konnte sie nicht haben. Noch nicht.  
  
Sie sass auf und glättete ihr Haar. Sie war rot und versuchte ganz klar ihr Atmen unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
  
"Gut", sagte sie ungeschickt, ,, Uh. Ich...oh Gott. Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt zurück zur Schule gehen."  
  
"Ok", sagte er. Seine Hosen töteten ihn. Mann, mit einem Organ verflucht zu sein, das machte was es wollte... Das verdammte Ding war so angeschwollen, dass er dachte, jemand hätte einen Verstopfungszauber auf ihn gejagt.  
  
"Bist du okay James?"  
  
"Alles palletti", log er, ,,alles okay." Er stand auf und drehte sich schnell weg von ihr, versteckte so die Beule in seiner Hose, und zog seine Robe an. Er bemühte sich nicht mehr an das zu denken, was er gerade gemacht hatte, und dachte darum an den nackten Snivellus.  
  
"Puh", sagte er laut, als sein Erektion abkühlte.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Nichts", sagte er schnell, ,,uh, sollen wir gehen?" Er bot ihr seinen Arm an.  
  
Sie kicherte und biss auf die Lippe.  
  
Tu das nicht, du Biest, dachte er. Musst du immer so verdammt unwiderstehlich sein?  
  
Sie nahm seinen Arm und zusammen verliessen sie die Hütte; James liess das Sofa verschwinden (Remus würde es sowieso auseinanderreißen), aber sonst verliessen sie den Raum so wie er war, sauber und staubfrei.  
  
Sie schlenderten in Richtung Dorfzentrum von Hogsmeade, Arm in Arm. Sie sprachen kein Wort. James konnte nicht sprechen; sein Hirn musste immer noch das soeben Geschehene verarbeiten.  
  
Er hatte mit Lily Evans geknutscht. VIEL geknutscht. Er hatte sie berührt. VIEL berührt. Okay, das meiste über den Kleidern. Aber immerhin. Ein sehr albernes Grinsen kam über sein Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte sie.  
  
"Nichts", log er; er grinste immer noch.  
  
Sie rollte ihre Augen. "Du weißt, Potter, du bist ein miserabler Lügner."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Jonas: Hehe merci, Jöni! Schön fliessig witer übersetze, mir helfed dr denne witer!  
  
Choooo: Vielen Dank, für die treuen Reviews! ;) Freut uns wirklich und wir hoffen, wir erfüllen deine Erwartungen!  
  
Grizza: Hi, danke für das Review! Ich denke schon, dass du es übersetzen könntest. Unser Englisch ist auch net so toll und es geht ja einigermassen - sicher, wir machen viele Fehler, aber im Grossen und Ganzen geht es ^^  
  
Sango: Und da ist es... ;)  
  
Jessy Black: Danke! Falls wir uns wirklich verbessern, wäre das natürlich toll, denn dann hätten wir was dabei gelernt!  
  
VanillaCherry: Da isses!  
  
Gloria: Vielen Dank, für die Blumen... :D  
  
*not as sweet as sweet*: Danke für das Lob! Und hier is das neue Chapi!  
  
---  
  
Bitte schreibt wieder Reviews. Dieses Kapitel dauerte zwar ein wenig, aber das war allein meine (Thorin) Schuld, weil ich einfach net dazukam es dem Beta Hamzu *DANKE* zu schicken und upzuloaden! Aber jetzt sind dann gleich Ferien und dann sollte es etwas zügiger vorwärtsgehen! 


	9. Auseinandersetzung

Kapitel Neun: Die Auseinandersetzung  
  
Lily starrte in den Spiegel über ihrem Schminktischchen; ihr Gesicht, eine Maske der Verzweiflung. Tränen schimmerten auf ihren Augen.  
  
"Ich bin eine Schlampe", sagte sie laut und Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen. Sie stand so für einige Minuten da, weinte leise und ihre Gedanken überbordeten.  
  
Was hatte sie getan?  
  
Du bist mit Potter ausgegangen.  
  
Du hast ziemlich viel mehr getan, als nur das, du kleine Nutte! Und du hast es gemocht. Du hast ihn deinen Busen anfassen lassen. Du hast seine Hände zwischen deine Beine gelegt. Du mochtest es.  
  
Ja! Zugegeben! So war es! Und ich mochte es!  
  
Billiges Flittchen.  
  
Lily spürte wie ihr ein Schluchzer aus dem Halse entfuhr und sie warf sich auf ihr Bett, während sich immer noch die Geschehnisse des Tages in ihrem Kopf abspielten.  
  
Alles war gut gewesen bis zu dem Moment, als er sie in der heulenden Hütte geküsst hatte. Es war wirklich seine Schuld. Hatte er nicht versprochen nichts zu versuchen? Nun, er hatte sie geküsst. War das kein Versuch zu etwas?  
  
Aber sie war diejenige, die das ganze weitergeführt hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit offenem Mund geküsst und mit der Zunge; sie hatte ihn auf sich gezogen.  
  
Sie hätte das aber nicht getan, wenn er sie nicht geküsst hätte!  
  
Lily fühlte sich elend. Sie hatte es GEMOCHT, was mit James in der heulenden Hütte geschehen war. Sie hatte jede Minute davon genossen. Aber noch schlimmer als das, sie hatte IHN gemocht.  
  
Das Wissen, dass sie James mochte, nagte so sehr an ihr wie sie es erlaubt hatte -- was IHRE Schuld war --, dass das in diesem kleinen Raum auf jenem Sofa hatte geschehen können. Weil sie wusste, dass sie ihm egal sein würde, wie es ihr ging.  
  
Sie fühlte sich ganz krank beim Gedanken, was er gerade tun würde. Zweifellos erzählte er gerade allen seinen Kollegen wie er sie begrabscht hatte, wie sie ihn zwischen ihre Beine gezogen hatte, wie sie ihn dazu bewegte, sie dort zu berühren.  
  
Lily drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und wischte sich die Augen ab. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, das Date zu einem Ende zu bringen. Sie spürte eine neue Welle Tränen in ihr hochkommen, als plötzlich ein hartnäckiges Klopfen ihre Gedanken unterbrach.  
  
Sie wischte ihre Augen noch einmal ab und fragte dann: "Wer ist da?"  
  
"Wir sind es!" Clarissa und Marianne. Zweifellos waren sie BRENNEND darauf zu hören, wie alles abgelaufen war. Lily stöhnte in Gedanken. Sie wollte ihnen nicht jetzt gegenüberstehen, nicht mit ihren Fragen. Aber sie wusste sie würden ihr keine Ruhe mehr geben, bis sie nicht alles bis ins letzte Detail ihnen erzählt haben würde.  
  
Widerstrebend stand sie vom Bett auf und öffnete die Tür. Clarissa und Marianne stürmten in das Zimmer, beide bereit alles zu erfahren.  
  
"Also?", fragte Clarissa atemlos und warf sich auf den Stuhl beim Schreibtisch von Lily. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Wohin hat er dich genommen?", fragte Marianne, während sie auf dem Bett saß. "Habt ihr euch geküsst?"  
  
"Ist er ein guter Küsser?"  
  
"Hast du seinen Hintern angefasst?"  
  
All diese Fragen kamen blitzschnell und hörten dann ebenso abrupt auf, alsbald Marianne und Clarissa zu realisieren schienen, dass Lily nicht nur schwieg sondern als auch resolut auf den Boden starrte.  
  
"Lil?", fragte Clarissa. "Was stimmt nicht?"  
  
Es war einfach zuviel. Lily fühlte, wie ihr ein weiterer Schluchzer entfuhr, und sie brach in Tränen aus.  
  
"Lily!", sagte Marianne.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?", sagte Clarissa, stand von dem Stuhl auf und ging zu ihr herüber. Sie legte einen Arm um Lily. "Setz dich."  
  
Marianne machte Platz auf dem Bett; Lily ließ es zu, dass Clarissa sie auf die Bettmitte setzte und sie sich rechts neben ihr Platz nahm.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Marianne mit einer schneidenden Stimme. "Hat James etwas getan?"  
  
"War er unhöflich zu dir?", sagte Clarissa und nahm das Thema in regelrechter Empörung auf.  
  
"Er versuchte nicht dich zu--", begann Marianne.  
  
"Falls er es getan hat, schwöre ich, werde ich ihm seine Männlichkeit auf mikroskopische Größe hinunterschrumpfen lassen", brummte Clarissa.  
  
"Erzähl es uns, Lily", sagte Marianne wieder und ihre Stimme beruhigte sich wieder, "was ist passiert?"  
  
Lily schniefte und rang nach Worten.  
  
"Es war--großartig", würgte sie hervor, brach wieder zusammen und sank gegen die Schulter von Clarissa.  
  
Marianne und Clarissa tauschten Blicke aus.  
  
"Wenn es großartig gewesen war, Lily", sagte Clarissa langsam, "wo ist dann das Problem?"  
  
Ein weiterer, herzzereissender Schluchzer und dann brüllte Lily: "Ich bin eine SCHLAMPE!"  
  
"Was?", fragten Clarissa und Marianne gemeinsam.  
  
"Ich bin eine -- eine Schlampe", wiederholte Lily und erhob sich von Clarissas Schulter.  
  
"Ihr -- ihr habt nicht -- du und James--", begann Marianne.  
  
"Nein!", sagte Lily empört.  
  
"Wie kannst du dann eine Nutte sein?", fragte Clarissa und ihr Ton wechselte zu einem eines schimpfenden Elternteiles, das gerade sein Kind zurechtweist.  
  
"Weil--weil--", sagte Lily zögernd, "ich ließ ihn--ich ließ ihn--Dinge machen."  
  
"Welche Art von Dingen?", fragte Marianne nicht einmal mehr darum bemüht, sich betroffen zu stellen, dafür eher fast lächerlich gespannt. Lily war zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig, um das zu bemerken.  
  
"Unter mein--T-Shirt", schluchzte sie. "Und--und--über meinen Jeans."  
  
"Das ist alles?", fragte Clarissa augenrollend.  
  
"Was meinst du mit 'das ist alles'?", fragte Lily entsetzt und ihre Wut half ihr zumindest, wieder zu ihrer Stimme zu finden. "Es war unser erstes Date! Ich ließ ihn diese Dinge schon beim ersten Date tun! Nein, ich ließ ihn nicht nur diese Dinge tun, ich unterstützte es!"  
  
"Komm schon Lily", sagte Marianne in offensichtlicher Bewunderung.  
  
"Halt die Klappe!", sagte Lily und mehr Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen.  
  
"Mochtest du es?", fragte Clarissa.  
  
"Was?" Lily war schockiert. Weshalb trösteten ihre beiden besten Freunde sie nicht? Stattdessen nahmen sie sie in die Mangel und stellten ihr peinliche Fragen.  
  
"Ja", murmelte sie. Noch mehr Tränen.  
  
"Was ist dann das Problem?", fragte Marianne. "Er war danach nicht unhöflich zu dir, oder?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Lily elend. "Er war--unglaublich. Bezaubernd. Er--er hielt meine Hand und sagte er habe eine w-wunderschöne Zeit gehabt und, dass er mich w-wieder sehen wolle. Er -- er fragte mich wieder, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen würde. Er brachte mich hierhin und--und küsste mich zum Abschied. Es war-- großartig."  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Clarissa.  
  
"Ich habe zugesagt", sagte Lily immer noch heulend.  
  
Clarissa und Marianne tauschten Blicke aus.  
  
"Ich kann immer noch nicht sehen, wo das Problem liegt", sagte Marianne und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig sanfter.  
  
"Ich m-mag ihn", sagte Lily traurig. "Sehr sogar."  
  
"So?", sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht mögen!", sagte Lily verzweifelt. "Ihr wisst, wie er ist! Er ist fast so schlimm wie Sirius Black!"  
  
"Niemand ist so schlimm wie Sirius Black", sagte Marianne trocken.  
  
"Komm schon, Lily", sagte Clarissa. "Da ist nichts falsches dabei, wenn du James magst."  
  
"Aber was ist, wenn er mich nur benutzt?", fragte sie traurig. "Du weißt schon, um seinen Freunden etwas zu beweisen oder--oder was auch immer?"  
  
"Du denkst ein Typ, der zwei Jahre lang nach dir gejagt hat, hat das nur getan, um unter deine Unterwäsche zu gelangen?", fragte Marianne ungläubig. "Das ist keine Beleidigung, Lily, aber wenn James dich nur für das wollte, hätte er schon vor einer Ewigkeit aufgegeben."  
  
"Oh, danke", sagte Lily sarkastisch.  
  
"Was Marianne meint", fuhr Clarissa fort, "ist, dass es eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich ist, dass er dich mag. Zugegeben, er ist schon mit ein paar wenigen Anderen ausgegangen--"  
  
"Die Betonung liegt auf ein paar wenigen", sagte Marianne sicher. "Glaub mir, wie sehr James auch immer beliebt ist, er hat seinen Docht bei nicht SO vielen Mädchen eingetaucht (Anm. d. Übers.: Im Deutschen würde es wieder etwa soviel heißen wie 'er hat seine Möglichkeiten noch nicht wirklich ausgeschöpft'...).  
  
"Das ist GENAU das Bild von ihm, auf das ich gehofft habe, danke", sagte Lily bitter.  
  
"SO ODER SO", sagte Clarissa und warf Marianne einen bösen Blick zu, "James mag dich, klar? Er mag dich sehr. Er hat dich wieder gefragt, ob du mit ihm ausgehst, oder?"  
  
"Schön, ja", sagte Lily. "Aber wenn er--"  
  
"Wenn er mit Sirius und Remus darüber redet gibt es da nichts, das du tun könntest", sagte Marianne. "Und nur so nebenbei, erzählst du es uns gerade."  
  
"Das ist etwas anderes", erwiderte Lily störrisch.  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht", sagte Clarissa. "Wenn James jetzt der ganzen Schule erzählt, was passiert ist, dann wissen wir, dass er ein taktloser Idiot ist, der es verdient, dass man seine Geschlechtsteile auf mikroskopische Größen schrumpft. Aber wenn er es nur seinen nächsten Freunden erzählt, sagt das gar nichts."  
  
"Wunderbar", sagte Lily. "Also bin ich in der Vorhölle und warte, um zu sehen, ob James es in der Schule rumerzählt. Wenn er es tut, werde ich noch mehr gedemütigt."  
  
"Wenn er das tut, würde er unter Demütigungen leiden, die deine wie ein normales Picknick aussehen lassen würden, Lil", sagte Marianne aufrichtig, nahm Lilys Hand und drückte sie. "Ich meine ernst."  
  
Lily schaute ihre beiden Freunde an und lächelte ein wässeriges Lächeln.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie schniefend. "Ich habe einfach--Ich habe noch nie einen Jungen das an mir tun lassen. I meine so-- so früh."  
  
"Lily du MUSST aus dieser engstirnigen Einstellung herauskommen", sagte Clarissa. "Wieso sollten die Jungs die Einzigen sein, die scharf auf das sind?"  
  
"UND die Einzigen sein, die etwas damit machen?", fügte Marianne hinzu. "Da ist nichts Falsches dabei, was du mit James getan hast. Wenn du weiter gegangen wärest und ihr dort zusammen geschlafen hättet, wäre nichts dabei gewesen. Ein Mädchen verdient es genauso, etwas davon abzubekommen, wie jeder andere Kerl auch."  
  
"Marianne!" Aber Lilys Stimme fehlte die Überzeugungskraft, und sie lachte nervös.  
  
"Was?", fragte Marianne. "Ich habe Recht und du weißt es. Ein Junge kann beim ersten Date vögeln und er ist der Hengst, aber wenn es ein Mädchen tut ist sie eine Nutte? Ich jedenfalls, kann mich mit dieser Einstellung nicht anfreunden, und du solltest es auch nicht. Es geht verdammt noch mal niemanden etwas an, wer mit wem schläft. Alles was zählt ist, dass das Mädchen ein paar Vorkehrungen trifft."  
  
"Du denkst also ich sollte James mir guten Sex geben lassen und dann darüber hinwegkommen?", fragte Lily.  
  
"Nein", sagte Clarissa. "Wir denken nur, dass, wenn du mit ihm Sex haben WILLST, du keine Schuldgefühle haben oder dich komisch dabei fühlen solltest. Also ich meine, du solltest keinen Sex haben bevor du nicht bereit bist--"  
  
"Aber wenn du bereit BIST, fühl dich nicht schuldig es tun zu wollen", beendete Marianne.  
  
"Ich--ich- habe nur--", Lilys Stimme brach ab. Egal wie sehr sie der eher lässigen Philosophie über Sex ihrer beiden Freundinnen glauben wollte -- allerdings war es eine sehr logische Philosophie -- sie selbst hatte immer gedacht, dass wer auch immer mit ihr zuerst Sex hatte, jemanden sein würde, den sie liebte. Das sie sich für diese Person aufsparen würde. Sie zwang sich weiterzufahren und war dankbar, dass sie zumindest aufgehört hatte zu weinen.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sicher sein", sagte sie. "In der Sache mit James. Das ist alles."  
  
"Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", sagte Marianne. "Aber, Lil, versprich uns bitte einfach, dass du aufhörst dich immer komisch zu fühlen, wenn du solche Dinge tust, einverstanden? Es fühlt sich gut an, was ist dabei? Du bist keine Nutte, um Himmels Willen!"  
  
"In keiner Hinsicht", sagte Clarissa. "Nicht einmal annähernd."  
  
Lily lächelte dankbar ihre beiden Freundinnen an und umarmte sie.  
  
"Danke", sagte sie und wieder kamen Tränen ihn ihre Augen.  
  
"Also, wie war es?", fragte Marianne grinsend. "War er gut?"  
  
"Marianne!", sagte Lily und schlug sie mit einem Kissen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
gereon: Oh, jetz kack ich mir gleich in die hosen (Erik).  
  
Choooo: Mal wieder danke... :D  
  
Grizza: Jo, finde ich persönlich auch schwierig, an das Original heranzukommen. ;D  
  
Soulsister: Hoffen, das ist schnell genug! ;)  
  
VanillaCherry: Hihi, danke!  
  
Jessy Black: dwarvesofmoria presents: Chapter 9 :D  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! plz review... 


	10. Versuchung

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, aber Balin konnte das Kapitel lange net fertig übersetzen (aber wollte es unbedingt selbst tun...), weil er eine Grippe hatte und das Bett hüten musste! Als Trost wird das Kapitel 11 sehr bald hochgeladen! (sobald es unser Beta (Hamzu *wink*) zurückgeschickt hat!)  
  
Jetzt Balin:  
  
Kapitel 10: Versuchung  
  
James blinzelte und starrte zu der kleinen Uhr auf seinem Tischchen, das neben dem Bett stand. Es war zwei Uhr morgens. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, obwohl er sich jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hin und herwälzte und verzweifelt versuchte ins Reich der Träume zu gelangen. Seine Gedanken waren wohl einfach zu aufgerüttelt.  
  
Morgen würde er bereits wieder den üblichen, monatlichen Trip zur Heulenden Hütte machen, um Moony zusammen mit Padfoot und Wormtail zu verstecken. James war am Tag vor Vollmond immer ein wenig nervös, doch das konnte doch nicht der Gund für diese totale Schlafunfähigkeit sein.  
  
Nein, alle Gedanken von James drehten sich um Lily und ihre Verabredung. Er hatte die Heulende Hütte mit einem Nachgeschmack von ihren weichen Lippen verlassen. Er war ganz sicher gewesen, dass er nun mit ihr zusammen sei doch die Dinge schienen sich geändert zu haben, seit sie sich vor dem Schulsprecherinzimmer verabschiedet haben.  
  
Auf dem Rückweg hatte er sie zu ihrem Zimmer zurückbegleitet. Auf dem ganzen Weg war sie ziemlich ruhig gewesen und hatte ihn höchstens flüchtig und etwas schüchtern angelächelt. Doch als er ihr einen -- sehr vorsichtigen Abschiedskuss gab, spürte er in ihr etwas Fremdartiges. Dennoch hatte er sie danach gefragt, mit ihm bald wieder auszugehen, worauf sie leichtfertig zugestimmt hatte. Wohl um ihm einen Gefallen zu machen. Alles in allem gaben ihm die letzten zehn Minuten von ihrer Verabredung redlich zu denken.  
  
"Sie fühlt sich für das Geschehene verantwortlich", vermutete er.  
  
Auf alle Fälle gab es keine andere Erklärung. James kannte Lily genug gut, um zu wissen, dass man bei ihrem ersten Date im allerbesten Fall gerade mal einen unschuldigen Kuss bekommt. Einen solchen, wie James ihr vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer gegeben hatte. Und dennoch hatte er am Ende der Verabredung zwischen ihren Beinen gelegen und ihr über die Jeans und unter die Bluse gestreichelt. Wenn sie ihn dort nicht gestoppt hätte, wäre er noch viel weiter gegangen. Ab diesem Gedanke wurde ihm beinahe übel.  
  
Er spürte plötzlich eine Regung in seinen Pyjamahosen, worauf er leise stöhnte. Es störte ihn nicht nur -- er musste jeden Abend mit sich kämpfen um eine Erektion zu verhindern, wobei er jeweils ein recht schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Er hätte gewisse Dinge nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. Selbst wenn sie ihn dazu angestiftet hätte, war er der mit der praktischen Erfahrung. Er wusste schliesslich nur zu genau wie schnell man vom Ausführen von sexuellen Dingen überwältigt werden kann.  
  
Sie war unschuldig. Er wusste, dass sie gemocht hatte, was sie getan hatten. Doch er war sich sicher, dass sie zurück in ihrem Zimmer darüber brütete hatte, was es hiess solche Dinge bei ihrem ersten Date zu tun. Sie war nach der alten Art erzogen worden, bei der "brave Mädchen" gewisse Dinge bei ihrem ersten Date nicht machen oder gewisse Dinge sogar nie machen, ausser sie sind verheiratet oder zumindest mit dem Typen und Tugendbold des Jahrhunderts zusammen.  
  
Es war jämmerlich, zu wissen, dass das Mädchen, für das er nun schon so lange gekämpft hatte so leidenschaftlich fühlen konnte und so fest etwas wollte, es jedoch nicht zu zeigen getraute. Und es war noch schlimmer, denn der Teil von ihm der noch vor einem Jahr ihr geschmeichelt hatte, sie zu verführen versuchte und sie überzeugen mit ihm zu gehen versuchte, war wegen dem Schlimmsten nun im Bodenlosen versunken: Wegen seinen Gewissensbissen.  
  
Er stöhnte und warf sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
Er wollte vorsichtig mit ihr umgehen und sie nicht mehr die Führung übernehmen lassen. Er wollte schlichterweise einfach Vorsicht und Kontrolle walten lassen. Ihre Unschuld machte sie auf eine Art verletzbar; sie wusste nicht wie mit sexuellen Gefühlen umzugehen ist, sie wusste nur, dass sie sich gut und zugleich schuldig fühlte. Wenn James nicht die Führung übernehmen würde, würde sie nur etwas tun, was sie danach bereuen würde und James wusste, er würde nicht standhalten, wenn sie es bedauern würde mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wenn sie sich schuldig fühlen würde, sich selbst ihm zu geben.  
  
Liebte er sie? Er wollte sie. Er mochte sie. Er verehrte sie seit langem, für Jahre. Doch liebte er sie wirklich? Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wusste, was das meinte. Doch irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er schon so früh so weit gegangen war. Etwas liess ihn fühlen, sie nicht zu drängen oder zu verletzen. Dieses Etwas hatte er zuvor noch nie gefühlt gehabt.  
  
Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schliesslich fand er endlich Schlaf. Sein letzter bewusster Gedanke bevor er einschlief war von langem, dunkelroten Haar, das über seine Hände fuhr, geprägt.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woche später sassen James, Sirius und Remus im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten halbherzig an ihren Zauberspruchaufgaben. Professor Flitwicks liess nicht gerade viel von seinem freundlichen Verhalten den Siebtklässlern gegenüber entfalten. Er überhäufte sie nicht nur mit Bergen von Hausaufgaben, nein er brummte ihnen auch gleich noch etliche obligatorische Übungslektionen auf. Die anderen Lehrer waren kein Stück besser. Denn nachdem James diese Aufgabe endlich zu Ende hatte, musste er noch für Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Runenkunde arbeiten. Er war dankbar, dass die anderen Schüler bereits in ihren Schlafräumen oder noch in der Bibliothek waren.  
  
"N.E.W.T.s waren vor einem Monat," murrte Sirius. "Diese Masse an Hausaufgaben ist vollkommen ungerechtfertigt."  
  
"Es sieht aus als würden sie 'überschüssige Tiere' von der sprichwörtlichen Herde erlegen," meinte Remus in Gedanken versunken. Seine Augen waren auf eine schwierige Frage der Hausaufgaben gerichtet. "Sortieren die Schwächeren aus und schauen, wer in den oberen Klassen klar kommt.  
  
"Wo ist eigentlich Wurmschwanz?" fragte Sirius und glotzte im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum umher.  
  
"Bücherei, vermutlich," meinte James und strich energisch eine Zeile seines Zaubersprücheaufsatzes. "Er ist irgendwie etwas seltsam, dieses Jahr, was glaubt ihr?"  
  
"Wurmschwanz war schon immer etwas seltsam," meinte Sirius.  
  
"Nein, ich meine nur, er hängt nicht mehr ganz so viel herum mit uns," antwortete James.  
  
"Hm," machte Sirius. "Wenn du mich fragst ist es eine Erleichterung. Peter ist eigentlich ganz ok aber -- naja, ihr wisst schon."  
  
James und Remus nickten. Sie wussten, was Sirius meinte. Peter war schon immer ein wenig der Aussenseiter gewesen; ein Mitläufer. Sie hatten ihn akzeptiert weil er freundlich und flott war und ihre Geheimnisse hüten konnte, aber James wusste genau, dass er genau so gut ohne Peter Pettigrew als bester Freund auskommen würde. Auf alle Fälle, hatte er ihm die Geschehnisse seiner Verabredung mit Lily berichtet nicht; nur Sirius und Remus hatte er eingeweiht.  
  
Sirius war es logischerweise, der ihm auf den Rücken klopfte.  
  
"Gut gemacht Kumpel," grinste er heiter. "Bereits in einer Woche hast du sie in der Tasche."  
  
"Verpiss dich," gab James wütend zurück. "Ist es endlich zu dir durchgedrungen, dass ich vielleicht bei ihr nicht übereilig handeln möchte? Dass ich sie vielleicht für mehr als nur ein Stück Fleisch halte?"  
  
"Easy, Kumpel," sagte Sirius. "Du hast uns nun schon seit zwei Jahren mit den Versuchen Lily Evans zu kriegen gelangweilt."  
  
"Ja ok, ich war ein Idiot und ein verdammter Angeber!" schrie James zurück. "Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen die ich kenne reifte ich noch etwas im Bezug auf Mädchen. Auch Lily hat Gefühle, oder nicht?"  
  
Sirius schwieg und schaute nur etwas geschockt von der Reakton von James zu Boden.  
  
Remus brach schliesslich das Schweigen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du HAST tatsächlich gereift.  
  
"Haub ab," sagte er luftschnappend und eilte wütend davon. Er wünschte er hätte kein Wort ihnen gegenüber verloren. Glücklicherweise erwähnten die beiden in seiner Gegenwart Lily für die nächste Woche nicht mehr.  
  
Lily zeigte nun James gegenüber eine klare Schüchternheit. Es war unverständlich für ihn und dennoch fühlte er einen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie entschuldigte sich auf jede erdenkliche Art um nicht allein mit ihm zusammen zu sein (abgesehen von ihren nächtlichen Patrouille, bei denen sie so wenig sagte wie möglich). Er merkte bald, dass sie absichtlich etwas Abstand bis zu ihrem nächsten Date halten wollte.  
  
Und was war nun mit ihrem nächsten Date? James war sich nicht sicher was sie tun sollten. Er wollte mit ihr irgendwo auf den Ländereien picknicken gehen. Etwas abseits, ganz allein, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie einwilligen würde. Sie würde auf keinen Fall wenn man ihr Verhalten in letzter Zeit als Massstab bertrachtete. Er hasste es, wenn er über etwas unsicher war; noch nie war er sich bei einem Mädchen so unsicher wo er nun genau stand. Er war wütend auf sich selbst wegen der Wirkung von Lily auf ihn.  
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und zwang sich die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er beendete seine Zauberspruch-Tabelle und fuhr mit Runenkunde fort. Es war beinahe elf als James einfiel, dass er heute Abend mit Lily patrouillieren musste. Er schloss das Runenkundebuch und stand aus seinem Sessel auf, als sich das Portrait öffnete.  
  
"Marianne Bennett, Clarissa Strobridge und Lily kletterten soeben durch das Loch und stoppten abrupt, als sie James, Sirius und Remus lernen sahen.  
  
"Hallo Ladies," grinste ihnen Sirius entgegen. Lily verdrehte ihre Augen, aber Clarissa und Marianne kicherten beide. James schielte kurz zu Remus hinüber und sah wie der ein Grinsen unterdrückte und sich krampfhaft das Arithmantikbuch vors Gesicht hielt.  
  
"Hallo Lily," sagte er etwas nervös. Sie sah wie immer super aus und warf ihm einen schüchternen Blick zu.  
  
"Runden," sagte sie schlicht. Clarissa und Marianne kicherten immer noch; Lily kniff Marianne, die auf die Lippen biss und aufhörte zu kichern. Sie und Clarissa nickten den Jungs zu und verzogen sich in Richtung Treppe und Mädchenschlafräume.  
  
"Jep," sagte James und hob seine Bücher auf. "Etwas dagegen, wenn ich sie noch kurz in meine Raum bringe?"  
  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf; sie war sogar noch schüchtern in der Gegenwart von Remus und Sirius, die verstohlene Blicke hinter ihren Aufgaben hervor warfen.  
  
James ging zu Lily beim Portrait und sie kletterten hindurch und gingen zum Schulsprecherzimmer.  
  
"So," sagte James etwas ungeschickt. "Wie gehts dir?"  
  
"Oh -- äh, gut danke."  
  
Eine bedrückende Stille folgte darauf. Er fühlte sich lächerlich. Vielleicht müsste er nur gerade in die übliche Stichelei zurückfallen, so wie er es immer getan hatte, aber seine Zunge fühlte sich als wäre sie zu geschwollen um zu sprechen. Sie schwiegen bis sie seinen Raum erreichten und er das Passwort murmelte. Er ging hinein und warf unachsam seine Bücher auf einen Stuhl. Er drehte sich um und war überrascht, dass Lily ebenfalls hineingekommen war.  
  
"So," sagte sie und schielte im Raum umher. "Das ist also dein Zimmer."  
  
"Jep," sagte James. Seine Augen wanderten von ihr zu seinem Bett und sofort spürte er das Blut hochschiessen. Verdammt! Am besten ich schaue das Bett erst gar nicht an, dachte er sich.  
  
Nur war das Zimmer so klein und das Bett so verdammt gross, dass es unweigerlich dominierte. Lily anzuschauen half auch nicht; sie sah so lieblich im flackernden Laternenlicht aus.  
  
"Ganz hübsch," meinte sie.  
  
"Sollen wir gehen?" fragte er etwas gewürgt als er ein Drücken unter seinen Roben spürte. Dumme, dumme, DUMME Erektionen! dachte er wütend. Er begann zu gehen und versuchte dabei nicht zusammen zu zucken als ihn seine Hosen klemmten.  
  
"James," sagte Lily, als er an ihr vorübergehen wollte. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. James schloss seine Augen. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrer Verabredung nicht berührt. Er wünschte sie hätte ihn in diesem Moment nicht berührt. Sein Bett war genau daneben und schien spöttisch hinaufzublicken.  
  
"W-was?" fragte er.  
  
"Wegen--wegen unserer Verabredung," sagte sie langsam und hielt immer noch seinen Arm.  
  
"Möchtest du absagen?" platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus.  
  
"Nein!" sagte sie schnell. "Ich meine--unsere letzte Verabredung."  
  
"Ah, ok," sagte er total erleichtert, obwohl er wünschte er könnte aus dem Zimmer rennen und ihre Hand endlich abschütteln.  
  
"Ich, uh," sagte sie und lief purpurrot an. "Ich hatte eine schöne Zeit, weisst du. Aber ich fürchte -- Ich war ein bisschen zu schnell--und ich möchte nicht, dass du eine falsche Idee von mir hast. Ich meine, ich mache solche Dinge eigentlich nie bei dem ersten Date und--und ich möchte dir sagen dass--ich dich sehr m-mag aber ich möchte, dass du nicht denkst ich sei--sei von der Sorte von -"  
  
"Ich verstehe," sagte James schnell. "Und ich denke nicht, dass du von einer solchen Sorte bist."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Naja, ich denke--du bist wundervoll. Und--ich hatte eine grossartige Zeit mit dir. Die beste überhaupt."  
  
Sie wurde erneut rot.  
  
James grinste verlegen; sie kam ihm ein bisschen näher zu ihm.  
  
Sie waren alleine in seinem Raum mit geschlossener Tür. Moment mal? Wann hatte er die Tür geschlossen? Hatte SIE die Tür geschlossen? Sie duftete wie ihr Name es bereits verriet; nach Lilien. Sein Bett war keine zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt, es wirkte weich und sehr einladend. Er musste hier herauskommen.  
  
"Ich meine nur," sagte sie langsam, "ich mache solche Dinge eingentlich nie."  
  
"Was für Dinge?" fragte er. Du hast sie NICHT soeben DAS gefragt, du dummer, lüsterner Schwachkopf. Weshalb täschelst du ihr nicht den Kopf und sagst ihr, es sei schon ok und gehst mit ihr heraus weil es schon spät ist? Weshalb zur Hölle stehst du nur da und lässt sie näher zu dir kommen? Weshalb fragst du noch nach diesen unanständigen Dingen, die du mit ihr gemacht hast?  
  
Das Bett ruft dich. Kannst du es hören? Es sagte, James komm hierher. Komm her mit diesem lustvollen Mädchen mit ihrem roten Haar herüber und lass dich mit ihr darauf fallen--  
  
"Du weisst was ich meine," sagte sie schüchtern. "Äh, dich lassen--ehm. Mich betatschen."  
  
Au, au, AU! Meine Unterhose bringt mich noch um. Ich hau gleich ab, verdammt nochmal.  
  
"Mochtest du es?" fragte er und war sehr nahe bei ihr.  
  
WAS ZUR HÖLLE MACHST DU, POTTER? Was zur Hölle sagst du da? Geh raus hier! Mach deine Runden! Schulische Verpflichtungen!  
  
Oh, James ich bin gleich hier drüben!  
  
Fresse du gottverdammtes Bett!  
  
"J-ja," flüsterte sie. "Und du?"  
  
Oh. Mein. Gott. Was hat sie nun soeben gesagt? Was hat sie soeben gefragt--  
  
"Jah" sagte er heiser. Du tätest besser damit zu glauben, dass ich es geliebt habe, du süsses Mädchen, dachte er.  
  
"Das ist gut," sagte sie und ihr Atmen verschnellerte sich. "Also ich meine ich bin glücklich. Gut. Ich glaube, ich denke--wir solten einfach langsam vorgehen und so."  
  
"Absolut," sagte James. "Langsam. Das kann ich. Kein Problem."  
  
Ich lüge wie gedruckt. Ich sterbe.  
  
"Uh, sollen wir patroullieren gehen?" fragte sie.  
  
Ja, ja, JA, lass uns Runden machen. Gleich jetzt verdammt nochmals bevor ich ihr alle Kleider herunterreisse und sie ficke gleich dort, wo sie steht.  
  
"Tönt gut," meinte James, er hatte eine hohe Fistelstimme. Sie lächelte herzlich, öffnete die Tür und ging hinaus. James nutzte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bei der sie ihm den Rücken zeigte und brachte seinen Hoseninhalt in eine komfortablere Position und folgte ihr dann hinaus. Er stiess einen deutlich hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Sie hatten die Gefahrenzone verlassen und befanden sich endlich auf dem Korridor.  
  
"Gehts dir gut James?" fragte sie wobei ihre Stimme im Korridor wiederhallte.  
  
"Äh, ja bestens," sagte James knapp. Er schluckte, atmete tief ein und beruhigte sich selbst, als er zu ihr aufschloss.  
  
Doch als sie eine Zeit lang in Freundschaftlicher Ruhe nebeneinander hergingen, begann James sich zu ärgern.  
  
Eine Woche früher hatte er beschlossen den Dingen nicht einfach freien Lauf zu lassen. Es war seine Sache, glaubte er, da es sie gewesen war, die in der Heulenden Hütte ihn gebremst hatte. Er dachte, dass sie durch ihre fehlende Erfahrung eher ihre Kontrolle über sich selbst verlieren würde als er.  
  
Oder so hatte er geglaubt. Doch heute Abend, nachdem er ein paar schreckliche Minuten allein mit ihr in seinem Schlafzimmer verbracht hatte, wunderte er sich über sich selbst. Er war einem Angriff gegen sie knapp entkommen. Eine einzige Minute länger und er hätte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Er sagte sich selbst, dass er nie irgendetwas getan hätte, was sie verletzt hätte, und es war wahr, doch immer dasselbe, der beinahe totale Verlust über seine Selbstbeherrschung, die ihn nur schon überfiel, wenn er nahe bei ihr stand. Wie wird er das schaffen, wenn er ganz alleine mit ihr das nächste Date verbringt?  
  
Vielleicht sollte er Sirius fragen und ihn bitten ebenfalls mit einem Mädchen mit ihnen mitzukommen. Wenn sonst noch jemand dabei war, war es wahrscheinlich einfacher die Kontrolle nicht zu verlieren. Doch James verwarf diese Idee sofort wieder. Er kannte Sirius, er würde mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit ihn und Lily bald mit seinem Mädchen verlassen und dieses irgendwo bumsen und er müsste dann allein mit Lily zurechtkommen und das mit dem Wissen, dass Sirius soeben -- vergnügte.  
  
Remus war ebenfalls nicht gut. Er war beinahe in jeder freien Minute am lernen, erledigte seine Vertrauensschülerpflichten oder bearbeitete Arbeiten für die N.E.W.T.s die noch Monate entfernt waren.  
  
Peter selbstverständlich kam schon gar nicht in Frage.  
  
Dies hiess also, dass James allein mit Lily ausgehen musste.  
  
Und dies hiess auch, dass er mit seinem beinahe überwältigenden sexuellen Verlangen, das ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn sie näher als zwei Schritte kam, alleine zurechtkommen musste.  
  
Er beschloss, dass ein Picknick auf den Schlossländereien die einzige brauchbare Idee war, denn statt dass er sie weglocken von anderen Leuten würde, wählte er einen eher publiken Ort. Das würde ihm helfen. Unter dem Baum am See. Perfekt. Und er hoffte das Wetter würde nicht umschlagen.  
  
Sie schlossen ihre Runden kurz nach Mitternacht ab; James bot Lily an mit ihr zu ihrem Zimmer zurückzugehen, worauf sie sofort einwilligte. Sie kamen zur Tür. Sie lächelte ihn an, drehte sich um und murmelte das Passwort und öffnete sie dann. Er lächelte schwach und küsste ihr schnell auf denn Hals.  
  
"Also, 'Nacht," sagte er und wollte sich umdrehen.  
  
"Wart," sagte sie schnell.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Möchtest du nicht hinein kommen?" fragte sie.  
  
Kacke, Kacke, KACKE.  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Du hast mir deinen gezeigt," sagte sie und lächelte mit diesen unschuldigen, grünen Augen zu ihm hinauf. "Ich werde dir meinen zeigen."  
  
Sie hatte dies soeben NICHT gesagt!  
  
James prustete laut heraus. Es war ein nervöses, hysterisches Lachen. Sie schaute ihn zuerst etwas unsicher an, doch dann schoss ihr Blut ins Gesicht.  
  
"Du meine Güte," sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich kanns kaum glauben, was ich soeben gesagt habe."  
  
"Schon recht," sagte er und versuchte seinen normaleren, witzigen Tonfall wieder zu gewinnen, was jedoch sehr gewürgt klang. "Ich glaube ich beisse dir desswegen nicht gleich die Nase ab."  
  
ARRGGGH! Schlechte Wortwahl, Potter! Sie kicherte.  
  
"Verdammt," sagte er und wurde nun rot. "Uh, also, ich meine ich werds dir nicht übel nehmen."  
  
Sie kicherte. "Also, du möchtest nun hinein kommen?"  
  
"Uh," sagte er unsicher. Vorsicht Potter. Wenn du schon nein sagen willst, dann so, dass du sie nicht beleidigst.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Ähm -- ich denke das ist nicht eine so gute Idee."  
  
"Oh," sagte sich etwas betreten.  
  
"Es ist nicht wegen dir!" sagte er schnell und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich--äh, uh- -weisst du, du und ich allein in einem Zimmer mit einem grossen Bett hört sich, uhm, nicht nach einer sehr guten Idee an, wenn du weisst was ich meine."  
  
"Oh," sagte sie verstehend. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Du meinst also damit, dass-- du dich nicht kontrollieren kannst wenn ich in der Nähe bin?"  
  
Oh, du unglaublicher TÖLPEL!  
  
"Nicht recht, nein," sagte James wahrheitsgetreu und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, jedoch mit der Vorsicht bedacht nicht die Türschwelle zu ihrem Zimmer zu überschreiten.  
  
"Hmm, ich denke wir sollten also einfach gut nacht sagen," sagte sie, lehnte etwas nach vorne und küsste ihm schnell auf die Lippen. "Nacht."  
  
Sie drehte sich und wollte in ihr Zimmer zurückkehren, als James sie an der Schulter packte und sie zu sich hinzog.  
  
"Du kleines Lausemädchen," brummte er und küsste sie langsam, öffnete seinen Mund versenkte seine Zunge. Sie wimmerte und küsste ihn zurück. Sie machten so noch einige Minuten weiter, bis er abbrach; sie klammerte sich müde an ihn und er war sehr zufrieden, zu sehen, dass wenn er nicht aufgehört hätte, sie in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre. Seine Erektion war nun natürlich so gross dass er sich vornahm einen Dehnungszauber auf all seine Hosen anzuwenden, nur um sich wenigsten ein bisschen freier zu fühlen.  
  
Er blickte an ihr hinunter. Sie schwankte ein bisschen hin und her, was James triumphieren liess. Wenn sie ihn schon Arm nahm, konnte er ihr es auf der Stelle zurückzahlen.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Evans," sagte er in einer ruhigen Stimme. Er reckte sich und gab ihr einen zögernder Kuss auf ihren Nacken und liess einen kleinen Schwenker mit der Zunge zu ihrem Ohrläppchen gleiten, welches er nur für einen Augenblick nippelte. Sie zuckte etwas zusammen und er liess sie gehen. Sie lehnte schwer gegen die Tür mit einem matten, sexy Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Du böser Junge," sagte sie, ohne böse zu werden, als sie im Zimmer verschwand und die Tür schloss.  
  
Das kurze Gefühl von Triumph flaute sofort ab, als er spürte wie seine Hosen ihn schmerzhaft quetschten. Er eilte schnell zu seinem Zimmer und versuchte das in seinen Hosen etwas zurecht zu rücken. Er brummte das Passwort zu seinem Schlafzimmer und rannte hinein. Er riss sich den Mantel herunter und zog die Hosen aus. Die Erleichterung traf augenblicklich ein.  
  
Er fiel auf sein Bett, er war ganz durcheinander. Wie sollte er so seine Selbstbeherrschung beibehalten, wenn sie ihn so verführte? Es machte ihn noch ganz krank. Er hatte noch nie mit solcher Lust umgehen müssen.  
  
Es ist nicht nur Lust, desshalb ist es so schlimm, dachte er. Er mochte sie. Er wollte mit ihr zusammen sein und er wollte sie besser kennen lernen -- als Person, aber das war verdammt schwierig, wenn sie ihn die ganze Zeit so süss anschaute.  
  
Er zog seine Shorts aus und lag rücklings auf dem Bett. Es war heiss in seinem Raum. Seine Erektion wollte nicht zurückgehen. Er hätte sie nicht so küssen sollen. Der Gedanke, dass er sie vielleicht etwas frustriert zurückgelassen haben könnte, liess ihn ebenfalls nicht abkühlen, denn dies alles hatte ihn so richtig aufgeheizt.  
  
Seine Erektion meldete sich erneut und er stöhnte laut. Da gab es nur noch etwas, das er dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Er dachte dabei die ganze Zeit an Lily.  
  
*-*-* RIESENDANK AN ALLE REVIEWER! - Hat uns riesig gefreut. Weiter so ;)  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Soulsister: Hehe, dieses Mal dauerte es etwas (sorry). Aber Kapitel 11 kommt bald ;)  
  
Gereon: Hehe, du bisch so, wie de Erik gseit het... woher soell ich das wüsse?! (Thorin)  
  
Jessy Black: Wir sind es schon lange...  
  
Mices: *umherguck*(Thorin)*werkönntedawohlgemeintsein* *mitfingeraufdurinzeig* DU!!! ;) Thx für das Lob Mices  
  
Dinu: Ich denke au, dass die Gschicht chli übertribt (au bim James), aber so ischs uf jede Fall lustig!  
  
costa: Jep, i de Büecher hets zwenig über d Marauders und d Eltere vom Harry... drum sind Lily&James fics so geil und meistens lustig, wil sich das vo de Charaktere ergit (Dialekt is ok, oda? :D)  
  
VanillaCherry: Wie gesagt dauerte ein wenig :´( Aber bald kommt ja Chapi 11  
  
herm13: Danke an Beide ;) (nächstes mal bitte genau schreiben, wer was schreibt ;) ) Nachricht an die Autorin ist unterwegs  
  
*not as sweet as sweet*: Sorry, hehe, da is es!  
  
*-*-*  
  
REVIEWS sind wie immer SEHR ERWÜNSCHT! 


	11. Das zweite Date

Hier ist das versprochene 11. Kapitel! Viel Spass ;)  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Elf: Das Zweite Date  
  
Lily zog ihr Nachthemd an und ging ins Bett. Sie war wie betäubt. Sie hatte es geschafft ihr Gesicht zu waschen, ihre Zähne zu putzen und ihr Haar zu bürsten, aber diese nächtlichen Aufgaben waren alle Routine. Ihr Gehirn schwirrte und ihre Haut prickelte immer noch von den Küssen, die James ihr soeben gegeben hatte.  
  
Sie war erleichtert wegen der Tatsache, dass James sich geweigert hatte in ihr Zimmer zu kommen. Es war lächerlich, dass sie das vorgeschlagen hatte, wirklich. Nachdem sie immer darauf beharrt hatte, sie "wäre nicht diese Art von Mädchen" und dann kam sie einfach so und lud in mitten ihn der Nacht ein?  
  
Sie hatte einen leichten Schmerz in der Brust gespürt, als er nicht kommen wollte, aber wenn sie darüber nachdachte wusste sie, dass es so am besten war, und sie war James dafür dankbar, dass er ihr Verlangen, die Dinge langsam angehen zu lassen, ernst nahm, sogar wenn es schien, SIE könnte dies nicht einmal einhalten.  
  
Sie sank tief in ihre Kissen und schloss ihre Augen. Schlaf umhüllte sie und ihre Sinne schwanden. Jede Ecke ihrer Gedanken war gefüllt mit James Potter.  
  
--------  
  
Am nächsten Wochenende war Lilys zweites Date mit James.  
  
Sie war nervös. Sehr nervös.  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was er geplant hatte, nur dass es draussen war, aber ein Teil von ihr hoffte, sie würden nicht zurück zur heulenden Hütte gehen oder irgend ein anderer warmer Ort mit einem gemütlichen Sofa, der zu mehr als Knutschen einlädt.  
  
Sie achtete darauf, was sie trug; es war in den letzten Tagen ziemlich kalt geworden und darum zog sie zuerst ihre Thermalunterwäsche über ihrem Schlüpfer und BH an. Dann ein langärmliges T-Shirt, mit den legendären Beatles vorne drauf. Dann ihren dicksten, gemütlichsten Wollpullover, der eher einem Rollkragenpullover eines irischen Fischers glich, als irgend etwas anderem.  
  
Über all das zog sie ihre Schulrobe und ihren Umhang an.  
  
Sie kontrollierte ihre Haare, die sie mit einem einfachen Haarband nach hinten gebunden hatte, danach trug sie ein bisschen Lippenstift auf. Sie war bereit.  
  
Sie fuhr herum, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie atmete tief ein und öffnete die Türe, um James dastehend vorzufinden, der seine eigene Robe, seinen Umhang und einen dicken braunen Pullover trug. Seine Brille war schief auf seiner Nase. Sein Haar war ein Durcheinander. Seine braunen Augen leuchteten und er hatte ein ziemlich fröhliches Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
  
Er trug einen grossen Picknickkorb in seinen Händen.  
  
"Hiya Evans!", sagte er, ,,bist du bereit den Elementen zu trotzen?"  
  
"Ein Picknick?", zweifelte sie, als sie ihr Zimmer verliess, ,,ist es nicht ein bisschen zu kalt um lange draussen zu sitzen?"  
  
"Ich werde dich schon warm halten", sagte er und grinste.  
  
"Du weißt, du bist wirklich von dir eingenommen", sagte sie und lächelte zurück, als sie seinen dargebotenen Arm nahm.  
  
"Das hast du schon eine Million Mal gesagt", sagte James.  
  
"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte sie, als sie das Schloss verliessen. Viele Schüler waren schon draussen; einige spielten Quidditch, andere lernten oder kuschelten unter ihren Umhängen.  
  
"Da vorne", sagte er und zeigte mit der Hand in eine Richtung, ,, ich denke, du bist damit vertraut."  
  
Sie sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen. "Wie könnte ich diesen Ort vergessen?"  
  
"Es ist okay oder?", fragte er und klang dabei plötzlich nervös, ,, ich meine, wir können schon da..."  
  
"Kein Problem", sagte sie schnell und dachte dabei, es sei vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie in Sichtweite der anderen Schüler blieben.  
  
Er grinste sie an und sie gingen zusammen rüber zur Buche.  
  
"Du bist vorbereitet", stellte sie fest, als er ein grosses Tuch ausbreitete.  
  
"Natürlich", sagte er, ,,der Boden ist viel zu kalt für deine zierliche Rückseite."  
  
"James!", Lily errötete und biss sich auf die Lippe, aber sie lächelte.  
  
"Sorry", sagte er grinsend, ,,aber meine Augen tendieren manchmal zu Wanderungen."  
  
"So lange sie die einzigen Dinge hier sind, die wandern, Potter", sagte Lily  
  
"Klar, ma'am", sagte James heiter, während er das Essen auf dem Tuch ausbreitete. Gebratenes Hähnchen, grüne Bohnen, gebratene Kartoffeln, Salat, Apfelkuchen und einige Flaschen Butterbier.  
  
"Wo hast du all das her?", fragte Lily beeindruckt.  
  
"Ich habe einige Kontakte in der Küche", sagte James zwinkernd, ,,ein Paar Hauselfen halfen mir das zusammenzustellen."  
  
"Du warst in der Küche?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte James einfach, ,,ich bin so ziemlich überall im Schloss gewesen."  
  
"Richtig", sagte Lily, ,,ein Teil deines schändlichen Regelbrechens. Wie kommt es, dass du nie gefangen wirst?"  
  
"Das Evans, ist ein anderes meiner mysteriösen Geheimnissen.", sagte er und nahm neben ihr Platz. Er lehnte zu ihr herüber und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Sie zitterte.  
  
"Kalt?", fragte er.  
  
"Ne", antwortete sie. Er lächelte und wandte sich zum Essen um, ebenso Lily.  
  
Das kühle Wetter hatte sie hungrig gemacht, also belud sie ihren Teller. James beobachtete sie für einen Moment, dann nickte er zustimmend.  
  
"Ich liebe Frauen mit gutem Appetit", sagte er grinsend.  
  
"Meiner ist nicht halb so schlimm wie deiner", sagte sie, als sie erkannte, dass er zwei Teller für sich beladen hatte.  
  
"Wahr", sagte er, ,,ich bin ein richtiges Schwein in den meisten Dingen, aber das wusstest du ja schon."  
  
"Ja, das wusste ich", sagte sie, lächelte verführerisch und öffnete eine Flasche Butterbier; sie nahm einen Schluck und ihr wurde sofort wärmer.  
  
Sie assen in stummer Zweisamkeit für eine Weile; dann lehnte sich James auf eine Seite, nahm ein Stück Apfelkuchen und einen Schluck Butterbier. Er schaute zu ihr auf und lächelte.  
  
"Ich war wirklich ein Depp oder?", sagte er, ,,letztes Jahr meine ich."  
  
"Und das Jahr davor", sagte Lily und nahm einen biss vom Apfelkuchen.  
  
"Und das Jahr davor", stimmte er zu, ,,jenen Tag werde ich nie vergessen."  
  
"Welchen Tag?"  
  
"Den Tag als ich Snivellus gefoltert habe und du rüber kamst und ihn verteidigste", sagte er, ,,du warst so...so wütend. Du sagtest mir, ich...ich mache dich krank."  
  
"Das habe ich nicht so gemeint", sagte Lily schnell.  
  
"Doch, meintest du sehr wohl", sagte James und versuchte lässig zu bleiben, aber es funktionierte nicht ganz, ,,es ist okay, ich hatte es verdient. Ich bin nur glücklich, dass du dich nicht mehr an mir ekelst."  
  
Lily sah ihn an und fühlte ein Stechen in der Brust, als sie den Blick in seinen Augen sah. Er lachte, aber er sah irgendwie beschämt aus.  
  
"Wieso hasst du ihn so?", fragte sie, ,,ich meine Snape."  
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte James achselzuckend, ,,ich meine, am Anfang, weißt du, habe ich mich nicht so um ihn gekümmert. Er war ein bisschen seltsam und so, aber ich habe ihn nicht soviel beachtet. Aber dann startete er sich über die dunklen Kräften zu informieren und so Zeugs. Das ist nur...naja... Ich halte nicht viel von Zauberern, die in so was reingeraten. Ich meine, die Slytherins sind sowieso bekannt dafür ihr weisses Hemd ganz am Ende zu beschmutzen, aber Snivellus... er scheint nur ein bisschen jenseits von all dem zu sein, denkst du nicht?"  
  
"Nehm ich mal an", sagte Lily, ,,hab nie richtig darüber nachgedacht. Er hat sicher die richtige Gesinnung über Muggel-Geborene. Ich meine, um ein Slytherin zu sein und alles..."  
  
"Sie alle sind doch nur ein Haufen Idioten", sagte James, ,,ich werde sie nie verstehen, ehrlich. Lucius Malfoy ist der schlimmste..."  
  
"Es sind nur Vorurteile James", sagte sie achselzuckend, ,,Muggel sind so die ganze Zeit. Meine Schwester denkt, ich sei ein Freak."  
  
"Aber deine Eltern denken -"  
  
"Nein, meine Eltern verstehen's", sagte sie lächelnd, ,,sie waren schon immer so, weißt du. Sie interessiert's nicht, was Petunia und ich mit unseren Leben anstellen, so lange wir ehrlich leben und glücklich sind."  
  
"Bist du glücklich?", fragte er und schaute mit ernstem Blick zu ihr herauf.  
  
Sie blinzelte und sah ihn an. Es war eine einfach Frage. Einfach, aber geladen. Sie pausierte kurz und überlegte.  
  
"Ich denke ja", sagte sie, ,,ich meine, ich bin ganz klar glücklicher hier, als ich wäre, wenn ich bei den Muggeln gelebt hätte. Ich war nicht so beliebt in der Primarschule, wirklich. Die anderen Kinder dachten alle ich sei seltsam. Es war eine Befreiung, dass ich meinen Hogwartsbrief bekam. Ich meine, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, ich, die in einem Muggelhaushalt aufgewachsen ist und von Muggeln umgeben war, und hier bin ich nun, mache alle diese seltsamen Dinge und weiss gar nicht wie oder warum. Da war eine Zeit in der Schule, in der ein Haufen Kinder sich einen Spass aus meinen Haaren machten und... und ich habe aus Versehen eine aufgeblasen. Gut, nicht wirklich aufgeblasen, sie... sie schwebte nur so, ähnlich wie ein Ballon. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie sie herum lief und anfing rum zu fliegen."  
  
James lachte. "Geschieht ihr recht", sagte er, stand auf und setzte sich näher zu ihr. Ihr Rücken war nun gegen die Buche gelehnt. "Welche Idioten machen einen Spass aus deinen Haaren?"  
  
Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz heftiger zu schlagen begann, als er ihr Haar in seine Finger nahm und es wie Seide über seine Finger gleiten liess.  
  
"Es ist das schönste Haar, dass ich je gesehen habe", sagte er zärtlich.  
  
Sie errötete wieder; sie fühlte sich leicht, fast schwindlig. Ihr Herz hämmerte und das Blut pochte in ihren Ohren. Sein Atem roch nach Äpfeln.  
  
"Du bist manchmal sehr bezaubernd", sagte sie, ,,ich meine, bist du dieses Jahr, sowieso."  
  
"Vielen Dank", sagte er sarkastisch, ,,du weißt wirklich wie du einem Kerl Komplimente machst Evans."  
  
"Sorry", sagte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe, ,,ich meine nur -"  
  
"Du hast recht, natürlich", sagte James, ,,ich war ein kompletter Arsch. Ich weiss nicht warum. Vielleicht... weil ich es sein konnte. Ich bin nicht wirklich stolz auf das, was ich damals getan habe, weißt du Lily. Ich meine es. Ich denke meine einzige Entschuldigung ist, dass ich dich beeindrucken wollte. Obwohl du mich darum nur gehasst hast."  
  
"Ich hasse dich nicht mehr", sagte Lily lächelnd.  
  
"Richtig", sagte James grinsend, ,,du magst mich nur nicht mit der Intensität von, was war's noch, neunhundert fünfzig Sonnen?"  
  
Lily lachte. "Ich denke wir sind vielleicht runter auf vierhundert Sonnen."  
  
"Wirklich?", sagte er und bewegte sich näher zu ihr, ,,so wenig? Wie zur Hölle verdiene ich diese Ehre?"  
  
Lily errötete wiederum:"Um, gut...", sagte sie schüchtern, ,,ich...ich denke, uh, unser erstes Date...als...na...du weißt schon..." Sie starrte auf ihre Füsse und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
"Ah", sagte James, ,,ich verstehe." Er legte einen Arm um sie und kam noch näher.  
  
"James", flüsterte Lily nervös, ,,man kann uns sehen..."  
  
Lily schaute herum, aber in Wirklichkeit war niemand zu sehen. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich vor Unbehagen, als James sich zu ihr zurückdrehte. Sie waren alleine. Er konnte seine Hände überall hintun, wo er wollte. Und sie wollte es.  
  
Nein, willst du nicht.  
  
Doch, willst du.  
  
"Ich denke wir sind nun alleine", sagte James zärtlich, ,,vielleicht kann ich...noch ein Paar mehr Sonnen auslöschen..." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie.  
  
Sie seufzte, als er seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge gegen ihre presste. Oh Merlin, er war gut darin. Im Küssen. Wie er seinen Mund bewegte, wie sich seine Zunge anfühlte, wie er schmeckte... Das Kribbeln, das in ihren Händen und Füssen gestartet hatte, hatte nun diesen Ort zwischen ihren Beinen erreicht.  
  
Er küsste sie intensiver, verhederte sich mit seinen Händen in ihrem Haar und begann langsam ihren Nacken zu erkunden. Sie knickte ihren Kopf auf die Seite, um ihm besser Zugang zu geben und verhederte ihre Hände in seinem schwarzen, verstrubbeltem Haar. So weiches Haar.  
  
Sie fühlte, wie sie selbst nach hinten auf ihren Rücken gleitete; sie hielt ihn fest, nahm ihn mit sich runter, willens ihn auf sich zu spüren. Er küsste sie wieder auf den Mund und lag auf ihr, küsste sie über das Gesicht. Sie bewegte sich leicht unter ihm und wieder war er zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
Er stöhnte und hörte auf sie zu küssen.  
  
"Was?", fragte sie.  
  
"Lily", sagte er, sein Ausdruck sah gequält aus, ,,ich weiss...ich weiss nicht...ob...ob ich sollte..."  
  
Sie schlotterte. Er versuchte sich zu kontrollieren, sie versuchte dasselbe. Sie wusste, sie würde kein Sex mit ihm haben, jetzt jedenfalls. Aber sie wollte ihn trotzdem über ihr und seine Hände auf ihr spüren.  
  
"Halt mich warm", flüsterte sie, lehnte hinauf und küsste seine Lippen. Er stöhnte und küsste zurück und legte sich wieder auf sie.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Jessy Black: Danke. Übrigens sollten wir euch in dem Fall jeweils länger warten lassen? (*fiesesgrinsen*)  
  
Gereon: ;) Danke!  
  
Soulsister: Hehe, ja er is wirklich ein Armer! Jetzt siehst du wie sehr alle Männer immer leiden... *ggg*  
  
Grizza: Danke! *treueawardüberreich*  
  
San Sebastian: Tja... die Hormone ;)  
  
Dann noch ne Anmerkung (im Zusammenhang des Reviews von herm13): Bei Kapitel 12 stand eine Anmerkung wegen einer Fortsetzung der Geschichte:  
  
'Oh ja, und an die Leser die nach einer Fortsetzung fragten. Nein, ich werde die Geschichte nach dem 7 Schuljahr nicht weiterführen, um die Geschichte kuschlig und fröhlich zu halten. Meine letzte Geschichte war voll von Angst und forderte viel von mir. Also wird diese Geschichte sehr leicht sein. Sogar wenn James und Lily total tragische Figuren sind.'  
  
Jetzt als kleiner Trost noch dies. Die Autorin hatte noch mehrere andere Geschichten veröffentlicht, die mehr oder weniger im selben Stil geschrieben sind. San Sebastian (auch ein Reviewer und Kollege) hat schon einmal mit der Geschichte 'Hogwarts Pie begonnen und übersetzt sie. Vielleicht werden wir dann nach dieser Geschichte seine mit ihm fertigstellen und veröffentlichen. ;) Happy new year! (und bitte Reviews, wie immer ^^) 


	12. Entscheidung

Jetzt Thorin:  
  
Kapitel 12: Entscheidung  
  
Oh, Junge. Jetzt steckte er in der Sache fest. Soviel zu seinem genialen Plan. Der schöne Herbsttag, der anfangs viele Schüler nach draussen getrieben hatte, begann gegen ihn zu arbeiten, weil die Temperatur fiel. Jetzt waren sie allein und knutschten unnachgiebig auf der Picknickdecke. Soviel darüber, es sicher zu machen. Wieder einmal liess er sich von ihr auf sie heraufziehen. Irgendwann würde er herausfinden, wie man ihren sexy Gesten wiederstehen konnte. Aber nicht heute.  
  
James fühlte die Kälte nicht. In Wirklichkeit, kam er unter seinen Roben vor Hitze um. Es schmerzte in seinen Hosen. Und irgendwo in einer entlegenen Ecke seines Verstandes, warnte in eine leise Stimme davor weiterzumachen.  
  
Aber diese Stimme machte keine grossen Fortschritte, während seine Lippen mit Lilys verschlossen waren. Indes wanderten seine Hände auf ihrem Körper herum, um ihre Kurven unter den Kleiderlagen, die sie trug, zu finden. Lieber Gott, wie viele Schichten hatte sie an?  
  
Er stiess ihren Mantel beiseite, ihre Roben, und fand den Pullover darunter.  
  
"Hast du heute etwa alles aus deinem Kleiderschrank angezogen, Evans?", fragte er, sein Atem heiss gegen ihren Mund.  
  
"Genug, damit du ein wenig zu Tun hast, denke ich", hauchte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Du freches Mädchen", wisperte er und küsste sie wieder. Seine Hände bewegten sich wieder über ihr, dann unter dem Pullover, zum T-Shirt, welches er aus dem Hosenbund ihrer Jeans zog, und dann... was war das?  
  
"Du bringst mich noch um, Evans", sagte er und lachte ihr ins Gesicht, als er das Thermalunterleibchen wegzog, das sie trug. "Bringst mich total um."  
  
Sie giggelte wieder, als er sie hungrig küsste und seine Hände fanden ihre Haut.  
  
"Da bist du", wisperte er in ihr Ohr. Sie seufzte wieder und er bewegte seine Hände nach oben, wo er ihr Milchgebirge (sponsored by San Sebastian) vorfand, das er über ihrem BH liebkoste, indem er mit seinen Daumen über ihre Nippel fuhr. Sie wimmerte.  
  
"Soll ich aufhören?", murmelte er und küsste sie langsam. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und bewegte stattdessen seine Hände unter die Spitzenborte ihres BHs. Sie wimmerte wieder.  
  
"Mach ... weiter", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Er rollte sich von ihr ab, zog sie dabei halbwegs mit sich und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken, um ihren BH zu öffnen. Seine Hände fanden ihren Busen wieder und er reizte sie erbarmungslos, während er sie aufs Gesicht, den Mund und auf den Hals küsste.  
  
"James", stöhnte sie.  
  
James nahm einen Atemzug und versuchte nicht wegen des Schmerzes seiner steigenden Erektion zu stöhnen. Nicht einmal der Vergrösserungszauber, den er heute auf seine Jeans getan hatte, half da viel. Dann fühlte er ihre Hände auf sich, was den Stand der Dinge auch nicht gerade verbesserte.  
  
Aber es fühlte sich so unglaublich, himmlisch gut an. Er stöhnte, als sie ihn zögernd rieb.  
  
"Lily..." Er setzte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, und seine Hand vergassen für den Moment ihren Busen. Sie rieb ihn stärker, und er stöhnte abermals.  
  
"Warte...", keuchte er. "Oh mein Gott..."  
  
"Sie hörte auf ihn zu liebkosen. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
"Alles ist okay", sagte James und atmete schwer. "Glaub mir, es ist alles in Ordnung. Weshalb meinst du?"  
  
"Oh", sagte Lily und errötete. "Na ja, du schaust ein bisschen aus ... als hättest du Schmerzen."  
  
"Das ist weil ich Schmerzen habe", sagte James und wälzte sich von ihr herunter.  
  
"Oh, James", sagte Lily, zog ihre Robe um sich und rollte sich auf ihre Seite. "Tut mir Leid."  
  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld", sagte er und keuchte immer noch ein wenig. "Okay, na gut, es ist ein bisschen deine Schuld. Ich meine, Merlin, Lily. Ich ... das ist wirklich schwierig."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich meine", sagte James, sass auf und ignorierte das Pressen in seinen Jeans, "ich möchte dich nicht überstürmen."  
  
"Tust du nicht", sagte Lily. "Ehrlich."  
  
"Ich weiss, aber..." James fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. "Du machst mich verrückt, Lily, okay? Ich will dich. Hier. Ich sagte es. Ich möchte dir alle Kleider wegreissen und dich von Kopf bis Fuss ablecken und mit dir Sex haben bis wir beide in Ohnmacht fallen."  
  
Oh, GROSSARTIG. In dem Moment als die Worte seinen Mund verliessen, wünschte er, er hätte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, um den Gedächtniszauber an ihr durchzuführen. So wie es jetzt war, dachte sie nun wohl vollkommen, er sei ein kompletter Perversling.  
  
"Wow", sagte sie, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. "Uh. Na ja. Das ist ... um, ich weiss nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren sollte." Sie errötete stark.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagte er schnell. "Ich hätte dies nicht sagen sollen. Ich habe nur... wenn ich dich küsse es ist... es ist wie die erstaunlichste Sache der Welt und ich denke ich kann damit umgehen. Aber wenn ich dich anfasse, ich ... habe ich das Gefühl, ich verlöre die Kontrolle oder so."  
  
"Ich auch", sagte Lily und errötete noch mehr.  
  
"Hast du darüber nachgedacht?", fragte James und nahm ihre Hände in seine. "Du weisst schon. Darüber, mit mir zusammenzusein."  
  
Lily nickte. "Ich denke viel darüber", sagte sie. "Ich... ich will... aber..."  
  
"Du hast Angst", sagte er sanft und liebkoste ihre Wange.  
  
Sie nickte abermals. "Ich möchte keine Angst haben."  
  
"Ich weiss", sagte er. "Aber ich habe auch ein wenig Angst. Ich...ich habe noch nie etwas wie das hier gefühlt, Lily. Ehrlich. Ich will dich, aber ... ich will, dass du bereit bist. Nur, wenn ich dich berühre, verliere ich die Selbstbeherrschung und gehe zu weit." Er sass auf, lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm und liess ihre Hände los.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal", sagte er. "Vielleicht bin ich doch nur ein sexgeiler Dreckskerl."  
  
"Bist du nicht!", sagte Lily sofort. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, während er seine Augenbrauen hochzog.  
  
"Na ja, du bist so oder so kein Dreckskerl", sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Gör", sagte er und zersauste ihr Haar.  
  
"Perversling", gab sie spielerisch zurück.  
  
"Schau mal wer da spricht", sagte James. "Du hast mich jetzt schon zwei mal auf dich heraufgezogen, Evans."  
  
"Du hast dich nicht beklagt, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf", sagte sie hochmütig.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich schwierig sich wegen etwas zu beklagen, wenn deine Zunge in meinem Mund ist, Miss", sagte James und grinste fies.  
  
"Mach weiter so und ich stecke meine Zunge nie wieder in deinen Mund, Potter", sagte Lily und klang ein wenig kecker. Oh mein Gott, sie war eine derart neckische Person. Er hasste ihre kleinen Spiele und liebte sie zugleich. Am meisten liebte er sie.  
  
"Du würdest das nicht tun", sagte James langsam und bewegte sich wieder nahe auf sie zu. "Wie würde ich das überstehen?"  
  
"Du würdest es überleben, da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Lily trocken.  
  
Er lächelte sie an und liebkoste ihr Haar. "Du bist so schön", sagte er.  
  
Sie errötete und lächelte. "Zu wie vielen anderen Mädchen hast du dies schon gesagt?"  
  
"Mindestens einem Dutzend", sagte er, "aber du bist die Einzige, bei der ich total aufrichtig war."  
  
Sie giggelte, dann wurde sie ruhig und schaute ihm lange in die Augen. Die Sonne versank am Horizont, warf ein pinkgoldenes Glühen auf ihre Haut und betonte die kupfernen Strähnen in ihrem Haar.  
  
"Wie... wie gehen wir damit um?", fragte sie zögernd.  
  
"Beziehst du dich auf unser geiles Problem?"  
  
Lily rollte mit ihren Augen. "Natürlich."  
  
"Na ja", sagte James gedankenversunken und überlegte. Er studierte sie für einen Moment. Er stand vor einem Verlust. Die einzige Lösung die tatsächlich etwas bringen würde, war für ihn, aufzuhören mit ihr zusammen auf Dates zu gehen und sich während den Schulstunden und den Essenszeiten nur wie Freunde in den Korridoren zu treffen. Aber das war unakzeptabel. Er wollte um sie herum sein. Nicht nur für diesen Teil der Dinge, obwohl dies sicher dazugehörte. Nein, er mochte es bei ihr zu sein. Nur ihre Gegenwart zu fühlen. Mit ihr zu reden.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht", sagte er schlussendlich. "Ich möchte um dich herum sein, Lil. Ich will. Nicht nur in körperlicher Hinsicht.  
  
"Ich will auch um dich herum sein", sagte sie. "Na ja, jedenfalls seit ich dich nur noch mit der Intensität von zweihundert Sonnen nicht mag."  
  
"Zweihundert?", sagte er grinsend. "Verdammt, ich bin einfach gut."  
  
"Pass auf", warnte ihn Lily und errötete.  
  
"Du hast Recht", sagte er schnell; verdammt seine Hosen quetschten ein gewisses Körperteil IMMER NOCH. So wie das lief, würde er Hagrids Hosen sich borgen müssen.  
  
"So", sagte Lily langsam. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach nur ein wenig beschränken."  
  
"Was, meinst du etwa nur einen Kuss pro Tag?", fragte er grinsend.  
  
"Etwas in der Art", sagte sie. "Ich meine, bis wir einander besser kennen ... als Personen."  
  
"Ich denke, ich schaffe das", sagte er, kreuzte seine Finger und hoffte schwer, dass er es konnte.  
  
Sie begann wieder zu zittern. "Ich habe kalt", sagte sie.  
  
"Ja, jetzt ist es kalt", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie rollte wieder mit den Augen und lachte. Sie sammelten alle Abfälle ihres Picknicks auf und legten sie in den Korb. Die Sonne war bis zum Horizont gesunken und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. James drehte sich diskret um, während Lily unter ihre vielen Lagen reichte, die sie trug, um ihren BH wieder zuzumachen. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie ihre Titten aussehen musste. Er dachte so oder so daran.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hand; ihre Finger waren eiskalt und er küsste sie zärtlich.  
  
"Das zählt doch nicht als Kuss, oder?", fragte er, während sie zurück zum Schloss gingen.  
  
"Nein", sagte sie lachend.  
  
"Gut."  
  
Sie betraten das Schloss und James spürte sofort wie das Blut in seinen Füssen wieder zu zirkulieren begann, die ziemlich kalt geworden waren.  
  
"Gehen wir zu deinem Zimmer", bot er ihr an.  
  
"Klar", sagte sie. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand in seine, während er mit der anderen den Picknickkorb trug. Sie schlenderten zu ihrem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Er lächelte sie mehrere Male an. Er fühlte sich... zufrieden. Es gab kein anderes Wort um dies zu beschreiben. Sein Erektion beruhigte sich. Ihm war schlussendlich eine Lösung eingefallen, die sie beide zufrieden stellte, um seine sich steigernde Lust für dieses Mädchen zu kontrollieren. Er realisierte, dass er sich langsam wirklich um sie zu kümmern begann. Ziemlich viel sogar.  
  
Sie erreichten die Tür und Lily lächelte zu ihm herauf.  
  
"Danke für diesen grossartigen Nachmittag", sagte sie.  
  
"Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Kuss?", fragte er und zog sie nahe zu sich. "Ich denke nicht, dass ich bis zur Bettzeit warten kann."  
  
"Und heute haben wir auch keine Rundgänge", sagte Lily. "Aber werde ich dich nicht beim Abendessen sehen?"  
  
"Nicht mit all diesen vielen Hausaufgaben, die ich noch erledigen muss", sagte er. "Leider scheinen wir dieses Jahr diese lächerlichen Prüfungen zu haben."  
  
"Ja ich habe auch davon gehört", sagte Lily. "Na ja, nun, weil du anscheinend später noch leiden wirst und wir heute keine Rundgänge haben und seit ich sicher nicht--"  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Evans", wisperte er und küsste sie. Langsam, langsam, langsam. Er drückte seine Zunge gegen ihre. Er genoss es.  
  
Sie stiess ihn weg; und er gab nach. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
"Viel Glück bei den Hausaufgaben", sagte sie matt.  
  
"Das werde ich nach dem hier brauchen", sagte er grinsend. Sie lächelte während er die Tür schloss.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Jessy Black: Da is dein neues Kapitel ;)  
  
Grizza: Award?! Juhuu!!! ;)  
  
gereon: Thx - und wieder is das Kapitel vorbei *ggg*  
  
Soulsister*3000: Gratulation! (Danke für den Tipp; wir hamns korrigiert)  
  
san sebastian: Hehe, das isch nur e info gsi, a ali andere... denne de Text wo ich übersetzt han, het d Autorin gschribae ja... ;)  
  
----  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal! Das mit den Reviews lief schon besser (damit möchten wir sagen, dass wir auf noch mehr hoffen *ggg*)! Liebe Grüsse Balin, Durin, Thorin 


	13. Gespräch unter Mädchen

Jetzt Balin:  
  
Gespräch unter Mädchen:  
  
"Du hast ihn wirklich angefasst?!", kreischte Marianne.  
  
Sie, Lily und Clarissa waren ein paar Abende später zusammen in Lilys Zimmer und bemalten sich die Fingernägel.  
  
"Nein!", sagte Lily und Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich meine ich habe es gemacht. Über seine Jeans."  
  
"Und?", fragte Clarissa. "Ist er, du weisst schon, gross?"  
  
"Clarissa!"  
  
"Oh, komm schon Lily!", sagte Marianne.  
  
Lily zögerte.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht," sagte Lily. "Ich meine, es fühlte sich, naja, gross an. Aber, äh, ich habe nicht wirklich, ich meine, ich habe nie--du weisst schon."  
  
"Nie?", hakten Clarissa und Marianne gleichzeitig nach.  
  
"Nein," sagte Lily und fühlte sich dabei sehr dumm und etwas betreten.  
  
"Wie hatte er reagiert?", fragte Clarissa.  
  
"Ich glaube er hat es gemocht," sagte Lily lächelnd.  
  
"Natürlich hatte er es gemocht," sagte Marianne und verdrehte die Augen. "Jungs mögen es immer, wenn Mädchen sie betatschen."  
  
Lily kicherte.  
  
"Hast du, du weisst schon," fragte Clarissa unverschämt grinsend, während sie das Nagellackfläschchen auf Lilys Pult stellte, "ihn ausgezogen?"  
  
"Nein!", schrie Lily entsetzt und wollte nicht einmal daran denken. Naja, nicht wirklich.  
  
"Du hast ihn hängen gelassen?", fragte Marianne mit einem Anflug von Missbehagen.  
  
"Ich glaube, sie hat ihn stehen gelassen passt besser, nicht?", sagte Clarissa und die beiden Frauen brachen in Lachen aus.  
  
"Ihr zwei seid grässlich!", sagte Lily, doch sie lachte ebenfalls mit.  
  
"Du hast das noch nie gemacht, oder schon, Lil?", fragte Marianne, als sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen. "Einen Jungen ausgezogen."  
  
Lily schluckte und schaute zu Boden. "Nein," gab sie zu.  
  
"Es ist gar nicht so schwierig," sagte Clarissa. "Solange du nicht zu fest drückst oder ziehst oder was immer. Obwohl einige Typen ein wenig ziehen und drücken mögen.  
  
"Ich bin nicht daran es zu planen--ich meine--" begann Lily.  
  
"Du wirst gelegentlich müssen," warf Marianne ein. "Ich meine, sofern du James keine Hirnschäden oder so zufügen möchtest."  
  
"Hirnschäden?", fragte Lily erschreckt.  
  
"Wusstest du es nicht?", fragte Marianne. "Jep. Wenn ein Typ einen Ständer nicht loswerden kann, kann es zu Hirnschäden führen."  
  
"Das ist die grösste Scheisse, die ich je gehört hab," sagte Clarissa. "Hör nicht auf sie Lily. Alle Jungs stöhnen gerne weil sie "Schmerzen" haben, weil sie in Not sind. Sie sagen irgendetwas um eine Erleichterung von einem Mädchen zu kriegen. Einer hat mir mal gesagt, seine Augen würden aus seinen Höhlen fallen, wenn ich ihm keine runterholen würde. Das ist alles ein riesen Quatsch. Und selbst wenn es wahr wäre, Jungs haben selbst Hände. Die können mit ihren Problemen ganz gut auskommen."  
  
"James ist vermutlich in letzter Zeit recht pflegebedürftig," meinte Marianne trocken.  
  
"Fresse, Marianne!", sagte Lily wütend und errötete.  
  
"Was?", fragte Marianne unschuldig. "Glaubst du Potter hat sich noch nie einen heruntergeholt? Lass mich dir was sagen Lil. ALLE Jungs holen sich gelegentlich einen runter. Die, die sagen sie würden es nicht, die lügen."  
  
"Ist das wahr?", fragte Lily. "Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich," sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Wenn," sagte Lily langsam, "James 'mit seinem Problem gut auskommen kann', wie du sagst, dann--muss ich dann immer noch--"  
  
"Letzten Endes," meinte Clarissa. "Ich meine, wenn er ihn eines Tages in dich steckt, möchtest du vielleicht einen guten ersten Eindruck machen."  
  
Lily kreischte kurz auf und brach in Lachen aus. "Du bist schrecklich!"  
  
"Sie hat recht," sagte Marianne besserwisserisch. "Aber wenn du mich fragst, sehen die wirklich witzig aus."  
  
"Du hast einen gesehen?", fragte Lily ungläubig.  
  
"Jep," prahlte Marianne ein wenig.  
  
"Und wessen Pimmel hast du neulich gesehn?", fragte Clarissa. "Ich mag mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich etwas davon gehört habe."  
  
Marianne sah die beiden an und grinste unverschämt. "Den von Sirius Black. Und ich habe eine Menge mehr gemacht wie ihn nur anzuschauen."  
  
Lily und Clarissa kreischten.  
  
"Niemals!", schrie Lily.  
  
"Sirius Black!", kreischte Clarissa. "Du kleine Schlampe. Wann hast du es mit ihm getrieben?"  
  
"Vor einigen Tagen," sagte Marianne. "Hab mir beinahe den Kiefer ausgerenkt."  
  
"Ew!", machte Lily. "Du--du--hast deinen Mund verwendet?" Sie war entsetzt.  
  
Selbstverständlich hatte Lily schon davon gehört. Sie wusste, dass Mädchen oft ihren Mund bei den Jungs ihren--Privatgebieten gebrauchten. Das trieb Jungs angeblich halb in den Wahnsinn. Doch sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, selber so etwas zu tun. Es hörte sich nur etwas merkwürdig an. Und etwas grob.  
  
"Natürlich," sagte Marianne. "Aber nicht bevor er es mir besorgt hat. Ich werde dies noch oft sagen. Black beherrscht unglaubliche Techniken."  
  
"Da hätte ich darauf gewettet," sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Techniken?", fragte Lily. "Was meinst--"  
  
"Dieser Typ hat die beste Zunge auf dem ganzen Planeten," sagte Marianne.  
  
"Er benutzte seine Zunge?", fragte Lily und wirkte immer entsetzter. Selbstverständlich hatte auch davon gehört. Von Jungs, die--Mädchen leckten. Davon, dass das angeblich Mädchen verrückt machte. Doch sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, es ihr von einem Jungen machen zu lassen. Darüber zu sprechen war ihr peinlich.  
  
"Lily, du bist so was von unschuldig," sagte Clarissa und tätschelte Lily auf die Schulter.  
  
"Was?", verteidigte sich Lily. "Ich habe gewisse Dinge getan."  
  
"Gewisse Dinge," sagte Marianne. "Hattest du je einen Orgasmus?"  
  
"Ja," sagte Lily und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Sie hatte nicht," sagte Clarissa zu Marianne, die betrübt nickte.  
  
"Doch hab ich!", brüllte Lily.  
  
"Ich denke die Frage ist die: Hat je ein Junge dir zu einem Orgasmus verholfen?", fragte Marianne wissend.  
  
Lily errötete und schaute auf die Füsse. "Naja, nein."  
  
"Hast du je jemanden es versuchen lassen?", fragte Marianne weiter.  
  
"Nein," sagte Lily und fühlte sich nun ziemlich elend. "Ich meine, du weisst schon, James--über meine Jeans. Und ich wollte ihn, eben, weisst du. Aber--aber ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich traue mich nie. Es ist wie, wenn es sich zu gut anfühlt oder so."  
  
"Wie kann sich etwas zu gut anfühlen?", fragte Marianne ungläubig.  
  
"Hör auf, Marianne," fiel Clarissa dazwischen. "Lily, du hast Angst davor, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, stimmts?"  
  
"Ich denks," murmelte Lily.  
  
"Was könnte schon passieren?", fragte Clarissa. "Ehrlich. Du verlierst nicht Hirnzellen oder sowas, nur weil es dir kommt."  
  
"Ich weiss," sagte Lily.  
  
"Du bist doch nicht mehr so verklemmt und vertraust James nicht, oder etwa schon?", fragte nun Marianne. "Er hatte nichts über dich herumerzählt. Ich denke nicht mal die halbe Schule weiss davon, dass ihr zusammen ausgegangen seid."  
  
"Ich--ich glaub ich vertrau James," sagte Lily. "Ich meine er ist immer ein Gentleman gewesen, wirklich. Er sagt, er wolle mich nicht überrennen und-- und er sagte--dass er noch nie sich so gefühlt hatte wie bei mir."  
  
"Gut," sagte Marianne. "Er ist aufrichtig zu dir und macht sich nicht bloss lustig über dich."  
  
"Marianne," sagte Clarissa warnend. "Schau Lil, Ich denke du regst dich wegen nichts auf. Ein Teil des Spasses beim Sex IST das Verlieren der Selbstbeherrschung. Ehrlich."  
  
"Ich kann das bestätigen," sagte Marianne feurig. "Nachdem mich Sirius überzeugt hatte, konnte ich schlecht wiederstehen. Es war brilliant wie wir bumsten--und es noch mehrere Male taten, wie ich es noch nie getan hatte."  
  
"Hattest du nicht befürchtet, Sirius könnte dich--benutzt haben?", fragte Lily.  
  
"Nöh," sagte Marianne. "Ich bin nicht so wie du Lil. Du bist eine der wenigen letzten guten Mädchen. Ich mag eine gute 'Unterhaltung', aber ich habe danach nicht die Geduld für alles Andere. Ich habe ihn genauso fest benutzt wie er mich benutzt hatte. Natürlich habe ich eine Menge Vorsichtsmassnahmen getroffen. Aber es bleibt dabei, Sex ist dazu gedacht, sich gut zu fühlen. Wenn nicht, würde es niemand tun."  
  
"Ich möchte mich bloss nicht zum Idioten machen," sagte Lily. "Ich meine, ich weiss nicht so genau was ich machen soll. Ich weiss gewisse Dinge funktionieren, klar, aber--"  
  
"Niemand wurde geboren und wusste gleich was zu tun galt, Lil," sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Es braucht eine Menge Übung," sagte Marianne nickend.  
  
"Das ist nur ein Teil des Spasses," warf Clarissa nun ein.  
  
Lily nickte, und fühlte sich wiederum entzwei gerissen. Sie war so sprachlos, dass sie sich verlassen fühlte wie noch nie. Clarissa und Marianne waren schon so viel erfahrener wie sie, beide hatten ihre Jungfräulichkeit bereits in ihrem fünften Schuljahr verloren. Sie hatte die letzten Jahre genossen ihren Erzählungen von ihren sexuellen Ausbeutungen zu zuhören; es war zu schwierig weil sie selbst einen Freunden hatte und einige Dates hier und dort, hatte jedoch nie den überwältigenden Drang Sex zu haben. Sicher, die Dinge, die sie gemacht hatte, fühlten sich gut an, doch sie hatte sie immer gestoppt.  
  
Weil du wusstest, dass du nicht mit diesen Typen zusammen sein wolltest, dachte Lily. Und du WOLLTEST sicher zur Hölle nochmal mit James zusammen sein.  
  
Darin bestand der Unterschied. Nun fühlte sich Lily dümmlich und ein bisschen alleine, weil sie einen Jungen so sehr wollte, doch nicht recht wusste, wie all diese physische Dinge funktionierten. Grad wenn sie von ihren beiden Freundinnen beraten wurde, fühlte sie sich entfremdeter den je.  
  
"Ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll," wiederholte sie.  
  
"Es tönt so, als würdest du tun, was für dich gut ist," sagte Clarissa. "Pack es langsam an. Lerne James und alles darum kennen."  
  
"Ich--ich möchte--ich möchte wissen--wie es ist," sagte Lily. "Einen--eben, einen-- einen Orgasmus zu haben. Von einem Jungen. Von James."  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher er ist mehr als nur erfreut dir einen Gefallen machen zu können," sagte Marianne.  
  
Lily kicherte. "Mein Gott. Ich fühle mich ein wenig-- ungezogen."  
  
"Ist auch höchste Zeit, dass du es bist!", sagte Clarissa. "Zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Orgasmus macht dich zu einem etwas einfältigen Mädchen, Lil!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht einfältig!", sagte Lily ungehalten.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht mehr sein, wenn du's mit James gemacht hast," sagte Marianne frech.  
  
"Du bist natürlich eine glänzende Anwesenheit, seit dich Sirius--GEBUMST hat!", sagte Lily kichernd.  
  
"Verdammt richtig," sagte Marianne.  
  
"War Black wirklich so gut?", fragte Clarissa.  
  
"Er war jenseits von allem," sagte Marianne. "Vielleicht solltest du ihn auch mal fragen. Ich bin sicher er würde sofort einwilligen."  
  
"Marianne!", kreischte Lily, die immer noch kicherte.  
  
"Ich überlegs mir mal," sagte Clarissa. "Er ist ein richtig geiles Biest, oder nicht? Wo bumst ihr eigentlich mit den Jungs?"  
  
"Im Raum der Wünsche," sagte Marianne.  
  
"Der Raum der was?", fragte Lily.  
  
"Wünsche," sagte Marianne. "Kennst du ihn nicht? Er ist brilliant. Dieser Raum ist hinter der Wand von Barnabas dem bekloppten versteckt. Du weisst schon, der, der von den Trollen verhauen wird. Auf alle Fälle ist er nur dort, wenn er dringlich gebraucht wird."  
  
"Und du und Sirius brauchten ihn offensichtlich dringend," sagte Clarissa trocken.  
  
"Verdammt richtig," sagte Marianne. "Er konnte schlecht mitten auf dem Korridor über mich herfallen, nicht?"  
  
"Marianne!" Lily lachte so fest, dass ihr Tränen über die Backen rollten.  
  
"Du Nutte!", schrie Clarissa, packte ein Kissen und schlug es Marianne über den Kopf.  
  
"Au!", kreischte diese, aber lachte immer noch. Schnell las sie ein weiteres Kissen auf und zahlte es Clarissa auf der Stelle heim.  
  
Und innerhalb Sekunden hatten die kreischenden und lachenden Mädchen eine sehr fröhliche Kissenschlacht.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Lily lag in dieser Nacht wach und dachte über die Unterhaltung mit Clarissa und Marianne.  
  
Sirius hatte bei Marianne seinen Mund und Zunge benutzt, dachte sie. Sie fragte sich, wie sich das wohl anfühlen würde, wenn ihr das ein Junge tun würde. Sie spürte ein Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen, das sich in Windeseile in jeder Ecke ihres Körpers ausbreitete.  
  
Sie konnte sich es gut ausmalen, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Nass, heiss, einfach unglaublich. Sie dachte an James, was für ein sagenhafte Küsser er doch war, wie angenehm seine Zunge war. Wie er wusste was damit alles anzustellen war. Wenn er so ausgezeichnet im Küssen ihres Mundes war würde er vermutlich nicht weniger erstaunlich sein, wenn er seinen Mund dort hinunter bewegen würde--  
  
"Oh" murmelte sie und fühlte ein hitziges Prikeln zwischen ihren Beinen. Konnte sie James jemals sowas tun lassen? Wollte sie ihn lassen?  
  
Natürlich willst du, sagte ihr eine innere Stimme.  
  
In Gedanken drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Betatschte ihn. Benutzte ihren Mund bei ihm. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das tun könnte, ihren Mund zu verwenden. Sie hatte noch nie einen Jungen dort berührt. Die ganze Idee von dem männlichen Organ machte sie nervös. Dieses separate Anhängsel, das anschwillt und heiss und hart würde. Als hätte es einen eigenen Verstand oder so.  
  
Okay, also keine Mundarbeit bei James. Noch nicht. Aber sie hatte ja Hände. Sie könnte ihre Hände benutzen.  
  
Hast du ihn ausgezogen, hatte Clarissa gefragt.  
  
Nein. Wollte sie es überhaupt? Sie überlegte. Sie wusste wie schwierig es war lüstern und darüber frustriert zu sein. Es musste für James mindestens so schwierig sein. Nein, schlechter, weil er dieses Organ auch noch besass, womit er umgehen musste. Und sie fragte sich wie es aussah, wie es sich anfühlte.  
  
Sie kicherte in ihr Kissen hinein.  
  
"Du hast dich in eine richtige Nutte verwandelt, Evans," murmelte sie hervor.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Choooo: Thx wie immer :D  
  
Soulsister*3000: (Thorin) Hack nur auf meinen Schweizerfehlern rum *g* (Mices hats mir auch schon in totaler Freude erzählt...) Im Schweizerdeutschen sagt man eben:"Ich/I han chalt...." Ihr seid ja alle so fieeees :P  
  
gereon: (Thorin) Hehe, mich hets gfreut, dass das kapitel so churz gsi isch! Han i weniger schaffe müssen ;)  
  
san sebastian: Hehe, mir wennd ja, dass d überlebsch :P  
  
Jessy Black: Thx, hier die Fortsetzung ^^  
  
***  
  
Ab jetzt wird es Kapitel geben, die ein wenig länger sind, deshalb bitte nicht austicken, wenns ein wenig länger geht. Wir tun, was wir können, zumal die Schule morgen wieder beginnt! PLZ REVIEWS ! ;) 


	14. Begegnung in der Bibliothek

Sorry, hat ein wenig lange gedauert, aber bereitet euch jetzt auf das (unserer Meinung nach) beste Kapitel in dieser Geschichte vor!!! ;)  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Vierzehn: Die Begegnung in der Bibliothek  
  
A/N: Achtung, jetzt geht's an den Speck ;)  
  
Die Wochen vergingen schnell für James, einen großen Anteil daran hatten zweifellos die vielen Hausaufgaben. Es schien wie, wenn er jeden Tag mehr auf bekam. In jeder Unterrichtsstunde verbrachten die Lehrer mindestens fünf Minuten damit, ihnen alles über ihre wichtigen NEWTs in diesem siebten Schuljahr zu erklären. James wünschte sie würden damit aufhören. Er hatte schon genug Probleme mit den Hausaufgaben, dem Quidditch-Training und seinen Pflichten als Schulsprecher, ohne sich den Kopf auch noch über seine Zukunft nach Hogwarts zu zerbrechen.  
  
Der schlimmste Teil an diesem Programm war, dass er nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Lily verbringen konnte, wie er wollte. Sie waren zu einigen weiteren Verabredungen nach Hogsmeade gegangen, meistens passierte aber nicht mehr, als ausgelassenes Küssen vor Lilys Zimmer. Aber James freute es sehr, weil es schien, als würde Lily immer mehr in ihre Beziehung hineinwachsen. Er konnte es nicht lassen, sie zu necken, aber sie gab es ihm zurück und er entdeckte, dass sie eigentlich einen fiesen Sinn für Humor hatte. Er mochte sie mehr und mehr jeden Tag.  
  
Wenn er mit Lily zusammen war gab es nur ein Problem: Er konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren. Er war in jeder Stunde abgelenkt, seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu ihrem roten Haar und seine Gedanken zu ihrer weichen Haut. Er bemerkte, dass er auch nicht mehr so gut wie früher flog. Gryffindor hätte fast einen sicheren Sieg gegen Ravenclaw verschenkt und James wusste es lag daran, dass Lily Evans zusah.  
  
James verbrachte auch immer weniger Zeit mit Sirius, Remus und Peter als ihm Lieb gewesen wäre. Er hatte einfach weniger Zeit oder Gelegenheit, um Unsinn anzustellen, den er früher so gern getan hatte. Besonders Peter Pettigrew wurde ihm langsam fremd, da er ihn kaum sah. Tatsächlich war sich James sicher, er sah ihn in letzter Zeit nur wenn der Vollmond kam und sie alle mit Remus zur heulenden Hütte gingen.  
  
Danach kam natürlich das alte Problem in seinen Hosen. James wunderte sich, ob er sich darauf vorbereiten sollte, mit diesen Schmerzen sein ganzes Leben herum zulaufen. Nur der kleinste Gedanke an Lily verursachte rege Bewegung da unten. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Sie hielt ihre Vereinbarung resolut ein, aber es schien ihm eher wie eine "Benutzungsgebühr" zu werden. Er war der perfekte Gentleman (na gut, grösstenteils), aber wann um Himmelswillen würde sie das alles vergessen?  
  
Und auch es sich selbst zu machen schien nicht zu helfen. James fühlte sich lächerlich. Er war bereits achtzehn, er sollte schon über dies hinaus gekommen sein.  
  
Die einzige Erlösung konnte ihm Lily geben. Er wusste, er würde bald mit ihr darüber sprechen.  
  
Ich brauch sie nicht nur zum ficken, dachte er. Ich brauche nur ETWAS neben küssen. Ich hab sie nicht mehr auf mir gespürt, seit unserem zweiten Date!  
  
Jetzt sass er still in Verwandlung, seine Augen waren fixiert auf Lilys Rücken (sie sass neben Clarissa), bestaunte jede einzelne Strähne und wünschte er würde sein Gesicht hinein drücken. Normalerweise war er aufmerksam.  
  
"Sie sind dran Herr Potter."  
  
James blinzelte:"Was?" Er zwang seinen Blick von Lily abzuwenden und hinauf auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht zu richten.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Potter, wachen sie auf!", fauchte sie.  
  
"Sorry", sagte er und sein Nacken wurde heiss vor Scham. Die meisten Slytherins, inklusive Lucius Malfoy, kicherten.  
  
"Ruhe", fauchte McGonagall, ,,Potter, im Falle, dass sie vergassen, wo sie sind, wir sind hier in Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene. Heute arbeiten wir an Aufruf-Zaubern."  
  
"Ja, Professor", sagte James und sass gerader auf, ,,ich weiß."  
  
"Ach ja?", sagte sie, ihre Augenbrauen wurden dünn, ,,exzellent. Dann würden sie bitte so nett sein aufzustehen, nach vorne zu kommen und uns vielleicht einen Esstisch und vier Stühle herzuzaubern?"  
  
James schluckte. Na super, dachte er. Ich hab nen Ständer und muss nach vorne gehen. Wirklich super.  
  
Er schielte hinüber zu Severus Snape und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er nackt aussehen mag. Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass es klappte.  
  
Der Ständer verging. James stand auf und schritt zufrieden nach vorne. Ein Tisch und vier Stühle? Kinderspiel. Er konnte sogar eine ganze Einrichtung für ein Einfamilienhaus herzaubern.  
  
James kam vorne an und versuchte angestrengt nicht auf Lily zu schauen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, schwang ihn einige Male schnell hin und her, und ein eleganter kleiner Esstisch mit vier dazu passenden Stühlen erschienen.  
  
McGonagalls Lippen wurden ganz dünn; James wusste, sie versuchte nicht zu lächeln.  
  
"Exzellent Mr. Potter", sagte sie, ,,zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor."  
  
Gemurmel kam auf; James schielte hinüber zu den Slytherins, alle blickten ihn finster an. Lucius Malfoy gab ihm einen Blick von purem Hass. Snape tat dasselbe. James zeigte ihm ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln, dann blickte er flüchtig auf Lily.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn warm an und als er an ihrer Bank vorüber ging winkte er. Sie kicherte leise hinter ihrer Hand als Clarissa die Augen rollte.  
  
James setzte sich wieder neben Sirius.  
  
"Fett James", flüsterte Sirius.  
  
"Das?", sagte James, ,,das war nichts."  
  
"Nichts?", flüsterte Sirius zurück, als er vortäuschte Notizen zu machen, ,,nicht wenn du im Moment so abgelenkt bist. Besser du fickst Evans bald oder du fliegst von der Schule."  
  
"Fresse", fauchte James.  
  
An diesem Abend um Zehn Uhr entspannte sich James mit einer Dusche. Er war gerade von einem brutalen Quidditch Training zurückgekehrt und wollte nichts weiter als einfach ins Bett zu gehen. Aber er wusste, er hatte noch Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben. Noch schlimmer war, dass er für diese wichtige Arbeit Nachforschungen betreiben mussten, was wiederum bedeutete er musste in die Bibliothek gehen.  
  
Er hasste die Bibliothek. Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, war ein echter Tyrann. Wenn man nur den kleinsten Laut von sich gab, bekam man mindestens einen vernichtenden Blick von ihr. Aber meistens bekam man eine Verwarnung und wenn man zwei davon hatte wurde man raus geworfen und eine Zeit lang aus der Bibliothek verbannt.  
  
Für James war es noch schlimmer; er war nämlich auf Madam Pinces Liste der von ihr meist gehassten Schüler, wurde schon so oft herausgeworfen, dass man es nicht mehr zählen könnte, weil er die "kein Lärm"-Regel, aber auch noch die "kein Essen"-Regel, die "kein Fuss auf dem Tisch"-Regel, die "nicht lachen"-Regel, die "nicht neu anordnen der Magazine"-Regel und die "nicht Bücher schweben lassen"-Regel und noch viele andere gebrochen hatte.  
  
Tatsächlich war der einzige Schüler, der mehr Regeln gebrochen hatte, Sirius, weil er nicht nur alle oben genannten brach, sondern auch die "nicht ficken"-Regel (offiziell wurde sie die "sexuelle Enthaltungsregel" genannt), was ihm einen Monat die Magazine sortieren einbrachte.  
  
James betrat die Bibliothek und automatisch steuerte er die hinterste Ecke des Raumes an, die ausserhalb des Sichtfeldes von Madam Pince lag. Er suchte seine Feder in seiner Tasche, als er aufschaute und Lily alleine an dem Tisch sitzen sah, an dem er als letztes gesessen hatte. Sie schaute auf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Verdammt, dachte er. Ich werde nicht viel arbeiten können, wenn ich mich mit ihr an einen Tisch setze. Aber sie winkte ihm zu und er spürte wie seine Füsse ihn regelrecht zu ihr trieben, wo er vis-à-vis von ihr Platz nahm.  
  
"Hey", flüsterte er.  
  
"Hi", sagte sie, ,,eine seltene Erscheinung dich hier zu sehen."  
  
"Japp", sagte er einfühlsam, "naja, ich bin nicht wirklich beliebt bei -"  
  
Er wurde von einem sehr lauten "Pssst" von Madam Pince unterbrochen; James drehte sich um und sah wie sie ihm vernichtende Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Er schaute Lily an, die nur die Achseln zuckte.  
  
"Wir müssen sowieso lernen", flüsterte sie, ,,nicht sprechen."  
  
"Okay", flüsterte James, nahm ein Stück Pergament, sein Tintenfass und sein Zaubertränkebuch aus seiner Tasche. Vorsichtig bereitete er alles vor sich aus und sah Lily an, die tief in ihren Arithmetikbericht versunken war. Sie hatte ihr Haar hinter ihre Ohren gestrichen und schrieb wie wild in einer fließenden, femininen Schrift. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen und hatte einen Blick von purer Konzentration auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Sie sieht entzückend aus, dachte er, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. Hausaufgaben.  
  
Aber er konnte es nicht lassen, immer wieder zu ihr hinüberzuschielen, sogar als er versuchte die erste Frage zu beantworten. Er seufzte auf vor Frustration. Lily sah auf.  
  
"Was'n los?", flüsterte sie. Noch ein lautes Psst von Pince. James rollte die Augen. Er nahm ein kleines Stück Pergament und schrieb etwas, dann schob er es ihr hinüber.  
  
--Kann mich nicht konzentrieren.  
  
Sie kribbelte etwas und schob es ihm zurück.  
  
--Was ist los?  
  
Er schrieb zurück.  
  
--Nichts. Du siehst nur wirklich hübsch aus.  
  
Sie lächelte kurz, als sie dies las, und schrieb dann zurück.  
  
--Danke. Du auch.  
  
Und sie begannen ausgelassen zu schreiben.  
  
--Du denkst ich bin hübsch? Gut, danke, nehm ich an.  
  
--Okay, nicht hübsch. Ist süss besser?  
  
--Viel besser. Danke.  
  
--Ich bin glücklich, dass du zustimmst. Jetzt solltest du dich aber wirklich auf deine Hausaufgaben konzentrieren.  
  
--Danke, Miss Oberzicke, dass du das offensichtlichste hingewiesen hast. Aber es ist schwierig sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, wenn du so gut riechst.  
  
--James, hör auf mit mir zu flirten und mach deine Zaubertrank-Aufgaben! Und ich bin nicht zickig. Du auf der anderen Seite bist unverbesserlich.  
  
--Kann nichts machen, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Das ist unser Fehler.  
  
--Wirklich? Das ist witzig, weil hier, wo ich sitze, PROBIERE ich nur meine Aufgaben zu machen.  
  
--Aber du siehst so süß aus, wenn du es machst. Gib mir ne Pause Lil. Ich sterbe hier.  
  
--Du stirbst? Wirklich? Du siehst für mich vollkommen gesund aus.  
  
--Du WEISST, was ich meine.  
  
--Oh, das.  
  
--Ja, das.  
  
--James, ich dachte wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass...  
  
--Ich weiss was wir abgemacht haben, Lil, aber hast du eine Ahnung wie es ist mit konstantem Schmerz herumzulaufen?  
  
--Du leidest nicht wirklich unter KONSTANTEM Schmerz.  
  
--Doch, tu ich.  
  
--Sie mal James. Ich versuche nur meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Mir tut es Leid, dass du Schmerzen hast, aber im Moment musst du eben damit leben.  
  
--Merlin, bist du grausam.  
  
--Ich bin nur praktisch.  
  
--Und grausam.  
  
--James.  
  
--Na gut. Sei doch so, wenn du willst. Ich werde jetzt nur meine Aufgaben machen und versuchen zu vergessen, dass du mich leiden lässt.  
  
--Ich lasse dich nicht leiden!  
  
--Lily, bitte, ich VERSUCHE meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Würdest du bitte aufhören mir zu schreiben? Bitte?  
  
--Du hast angefangen!  
  
--Nur weil du so großartig aussiehst und es die einzige Möglichkeit ist mit dir zu reden, ohne dass Pince mich raus wirft.  
  
--Wenn es ein Problem ist kann ich gehen, weißt du.  
  
--Nein, geh nicht. Ich mag es wenn du hier bist. Sogar wenn du mich ablenkst.  
  
--Vielleicht solltest du aufhören mich anzusehen.  
  
--Kann nichts machen. Du bist das hübscheste Ding hier drin.  
  
--Du bist unmöglich.  
  
--Ich bin auch so geil wie die Hölle.  
  
--Wie du gesagt hast.  
  
--Denkst du, wir könnten vielleicht zurück in mein Zimmer gehen?  
  
--NEIN.  
  
--Bitte?  
  
--Verdammt James. Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, ich bin nicht bereit für. na, du weißt schon.  
  
--Ich spreche nicht über "na, du weißt schon". Ich spreche über eine kleine Befreiung. Das ist alles. Nur eine kleine Erleichterung, ich schwöre.  
  
--Ich verstehe. Und wenn ich dir diese kleine Befreiung gebe, die du willst, wirst du aufhören mit Schmerzen herumzulaufen, machst deine Hausaufgaben und lässt mich alleine, damit ich meine machen kann?  
  
--Ich versprechs.  
  
--Gut. Dann werde ich dir eine kleine Erleichterung geben.  
  
James Augen weiteten sich ein bisschen, als er die letzte Nachricht las. Danke Merlin! Sie konnten endlich diese unterdrückende Bibliothek verlassen, zurück zu seinem Zimmer gehen, wie verrückt knutschen und sogar jenseits davon gehen. Er lächelte und fing an seine Sachen in seine Tasche zu packen, als er etwas spürte. Irgend etwas streichelte seinen kleinen Liebling (A/N: Wer ist das wohl? :P). Er legte seine Feder nieder und schaute auf.  
  
Lily saß mit einem eher selbstgefälligem Lächeln da. Er spürte erneut, wie etwas an seinem Liebling rieb. Ihr Fuss. Ihr schuhloser, von einer Socke bedeckter Fuss.  
  
Sie presste mit dem Fußballen leicht gegen seinen Ständer und fuhr langsam die ganze Länge ab. Er stöhnte.  
  
"Was machst du da?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Psst!", zischte Madam Pince.  
  
James blinzelte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Oh mein Gott. Er war in der Bibliothek, saß vis-a-vis mit dem schönsten Mädchen der Welt und sie rubbelte ihm eins mit ihrem Fuss. Er griff nach dem Pergament, auf das sie ihr ganzes Gespräch geschrieben hatten und kritzelte eine neue Nachricht.  
  
--Was TUST du?  
  
Er schob das Pergament über den Tisch, was ihn Zwang noch mehr in ihren Fuss zu lehnen, wodurch seine Aufstehmännchen pochte, was ihn wiederum dazu zwang sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und sein Verlangen zu stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Oh Merlin, es fühlte sich so gut an.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an, als sie seine Nachricht las, dann schrieb sie ruhig eine weitere Nachricht darauf, alles während ihr Fuss ihn zärtlich auf und ab streichelte. Sie schob das Pergament zu ihm herüber.  
  
--Ich helfe dich nur.  
  
Er blinzelte und suchte nach Atem, dann hob er zitternd seine Feder auf, tauchte sie in sein Tintenfass und schrieb eine weitere Nachricht.  
  
--Wir sind in der Bibliothek Evans!  
  
Er gab ihr das Pergament zurück; sie las es und schrieb zurück.  
  
--Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren.  
  
--Du bist böse.  
  
--Ich kann aufhören, wenn du willst.  
  
--Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte HÖR NICHT AUF.  
  
Er legte seine Feder nieder, als sie die letzte Nachricht las und lehnte sich mehr in ihren Fuss; sie presste ihn gegen "ihn" und rieb fester. Er schloss seine Augen und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er spürte wie sich ihre Zehen um ihn herumkreisten und er griff nach dem Tisch, seinen Umhang, einige Stücke Pergament. Er begann Pergament in seiner Hand zu zerknittern, als er plötzlich schnell näherkommende Schritte hörte.  
  
Seine Augen flogen auf und er zwang sich selbst sich aufzusetzen, während er näher zum Tisch rückte um sein Rohr zu verstecken. Lily hörte nicht auf zu reiben.  
  
"Mr. Potter", zischte Pince und sah ihn böse an. "Hören sie auf dieses Geräusch zu machen! Wenn sie ihr Pergament entsorgen müssen, dann tun sie das bitte LEISE.  
  
James blinzelte, versuchte sich zu fokussieren und nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen.  
  
"Ja, Madam", krächzte er leise und biss sich auf die Lippe.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung Potter?", fragte Pince misstrauisch. Sie schielte rüber zu Lily, die aufsah und die Bibliothekarin mit ihrem unschuldigstem Lächeln anlächelte. Sie hatte ihre Feder in der Hand und für die ganze Welt, war sie nur tief in ihren Hausaufgaben versunken. Pinces Augen schossen zurück zu James.  
  
"Mir geht's gut", flüsterte James, schielte zu Lily hinüber und im nächsten Moment biss er sich auf die Zunge um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als sie wieder mit ihrem Fußballen auf und ab fuhr.  
  
Madam Pince blickte ihn finster an und gab ein kleines Schnauben von sich, als sie sich entfernte. James atmete erleichtert auf, aber seine Freude hielt nur kurz; Lily hatte begonnen ihn stärker und schneller zu streicheln.  
  
"Lily", flüsterte er die Hoffnung verlierend. Sie guckte ihn nicht einmal an, sondern schaute tief in ihre Arithmetikbuch, wie wenn es von großem Interesse wäre.  
  
"Hör auf", bat er, ,,bitte."  
  
Lily sah auf. "Was war das?", fragte sie, rieb aber immer noch sein Ding. Lieber Gott, wenn sie nicht bald aufhörte, würde er genau hier in der Bibliothek kommen, und das wäre ein Schlamassel, an das er gar nicht denken wollte. Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde wünschte er, er wäre ein Mädchen; deren Orgasmen waren nie so unordentlich.  
  
"AUFHÖREN", sagte James in einem lauten Flüstern. Er fühlte das Verlangen den Stuhl vom Tisch weg zu stoßen, weg von ihrem Fuss. Er atmete noch einmal tief.  
  
Nackter Snivelly, nackter Snivelly, nackter Snivelly, dachte er immer und immer wieder. Das Reiben an seinem Liebling begann zu verebben. So etwas in der Art. Er sah auf zu Lily, die immer noch tief in ihre Arithmetikbuch schaute; ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln.  
  
James griff nach einem anderen Stück Pergament und schrieb etwas darauf und schob es dann zu ihr hinüber.  
  
--Du kleines BIEST.  
  
--Sorry, hast du das etwa nicht gemocht?  
  
--Du weißt, dass ich es mochte.  
  
--Gut. Da bin ich froh. Fühlst du dich schon ein bisschen besser?  
  
--NEIN! Das war wirklich gemein Evans! Du bist SO eine Zicke. Wie zur HÖLLE soll ich nun an meine Hausaufgaben denken?  
  
--Du bist derjenige der verlangte, dass ich aufhöre. Vielleicht hättest du mich das beenden lassen sollen.  
  
--Richtig. Wie wenn ich es wünschte einen Orgasmus genau hier in der verdammten Bibliothek haben wollte. Jetzt, verdammt, können wir endlich zu meinem Zimmer gehen und dies richtig zu Ende führen.  
  
--Du kannst mich nicht herumbefehlen, wie wenn ich deine kleine "Erleichterungs-klavin" wäre!  
  
--Oh, aber du kannst mich einfach so necken hier mitten in der verdammten Bibliothek?  
  
--Du hast angefangen.  
  
--Na gut. Ich hab angefangen. Dann bringe ich es jetzt auch zu Ende.  
  
--Oh wirklich?  
  
--Ja wirklich. Du steckst jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten.  
  
Er legte seine Feder nieder, stieß seinen Stuhl vom Tisch weg und stand auf. Sie sah zu ihm auf, ihre Augen weit geöffnet. James nahm seine Bücher, sein Pergament, seine Feder und das Tintenfass schlenderte zu ihr hinüber, nahm den Sitz rechts neben ihr und setzte sich.  
  
"Was tust du?", zischte sie und sah erschrocken aus.  
  
"Ich sitze neben dir, wie sieht es sonst aus?", flüsterte er.  
  
"Du probierst besser nichts", warnte sie und warf einen hastigen Blick auf Madam Pince.  
  
"Kann ich nicht neben dir sitzen und meine Aufgaben machen?", flüsterte er unschuldig. Sein Ständer hatte sich nun beruhigt, jetzt, da er wusste was er jetzt dann gleich tat.  
  
Lily beäugte ihn vorsichtig. "Du schwörst, du wirst nur deine Aufgaben machen?", flüsterte sie, während sie ihren Stuhl ein bisschen von ihm fort rückte. "Ich meine, du wirst nichts, du weißt schon, wollen dass ich-irgend etwas TUE?"  
  
"Ich will nicht, dass du etwas machst Evans", sagte James und lächelte leicht. Auf einmal küsste er ihre Nasenspitze ganz schnell. Sie errötete und lächelte.  
  
"Konzentrier dich nur auf deine Aufgaben", sagte er, richtete sich ein und nahm seine Feder in die Hand.  
  
Sie lächelte. "T'schuldige, dass ich, na ja", sagte sich schüchtern, ,,ich- vielleicht könnten wir, du weißt schon, später zu deinem Zimmer gehen und-"  
  
"Richtig. Später", sagte er und strich ihr Haar mit seiner linken Hand zurück. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie entspannte sich und liess sich zu ihrer Arbeit nieder. James sah sie für einen Moment an, dann wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Zaubertrankaufgabe zu. Nur bis sie sich sicher fühlt, dachte er. Das kleine Biest.  
  
Für ungefähr zehn Minuten arbeiteten sie in völliger Stille. James hatte es sogar geschafft einige Fragen richtig zu beantworten; er bemerkte nebenbei, dass Lily regelrecht durch ihre Aufgaben flitzte und mehr Pergament beschrieb, als eigentlich erwartet wurde. Wieder einmal hatte sie wieder ihren Blick von purer Konzentration aufgesetzt, die Zungenspitze berührte ihre Oberlippe. James starrte sie einen Moment lang an, lächelte dann und schlüpfte mit seiner linken Hand unter den Tisch.  
  
Seine Hand fand sofort ihr Bein; sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihr nacktes, sanftes Knie berührte.  
  
Sie sah ihn schockiert an; er lächelte glückselig.  
  
"Was tust du da?", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Nichts", sagte er, hob seine Augenbrauen, aber nicht seine Hand; seine Finger begannen nun ihre Haut zu streicheln.  
  
"Hör auf damit", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Mit was aufhören?"  
  
"Mit dem", flüsterte sie und zog ihr Knie fort. Er rückte seinen Stuhl näher zu ihrem und streichelte ihr Knie wieder mit seiner Hand, dann bewegte er seine Handfläche höher. Sie stöhnte.  
  
"Was meinst du genau mit 'dem'?", fragte James. Seine Finger liefen über ihr Knie und ein bisschen ihren Oberschenkel hinauf. Merlin, wie weich ihre Haute war!  
  
"James-"  
  
"Ich mache nur meine Aufgaben Evans", flüsterte er, während seine Finger immer höher ihren Oberschenkel hinauf wanderten. Er fuhr mit der Hand unter ihren Rock. Sein Blick fixierte sich auf die Zaubertrankaufgaben, wo er sogleich eine Zeile mit seiner Feder durchstrich.  
  
"James, hör auf", flüsterte sie. Aber sie machte keine Anstalten, von ihm wegzukommen.  
  
"Ich mache nichts", sagte er, seine Hand bewegte sich immer noch höher. Seine Finger strichen über ihre Hüfte, berührten ihren Slip.  
  
"Doch du, du-", begann sie, aber es schien, dass sie, was sie als nächstes sagen wollte, herunterschluckte, als seine Hand erneut herumfuhr, diesmal nach unten, über ihr Knie und langsam die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hinauf.  
  
"James", flüsterte sie, ,,nicht." Sie bewegte sich nicht.  
  
"Was nicht?", fragte er, rückte seinen Stuhl noch näher zu ihr und liess seine Hand noch weiter hinauf gleiten.  
  
"Bitte", flüsterte sie und rang nach Luft, als seine Finger ihren Slip streichelten.  
  
"Bitte was?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und lehnte sich näher zu ihr. Er spürte, wie ihre Knie auseinanderflogen, und seine Finger bewegten sich zu jenem versteckten Ort zwischen ihren Beinen.  
  
"Das ist nicht-fair", flüsterte sie. Sie machte immer noch keine Anstalten ihn zu stoppen.  
  
"Sag mir ich soll aufhören und ich hör auf", murmelte er, seine Augen glitten umher, um sicher zugehen, dass sie niemand beobachtete. Seine Finger bewegten sich wieder und er begann sie über ihrem Slip zu streicheln. Sie war schon feucht. Er fühlte wie sein Ständer zurück kam.  
  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schloss ihre Augen; sie war nicht in der Lage zu sprechen. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn an.  
  
"Du bist - gemein", flüsterte sie. Sie atmete schwer.  
  
"Sag mir ich soll aufhören und ich hör auf", wiederholte er, als gerade seine Finger unter ihren Slip gleiteten. Er fand ihr Geschlecht und biss sich selbst auf die Lippe. Sie war sehr feucht. Er drehte seine Faust und zwei Finger glitten langsam in sie hinein, während seine Handfläche das kleine Bündel Nerven, welches unter weichem Fleisch verborgen war, streichelte.  
  
Lily stöhnte laut auf. Madam Pinces Kopf schoss auf und sie glotzte in ihre Richtung. Lily stellte mit der linken Hand das Arithmetikbuch vor ihr Gesicht und starrte darauf. Sie täuschte vor etwas mit ihrer Feder zu schreiben. Pince war im Moment nur zufrieden, dass sie beide lernten, und hatte keine Ahnung, wo James' Hand gerade war. Sie sah runter und drehte sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte wieder das Katalogisieren der Bücher.  
  
"Wir wären fast erwischt worden Evans", flüsterte ihr James ins Ohr, ,,vielleicht sollte ich aufhören." Aber er hörte nicht auf.  
  
"Oh Gott", flüsterte sie, als seine Finger rein und raus glitten. James schielte auf seine Zaubertranknotizen für einen Moment, schaute wieder in der Bibliothek herum und spürte eine Erregung in seinen Venen und in seiner Hose. Dies war gänzlich zu geil um war zu sein. Hier saß er nun, in der Bibliothek mit seiner Hand unter Lilys Rock und in ihrem Slip, und niemand schien es zu bemerken.  
  
Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber. "Willst du, dass ich aufhöre?", flüsterte er, seine Finger bewegten sich immer noch langsam rein und raus, seine Handfläche drückte sanft gegen sie und bewegte sich auf und ab. Sie umklammerte die Seiten des Tisches so stark, dass ihre Knöchel weiss hervortraten.  
  
"B-bitte", bat sie, ,,ich kann nicht-"  
  
Er stoppte nicht. Er spürte, wie ihre Hüften sich schneller gegen seine Hand bewegten; er war dankbar, dass sie beide schwere Schulroben anhatten; sie versteckten viel von dem was vor sich ging. Sein Blick schweifte schnell in der Bibliothek umher; sie tat das gleiche, aber ihre Augen weiteten und schlossen sich und sie biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu schwer zu atmen. Süßer Merlin, war dies böse. Böse und fantastisch. Er hatte noch nie so etwas in der Art getan. Öffentliches Schmusen, aber noch nie mit jemand so Klugem. Und sie würde deswegen kommen. Oh ja, sie war am kommen.  
  
Seine Finger bewegten sich schneller, er machte mit ihnen heiße Kreise; er zwang sich selbst, das Klopfen in seinem Rohr zu unterdrücken und konzentrierte sich nur auf sie. Er gab das Vortäuschen des Hausaufgabenmachens auf - es war zu schwierig sich auf irgend etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, wenn seine linke Hand so etwas machte.  
  
Lily schloss wieder ihre Augen, griff mit der rechten Hand nach ihrer Feder, ihre Handfläche lag auf ihr. "James", flüsterte sie schwächlich und ihr Kopf schoss nach hinten, dann nach vorne.  
  
James blickte noch ein Mal in der Bibliothek umher. Noch immer bemerkte niemand, was er gerade tat. Er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht aufhören sollte; Lily sah aus, als würde sie verkrampft versuchen nicht zu schreien. Und wenn er stoppen würde, würde es ihr zu Recht so ergehen. Lass sie ruhig wissen wie es war, so fürchterlich frustriert zu sein.  
  
Aber er konnte nicht stoppen. Es war zu erregend, als dass er aufhören könnte. Sie war zu heiß. Er rutschte näher zu ihr. Sie war nah, so nah. Er verlangsamte seine Finger und sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe.  
  
"James, bitte", flüsterte sie.  
  
"Willst du, dass ich es zu Ende bringe?", flüsterte er, seine Zunge nibbelte an ihrem Ohrläppchen. So feucht, so heiß, so weich. Lieber Gott, er musste dies zu Ende bringen oder er kam stattdessen. Aber er wollte sie fragen. Er musste ihre Antwort einfach hören.  
  
"James", flüsterte sie noch mal, drückte ihre Augen zu und drückt ihre Hand fest um die Feder.  
  
"Sag's mir", flüsterte er, rutschte leicht umher, damit der Schmerz in seinen Hosen ein bisschen schwächer wurde. "Sag's mir." Er lehnte nahe zu ihr.  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf leicht, griff mit der linken Hand unter den Tisch und griff seine Faust. "Ja", flüsterte sie, so leise, dass er es kaum hörte.  
  
"Bitte-Gott-hör nicht auf."  
  
Mit einem letzten flüchtigen Blick in der Bibliothek umher versicherte er sich, dass ihn niemand sah, rückte immer noch näher zu ihr und bewegte seine Finger schneller, schneller und noch schneller. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, drückte ihre Augen zu, drückte sich gegen ihn.  
  
Im nächsten Moment schnellte ihr Kopf zurück, sie biss sich auf die Lippe, atmete laut aus und brach ihre Feder mit ihrer Hand entzwei. Er spürte ihre Hüften gegen ihn stoßen und ihre Muskeln schlossen sich um ihn herum, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, sie atmete in kleinen, schnellen, kaum hörbaren Keuchern. James biss sich selbst auf die Lippe und kämpfte gegen seinen eigenen Höhepunkt.  
  
Madam Pince fuhr herum, als sie die Feder zerbrechen hörte; James zog blitzartig seine Hand von Lily Rock weg. Lily blinzelte; sie versuchte nicht zu keuchen, aber sie hatte nicht besonders viel Erfolg. Sie lächelte Madam Pince schwach an und fing schlagartig in ihrer Tasche eine neue Feder zu suchen; sie zitterte.  
  
Pince schnaubte einmal, drehte sich dann aber um. Lily gab auf in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen und schloss ihre Augen, als konzentrierte sie sich ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten. James beobachtete sie einen Moment und spürte einen Anfall von Schuldgefühlen. Vielleicht hätte er dies nicht tun sollen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihr ihren ersten Orgasmus in der verdammten Bibliothek zu geben. Sie wünschte sich wahrscheinlich sie wären in seinem Zimmer, lägen auf seinem weichen Bett, alleine.  
  
Lily drehte sich zu ihm um, ihr Gesicht weich und ihre Augen glasig. Dann lächelte sie und fuhr schnell mit ihren Finger durch sein verstrubbeltes Haar. Sie war überhaupt nicht wütend. Sie sah glücklich aus.  
  
Nein, dachte James. Sie sah zufrieden aus. Er hatte das für sie getan. Sie zufrieden gestellt. Sein Ständer schmerzte wieder. Er konnte sie immer noch an seinen Fingern riechen. Er fühlte sich lächerlich zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Er fühlte sich geiler als je in seinem Leben zuvor.  
  
Potter, du schmutziger Depp, du hast dein Mädchen hier in der Bibliothek kommen lassen! Sie hat's gemocht!  
  
"Potter, du bist fürchterlich", flüsterte sie und kicherte leicht, ,,Das war-meine beste-Feder."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Soulsister*3000: Jo, wie sollen wir denn das nun kommentieren?! :P  
  
Mices: Jaja, nur wegen dir haben wir euch alle extra lange warten lassen! *harhar* Nene, Scherz, es hätte auch sonst so lange gedauert. *g*  
  
gereon: *rofl* Du solltest in ne Anstalt gehen, um mit anderen über deine Sucht reden zu können. Jetzt, wo es so lange gedauert hat, bist du sicher auf Entzug! :P  
  
san sebastian: Hey, wenn ich schnell wieder eis ufelade, chum ich denne no meh über?! (Thorin)  
  
---  
  
Thx, an alle, die dies lesen. Und jetzt alle auf den Button unten links klicken!!! 


	15. Abrechnung

Hallo! Nach langer Zeit wieder zurück... (wir haben euch wegen Mices warten lassen :P nene wir waren (besser sind...) ungeheuer faul und naja irgendwie müssen wir diese "Krankheit" noch überwinden...  
  
Jetzt Balin:  
  
Abrechnung:  
  
Lily atmete langsam wieder normal. Sie fühlte sich aufgewühlt. Ermutigt. Beschämt. Ungezogen. Heiss. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie James dies soeben machen gelassen hatte. Sie konnte es nicht glauben wie gut sich seine Finger anfühlten. Ihr pochte es nun dort, ihre Muskeln schmerzten von der Kraft des Orgasmus, den sie soeben gehabt hatte.  
  
James grinste sie teuflisch an und rückte den Stuhl von ihrem weg; er kratzte laut über den Boden. Madam Pince drehte sich erneut schnell um und James presste die Lippen zusammen. Er nahm das Stück Pergament, worauf sie zuvor geschrieben hatten und kritzelte etwas darauf. Er liess es zu ihr hinüber gleiten.  
  
--Hast das gemocht?  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und lächelte, ihr Gesicht lief rot an. Sie tauchte ihre kurze, entzweigebrochene Feder in ihr Tintenfässchen und schmierte eine Antwort hin.  
  
--Es war...wahnsinnig.  
  
--Wahnsinnig gut oder wahnsinnig schlecht?  
  
--Wahsinnig gut.  
  
James lächelte, als er ihre Nachricht las und schrieb auf eine neue Zeile.  
  
--Möchtest du jetzt zu meinem Zimmer gehen?  
  
Lily starrte auf die Notitz und wurde nervös. Sie zögerte. James schaute sie an. Er nahm das Pergament erneut und schrieb noch etwas darauf.  
  
--Wir müssen nicht wenn du nicht willst.  
  
Sie schielte zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht leuchtete hoffnungsvoll und war voller Eifer und Nervosität. Sie fühlte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen aber sie schluckte es hinunter. Schnell schrieb sie eine Antwort.  
  
--Gehen wir!  
  
James liess darauf kurzes, bellendes Lachen hören, was ihm einen vernichtenden Blick von Madam Pience einhandelte. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ohne auch nur aufzustehen, deutete sie mit ihrem dürren, knöchernen Arm in Richtung Ausgang und nickte ihm böse zu.  
  
"Sie wirft uns sowieso raus," flüsterte James. Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und verliessen die Bibliotheke schnell. James ging voran.  
  
Die Gänge waren hier fast menschenleer; sie begneten den Vertrauensschüler von Ravenclaw, die sich zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückbegaben. Schliesslich kamen erreichten sie James Zimmer.  
  
Er murmelte das Passwort und die Tür sprang auf. Sie gingen hinein, er warf seine Schulmappe auf den Schreibtischstuhl und drehte sich darauf zu ihr hin um. Lily fühlte sich plötzlich unglaublich nervös. Von dem Moment an als sie sich von ihrem Orgasmus erholt hatte, hatte sie sich ausgemalt, was sie James eigentlich alles zartes tun wollte. Er hatte es ihr in der Bibliothek richtig gegeben; sie wollte es ihm hier zurückgeben. Nur war die Frage, ob sie auch die Nerven dazu haben würde.  
  
"Bist du ok, Lil?" fragte er sie. Er machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf sie zu. "Wir müssen nicht... Ich meine...wir können auch nur etwas plaudern oder so..."  
  
"Klappe, Potter," sagte sie und bevor sie sich aufhalten konnte, klammerte sie sich um seinen Kopf, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn fest. Ihre Zunge drang in seinen Mund hinein und einen Augenblick später küsste er sie zurück, hungrig ihren Mund auskuntschaftend und in ihre Haare fassend.  
  
Sie stöhnte, presste dann aber ihre Augen zusammen und zwang sich zu konzentrieren. Lass ihn nicht schon wieder die Kontrolle übenehmen, dachte sie. Diesmal bin ich dran.  
  
"Verschliess die Tür," befahl sie in einem Tonfall, der nicht zu ihr passen wollte.  
  
"Jep," flüsterte er und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang hervor und richtete ihn auf die Tür. "Colloportus." Er warf ihn beiseite und küsste sie erneut, doch sie trat ein wenig zur Seite.  
  
Sie drückte ihn in Richtung Bett; seine Knie stiessen an der Bettkante an und er fiel rückwärts drauf. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinab.  
  
"Wow," sagte er grinsend. "Du steckst heute Abend voller Überraschungen, Evans."  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung davon," säuselte sie und war ein wenig überrascht wie sexy ihre Stimme dabei tönte. Es beruhigte sie ein bisschen. Sie kroch auf das Bett zu ihm hin, über ihn. Er versuchte aufzustehen um sie zu erreichen, aber sie drückte ihn fest zurück.  
  
"Steh nicht auf," warnte sie ihn. Er grinnste mit einem lüsternen Gesichtsausdruck der voller Erwartungen steckte.  
  
Sie rutschte auf ihn, lehnte nach vorne um ihn zu küssen und nippelte etwas an seiner Unterlippe. Er stöhnte und sie lockerte ihre Stellung etwas. Sie rieb ihn, rieb ihr Becken an dem seinen. Selbst durch die vielen Schichten der Kleider konnte sie seine Erregung spüren. Sie schluckte die Nervosität hinunter und küsste ihn wieder, verschlang seinen Mund und Zunge mit ihrer und machte ihn verrückt nach ihr.  
  
"Was...was machst du?" atmete James, als sie ihn kurz Luft schnappen liess.  
  
"Du wirst es gleich sehen," flüsterte sie und richtete sich etwas auf, drückte ihn jedoch immer noch hinunter. Er versuchte erneut aufzusitzen worauf sie ihn wiederum auf das Bett presste.  
  
"Ich sagte, du sollst nicht aufstehen," brummte sie und fühlte sich dabei irgendwie etwas dumm.  
  
Werde vernünftig, Evans, du bist keine Verführerin! Was denkst du, was du da machst?  
  
Ich zahls ihm zurück, das mache ich. Und wer sagt, dass ich keine Verführerin sein KANN? Hast du es nicht satt, die brave, zickige Schulsprecherin zu sein?  
  
Doch hab ich.  
  
Sie lächelte zu James, bog sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn wieder. Er versuchte seine Arme um sie zu schlingen, doch sie wimmelte sie ab und langte in ihren Umhang hinein. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand heraus.  
  
Okay, nun kommts. Mein Gott du kleine Nutte. Das wirst du nicht tun. Was wird er sich denken?  
  
Du WIRST das tun. Und er wird es lieben.  
  
Sie richtete sich auf; er folgte ihr und hielt ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und küsste sie begierig, doch sie drückte ihn wiederum hinunter.  
  
"Wa--" began er.  
  
Sie zückte den Zauberstab.  
  
Heiliger Merlin, du total durchgedreht, Evans.  
  
Sie ziehlte auf seine Handgelenke.  
  
Flittchen, Flittchen, Flittchen!  
  
"Vincitus," murmelte sie. Sodort wickelten sich unsichtbare Seile um seine Handgelenke--nun zielte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf das Kopfbrett des Bettes und die unsichtbaren Seile befestigten sich selbst daran; Sie Hände waren jetzt sicher hinter seinem Kopf verschnürt.  
  
Sie blinzelte und schaute hinunter.  
  
Er wird dich gleich einen Landstreicher nennen. Er wird dich aus dem Zimmer werfen. Du bist eine so kleine Schlampe...  
  
Ihre Augen traffen seine.  
  
Er keuchte und starrte sie mit hervortretender Lust an. Er grinnste.  
  
"Das ist pervers," sagte er. Er stöhnte und wälzte sich unter ihr; sie spürte seine Erektion gegen ihren rechten Schenkel pressen. "Sehr ,sehr pervers," fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Das ist die Revenge," sagte Lily und ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. Okay, soweit so gut. Er hatte sie nicht aus dem Zimmer geworfen.  
  
"Revenge," wiederholte er. "Ausgezeichnet..."  
  
Jetzt kommt der schwierigere Teil, dachte sie sich und küsste ihn um ihre Nervosität zu verstecken. Er küsste sie zurück. Sie nahm ihm die Brille von der Nase und legte sie auf die Seite, und küsste ihn wieder. Sie drückte ihr Becken gegen ihn, rutschte hin und her. Er stöhnte und kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln.  
  
"Verdammt, Lil," japste er. "Bitte lass mich dich berühren."  
  
"Nein," flüsterte sie zurück und küsste ihn erneut auf den Mund, rieb ihn erneut. Er wimmerte und Lily fühlte ein Triumphgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Er genoss es ganz offensichtlich. Er wollte sie berühren, betatschen und sie liess ihn nicht. Ha! Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf das Nachttischchen und began am Verschluss des Umhangs herum zu fummeln.  
  
"Lily, was--"  
  
"Still," flüsterte sie und öffnete den Umhang. Sie gelangte zum Gürtel und knüpfte ihn auf und warf ihn unachtsam auf die Seite. Ihre Hände packten den Saum des Pullovers und zogen ihn ihm über den Kopf. Dann zog sie ihm sein T-shirt aus und legte seine weiche, muskulöse Brust frei.  
  
Er war süss. So wahnsinnig süss. Nicht gross, sondern dünn und kräftig. Ein weicher Flaum von sehr weichem Harr wuchs ihm auf seiner Brust; das feine, weiche Haar führte hinunter und verschwand in seinen Hosen. Und dennoch war er sanft, wirklich. Sanft und grossartig. Ihre Lippen begangen vor Erwartungen zu prickeln. Einmal mehr handelte sie, bevor ihr Verstand sie aufhalten konnte.  
  
Sie senkte ihre Lippen zu seiner Brust hinunter; er ächzte erneut als sie heisse Küsse über seine Brust verteilte.  
  
"Lieber Merlin," japste er.  
  
Vorsichtig bewegte sie ihre Zunge zu seinem Magen hinunter; seine Haut war weicher, als sie erwartet hatte. Sie fühlte seinen Bauch mit Muskeln bepackt, als sie die Zunge noch etwas nach unten wandern liess und stoppte erst kurz vor seinem Hosenbund. Sie küsste ihn über seinen Bauch und ihre Hände strichen ihm über die Brust. Dann fuhr ihre rechte Hand zu seiner Hose hinunter und strich vorsichtig darüber.  
  
"Oh mein Gott, Lil," schreite er. "Jesus..." Er riss fester an den Fesseln, doch der Zauberspruch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
  
Sie streichelte ihn fester.  
  
"Bitte, Lil," stöhnte er. "Bitte..."  
  
Sie biss auf ihre Lippen. Nun war der Augenblick gekommen. Er war so erregt, dass es aussah, als würden ihm gleich die Hosen platzen. Und das machte Lily Angst. Sie wollte seine offensichtlichen Schmerzen abflauen lassen, doch auf der anderen Seite schien ihr das Ding zwischen seinen Beinen so...fremd.  
  
Revenge, dachte sie sich. Es ist Zeit es zurück zu zahlen. Du schaffst das. Es ist nur...du weisst schon.  
  
Sie küsste ihm einmal mehr auf den Bauch und öffnete einen seiner Hosenknöpfe. Er seufzte mit Erleichterung. Sie sass ein wenig auf und zwang sich selbst zu schauen, was sie da tat. Er trug darunter Boxershorts; als die Hosen schliesslich vollständig offen waren, bewegte sich seine Erektion ein bisschen und sie zuckte etwas zusammen.  
  
"Lil," sagte James, wobei seine Stimme etwas anders war als sonst. So als würde er versuchen, die Selbstbeherrschung nicht zu verlieren. "Bist du ok?"  
  
Sie schaute ihn an.  
  
Komm schon, Lil, hör nicht jetzt auf. Reiss dich zusammen.  
  
"Jep," wisperte sie und liess ihre Hände in die Hosen fahren.  
  
"Oh, Gott," ächzte er und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Lily schloss ihre Augen und drückte ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust, als sie ihre Hand über seine Shorts fahren liess. Er war...gross. Klar, sie konnte es mit nichts vergleichen und ihre Hände waren verhältnismässig klein. Aber dennoch...  
  
Berühr ihn, dachte sie. Ich muss ihn anfassen. Muss es wissen.  
  
Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, gut dass er ihr verzerrtes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte (er hatte die Augen geschlossen und er atmete schwer) und sie liess ihre Hand in seine Shorts wandern, schloss ihre Hand um ihn. Seine Hüfte zuckte zusammen und wieder stöhnte er. Sie streichelte langsam ihre heissen Finger gegen sein weiches, hartes Ding. Hoffentlich mache ich dies richtig, dachte sie sich.  
  
"Gott, Lil!" kreischte er. "Oh, Gott!"  
  
Das Gefühl von Selbstzufriedenheit kroch erneut über ihn.  
  
Heh, Heh, Heh, er mag das also, nicht? Ja mag es. Du kleine Dirne, Miss Evans. Einem Jungen einfach so eine herunterholen. Er ist dir total ausgeliefert. Kann dich nicht mal berühren.  
  
James ächzte wiederum, als sie ihn ein bisschen fester streichelte. Er keuchte, kämpfte, seine Hüfte bewegten sich gegen seinen Willen. Sie küsste ihn, während sie ihn streichelte und spürte, wie es began zu prickeln. Das war so verdammt...heiss. Sie spürte ein starkes Verlangen ihren Umhang auszuziehen, ihren Pullover...  
  
"Birre Lil," keuchte er flüsternd gegen ihren Mund. Nimm sie weg...ich sterbe..."  
  
Sie hörte auf ihn zu streicheln und schluckte. Sicher wollte er, dass sie ihm seine Hosen auszog. Es konnte für ihn wohl kaum angenehm sein mit dieser riesigen Erektion noch irgendetwas zu tragen, auch wenn sie ihm bereits einen kleinen...Freiraum gewährte, indem sie die Hosenknöpfe geöffnet hatte.  
  
Mach es einfach.  
  
Ich machs.  
  
Sie sass auf, löste sich von seinen Lippen und legte die Hände auf beide Seiten der Hosen und packte den Bund. Er atmete fest, seine Brust hebte und senkte sich und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Sie zog langsam am Hosenbund; er erhebte sich etwas um es ihr zu erleichtern sie über seine schmalen Hüften zu ziehen. Sie drückte die Hosen bis zu seinen Knien und kicherte dann plötzlich.  
  
"Was?" fragte James und schaute auf, seine Stimme zitterte etwas.  
  
"Habe deine Schuhe vergessen," sagte sie und zog diese gleich mit den Socken aus (Marianne und Clarissa hatten beide etwas davon gesagt, man solle nie vergessen die Socken mit auszuziehen, denn ein nackter Typ mit Socken sähe einfach lächerlich aus).  
  
James lachte, japste dann wieder als ihre Hände seine muskulösen Beine hinauffuhren, die am haarigsten von allem waren.  
  
Mach schon, Evans, geh dort hinüber. Sie konnte seine Erektion unter seinen Shorts sehen.  
  
Ihre Hände glitten höher, höher. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn von neuem.  
  
"Lily," brabelte er gegen ihren Mund.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie. Übersetzung: mach ichs einigermassen richtig, oder bin ich total hoffnungslos?  
  
"Du bringst mich noch um den Verstand," flüsterte er und keuchte, als ihre Hand sich wiederum um ihn schloss. "Oh, oh Gott."  
  
Sie fuhr schneller und fester darüber.  
  
Ich werde dich so was von reizen, Potter, dachte sie und errötete dann.  
  
Du Nutte, Evans.  
  
Er liebt es  
  
Du liebst es.  
  
Erneut küsste sie ihn über seine Brust, liess ihre Zunge über seine Haut wandern. Er schmeckte--erdig und ein bisschen salzig. Sie rieb ihn noch stärker.  
  
"Lil, bitte!" stönte er und drückte sich gegen ihre Hand. "Bitte lass mich dich streicheln. Bitte...Himmel..."  
  
Sie blickte an ihm empor; ihre Augen traffen seine. Er hatte einen verzweifelten, wilden, hungrigen Blick. Seine Augen schielten leicht, die Folge davon, dass er keine Brille trug. Und, dachte sie, von einer grossen Lust. Sie lächelte ihn frech an.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Bitte..." bettelte er, worauf sie ihn jedoch ignorierte und ihn wiederum auf die Brust küsste, auf seinen Magen, tiefer hinunter...  
  
Er japste nach Luft, als ihre Zunge über seine dünnen, feinen Haare glitt. Sie zögerte. Sollte sie es wirklich machen? Was wenn das Ding dick war? Was wenn es ihren Kiefer verletzen würde? Sie hatte...es noch nicht einmal...angeschaut. Was, wenn er wirklich komisch ausschaute, wie Marianne gesagt hatte? Was wenn er es ihr übel nimmt? Was wenn er schluss macht mit ihr? Was wenn er es seinen Freunden erzählt? Was wenn sie es nicht konnte?  
  
Vergiss es und mach schon, Evans, bevor der Junge dich links liegen lässt.  
  
Einmal mehr liess sie es geschehen, bevor sie der Verstand Besseres lehren konnte. Sie befreite in, indem sie seine Boxershorts hinunter zog. Sie starrte ihn lang genung an um erschrocken, belustigt und fasziniert zur gleichen Zeit zu sein. Langsam senkte sie ihren Mund hinunter.  
  
James schreite--mein Gott, Lily hoffte, es würde ihn niemand hören, denn er war schrecklich laut und kämpfte einmal mehr gegen seine Fesseln. Sie liess einen kurzen Moment ab.  
  
Wow, dass hatte ihm zugesetzt. Also, was nun? Sie experimentierte mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da genau tat.  
  
Hoffentlich ist das so richtig, dachte sie. James stöhnte jetzt und labberte zusammenhagsloses Zeugs, was sie als gutes Zeichen auffasste.  
  
Sie machte weiter und fuhr rauf und runter, immer noch ausprobierend.  
  
Zähne, erinnerte sie sich. Achte auf die Zähne. Das ist ein sehr feinfühliges Körperteil. Und weiter gings. Sie stellte fest, dass es gar nicht so übel war und betrachtete dann das ganze Ding mit einem forschenden Blick. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte ein wenig--und naja, er WAR gross--aber nicht so schlimm wie sie gefürchtet hatte. Sie half mit ihrer Hand, was ihm erneut einen Anlass zum stöhnen gab. Sie hielt einen Augenblick still, um seinem Stöhnen zu zuhören.  
  
Es war sexy. So wahnsinnig sexy. Und es war wegen ihr. Wegen dem, was sie tat. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und hörte seinem Stöhnen und wimmern und keuchen zu, als ihr plötzlich etwas einfiel.  
  
Sie war ziemlich aufgerüttelt.  
  
Eigentlich nicht davon, was sie tat, sondern von dem Resultat ihres Handelns. Sie erinnerte sich, was seine Finger in der Bibliothek gemacht hatten. Wie er langsam begonnen hatte und dann immer schneller wurde. Okay, das konnte sie auch. Vielleicht.  
  
Sie tat es. Sie benützte den Mund, ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, ihre Hand und rieb ihn schneller.  
  
"Lily," ächzte er. "Oh. Mein. Gott." Sie schaute auf und sah, wie sich seine Brust hebte und senkte, wie sein Kopf zurückfiel. Er sagte ihren Namen wieder und wieder.  
  
Du unartiges, unartiges Mädchen.  
  
Sie grinste triumphierend und beschleunigte etwas. Er verkrampfte sich unter ihr und sie spürte seine flachen, schnellen Atemzüge, fühlte, wie die Bein- und Bauchmuskeln sich anspannten. Er schien...etwas sehr nahe. Sie hielt einen Moment inne. Was ist, fragte sie sich, wenn das hier...zu Ende ist?  
  
"Bitte...hör...nicht auf..." bettelte James.  
  
Okay, dieser sexy, sexy Typ, der verschnürt da liegt, bittet dich fort zu fahren. Erleichterst du ihn nun oder willst du ihn weiterhin quälen?  
  
Zum Quälen schien jedoch nicht gerade der richtige Zeitpunkt zu sein, also machte Lily weiter. Sie presste fester und machte schneller und ignorierte dabei den brennenden Schmerz in ihrem Kiefer. Sie hörte James nochmals einen eher lauten Schrei ausstossen und fühlte wie es ihm kam. Sie schloss ihre Augen und nahm es in sich auf.  
  
Bleib so, dachte sie sich. Nicht dass sie dies besonders gemocht hätte, aber sie sah ein, dass sie nun da angelangt war und es auch zu Ende bringen musste. Der Geschmack war gar nicht so schlecht, alle Aspekte mit einbezogen. Sie schluckte und erhebte sich und rieb sich dabei ihren verspannten Kiefer.  
  
Langsam löste sie sich von James, dessen Stirn schweissnass war. Seine Augen guckten steif und er atmete immer noch schwer. Sie fühlte sich unsicher und ein bisschen verlegen. Naja, du nuckelst auch nicht täglich am...Allerweresten von einem Jungen. Und vielleicht hatte er es gar nicht so sehr gemocht, wie sein Stöhnen den Eindruck gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass Jungs den Orgasmus nicht vortäuschen können...auf alle Fälle hatte sie nichts davon gehört...aber vielleicht hatte er nur die ganze Zeit gestöhnt, um sie aufzumuntern bei dem schmutzigen Job den sie ihm gemacht hatte.  
  
Doch bevor sie den Versuch machte ihn irgendetwas zu fragen, beschloss sie ihn wieder los zu binden. Er sah zwar nicht so frisch aus, als dass er sich gross bewegen zu wollen schien, aber egal, es war sicherlich konfortabler für ihn, wenn er seine Arme wieder frei bewegen konnte. Sie packte den Zauberstab und sprach den Gegenfluch worauf seine Handgelenke wieder frei waren.  
  
"Bist du...bist du okay?" fragte sie, als er seinen Kopf langsam zu ihr hin drehte. Bitte lass es mich richtig getan haben, dachte sie. Wenn nicht, dann lüg mich einfach an.  
  
"Lieber...Merlin..." murmelte er und küsste ihr sanft auf die Lippen; es war so galant, dass Lily Tränen in ihren Augen brennen spürte.  
  
"James," hauchte sie. "Ich habe...ich habe noch nie..."  
  
"Es war brilliant," sagte er lächelnd und fuhr mit der Hand durch ihre Haare. "Vielen, vielen Dank, tausendmal danke. Du hast wahrscheinlich soeben mein Leben gerettet, Lil." Er gluckste leise und sie lachte. Er zog sie zu sich und nahm sie in seine Arme; sie fühlte eine Welle an Zufriedenheit über sich zuschlagen, als sie auf seine Brust sank und seine Finger über ihre Haare strichen.  
  
"Du bist unverbesserlich, Potter," flüsterte sie.  
  
"Und du bist sehr unartig, Evans," sagte er. "Benütztest den Vincitus Zauber. Das war teuflisch."  
  
"Zu obszön?" fragte sie und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
"Machst du Witze?" fragte er grinsend aber immer noch mit sanfter Stimme. "Das war mit Abstand der heisseste Vincitus Zauber, den ich je gesehen habe."  
  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass nun eine Revenge für die Bibliothek kommen würde," antwortete sie.  
  
"Ich werde nie wieder denken, die Bibliothek wäre langeweilig," sagte er und umschlang seine Hand um ihre. Diese Geste bewegte sie zutiefst. Sie spürte erneut Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Irgend ein kleiner Teil von ihr schrie immer noch danach, dass sie sich schämen solle.  
  
"James," flüsterte sie. "Ich hoffe...du denkst nicht... dass ich...eben...was ich gemacht habe..."  
  
"Lass das," sagte er und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Kinn und zog den Kopf nach oben. Seine Augen fokusierten nun stark. "Hör auf das zu tun."  
  
"Was tun?"  
  
"Zu fürchten, dass ich denken würde du wärst oberflächlich oder eine Nutte oder sowas," flüsterte er. "Das mache ich nicht, habe es nie und werde es nie."  
  
Die Tränen stachen nun hinter ihren Augendeckel und sie fühlte einen Klumpen im Hals. Seit wann war er so...süss? So zart? Wo war der arrogante Angeber, den sie einst verachtet hatte, geblieben? Der Unheilstifter war zwar immer noch da, doch nun war er einfach...reizend.  
  
"Wirklich?" fragte sie und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe um sie vom Zittern abzuhalten.  
  
"Wirklich," gab er zurück und strich über ihre Wange. "Du bist ein guter Mensch, Lil. Der beste den ich je kennengelernt habe."  
  
Sie spürte eine Träne über ihre Backe rollen. Er gluckste und wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg.  
  
"Oh das ist nicht gut," sagte er. "Ich habe dich zum weinen gebracht."  
  
"Nein hast du nicht!" protestierte sie, doch zwei weitere Tränen rollten hinunter. "Also gut, hast du, aber es sind gutgemeinte Tränen."  
  
"Mädchen," murmelte James und grinste kopfschüttend. "So emotionale Geschöpfe seid ihr."  
  
"Und Jungs sind so wahnsinnig lüstern," gab sie zurück.  
  
"Ist richtig," sagte er. "Aber ich glaube ich bin geheilt für den Moment."  
  
"Ah, für wie lange wird das anhalten?"  
  
"Ich glaube zwölf Stunden brauche ich mindestens, bis ich wieder einen verdammten Lustmolch bin," sagte er schmunzelnd.  
  
"In dem Fall sollte ich besser gehen," antwortete sie und stand wiederstrebend auf.  
  
"Musst du wirklich?" Er sass auf.  
  
"James," sagte sie und glättete flüchtig ihre Haarpracht und den Umhang. "Wir müssen patroullieren in" -- sie guckte auf die Uhr-- "einer Stunde. Erinnert? Schulsprecher- und Schulsprecherinnenzeugs."  
  
"Oh Gott." Er stand auf. "Das heisst ich sehe dich bereits in einer Stunde wieder."  
  
"Nur wegen der Arbeit," sagte sie. "Nicht wegen...witzigen Dingen."  
  
"Du meinst ohne Betatschen oder Küssen oder Schmusen," meinte James niedergeschmettert. "Verdammt."  
  
Sie quetschte seine Schulter ein wenig. "Ich dachte du würdest erst wieder in zwölf Stunden Lust haben?"  
  
"Ich habs überschätzt. In elf Stunden und neunundfünfzig Minuten."  
  
"Tschüss James," sagte sie bestimmt. "Bis in einer Stunde."  
  
"Okay," sagte er und tat als würde er schmollen, doch er liess sie gehen. Sie packte ihren Rucksack und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Schnell drehte sie sich um und wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben. Aber er hatte eine andere Idee.  
  
Er nahm sie nah zu sich und küsste sie lang und tief. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn zurück, ermahnte sich dann aber selbst.  
  
"James!" Mahnte sie ihn und drückte ihn weg. Er grinste frech. "Hör auf damit!"  
  
"Scheint, als hätte ich dich auch nicht geheilt," sagte er.  
  
"Ach wirklich?", fragte sie und empörte sich in der alten Art und weise. "Ich gehen nun und nehme eine kalte Dusche, verdammt nochmals."  
  
"Kann ich dir dabei behilflich sein?" fragte er .  
  
"Oh!" Sie lachte und marschierte kurzerhand aus seinem Zimmer und in den Korridor. Sie drehte sich nochmals kurz um und sah ihn sie angrinnsen und dann langsam die Tür schliessen.  
  
Sie ging in Richtung ihres Zimmers wärend sie die Ereignisse dieses Abend nochmals durchging, began dort, wo er sich in der Bibliothek zu ihr setzte. Lieber Gott, was war da in sie eingedrungen?  
  
James Potter, das war es gewesen. Der sexy, ungezogene, unverbesserliche, unwiderstehliche James Potter. Sie lachte auf dem ganzen Weg zurück zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Erstmal DANKE! Vielleicht sollten wir euch öfters ein wenig warten lassen :P Das bringt anscheinend mehr Reviews! *ggg*  
  
Jessy Black: Hehe, sorry dein Review ging letztes mal vergessen (*Thoringucktpeinlichberührtaufseineschuhe*) Deshalb hier gleich doppelten Dank ;)  
  
Aiko-sama: Thx ^^ Falls sich dein Englisch noch verbessert liest du es trotzdem am besten noch auf Englisch (das Original is wirklich super!)  
  
gereon: Naja, darfst halt nur jeden Tag nen Abschnitt lesen, dann haste länger daran. (Thorin: Bin in der Irrenanstalt nebenan called LG...) NEWTs gleich UTZ (unheimlich toller Zauberer stimmt... naja man gewöhnt sich irgendwie einfach ans Englische SORRY!)  
  
Sango: Ohne dieses Kapitel sinds noch 10 Chapis!  
  
Grizza: 100'000stes Dankeschön :D  
  
Soulsister*3000: Wir könnten ja nen Wettbewerb veranstalten: Wer findet am meisten Fehler? Für Fehler, die keine sind, gibts 10Punkte abzug :P  
  
san sebastian: Z'höch für dich (*harrharr*) *kannkaumdichnächsteggoderphysikstundeerwarten*  
  
sanna: oh ja :D  
  
Malin: Werden wir, höchstens das Tempo wird ein wenig gedrosselt...  
  
someone: nö *baeh* (vielleicht...)  
  
PLZ bitte Reviews!!! (sowie bei diesem Kapitel! Das war mal wirklich supi *g*) Grüsse aus der Schweiz von Durin, Balin und Thorin 


	16. Jungengespräch

Und hier das nächste Kapitel... (relativ kurz)  
  
Jetzt Thorin:  
  
Kapitel 16: Jungengespräch  
  
"Klingt als ob du schlussendlich doch noch Fortschritte machst Kumpel", sagte Sirius ein paar Nächte später. Er und James versuchten halbherzig in dessen Zimmer zu lernen. Remus und Peter waren im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor.  
  
"Yeah", sagte James und fühlte sich ein wenig unbehaglich. Natürlich hatte er Sirius erzählt, was passiert war. Sirius war sein bester Kumpel und egal was mit seinem Ruf war, wenn es um Mädchen ging, hatte Sirius bisher immer die Geheimnisse, die James im anvertraut hatte, gehütet. Sie teilten ein vorbehaltloses Vertrauen.  
  
Immer noch konnte James nicht anders, als sich Sirius gegenüber nachträglich zu fühlen wegen dessen Einstellung gegenüber Mädchen. James war wahrlich kein Heiliger in dieser Sache, aber er begann zu erkennen, während er immer mehr Zeit mit Lily verbrachte, dass Mädchen einiges mehr als nur ein Strauss von Körperteilen waren. Sirius schien sich nicht völlig damit anzufreunden, und vergnügte sich immer noch eher zu oft, wenn er die Fortschritte von James mit Lily in sexuellen Dingen sich anhörte.  
  
Lily für ihren Teil, hatte sich in ihre Schüchternheit zurückgezogen, wann auch immer James bei ihr war, in den letzten Tagen; er respektierte dies und zog sich ebenfalls ein wenig zurück, genug, um ihr Raum zu geben, um darüber nachzudenken, was zwischen ihnen körperlich in diesem Punkt geschehen war. Es würde viel für sie sein, damit umzugehen. James fragte sich, ob sie sich immer noch schuldig fühlte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass sie sich vielleicht schuldig fühlte.  
  
"Wann denkst du wirst du sie schlussendlich ins Bett kriegen, mal so nebenbei?", fragte Sirius und strich sorglos eine Zeile in seinem Zauberkunstaufsatz.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht", sagte James scharf.  
  
"Schon okay, Kumpel", sagte Sirius und schaute auf. "Ich frage nur. Was ist mit dir eigentlich los? Du scheinst mir ein wenig aufgebracht in letzter Zeit."  
  
"Nichts", sagte James schnell, und war sich nicht sicher, ob er es nicht einmal Sirius sagen sollte, was mit seinen Gedanken los war.  
  
"Komm schon, Krone", sagte Sirius. "Ich bin es, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
James seufzte und schaute auf.  
  
"Ich... ich mag sie einfach", murmelte er.  
  
"Erzähl mir etwas, dass ich nicht weiss", sagte Sirius blöd grinsend.  
  
"Nein", sagte James fest. "Ich meine... ich wirklich... ich mag sie wirklich. Ich meine, ich sorge mich um sie. Ich habe noch nie so etwas gefühlt..." Seine Stimme versagte für einen Moment. Er klärte seinen Hals und fuhr fort: "Ich sorge mich um sie."  
  
"Whoa", sagte Sirius und sass auf. "Das hört sich ja richtig nach etwas ernstem an! Bist du... bist du verliebt in sie?"  
  
James schluckte. Er schaffte es irgendwie nicht ganz, Sirius anzuschauen.  
  
"Ich denke", begann James, "ich kann... sie vielleicht kriegen. Ich meine, ich WEISS es nicht wirklich, aber... es ist dieses Mal anders. Ich sorge mich darüber... was sie von mir denkt. Von mir. Sie schafft es, dass ich eine bessere ... eine bessere Person sein möchte."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht", sagte James und hob die Schultern. "Vielleicht, weil sie eine gute Person ist. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich auf ihrem Level leben müsste. Wie ich es MÖCHTE."  
  
"Wow", sagte Sirius. "Du bist ja wirklich in sie verschossen."  
  
"Mach weiter. lach!", sagte James bitter.  
  
"Ich lache nicht", sagte Sirius. Er lehnte sich auf und legte eine Hand auf James' Schulter. "Ich tue es nicht."  
  
James lächelte seinen besten Kumpel auf der Welt schwach an. "Danke."  
  
"Hey, besser es trifft dich als mich", sagte Sirius und lehnte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und grinste. "Ich denke ich bin zufrieden, wenn ich Junggeselle bleibe. Es gibt einfach zu viele tolle Mädchen, um sie nicht zu... kennenzulernen."  
  
"Du männliche Nutte!", sagte James grinsend.  
  
"Du machst ein gutes Spiel, Kumpel", sagte James, nahm seine Feder in die Hand und überflog seinen eigenen Zauberkunstaufsatz, "aber es ist dennoch seltsam, ich habe dich in letzter Zeit öfters mit Marianne Bennett zusammen gesehen." James schaute auf und sah wie Sirius rot wurde.  
  
"Ja, nun gut", sagte er, "wir haben zusammen gevögelt. Also was?"  
  
"Das ist schon Wochen her", sagte James wissend. "Und du hängst immer noch mit ihr herum. Ich dachte dein Motto war 'Nutze und verliere sie.'"  
  
"Ja, also, es ist nun mal so, dass Marianne ein verdammt guter Sexpartner ist, vielen Dank", sagte Sirius. "Ich mach nicht mit einem guten Ding wie Marianne Schluss."  
  
"Und du fühlst überhaupt nichts anderes als nur Lust für sie?", fragte James.  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich nicht", sagte Sirius. "Ich meine es ist lustig mit ihr zusammen zu sein, du weisst schon, als Kumpel. Ich meine, ich würde nicht mit ihr herumhängen, wenn sie eine totale Langweilerin wäre, oder? SOGAR ich habe gewisse Standards, wenn es um die Persönlichkeit eines Kumpels geht."  
  
James grinste. "Okay. Nun, gratuliere. Marianne ist ein grossartiges Mädchen."  
  
"Ja", sagte Sirius und schaute aus, als fühlte er sich ein wenig unbehaglich. "Ein grossartiges Mädchen, welches ich vögle und nichts anderes."  
  
"Klar, was auch immer du sagst", sagte James.  
  
"Ja, nun", sagte Sirius und wechselte schnell das Thema, "ich verhungere noch. Ich kriege nie genug zu essen beim Abendmahl. Wollen wir in die Küche gehen, um uns was zu besorgen."  
  
James grinste wieder und stand vom Bett auf. "Sicher, wieso nicht?"  
  
"Lass uns Moony mitnehmen, okay?", schlug Sirius vor.  
  
"Okay." James stapelte seine Bücher auf und stellte sie auf seinen Pult. Dann packte er seinen Umhang -- sein sehr spezieller Umhang -- und ein blankes Blatt Pergament.  
  
"Komm schon, Krone, du bist Schulsprecher, du brauchst das Zeugs nicht mehr", sagte Sirius.  
  
"Oh, DU möchtest in dem Fall, dann die Sache mit Filch regeln, oder?", sagte James. "Es ist zwei Uhr morgens, Tatze. Nach unserer Bettzeit. Und Filch hasst mich und es wäre ihm egal wenn ich die verdammte Königin Englands wäre. Und dich mag er auch nicht gerade, und du bist weder Schulsprecher noch Vertrauensschüler noch sonst was..."  
  
"Ja ja, schon gut", sagte Sirius und winkte mit seiner Hand ungeduldig. "Ich will auch keine Strafarbeit kriegen, okay? Ich sag's dir, seit du mit Evans ausgehst bist du ein richtiger Musterknabe geworden."  
  
"Ha ha", sagte James. "Lass uns gehen, ja?" Er warf seinen Umhang über seinen linken Arm, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, Sirius dicht hinter ihm stehend. James schaute in beiden Richtungen den Korridor hinab, dann auf das blanke Pergamentblatt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, tippte das Pergament an und sagte in einer deutlichen Stimme: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."  
  
Es erschienen Linien auf dem Pergament und formten sich zu einer Karte des Schlosses.  
  
"Filch ist in seinem Büro", sagte Sirius. "Wahrscheinlich schläft er schon seinen Rausch aus, blau wie er immer ist."  
  
"Lass uns gehen", sagte James. Er warf den Umhang über seine und Sirius' Schultern und sie Verschwanden für das Auge. Sie krochen sorgfältig den Korridor hinab und hielten ihre Augen offen wegen Mrs Brambles, Mr Filchs alte, räudige, altersschwache Katze. Sie konnten sie nirgendwo sehen.  
  
"Vielleicht ist sie schlussendlich doch noch getreten worden", wisperte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.  
  
Sie erreichten die Tür des Gemeinschaftraums und James murmelte das Passwort. Dann zog er den Tarnumhang ab und folgte Sirius durch das Porträtloch. James wusste nichtsdestotrotz, dass Remus sich im tiefsten Schlummer befand. Aber dies würde Sirius nicht daran hindern diesen zu wecken und auf einen weiteren von ihren verbotenen, nächtlichen Ausflügen in die untersagten Schlossteile mitzuschleppen.  
  
James war auf dem neuesten Stand, wenn es um diese Sache ging. Dann kollidierte er plötzlich mit Sirius, der plötzlich aufgehört hat zu gehen und auf das Sofa am anderen Ende des Raumes starrte. James stand neben ihn und schaute einen Moment seinen Freund an, bis er dessen Blick zu der Couch folgte. James spürte wie sein Kiefer aufklappte.  
  
Remus saß auf der Couch und sie sahen seine Umrisse. Sein Oberkörper war nackt; er war nicht allein und er war sehr beschäftigt. Das Mädchen, das auf seinem Schoss sass, hüpfte auf und ab, wie ein hyperaktives Kind; sie war immer noch in ihre Schuluniform gekleidet, aber ihre Bluse war halb offen und Remus--wenn er sie nicht gerade auf ihren Mund küsste-- vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Busen. Das Sofa quietschte im Rhythmus. James und Sirius schauten einander an und bissen auf ihre Lippen, um nicht zu lachen. Dann wendeten sie sicher wieder dem Sofa zu, nur um Remus Clarissa Strobridge auf ihren Rücken auf das Sofa herablassen zu sehen.  
  
"Mmm, Remus", stöhnte sie. "Du bist ein totales TIER."  
  
"Clarissa", stöhnte er ebenfalls. "Du dreckiges kleines Mädchen."  
  
"Ja, ja, ja", keuchte sie und zog ihn herunter.  
  
Remus fiel auf sie und man konnte Geräusche allerschärfsten Knutschens hören, neben dem beständigen, rhythmischen Quietschen des Sofas.  
  
James fiel in ein leises Lachen, so fest, dass Tränen sein Gesicht herunterkullerten, als er und Sirius still aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und zurück in den Korridor krochen. Sie beide hatten ihre Fäuste in den Mündern, damit sie nicht laut loszulachen begannen.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Naja dieses mal lief das mit den Reviews ein wenig harzig... (hamn ja nen Drittel selbst als Antworten geschrieben...)  
  
Jessy Black: Tja, sorry, aber ich habs nachgeholt oda? Viel Spass bei deinem Auslandaufenthalt ;) Wohin gehste denn?  
  
Soulsister*3000: Hohoho, ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Hast ja den armen Durin ganz schön geärgert! (hehe)  
  
Lilith35: Wow, was für eine Abrechnung... (was soll das heissen :P) Naja, dieses Kapitel ist eher kurz, aber jetzt werden sie dann so verdammt lang...  
  
gereon: *wissendesgrinsen* Jaja, mal wieda typisch... ;)  
  
Bibilein: Erst nie reviewen, und dann uns noch unter die Nase reiben, dass du nicht mehr weiterliest... unglaublich! Tsts, wie gemein manche Leute sind...  
  
san sebastian: Hehe, jetzt gits vorerst kei sonigi szene meh...  
  
Choooo: Hiho, danke! Hamn, uns schon gefragt wo du abgeblieben bist ^^  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)  
  
Halt! Noch was...  
  
Schreib REVIEWS!!!  
  
Grüsse aus der Schweiz Balin, Durin, Thorin 


	17. Die Schwierigkeiten mit Schwestern

Hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Sorry, für alle Fehler, aber es musste schnell vor den Ferien noch hochgeladen werden...  
  
Jetzt Durin:  
  
Kapitel Siebzehn: Die Schwierigkeiten mit Schwestern  
  
"Hat er dich schon gefragt, ob du seine Freundin sein willst?", fragte Clarissa, als sie Lilys Haar strählte. Am folgenden Tag sassen sie nach Essenszeit auf Lilys Bett.  
  
"Nicht offiziell", Lily errötete und sagte verteidigend, ,,ich meine, technisch gesehen hatten wir erst fünf Dates."  
  
"Technisch gesehen hast du's ihm aber auch mit deinem Mund serviert.", sagte Clarissa scharf, ,,ich würde sagen, das erhebt dich zum Status der Freundin."  
  
"Clarissa"; sagte Lily und rollte ihre Augen, ,,bei dir klingt es so. billig."  
  
"Sorry", sagte sie, ,,du weißt, ich meine es nicht so. Ich kann's immer noch nicht GLAUBEN, dass du ihm erlaubt hast, dich in der Bibliothek kommen zu lassen, wirklich. Das ist UNARTIG, Lil."  
  
"Ich weiss", sagte Lily und kicherte leicht, aber verstummte, als Clarissa begann ihr Haar zu glätten. Ein Teil von ihr war unruhig. Wieso hatte James es zwischen ihnen NICHT offiziell gemacht? Sie war eher schüchtern und distanzierte sich ein bisschen vom ihm letzte Woche, natürlich, und sein Verhalten gegenüber ihr war nichts besonderes nur respektvoll. Immer noch wünschte sie sich, dass James sie einfach fragen würde. Es würde sie ein bisschen beruhigen.  
  
Clarissa war fast fertig mit Glätten, als es kurz an der Tür klopfte.  
  
"Wer ist's?", rief Lily.  
  
"Ich bin's, Marianne", kam die gedämpfte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
  
"Komme", sagte Lily; sie erlaubte kurz Clarissa ihr Haar fertig zu glätten und stand vom Bett auf um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Marianne lief an Lily vorbei ohne ihr einen Blick zu schenken und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Clarissa.  
  
"DU!", sagte sie empört.  
  
Clarissa starrte sie an. "Was ich?"  
  
"Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt, dass du mit Remus Lupin fickst?", schrie Marianne.  
  
Clarissa wurde bleich; Lily schloss schnell die Tür, drehte sich um und sah Clarissa schockiert an.  
  
"Clarissa?", sagte Lily, ,,ist das wahr?"  
  
Clarissas Gesicht wurde von kreidebleich zu rot in einer Sekunde. "Uh, gut. Ja."  
  
"Ich kann's nicht glauben!", sagte Marianne und fing hysterisch an zu kichern, als sie in Lilys Bett sprang, ,,Du und Remus! Wieso hast du uns nichts gesagt?"  
  
"W-wie hast du's rausgefunden?", fragte Clarissa schwächlich.  
  
"Sirius hat mir's gesagt", sagte Marianne.  
  
"Wie hat er's-"  
  
"Er und James haben euch zwei letzte Nacht gesehen, wie ihr auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gebumst habt!"  
  
"OH MEIN GOTT!", schrie Clarissa und versteckte ihr scharlachrotes Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
  
"Er und James haben sie GESEHEN?", keuchte Lily, ,,aber James hat nie etwas zu mir gesagt!"  
  
Clarissa sah auf und gab Marianne einen tötenden Blick. "Das ist weil James EINIGEN Respekt vor der Privatsphäre andere Leute hat! Oh mein Gott. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Sirius und James sahen-Ich bin so erniedrigt!"  
  
"Oh, komm wieder runter"; sagte Marianne, ,,sie werden nichts sagen, nicht über ihren besten Kumpel. Und wem soll ich's schon erzählen? Mir ist's egal wen du vögelst 'Riss. Was ich wissen will ist nur wie lang das schon vor sich ging."  
  
"Zu allererst", sagte Clarissa erhitzt, ,,Remus und ich 'ficken' nicht nur einfach, okay? Wir sind zusammen ausgegangen. Gestartet hat's über den Sommer."  
  
"Und du hast uns nichts gesagt?", sagte Lily und fühlte sich ein bisschen verletzt über dies.  
  
"Clarissa sah die beiden schuldig an. "Remus...wollte es niemandem sagen. Wegen seinem-" Sie verstummte und keuchte, wie wenn sie es knapp verhindert hatte etwas sehr skandalöses auszuplappern.  
  
"Wegen was?", fragte Marianne.  
  
"Hat dies etwas damit zu tun, dass er die ganze Zeit verschwindet?", sagte Lily, ,,wieso er die ganze Zeit krank ist?"  
  
"Ich musste ihm SCHWÖREN, dass ich's niemandem sage!", sagte Clarissa die Hoffnung verlierend.  
  
"Clarissa", sagte Marianne warnend, ,,wir sind's, vergessen?"  
  
"Oh, in Ordnung", sagte sie jämmerlich, ,,aber wenn ich's euch sage, müsst ihr auf eure Leben schwören, dass ihr's keiner Seele sagt. Ich meine es. Wenn es raus kommt, würde Remus von der Schule geworfen."  
  
"Wow", sagte Marianne, ,,klingt ernst."  
  
"Wenn sie die Wahrheiten wüssten, würden sie's tun!", sagte Clarissa aufgebracht, ,,Gut, Dumbledore nicht, er weiss alles darüber, aber einige andere Lehre vielleicht. Und die Slytherins hätten einen schönen Tag, sie würden alle ihren Eltern schreiben und die Eltern würde dem verdammten Ministerium schreiben und-"  
  
"Clarissa", sagte Marianne scharf, ,,beruhig dich. Atme tief ein."  
  
Clarissa nickte; ihre Augen hatten einen kleinen Film Tränen gebildet. Sie sass mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Kissen auf dem Bett.  
  
"Wir wurden Freunde letztes Jahr", sagte sie, ,,nicht nahe Kumpels oder so, aber genug befreundet. Er. er hat mir manchmal bei meinen Hausaufgaben geholfen. Ihr wisst schon, ich bin ne Null in Zaubertränke und das ist eines seiner besten Fächer. Sowieso, er schrieb mir über den Sommer und ich schrieb zurück und wir haben einfach so angefangen zu schreiben und...und dann hat er mich besucht und...und wir haben uns, uh, verliebt. Denke ich."  
  
"Du liebst ihn?!", keuchte Marianne.  
  
"Jaa", sagte Clarissa, ,,Ich liebe ihn. Und er liebt mich. Jedenfalls hab ich mich schon immer gewundert, wieso er so viel krank ist. Nicht wegen Grippe oder so, sondern...weil er so müde und so ist. Er hat's mir am Schluss der Sommerferien gesagt. Er hatte so Angst, dass ich ausflippen würde. Er hat sogar fast geweint, als er's mir gesagt hatte. Ich meine, ich bin ein bisschen ausgeflippt-jeder würde ausflippen-aber dann habe ich gemerkt, dass es mir egal ist. Ich meine, er ist immer noch die gleiche Person und so."  
  
"Was hat er dir gesagt?", fragte Marianne, ihre Augen waren weit offen und sie blinzelte nicht.  
  
"Er ist ein...", Clarissas verstummte. Sie hustete und versuchte es noch einmal. "Er ist ein...Werwolf."  
  
"NEIN!", keuchten Lily und Marianne beide und beide klappten ihre Hände vor ihre Mäuler.  
  
"Ihr dürft's NIEMANDEM erzählen!", schrie Clarissa und sie weinte nun, ,,ich meine es ernst! Wenn es jemand weiss dann...ihr WISST doch, wie schrecklich Leute sein können über...über Werwölfe.  
  
Er muss es geheim halten. Die einzigen, die darüber wissen, sind die Herumtreiber."  
  
"Sirius hat's mir nie gesagt", sagte Marianne mit Schrecken, ,,Lily, hat James-"  
  
"Nö", sagte Lily.  
  
"Sie hätten's nicht getan", sagte Clarissa, ,,sie haben's niemandem gesagt."  
  
"Aber...aber Clarissa", sagte Lily, ,,Werwölfe sind...sie sind gefährlich. Ich meine, was passiert mit Remus wenn...wohin geht er-"  
  
"Die heulende Hütte", sagte Clarissa, ,,er ging dorthin schon seit er nach Hogwarts kam. Darum haben sie die peitschende Weide dorthin gepflanzt."  
  
"Ich versteh's nicht", sagte Marianne.  
  
"Es gibt einen Geheimgang zur heulenden Hütte", sagte Clarissa, ,,man muss unter der peitschenden Weide durch. Nur weiss man, was passiert wenn man zu nahe kommt. Aber die Herumtreiber wissen wie sie's schaffen. Sie schleichen da jeden Monat raus, wenn Vollmond ist, und nehmen Remus mit, damit er sich...verwandeln kann."  
  
"Das ist also was James meinte", ging Lily ein Licht auf, ,,er hat mir gesagt, er ginge dort oft mit Sirius, Remus und Peter hin. Ich dachte sie besaufen sich mit Feuerwhiskey oder so."  
  
"Aber...aber wie können sie bei ihm bleiben wenn er sich verwandelt?!", schrie Marianne, ,,das ist nicht böse gemeint, Clarissa, aber Lily hat Recht. Werwölfe sind gefährlich. Sie greifen die ganze Zeit Menschen an-"  
  
"Ich weiss!", sagte Clarissa wütend, ,,schon gut, ich weiss es! Denkst du es ist einfach für Remus zu wissen, dass er jeden Monat gefährlich ist?"  
  
"Sorry", sagte Marianne, errötete und starrte ihre Füsse an.  
  
"Sieh ein, Clarissa, Marianne...hat ein Argument.", sagte Lily und hatte plötzlich Angst, wegen dieser ganzen Situation. Nicht nur um Clarissa und Remus, sondern auch um James. Was dachte sich James nur dabei, mit einem Werwolf herumzuhängen wenn er sich verwandelt hat?"  
  
"Yeah, na gut, Werwölfe sind nicht so gefährlich zu anderen Tieren", sagte Clarissa, ,,Wenn er mit anderen Tieren zusammen ist, bleibt Remus relativ ruhig."  
  
"Willst du damit sagen, dass die Herumtreiber einige Einhörner greifen, bevor sie in die heulende Hütte gehen?", sagte Marianne ungläubig.  
  
"Marianne", sagte Lily durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
  
"Nein", sagte Clarissa, ,,es ist nur passiert, dass die anderen Herumtreiber...Animagi wurden."  
  
"WAS?", keuchten Lily und Marianne zusammen.  
  
"Wart ne Minute", sagte Marianne, ,,Sirius hat mir das NIE gesagt."  
  
"Wegen dem gleichen Grund, warum er dir nicht von Remus erzählt hat!", sagte Clarissa.  
  
"Aber...aber..." sagte Lily verblüfft und nahm es James übel, dass er ihr nie etwas davon gesagt hat, war aber trotzdem beeindruckt, ,,Animagi müssen beim Ministerium der Magie registriert sein."  
  
"Das weiss ich", sagte Clarissa, ,,sie sind nicht registriert. Versteht ihr's nicht? Sie brechen eine Quadrillionen Regeln und Gesetze nur um Remus zu schützen. Sie machen es seit dem fünften Jahr. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, um Remus abzuhalten...abzuhalten sich selbst zu verletzen."  
  
"Oh mein Gott", sagte Lily.  
  
Clarissa begann wieder zu weinen. "Das ist so schrecklich", sagte sie weinend, ,,Remus verletzt sich selber wenn er...ich wisst schon. Bevor die Herumtreiber wussten, wie sie sich in Tiere verwandeln, war er eingesperrt alleine in der Hütte und hat sich nur selber verletzt."  
  
"Das ist ja fürchterlich!", sagte Marianne, ,,mein Gott Clarissa."  
  
"Du hast gesagt, Dumbledore hätte immer über Remus Zustand gewusst", sagte Lily, ,,Was sagt er über drei Schüler, die illegale Animagi sind?"  
  
"Nicht einmal Dumbledore weiss es", sagte Clarissa, ,,und ihr dürfts niemandem verraten. Ich meine es! Alle würden von der Schule geschmissen und vielleicht verhaftet."  
  
"Armer Remus", sagte Marianne und lehnte sich schwer zurück auf die Kissen, ,,Ich hätte es nie..wow."  
  
"Ich versteh aber immer noch nicht, wieso Remus niemandem über euch zwei erzählen wollte", sagte Lily.  
  
"Er versucht mich zu schützen"; sagte Clarissa, ,,das ist alles."  
  
"Hab's verstanden", sagte Marianne, ,,wow, 'Riss. Ich meine..."  
  
"Seht, mich stört es nicht ob er es billigt oder nicht"; sagte Clarissa, ihre Stimme wie Stahl, ,,ich liebe Remus und er liebt mich und so ist es nun mal. Aber ihr müsst schwören, es niemandem zu-"  
  
"Wir werden's niemandem erzählen, schwören wir", sagte Lily eisern und sah Marianne eindringlich an.  
  
"Wir schwören", fügte Marianne hinzu.  
  
"Bist du okay Lil?"  
  
Lily sah von ihrer Kräuterkunde Hausaufgabe auf, um James sie anstarren zusehen. Sie waren im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum an einem Sonntag Nachmittag; sie hatten geplant auf ein Date zu gehen, aber das Wetter wurde schlecht und sie mussten im Schloss bleibe. Die anderen Gryffindors schienen alle entschieden zu haben sich in der Bibliothek oder in verlassenen Schulzimmer versammelt zu haben, um Sprüche und Zauber zu üben. Lily und James haben sich darauf geeinigt Aufgaben zu machen und beschlossen dies zuerst zu machen, dann wollten sie spazieren gehen.  
  
Lily blickte James für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, blickte dann auf ihre Füsse. Sie war immer noch geschockt. James war ein Animagus. Es war unglaublich, wirklich. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass er ein viel geschickterer Zauberer war, als seine Lerngewohnheiten suggerierten, aber sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass er so eine Schwierige Magie meistern konnte. Umso mehr unfassbar ist, dass er es mit fünfzehn Jahren gemacht hat. Sie hatte noch NIE davon gehört. In welches Tier verwandelt er sich wohl?, fragte sie sich.  
  
Noch wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass er ein unregistrierter Animagus war, und dies war hoch illegal. Vor einem Jahr hätte sie ihn noch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken verpetzt, aber jetzt...verstand sie ihn. Es nervte sie immer noch. Hatte er schon immer so Risiko auf sich genommen? Wenn er gefangen wird, würde er nach Askaban gesteckt. Sie hatte gleich, nachdem Clarissa ihr über Remus erzählte hatte, vorgenommen nichts über sein Geheimnis zu sagen. Zu niemandem. Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie, dass er es ihr sagte. Sie wollte, dass er ihr vertraut.  
  
"Mir geht's gut", sagte sie und lächelte ihn schwächlich an, ,,ich hab nur gewünscht, ich hätte nicht so viel Hausaufgaben. Du weißt schon."  
  
"Ja, weiss ich", sagte James, lächelte sie an und berührte mit der Spitze seiner Feder liebevoll ihre Nasenspitze, ,,aber du scheinst nicht viel Fortschritte zu machen", fügte er hinzu, während er in Richtung ihres leeren Pergamentes nickte. Sie sah runter und sah, dass sie in der Tat nur zwei Linien geschrieben hatte.  
  
"Ja, gut", sagte sie, ,,ich habe...ein Menge zum Nachdenken."  
  
"Hast du?", fragte er, "zum Beispiel?"  
  
Sie schluckte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nun sprechen wollte, aber er war ziemlich gut geworden ihre Launen zu erkennen.  
  
"James", sagte sie langsam, während sie ihre Feder ablegte (sie hatte es vorbereitet, aber es war nicht genau das gleiche). "Gibt es da irgendetwas, dass du...mir gerne sagen möchtest?"  
  
James gab ihr einen verwunderten Blick, aber irgendetwas flammte in seinen Augen auf. Schuldgefühle? Angst?  
  
"Nein", sagte er nach einem Moment, ,,nichts."  
  
"Okay", sagte er und spürte einen Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Wieso sagte er es ihr nicht? Er konnte ihr nun sicherlich trauen. Sie nahm ihre Feder, fühlte sich deprimiert und drehte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihrer sehr unfertigen Kräuteraufgabe.  
  
"Lil"; sagte James, ,,eigentlich, uh, gibt es da etwas, was ich dich gerne fragen würde."  
  
Lily schaute auf und spürte Vorfreude aufkommen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Zwei Dinge, eigentlich", sagte er, ,, uh, du weißt schon, der Weihnachtsball nähert sich und, uh, ich dachte...ja, du und ich sollten zusammen gehen."  
  
"Oh", sagte sie, ihre Freude schwand, aber sie lächelte, ,,natürlich. Würde ich liebend gerne."  
  
"Gut", sagte er, aber sah immer noch sehr nervös aus.  
  
"Und?", fragte sie nach.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das andere", sagte sie zärtlich, ,,was du mich fragen wolltest."  
  
"Oh, richtig", sagte er und schluckte hart. Er setzte seine Zaubertrankaufgaben auf dem Tisch ab und rutschte näher zu ihr auf dem Sofa, ,,Uh...Lily."  
  
"Ja?", frag mich, frag mich. Bitte.  
  
"Also, uh, du ich ich waren, uh, gut, wir sind nun einige Male ausgegangen, ,,sagte er ungeschickt.  
  
"Drei", sagte Lily.  
  
"Yeah, drei Monate", sagte James und sein Gesicht wurde rot, ,,und, wir waren...uh, gut...es lief phantastisch zwischen uns. Ich meine...unsere Dates und...das andere Zeugs...und, zu Hölle, sogar unsere Rundgänge waren gar nicht mal so schlecht. Aber ich dacht...du weißt schon...vielleicht ist es Zeit..." Er verstummte.  
  
"Ja?", wiederholte sie. Frag mich verdammt!  
  
"Willst du meine Freundin sein?", sagte er, so schnell und so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstand. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, dies ein bisschen schwieriger für ihn zu machen.  
  
"Was?"  
  
James gab eine Art nervöses Seufzen von sich und sagte es nochmals, diesmal lauter und langsamer, ,,Sei meine Freundin." Es war nicht länger eine Frage.  
  
Sie starrte ihn für einen Moment an, als ob sie sein Gesicht studierte. Er sah so unglaublich nervös aus. So unglaublich süss. Und er hatte sie gefragt. Was für eine andere Antworte konnte es geben? Sie lächelte.  
  
"In Ordnung", sagte sie.  
  
James liess einen grossen Seufzer der Erleichterung heraus und grinste. "Wow. Das ist...das ist super Lil."  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefragt hast", sagte sie, ihr Lächeln wurde ein bisschen schüchtern, ,,Also heisst das...du bist mein Freund?"  
  
"Yeah", sagte James und rutschte näher zu ihr, ,,ich nehme es an oder?"  
  
"Wie das klingt mag ich ziemlich", sagte Lily und rutschte näher zu ihm.  
  
Er lächelte in einer sexy Art, als er seine Arme um ihre Taille schlang und sie zu sich zog. "Lily", flüsterte er, ,, meine Freundin Lil." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie langsam, streichelte mit seiner Zunge ihre. Lily vergass alles andere.  
  
¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦ ¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦  
  
Am folgenden Wochenende spielte Gryffindor Quidditch gegen Hufflepuff und gewann, mit großem Verdanken von James brillantes Fliegen und Punkten. Lily, die nie ein grosser Quidditch Fan war, war nichts desto trotz sehr beeindruckt von James großem Geschick und als sie ihn fliegen sah, konnte sie es nicht lassen zu Clarissa und Marianne hinüber zu lehnen und zu sagen: "Das ist mein Freund." Und alle kicherten.  
  
Nach dem Spiel strömten die Gryffindors triumphierend zurück zum Gemeinschafts Raum, wo eine spontane Party begann. Lily schaffte es, James zu schnappen, kurz bevor sie zurück nach innen ging, und gratulierte ihm; er lief zu den Umkleideräumen um sich zu duschen und sagte ihr, er würde sie drinnen treffen. Sie betrat das Schloss mit einem sehr guten Gefühl und beschloss ihren schweren Mantel in ihr Zimmer zu bringen, bevor sie zur Party ging.  
  
Sie betrat ihr Zimmer und warf ihren Mantel unvorsichtig auf ihren Stuhl und hörte ein Klopfen an ihrem Fenster. Sie sah auf.  
  
"Nimue", sagte sie leise und öffnete das Fenster um die braune Eule-und einen kalten Windhauch--herein fliegen zu lassen.  
  
"Was hast du diesmal für mich, Mädchen?", fragte sie, als sie die Briefe in Nimues Schnabel sah. Sie nahm ihr die Briefe ab und streichelte Nimue, runzelte dann aber die Stirn.  
  
Die Briefe waren offensichtlich an sie adressiert. Der erste Brief hatte nur drei Wörter "Lily Evans, Hogwarts" darauf. Die Handschrift kannte sie.  
  
Sie riss den Umschlag des ersten Briefes auf und las ihn.  
  
Lilian,  
  
ich heirate am 1. April nächstes Jahr. Sein Name ist Vernon Dursley. Ich habe ihm von DIR erzählt, was für eine VERRÜCKTE du bist, aber ich dachte, ehrlich mit ihm zu sein wäre das Beste. Überflüssig zu sagen, dass Vernon nicht glücklich darüber war, deine richtige Natur kennen zu lernen, aber als verstehender und liebender Mann hat er akzeptiert, dass ich keine Wahl habe mit wem ich verwandt bin.  
  
Das Problem ist, dass Mutter und Vater nichts für die Hochzeit zahlen wollen. Sie mögen Vernon nicht, weil er NORMAL ist. Sie mögen ihn nicht, weil er die perfekte, kleine Lily, die freakige Hexe, missbilligt. Sie kommen nicht einmal zur Hochzeit und das ist alles dein Fehler! Ich hoffe du bist glücklich. Ich danke dir, dass mein Daddy mich nicht zum Traualtar geleiten wird. Er sagte mir, er würde eher Dung essen, als mich zu diesem "großlatschigem Flegel eines Bastards" zu herzugeben. DAS IST ALLES DEIN FEHLER.  
  
Denk nicht mal dran zu meiner Hochzeit zu kommen. Bemühe dich nicht mir ein Geschenk zu schicken. Ich will nicht mal Glückwünsche von dir. Ich schreibe dir nur um dich wissen zu lassen, dass ich von diesem Moment an nie mehr mich dir sprechen werde. Ich werde Vernons Familie sicherlich nichts über deine wirkliche Natur sagen; es ist erniedrigend.  
  
Wieso musstest du so ein FREAK werden? Wenn du nur normal geblieben wärst, wäre es vielleicht besser zwischen uns gelaufen. So wie es ist, würde ICH lieber Dung essen, als mir dir Umgang zu haben.  
  
Auf Nimmerwiedersehen.  
  
Petunia  
  
Lily las den Brief zweimal durch, ihre Adern entbrannten vor Wut. Wut und rechtschaffene Empörung.  
  
Also schnitt sich Petunia nun ganz von ihr ab? SUPER. Lass sie doch, dachte Lily wild. Lass sie nur gehen und diesen Depp von Dursley heiraten, der wahrscheinlich potthäßlich und dumm und rüde und der sie schlussendlich wie Dreck behandelte. Lass sie doch in einem langweiligem Haus mit einer langweiligen, perfekten Einrichtung und einem langweiligen, perfektem Auto und einer langweiligen, perfekten Bande von Idioten wohnen.  
  
Lily las den Brief ein drittes Mal und spürte wie sich die Wut in einen schmerzlichen Stich ins Herz und Abweisung änderte. Dies war der einzige Brief, den ihr Petunia je geschrieben hatte, während sie in Hogwarts war. Und es war ein Brief voller Gift und Hass. Als sie den Brief ein viertes Mal las, konnte sie Petunia hören, wie sie diese Wörter ihr anschrie und sie beschuldigte den Riss zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern verursacht zu haben.  
  
Lily unterdrückte plötzliche Tränen und öffnete den zweiten Brief.  
  
Liebste Lily,  
  
dein Vater und ich schreiben dir um dich wissen zu lassen, dass wir uns mit Petunia verkracht haben. Ein so harter, dass wir fürchten, sie habe unsere ganze Beziehung beendet.  
  
Das kommt mit ihrer Wahl diesen Vernon Dursley zu heiraten, ein Mann der, unser Meinung nach, ein Proletarier und unter ihrem Niveau ist. Leider besitzt Vernon die gleichen, engstirnigen Ansichten wie deine Schwester und dein Vater und ich finden, dass ihre Verlobung inakzeptabel ist. Wie auch immer, Petunia ist nun eine erwachsene Frau, wir können und wollen ihre Entscheidungen nicht anfechten.  
  
Wir werden nicht zu Hochzeit gehen, welche auf den 1.April nächstes Jahr angesetzt ist. Petunia ist aus unserem Haus ausgezogen und bleibt bei Dursleys Eltern. Es hat uns sehr geschmerzt, unsere älteste Tochter zu verlieren.  
  
Bitte verstehe, dass dies nicht dein Fehler ist (kein Zweifel, Petunia wird dich beschuldigen). Wir versuchten euch beide mit einer Art von Mitgefühl und Toleranz aufzuziehen und wir wissen, du hast dir diese Lektionen ans Herz genommen. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum Petunia nicht. Ich kann nicht helfen, aber ich denke sie war schon immer neidisch auf deine speziellen Fähigkeiten.  
  
Ja, richtig, dachte Lily bitterlich. Sie ist so neidisch auf mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin, dass sie mich jede Minute Freak nennt.  
  
Egal was passiert, du weißt, dass wir so stolz auf dich sind und dass wir dich lieben und dass wir uns mit Petunia gestritten haben, was sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern wird. Wir werden Petunia immer lieben und hoffen, dass ihr jemals ein Lichtlein aufgeht und die Fehler ihres Weges erkennt.  
  
Wir lieben dich für immer,  
  
Mum und Dad  
  
Die Tränen, die hinter Lily Augenlieder brannten, fielen nun herab. VERDAMMT. Wieso war Petunia so voller Hass? Jetzt hatte sie sich völlig von ihren Eltern abgespalten und beschuldigte sie daran Schuld zu sein. Lily begann bitterlich zu weinen. Sie konnte NICHTS dafür, wer sie war, niemand, außer Petunia, konnte etwas dafür, ohne Magie in den Adern geboren zu sein. Verstand Petunia etwa nicht, dass Hogwarts, die ganze magische Welt war wohin Lily gehörte? Wieso konnte sie es nicht akzeptieren? War Lily SO anders, so freakisch anders als die anderen?  
  
Alles fing an, als Lily den Brief bekam. Sie und Petunia waren sich einst ziemlich nahe. Als kleine Mädchen. Petunia war drei Jahre älter, aber war immer die beschützende, große Schwester. Bis der Brief kam. Zuerst distanzierte sich Petunia nur, später sank sie tiefer zu regelrechtem Hass. Lily hatte ihren Eltern nie gesagt, was für schreckliche Streite sie und Petunia hatten, wenn sie nicht Zuhause waren; sie hatten immer eine gewisse Zivilisiertheit beibehalten, wenn Mr. und Mrs. Evans herum waren. Lily fühlte, wie sich ihre Brust zerriss.  
  
Meine eigene Schwester hasst mich, dachte sie. Nur weil ich eine Hexe bin.  
  
Die Wut kam zurück. Na gut, dann, kann sie mich doch am Arsch lecken! Dachte sie wild und strich sich Tränen vom Gesicht. Verfluchte, dumme, behinderte NUTTE! Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so wütend gewesen zu sein. Also beschuldigte Petunia nun SIE, Lily, dass sie die Familie auseinandergebrochen habe?  
  
Das denke ich nicht, sagte Lily. Es ist IHR verdammter Fehler. Ich bin was ich bin. Ich war nie gemein zu Petunia, weil sie ein Muggel war. Aber sie muss ja unbedingt kommen und mich beschuldigen. Na gut. Diese verdammte Kuh.  
  
Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Sie verstaute die Briefe hastig in ihrer Schublade.  
  
"Lil, kommst du zur Party oder nicht?" Es war James.  
  
"Ich komme!", rief sie. Sie betrachtete ihr Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment; ihre Augen waren ein bisschen glasig und rot vom Weinen; sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn und das rote in ihren Augen verschwand.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus. James war frisch geduscht; sein Haar war immer noch feucht und klebten überall zusammen. Er duftete göttlich. Sie spürte Tränen hinter ihren Augenliedern brennen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung Lil?", fragte er.  
  
"Mir geht's gut", sagte sie und küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen, ,,lass uns zur Party gehen, sollen wir?"  
  
"Richtig", sagte er, grinste sie an und bot ihr den Arm an. Sie schlenderten zusammen die Halle hinunter und betraten den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Party schon in vollem Gang war. Reichlich Flaschen Butterbier waren überall verstreut; Lily sah Marianne und Clarissa in einer Ecke mit Remus und Sirius sitzen. Peter sprach mit einem scheu aussehenden Gesicht auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Lily bemerkte, dass Sirius und Remus große Krüge schäumendes Butterbier in den Händen hielten, aber dass Sirius noch eine kleine, silberne Flasche in der anderen Hand hielt und offensichtlich etwas ins Butterbier tat. Marianne und Clarissa hielten ihre Krüge hin und Sirius tröpfelte ein bisschen von diesem Saft in ihre Getränke. "Lily, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte James, ,,du siehst aus, wie wenn du etwas übel nimmst."  
  
"Mischt sich Sirius etwas ins Butterbier?", fragte Lily, ihre Augen weit offen.  
  
"Natürlich"; sagte James, ,,du wirst ihn nicht melden, oder?"  
  
"Nein", sagte Lily, nahm James Hand und ging durch den Raum. Sie griff sich einen Krug und eine Flasche Butterbier vom Kaffetisch und marschierte gerade aus auf ihre zwei besten Freunde und Sirius und Remus zu, James nah hinter ihr.  
  
"Hi", sagte sie und gab Sirius einen wissenden Blick  
  
"Ah, du wirst mir doch kein Nachsitzen aufbrummen, oder Evans?", sagte Sirius und grinste spitzbübisch, als er einen grossen Schluck des Butterbier-Gemischs nahm.  
  
Lily pausierte. Sollte sie es tun? Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben Alkohol angefasst. Aber sie fühlte sich wütend. und rebellisch. und verletzt. und bestürzt. Clarissa und Marianne sahen beschwipst und glücklich aus. Lily wollte beschwipst und glücklich sein.  
  
"Ich werde dich nicht melden", sagte sie und schielte auf James, ,,wenn du ein bisschen davon, was in dieser kleinen Flasche ist, mit mir teilst."  
  
Sirius, Marianne, Clarissa und Remus lachten alle laut los.  
  
"Whoa!", sagte Sirius, ,,Klingt wie wenn die Schulsprecherin ein bisschen nachgibt."  
  
Lily starrte regelrecht, als sie sich Butterbier in ihren Krug einschenkte. "Ja, ja, wie auch immer. Tröpfel' nur ein bisschen von diesem Zeugs hinein, würdest du?"  
  
"Lily, bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte James in einer tiefen Stimme, lehnte näher zu ihr. Er sah eher beunruhigt aus.  
  
"Wieso nicht?", sagte Lily, täuschte ein kleines Lächeln vor, ,,ich wollte es schon immer mal ausprobieren."  
  
"Also gut", sagte James, ,,aber übernimm dich nicht. Feuerwhiskey ist ein starkes Zeug."  
  
"Werde ich", sagte Lily, als Sirius einige Tropfen in ihren Krug tröpfeln ließ.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Zu den Reviews (lief schon besser...):  
  
Choooo: Danke (hab keine Ahnung weshalb FF.net das macht...)  
  
gereon: Tja, des einen Freud des andern Leid ;)  
  
Jessy: Dann is ja gut ^^ Geniess deine Zeit in Ungarn!  
  
Soulsister*3000: Wir bestimmt net :P Weiss net wie s mit dem Spiel weitergeht...  
  
san sebastian: Danke ^^  
  
Sailam: Dann is ja gut!  
  
  
  
Wir werden jetzt längere Zeit nix mehr updaten, weil wir in den 2 Woche Ferien keinen Comp haben und da wir Kap. 18 noch nicht fertig haben! 


	18. Ein paar kleine Drinks zuviel

Hallo, allerseits,

tut uns wirklich Leid, dass es sooooooooooooo lange gedauert hat, aber wir hatten da einige Lustlosigkeit zu bewältigen, neben einer rechten Zeitspanne, inder wir sowieso keine Zeit gehabt hätten. Naja, schliesslich gehts ja nun weiter! ;) Das nächste Kapitel könnte allerdings ein wenig dauern (nicht so lange wie dieses ), da es ziemlich lange ist. Auf jeden Fall viel Spass!

Jetzt Balin:

Ein paar kleine Drinks zuviel

James stolperte den Korridor hinunter, seinen Arm um Lilys Taille gelegt. Sie drückte sich schlaff gegen ihn, ihr Kopf baumelte vor und zurück und sie lallte unverständlich vor sich hin. Sie war stockbetrunken.

James verfluchte sich schon zum zehnten Mal an diesem Abend. Er hätte sie nicht Feuerwiskey drinken lassen sollen. Von dem Moment an, als er sie vor ihrem Zimmer getroffen hatte, wusste er, dass etwas falsch war. Sie war auf eine Art schlecht gelaunt und sie hatte sich dafür entschieden es mit saufen zu verdrängen, was immer eine schlechte Idee ist. Aber für jemanden -- und da war er sich ziemlich sicher -- der nie mehr als vielleicht einen Schluck Wein gehabt hatte, war es noch viel schlimmer.

"Wohin gehn wir?" lallte Lily und ihr Kopf schlug auf seine Schulter.

"Ich bringe dich ins Bett," sagte James und zog sie wieder nach oben.

"Hmmm supie," flüsterte sie und begann an seinem Ohrläpchen zu nippeln. James zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Perversling, dachte er. Sie ist total kaputt und du stehst hier und geniest was sie macht. Er zwang sich selbst seinen Kopf abzuwenden und das Ohr ausser ihre Reichweite zu bringen; sie schien es nicht zu bemerken und ihr Kopf fiel erneut nach vorne.

"Okay," sagte er und fühlte sich ein bisschen atemlos, als sie bei ihrem Zimmer ankamen.

"Kannste nich rein hier, James", brummte Lily. Ihre Stimme klang ziemlich flattrig. "Du ... weisst ... Paschwort ... nich ..."

"Sugar Quill", brummte er und die Tür ging auf. Er wollte über die Schwelle treten, als er plötzlich stoppte. Was wenn die Tür auf irgend eine Art verhext war, so wie die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal? Es könnte irgend ein Kreischalarm losgehen, wenn er die Schwelle übertreten würde und Filch würde sie finden. Bei der Szene in der James eine sturzbetrunkene Schulsprecherin in ihren Schlafraum schleppt -- ein Ort wo Jungs nie sehr gerne gesehen werden -- war es wohl kaum gut von Filch erwischt zu werden.

"Mir is schlecht", sagte Lily und ihr Kopf viel zurück und ihr Gesicht nahm ein zartes Grün an.

Auf der anderen Seite, dachte James, wäre es wohl auch nicht gut Lily auf dem Gang zu lassen. Er musste es riskieren.

Er stolperte über die Schwelle, wobei er Lily halb nachschleppte. Nichts passierte. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Er legte eine gerade genug lange Pause ein, dass ihr Zimmer mit allem möglichen femininen Zeugs dekoriert, und ausnahmslos aufgeräumt war.

"Mir is schlecht", wiederholte Lily, "werde krank..."

"Oh mann," sagte James und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihm und brachte sie ins Badezimmer.

"James..." stöhnte sie mit alarmierend grünem Gesicht.

Er setzte sie so sorgfältig wie möglich neben die Toilete und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, als sie sich nach vorne beugte und sich in die WC- Schüssel übergab. Es kam eine ganze Menge.

James zog verzog sein Gesicht dabei etwas. Sie hatte einen Arm auf die Toilettenbrille gelegt und lag mit ihrer Stirn auf diesem. Sie stöhnte.

Er rückte etwas näher, versuchte dabei den strengen Geruch nicht zu beachten und massierte dann etwas ihren Rücken, während er immer noch ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht hielt. Ihre Schultern begannen sich zu schütteln.

"Lil", flüsterte alarmiert. "Bist du ok? Sollen wir zu Madam Pomfrey gehen?"

Normalerweise hätte er dies nicht gefragt, doch ihre sich schüttelnden Schultern jagten ihm Angst ein.

Gott, wieviel hatte sie drinken müssen?

Doch dann schaute sie auf zu ihm und er sah, dass sie weinte -- schluchzte.

"Hasst mich", sagte sie total elend. "Meine Sweschter ... hasst mich..."

"Was?" fragte er mild. Doch sie lehnte vornüber und erbrach erneut. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie war nur noch ein Häufelchen Elend. In jeder Hinsicht, sowohl physisch wie psychisch zugleich.

"Was ist falsch, Lil?", fragte er und rieb ihren Rücken.

"Petunia", stöhnte Lily. "Hasst mich. Schrieb mir ... heute ... ich sei ein Freak..."

Lily weinte fester und James war nun sehr beunruhigt. Er war schon beinahe dran, sie auf die Schulter zu nehmen und sie via Flopulver direkt ins St. Mungos zu bringen.

Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder an; ihr Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. James schnappte sich den Waschlappen von ihrem Spülbecken und wischte sanft ihr Gesicht ab.

"Bist du okay?" fragte er und hoffte schwer, sie würde nicht wieder brechen.

Lily weinte für einen Moment still vor sich hin sank dann gegen ihn und heulte. Mein Gott, dachte James. Und jetzt, was mach ich nun?

"Schhh..." flüsterte er, nahm sie in seine Arme und strich über ihre Haare. "Es ist gut, Lil, es ist gut." Er schloss denk Toilettendeckel und spülte.

"Nicht gut", schluchzte sie. "Mein Fehler..."

Ihr Gerede machte überhaupt keinen Sinn. Er tat das Einzige, das ihm in den Sinn kam, er nahm sie in seine Arme, zog sie vom kalten Badezimmerboden auf und trug sie in das Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sie sanft auf das Bett; sie sass auf, doch schwankte dabei etwas. Seit er sie hochgezogen hatte, schien sie nicht mehr so grün im Gesicht zu sein, dafür nun ziemlich blutdurchströmt.

"Hasst mich", sagte sie erneut. "Schrieb mir Brief..."

"Was ist nicht gut Lil?" fragte er und kniete vor ihr auf den Boden und strich mit den Händen ihr Gesicht.

"Schrieb Briefe", sagte sie, erhob einen ihrer Arme und deutete schwach zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber. "Hasst mich..."

James stand auf und drehte sich um, worauf er zwei Briefe auf Lilys reinlich aufgeräumten Pult liegen sah. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und spürte einen Stein auf sein Herz drücken.

Kein Wunder, dass es ihr so schlecht ging. Ein Groll überkam ihn wegen dieser Kaltblütigkeit ihrer Schwester. Dieses gemeine, kaltherzige Weibsstück! Wie konnte jemand so von Lily denken? Und jetzt lag sie da, betrunken und gekränkt und weinend und beschuldigte sich selbst für etwas, wofür sie überhaupt nichts konnte.

"Mein Fehler", stöhnte Lily und schluchzte erneut.

"Nein Lily", sagte James und kniete auf den Boden und drückte sie in seine Arme. Er hielt sie für eine Weile fest und strich ihr über das Haar während sie still weinte. Armes Ding.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte sie sich etwas von ihm weg. "James", sagte sie und ihre Worte waren nun ein bisschen klarer, "denkst du, dass ich ein Freak bin?"

James lächelte gelinde. "Auf keinen Fall", sagte er. "Du bist...Lily. Du bist mein ganz spezielles Mädel."

"Echt?"

"Echt", sagte er. "Aber jetzt bist mein ganz speziell betrunkenes Mädel."

Sie kicherte. "Ich bin ziemlich zu", sagte sie grinsend. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig unfokusiert. "N paar Drinks zu viel."

"Ein paar", sagte James schmunzelnd. "Dir wird es morgen übel gehen, musst du wissen."

Lily lächelte ungläubig und schaukelte dabei ein bisschen. "Von ein paar klitzekleinen Drinks? Nö."

"Diese klitzekleinen Drinks waren Feuerwiskey, liebes", sagte er. "Glaub mir, du wirst einen grässlich Kater haben."

"Durst", sagte Lily. Klar, vermutlich war sie total ausgetrocknet.

"Ich geh dir ein Glas Wasser holen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Er küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es langsam wieder besser ging. Er schnappte sich das Glas von ihrem Schreibtisch, ging ins Badezimmer und füllte es. Er pausierte kurz vor dem Spülbecken und überdachte das Geschehene in der letzten halben Stunde.

Er staunte darüber, wie verschieden er jetzt dachte. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er Lilys Trunkenheit zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, doch jetzt konnte er nur noch daran denken, ihr zu helfen und zu schauen, dass es ihr gut geht. Er war empört und wütend auf diese Schweser von ihr, die so grausam war. Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah wie müde er dreinschaute.

Er verliess das Badezimmer und kehrte zu Lilys Schlafzimmer zurück, doch stoppte auf halbem Wege.

Sie war eingeschlafen. Sie war auf die Seite gekippt, ihr Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt und atmete sehr leicht. Ihre Beine hingen auf der Seite aus dem Bett. Sie war klar ersichtlich eingeschlafen.

James schluckte. Er war immer noch ein bisschen angespannt. Er war nicht sicher ob er sie einfach so schlafen lassen sollte, wie sie nun dalag. Was wenn etwas passieren würde? Am besten wäre es wohl, sie aufzuwecken und sie mit einem Ausnüchterungsspruch zu belegen. Jedoch war er nicht gerade gut im praktizieren von Ausnüchterungssprüchen und sie sah ziemlich zufrieden aus.

Blick der Tatsache ins Gesicht, dachte er sich. Du musst nur über Nacht hier bleiben und dafür sorgen, dass es ihr gut geht.

Als erstes sorgte er dafür, dass sie recht im Bett lag. Er stellte das volle Wasserglas ab und kniete nieder, hob ihre Beine bei den Kniekehlen auf und legte sie sanft auf das Bett, darauf bedacht seine Augen nicht über ihre Beine wandern zu lassen, als der Jupe etwas nach oben rutschte.

Sie stöhnte im Schlaf und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken. James setzte sich ans Ende des Bettes und nahm ihre Mary Jane Schuhe von den Füssen um sie dann auf den Boden neben den Pult zu stellen.

Was jetzt? fragte er sich. Er sollte vermutlich ihr die Ballroben ausziehen, diese würden mit der Zeit heiss und unkomfortabel. Er schluckte erneut und rutschte dann zu ihr hinauf und löste darauf langsam ihre Roben. Er hob sie zärtlich auf; sie seufzte erneut, hing jedoch schlapp in seinen Armen, als er ihre sie von ihren Schultern streifte.

Ihre Krawatte, dachte er. Die kann ich abnehmen. Er löste die Krawatte und liess sie von ihrem Hals gleiten. Er nah die Ballroben und die Krawatte, faltete sie geschickt zusammen und legte sie schliesslich auf den Pult. Er blickt erneut auf sie hinunter.

Sie lag noch immer auf ihrem Rücken und atmete sanft. Ihre Arme lagen zusammengefaltet da, der eine auf ihrer Brust, der andere auf dem Bauch. Ihre Haare lagen unordentlich auf ihrem Kopfkissen. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Sie sah wie ein Engel aus.

Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und beschloss sie mit der Bettdecke zu zudecken. Von Neuem hob er sie auf, um die Decke unter ihr hervorzuziehen und sie darauf zuzudecken, ohne dass sie erwachte. Sie seufzte erneut und drehte sich auf die Seite stiess mit ihrer Hand auf die Seinige und umklammerte sie ohne dabei zu erwachen.

Er kniete nieder und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. So wunderschön, dachte er. Ein Teil von ihm verspürte den Drang neben sie zu liegen und ihre Hand die ganze Nacht zu halten, aber er vertraute seinem Körper nicht so ganz, dass dieser mitmachen würde. Stattdessen küsste er ihr sanft auf die Stirn und löste seine Hand von ihrem schwachen Griff und sass schliesslich auf den Pultstuhl. Er machte ihren Ballumhang zu einem Kissen zurecht und legte seinen müden Kopf darauf, als er die Müdigkeit hochkriechen spürte.

Gerade als er seine Augen schloss, hörte er Lily "Love you, James" murmeln.

Am nächsten Morgen ergoss die Sonne ihre Strahlen durch das Fenster herein, dennoch erwachte James nicht ab der wonnigen Sonnenwärme. Er erwachte erst, als ein Pochen, ein verzweifelter Schmerz ihn zum aufsitzen bewegte und ihn blinzeln liess.

Lilys Zimmer. Er war in Lilys Zimmer. Er stöhnte ab dem steifen Nacken und verkrampften Rücken. An einem Schreibtisch zu schlafen war etwas, das nicht lohnenswert war zu wiederholen, obwohl er eher gut geschlafen und schöne Träume gehabt hatte.

In jedem Traum den er gehabt hatte, war Lily vorgekommen. Der schönste von allen jedoch war, als Lily ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Er blickte zu Lily hinüber. Sie lag nun etwas verheddert in der Bettdecke und ihrem Umhang, den sie immer noch trug. Ihr linker Arm hatte sie über die Augen geschlagen, dem eintretenden Licht den Weg zu ihrem Gesicht verwehrend. James blinzelte und erinnerte sich.

Er hatte nicht geträumt, als sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Nein, er war nur gerade daran gewesen einzuschlafen. Er schluckte. Herrgott. Lily hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte.

Sie war von Sinnen, dachte er. Sie konnte es nicht so gemeint haben. Und selbst wenn sie es tat, sie wird sich nicht erinnern, dass sie es zu mir gesagt hatte. Somit ... heisst es also gar nichts, oder etwa schon?

Lily stöhnte und wand sich aus der Bettdecke heraus.

"Ouh," ächzte sie. "Ouh, ouh ouh."

"Guten morgen," sagte er darauf grinsend.

Lily schmiss ihren Arm aus dem Gesicht und hob ihren Kopf an.

"James?"

"Hey," sagte er und durchquerte das Zimmer, um dann neben ihr aufs Bett zu sitzen.

"Was...was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie.

"Guckte dafür, dass du aufwachtest."

"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie. "Mein Kopf...aouhh. Fühlt sich an, als wäre er von einem Troll traktiert worden."

"Du hast einen Kater", sagte er grinsend, "einen starken Kater."

"Kater?", fragte sie und schien sich zu erinnern. "Oh Gott. Feuerwhiskey. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und umklammerte ihren Kopf. "Bitte...sage mir... ouh... dass ich nichts Dummes getan habe."

"Oh du tanztest auf dem Kaffeetischchen im Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte James glucksend.

Ihr Kopf schoss hoch, sie zuckte dabei zusammen. "Das habe ich nicht getan", sagte sie mit einem ängstlichen Schimmer in den Augen.

"Schon gut, hast du nicht", gab er zu. "Aber du trankst ´ne ganze Menge."

Sie stöhnte. "Mir ist schlecht."

"Ich habe dir gestern versucht zu sagen, dass ein Feuerwhiskeykater verdammt Kacke ist", sagte er, als er sich über sie beugte und ihr die Haare aus den Augen wischte, "aber deine Ohren schienen total zugeklebt zu sein."

"Meine Gurgel schmerzt," sagte sie, worauf er zu ihrem Schreibtisch langte und das Wasserglas ergriff.

"Trink etwas", empfahl er. "Du bist ausgetrocknet."

Sie nahm es und begann es gierig herunterzuschlucken, hustete dann aber.

"Schlücke, Schatz" sagte er. "Nimm kleine Schlücke."

Sie nickte und schlürfte das Wasser sorgfältig und langsam.

"Du hörst dich an, als hättest du Erfahrung damit," sagte sie.

"Mehr als ich mir wünsche, ja", gab er zurück.

"Gott," ächzte sie, drückte das halbleere Glas in seine Hand zurück und liess sich zurück aufs Bett sinken.

Erst ma grossen Dank an unsern Treuen Beta-Leser Hamzu!!! Stehts bereit ;)

Und nun an alle Reviewer (hab vielen DANK! Bitte weiter so g):

Choooo: Und erst seine Körperkontrollversuche!

san sebastian: Zfriedä? Hehe, okok, isch chli lang gange

Soulsister3000: Hahaha, das ist dann wohl erst richtig lange gewesen! :P Ne, wir werden uns bemühen

Jessy Black: Na, hoffentlich auch! Und wenn da wirklich welche wären, dann sind sie natürlich pure Absicht fg

Aiko: Manchmal ist es in der Tat eine etwas schwierige Aufgabe einen deutschen Ausdruck zu finden, der den Englischen passend wiedergibt. So sind wir auch nicht immer ganz erfolgreich (und dann sind wir ja auch noch Schweizer...)

Nadja: Hehe, naja die Story steigert sich auch irgendwie, übers Ganze gesehen!

Diamond: Wir sind immer noch drei :P Da is es.

sweetkitty04: Ah, dich muss man einfach warten lassen um ein Review zu kriegen sehrsehrbösegrins Aba danke für die Kekse!

Nefa: Viel Spass!

Dinu: Stimmt, mir sind no längsämer als ihr mit "Von Mördern und Verrätern" :P

Cherrycoke2: Danke! Das Rating hat natürlich rein gar nichts damit zu tun, dass uns die Story gefällt, räusper das sind natürlich viel triftigere Gründe! Hehe, du weisst das ja ganz gut selber

Romi: Die Entdeckung dieser Story war ja auch ne Sache ggg

Brchen: Danke, sonst wärs wohl nie mehr weitergegangen!

DarkStrike: Das war mit ein Grund. Zuerst war es Zeitmangel sowie fehlende Motivation und dann war die Story verschwunden... und dann dauerte es nun eine ganze Weile wiedereinzusteigen ;)

Kristina: 1. Wir sind 3 (Balin, Durin, Thorin). 2. Es ist nur eine Übersetzung

Der Originaltitel ist übrigens: "A Very Thin Line"

kslchen: Vielen Dank für die Bemühung, wie du siehst geht s nun auch weida :D

nina: Naja, diese Ferien sind schon ziemlich lange her, zugegeben.... naja, jetzt ist es soweit!

kissgirl: Tada!

Lily: Flitzebogen? Hehe, cooles Wort, wird sich gemerkt! g

Lara-Lynx: Naja, Fehler lassen sich nicht vermeiden, auch wenn sie teilweise sehr zahlreich gesät sind in dieser Übersetzung. Allerdings hoffen wir, dass diese nicht allzu gravierend sind, da es unangenehm ist, wenn der Lesefluss beeinträchtigt wird :)

Wir hoffen natürlich das diese Notration nicht zu spät kommt fg

GefallenerEngel: Naja, unter LavenderBrown wirst du sie net mehr finden, aber geh einfach ma auf ihre Homepage und meld dich dann bei dem MSN-Zeug da an ;)

Vielen Dank noch ma an alle, die net aufgegeben haben und/oder reviewt haben. Wir hoffen natürlich, dass wir möglichst viele Reviews kriegen, die uns natürlich wieder ein wenig anspornen würden g

Liebe Grüsse

Balin, Durin, Thorin


	19. Chapter 19

_Soo, meine Wenigkeit hat die Geduld mit unseren drei Übersetzern verloren und da ich Thorin mehrmals in den Arsch treten musste (nicht, dass ich das gerne tue -blinzel-) und selbst das nichts bewirkt hat (-scowl-), habe ich mich selbst ans Übersetzen des Restes gemacht. Mit Erlaubnis natürlich :P_

_Und das Beste: Die Fanfiction ist jetzt zu Ende übersetzt. -grins- Habe es aber in neun Kapitel inklusive Epilog aufgeteilt. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_DiamondOfOcean_

_x-x-x-x_

**Kapitel 19 - Tatsächlich Liebe?**

"James... hast du... Ich meine... wir haben doch nicht..."

„Nein", stellte James klar. „Nein. Ich habe dich nur hierher zurückgebracht. Ich fürchte, du warst nicht in dem richtigen Zustand, um noch viel anzustellen."

„Habe ich mich komplett lächerlich gemacht?", fragte sie unglücklich. „Ich wette, das habe ich. Gott, ich bin Schulsprecherin!"

"Es ist okay, Lil", sagte James grinsend. „Du hast nur etwas zu viel getrunken, das ist alles. Das passiert den Besten von uns."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ich bin mir sicher", versicherte er ihr.

Sie lächelte, um sich zu beruhigen, aber dann nahmen ihre Augen einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. „Sag schon", fragte sie. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen? Du kennst mein Passwort doch gar nicht."

„Eigentlich schon", gestand er verlegen. „Ich habe es zufällig mal mitgehört."

„Oh", murmelte sie. „Wie... wie kommt es, dass du nie... ich meine..."

„Warum ich nie um zwei Uhr nachts in dein Zimmer geplatzt bin, um eine Knutschsitzung einzufordern?", sagte James grinsend. „Weil das hier dein Zimmer ist, Lil. Ich dringe nicht in das Zimmer meiner Freundin ein, wenn sie mich nicht eingeladen hat. Es sei denn sie war zu betrunken, um alleine zu stehen."

„Ich war zu betrunken zum Stehen?", entsetzte sie sich.

„Allerdings", stimmte er zu.

„Und... und du hast mich hierher gebracht", sagte sie langsam, „und auf mich aufgepasst?"

James errötete. "Nun... ja. Ich meine, du warst in einer schlechten Verfassung. Du warst krank und, äh, hast geweint. Jemand musste doch sichergehen, dass du die Nacht an einem Stück überlebst."

„Du bliebst... die ganze Nacht bei mir?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Du weißt schon, für den Fall... für den Fall, dass du etwas brauchen solltest."

Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihrem Schreibtisch. „Und du hast an meinem Tisch geschlafen?", sagte sie und klang ein bisschen erstaunt.

„Äh, ja", meinte er. „Ist zwar nicht der bequemste Ort, um zu schlafen, aber das ging schon in Ordnung."

„Oh", sagte sie und errötete. „Warum... hast du nicht, ähm, neben mir geschlafen?"

Er errötete erneut. „Ich wollte nichts riskieren", nuschelte er und blickte dabei nach unten.

„Oh", wiederholte sie sich, ihre Stimme war sehr sanft. „James."

Er sah auf. Ihr Haar war unordentlich, ihre Augen müde und blutunterlaufen, ihre Kleidung zerknittert. Sie sah wundervoll aus.

"Ja?"

"Danke", sagte sie, streckte ihre Hand aus und legte sie auf die seine. „Dass du auch mich aufgepasst hast."

„Versteht sich von selbst", lächelte er. „Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Das mit... das mit deiner Schwester."

Sie blinzelte und nickte. „Ja, nun... kann man nicht ändern."

„Sie ist verrückt, du weißt schon, deine Schwester", sagte er und nahm ihre andere Hand in seine. „Ich denke... du bist wundervoll."

Sie lächelte und ihr Gesicht lief abermals rot an. „So wundervoll, dass ich meinen Kummer in Feuerwhiskey ertränken muss", spöttelte sie verlegen. „Ich muss furchtbar aussehen."

„Du siehst prächtig aus", sagte er grinsend.

„Ich fühle mich wie... wie ausgekotzt", ächzte.

„Dann sei froh, dass Sonntag ist", sagte er. „Du kannst den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben und gesund werden."

„Nein, kann ich nicht", entgegnete sie. „Ich sollte wirklich aufstehen. Ich habe noch so viel zu erledigen..." Sie setzte sich auf und hielt dann ihren Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. Ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht grünlich. „Oh Gott", stöhnte sie.

"Lass mich raten", sagte er mitfühlend. „Der Raum dreht sich."

„Ja", jammerte sie betrübt. „Ich trinke nie wieder!"

James lachte. "Das sagen sie alle."

„Ja, nun, ich meine es aber auch so", beharrte sie und schluckte hart. Die grüne Verfärbung in ihrem Gesicht schwand. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

Er schluckte schwer. Er musste sie fragen.

"Lil", sagte er langsam. "Erinnerst du dich... an irgendetwas von letzter Nacht?"

„Warum?", fragte sie. „Habe ich etwas Dummen getan? Bitte sag es mir!"

"Nein, ich schwöre, das hast du nicht", beteuerte er. „Ich habe... mich nur gefragt, ob du dich an etwas erinnerst. Das ist alles."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte nach unten. „Nein", sagte sie. „Ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, die Party verlassen zu haben. Ist das nicht entsetzlich?"

James schüttelte den Kopf, „Nein, ist es nicht", meinte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein, Schatz. Lass dir Zeit mit dem Feuerwhiskey."

"Wie ich schon sagte, nie wieder", sagte sie. Er lachte und umarmte sie, dankbar, dass sie den Abend mit nichts als einem Kater überstanden hatte. Es würde ihr schon wieder besser gehen.

Aber eine kleine nörgelnde Stimme in seinem Herzen schmerzte bei der Erkenntnis, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, ihm gesagt zu haben, dass sie ihn liebte.

x-x-x-x

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lil?"

Clarissa musterte Lily durch verengte Augen. Am Samstagabend saßen sie in ihrem Zimmer und lernten angeblich. Lily einmal ausgenommen, denn diese starrte die Wand seit fünf Minuten an.

„Hallo", rief Clarissa. „Erde an Evans? Bist du anwesend?"

„Was?", sagte Lily und schrak aus ihrer Träumerei auf. „Oh, ja. Entschuldigung."

"Was ist los, Lily?", fragte Clarissa, rollte ihren Zauberkunstaufsatz zusammen und versiegelte ihn mit einem Antippen ihres Zauberstabes. „Du wirkst schon die ganze Woche so besorgt. Stimmt etwas mit dir und James nicht?"

"Nein", dementierte sie leise. "Nein, mit James ist alles wunderbar. Es ist nur..."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sprach Clarissa sanft: „Es ist nur... was?"

„Ich glaube... ich habe mich in ihn verliebt", sagte Lily langsam und zu ihrem Entsetzen wuchs ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. Sie schluckte ihn runter.

„Das ist ein schönes Gefühl, nicht wahr?", lächelte Clarissa.

„Glaube schon", antwortete Lily. „Ich meine... das wäre es, wenn ich wüsste, dass er genauso fühlt. Er hat es mir nie wirklich gesagt oder etwas in der Art. Warum sagt er es mir denn nicht?"

„Weil er ein Kerl ist und Kerle arbeiteten schon immer daran, diese Gefühlsduselei aus ihren Köpfen zu verbannen", sagte Clarissa. „Nehmen wir mal Remus: Es vergingen Monate, bis es aus ihm herausgeplatzt ist. In dieser Angelegenheit sind Kerle lustig. Besonders diese Kerle. Ich meine, nichts kann sie erschrecken, oder? Sie brechen die ganze Zeit Regeln und machen gefährliche Sachen und überhaupt, aber wenn sie mit einem Mädchen über emotionale Dinge sprechen müssen, geraten sie in Panik, oder?"

„Das ist etwas anderes", sagte Lily. „Warum hat James mir noch nichts erzählt? Du weißt schon, über die ganze Sache mit Remus."

„Er wird es dir schon noch sagen", versicherte Clarissa ihr. „Er braucht nur Zeit, das ist alles."

„Wir sind beinahe vier Monate zusammen", sagte Lily leicht gereizt. „Langsam sollte er mir wirklich vertrauen."

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir eher darum Sorgen machen, warum dieser Junge nie die noch offen stehende Rechnung beglichen hat, nach eurem schmutzigen kleinen Erlebnis in der Bibliothek", sagte Clarissa beharrlich.

„Clarissa, bitte", seufzte Lily, rollte mit den Augen und errötete wieder.

„Ich meine es ernst, Lil", sagte sie. „Weißt du, es ist langsam an der Zeit, dass er dich genauso befriedigt."

„Ich weiß nicht", zögerte Lily. „Es kommt mir nur so... peinlich vor."

„Du hast doch einen Knall", sagte Clarissa kopfschüttelnd. „Du hast dein Gesicht in seinen Schritt gelegt, aber er kann nicht dasselbe bei dir tun?"

„Clarissa!

„Daran ist nichts Peinliches", stellte Clarissa klar. „Na ja, okay. Am Anfang ist es wirklich etwas unangenehm. Aber gib ihm da unten zehn oder fünfzehn Sekunden Zeit und du vergisst jegliches Schamgefühl."

„Fühlt es sich wirklich so gut an?", fragte Lily.

„Nun, multipliziere den Orgasmus, den du in der Bibliothek hattest, mit hundert und du hast eine wage Ahnung davon", sagte Clarissa, während sie ein weiteres Stück Pergament herauszog und ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Zaubertränkehausaufgabe widmete.

Lily schluckte. „Wow."

**Ende Kapitel 19**

_Sodela, das war's auch schon wieder. _

_Hab ich's passabel übersetzt?_

_Review? -puppy eyes-_

_--_

_im Auftrag von Thorin, Balin und Durin_

_DiamondOfOcean_


	20. Chapter 20

_Aww, danke für die Reviews! -Herzchenaugen- war ja so freundlich und hat verboten, dass man auf Reviews antworten darf, drum machen wir das so:_

_**Dankeschön** an:_

_**goca, Jolinar89 **(versaut? Aber mitnichten :P_ _Ach ja, das waren keine Übersetzerinnen, sondern unsere Herren der Schöpfung, die den Job abgetreten haben. Typisch, wir Mädels sind da zuverlässiger ;)), **Ac. Potterfan**, **jasdarling** (immer wieder gerne -verbeug-), **Maja-chan**, **sophie**, **I-Marrychan-I **_(_-rofl- mir musst du nicht verzeihen, ich hatte bis jetzt rein gar nichts mit dieser Übersetzung zu tun. Auf die drei Zwerge darfst du also noch immer böse sein -lach-_), _**Hermine Potter**, **Kalinetrine, BieneMaja**_

_Und weiter im Text. ;)_

**Kapitel 20 - Unerträgliches Warten**

Freitagnacht tobte ein Wind auf dem Hogwartsgelände, der die Fenster erzittern ließ. Lily war müde und schlecht gelaunt; sie war die ganze Woche derart beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie keine Zeit für ihre Freunde oder James gehabt hatte. James war ebenso mit Arbeit überschüttet worden.

Die einzige Zeit alleine, die sie teilten, war während ihren Rundgängen, aber beide waren von ihrem hektischen Stundenplan so erschöpft, dass sie sich am Ende kaum zu einem oder zwei halbherzigen Küssen aufraffen konnten (Lily war strikt dagegen, dass sie sich während den Rundgängen küssten und diese Woche war James damit sogar einverstanden).

Der Tag begann grau und drückend, aber zum Nachmittag hin brach die Sonne durch und der Himmel klärte auf. Nicht, dass die Sonne auch nur ein bisschen Wärme mit sich brachte. Lily dachte, ihre Füße würden einfrieren, als sie den kurzen Weg vom Schloss zu den Gewächshäusern für Kräuterkunde ging. Sie verbrachte die halbe Schulstunde damit, ihre Füße mit dem Zauberstab zu erwärmen und war so müde und geschafft, dass sie nicht einmal die einfachsten Fragen, die Professor Sprout ihr stellte, beantworten konnte. Die Slytherins amüsierten sich über Lilys untypisches Verhalten, lachten sie aus und Professor Sprout bedachte sie mit einem sehr missbilligenden Blick. Das Resultat war, dass Lily zwar keine Hauspunkte verlor, aber am Ende der Stunde mehr als schlecht gelaunt war.

Dann war da noch James, der während den Schulstunden und Mahlzeiten ungewöhnlich wenig redete, sagte kaum zwei Worte zu ihr. Als Lily ihn darauf ansprach, antwortete er nur, dass er müde war und sich nicht besonders wohl fühlte, aber Lily kaufte ihm das nicht ab. Er sah nicht krank aus; vielleicht etwas müde um die Augen herum, aber seine Farbe war normal und wenn sie es schaffte, seine Hand zu berühren, war diese weder heiß, noch kalt oder feucht.

Sie nahm sich vor, James beim Abendessen zu fragen, was los war. Gerade war sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer, um ein paar ihrer Bücher abzulegen, als sie James sein Zimmer verlassen sah. Er trug seine Schultasche und es schien mit etwas Schwerem voll gestopft zu sein. Etwas, das nicht nach einem Buch aussah. Aus irgendeinem Grund duckte sie sich schnell hinter der Statue einer alten Hexe und spähte dahinter hervor.

Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, blickte nur rasch in alle Richtungen des Korridors. Er beeilte sich. Lily war sich nicht sicher, warum sie nicht nach ihm rief. Er hatte etwas vor, so viel war sicher. Nur was?

Sie erreichte ihr Zimmer, war verwirrt und etwas verärgert, als sie die Notiz, die an ihre Türe gepinnt war, entdeckte.

Sie nahm die Notiz von ihrer Türe und faltete sie auf. Eine Nachricht war hineingekritzelt; die Handschrift erkannte sie sofort.

_Lil,_

_ich bin heute krank; fühle mich schrecklich. Werde früh zu Bett gehen. Denkst du, du kannst die Rundgänge heute alleine machen? Tut mir Leid, dass das jetzt so kurzfristig ist. Ich mache es wieder gut. _

_James_

Lily fühlte Zorn in sich aufkommen. Was sollte das?

Krank, na klar, dachte sie. Er hat etwas vor.

„Zuckerfeder", murmelte sie fest und stürmte in ihr Zimmer. Er hatte die Rundgänge nie zuvor verpasst. Und sie glaubte keine Sekunde lang, dass er krank war. Wütend warf sie ihre Bücher auf ihr Bett und setzte sich unsanft auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl, ihre Augen überflogen halbherzig dessen Oberfläche, dann die Wand, an die der Schreibtisch lehnte. Ihre Augen zischten über den Kalender, dann zu ihrer Uhr und anschließend wieder zurück zum Kalender. Sie keuchte.

„Vollmond", sagte sie laut. Natürlich. Remus. Er war ein Werwolf. Er würde zur Heulenden Hütte gehen, um sich dort gefahrlos verwandeln zu können. James, Sirius und Peter würden ihn begleiten. James war nicht krank. Er verließ das Schulgebäude, um mit seinen Freunden zur Heulenden Hütte zu gehen, wo sie sich alle in Tiere oder Ähnliches verwandeln würden.

Lily spürte eine neue Welle der Wut.

Er hätte mir die Wahrheit sagen können, dachte sie bitter. Warum zum Teufel sagt er es mir nicht?

Was auch noch interessant war, war, wie er ungesehen über das Schulgelände gehen wollte. Und wie wollte er an der Peitschenden Weide vorbeikommen? Niemand konnte sich ihr mehr als zehn Meter nähern, ohne den Schlag eines Astes abzubekommen. Aber James und seine drei Freunde wollten sie ohne Lärm umgehen?

Sie sah auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bald Abendessen geben würde. Aber sie hatte keinen Hunger. Sie hatte auf gar nichts Lust, aber sie war sauer. Sauer, weil James ein so großes Risiko einging. Ihre kleinste Sorge war es, dass er erwischt wurde. Was auch immer Clarissa ihr über Remus gesagt hatte, man konnte sich nicht herausreden, denn Werwölfe waren eben sehr gefährlich.

Lilys Versuch zu lernen wurde halbherzig und ihre Wut mischte sich mit Sorge. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es aushalten würde, wenn James verletzt würde. Hatte er vor, die ganze Nacht draußen zu bleiben?

Die Stunden verstrichen und schon bald bemerkte Lily, dass sie die Rundgänge machen musste.

„Verfluchter Mist", sagte sie laut. Wahrscheinlich lief sie während ihren Runden Filch über den Weg - das passierte ihr und James ständig - und er würde sie bestimmt befragen. Sie konnte nur lügen und sagen, dass James schlafend in seinem Zimmer war, weil er sich nicht wohl fühlte. Aber das war eine Lüge, die Filch wahrscheinlich nicht glauben würde und warum nicht? Weil James sich beim Hausmeister nicht besonders beliebt gemacht hatte.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen glättete sie ihren Umhang und begann, ihre Runden zu ziehen. Es war die längste Stunde ihres Lebens. Sie hasste es, alleine durch das riesige Schloss zu streifen; es war gruselig. Wie erwartet traf sie auf Filch, diesmal im fünften Stock neben dem Jungenklo. Lily wusste, dass Filch ihr nicht glaubte, als sie ihm erzählte, dass James krank war, aber was hätte sie denn sonst sagen sollen? Sie konnte auch schlecht sagen, dass James zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen war, denn das wäre etwas, was Filch sofort überprüfen würde. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sich James ein Passwort ausgedacht hatte, das kompliziert genug war, um Filch vom Einbrechen in sein Zimmer abzuhalten. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Filch ein Squib war (zumindest hatte James ihr das gesagt). Vielleicht würde alles gut gehen.

Lily kehrte nach den Rundgängen in ihr Zimmer zurück und wollte es schon betreten, da hielt sie inne. Der Vollmond war schon vor einigen Stunden erschienen. Sie fragte sich, was James und die anderen gerade taten. Schlafen? Versuchen, Remus davon abzuhalten, sie anzugreifen? Was?

Das war der Moment, in dem ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie niemals einschlafen würde. Nicht, solange James da draußen war, anstatt sicher in seinem Bett. Ebenso wurde ihr klar, dass sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte, dass James ihr dieses Geheimnis nicht anvertraute. Früher oder später würde sie ihn damit konfrontieren müssen.

Mit neuem Mut betrat sie ihr Zimmer, zog sich ein Nachthemd einen Umhang an, sowie Slipper darüber, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und trat erneut aus ihrem Zimmer, überprüfte vorsichtig, ob sie alleine im Korridor war. Leise tapste sie zum Schulsprecherzimmer und war dankbar, dass sie James Aufmerksamkeit gezollt hatte, als er sein Passwort für die Türe gemurmelt hatte, bevor er eintrat.

Dieses Spiel können zwei spielen, James, dachte sie, als ihr Herz zu pochen begann. Sie wollte nicht an die Zahl der Regeln denken, sie sie gerade brach. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihre Prinzipien mit dem Bibliotheksvorfall, in sein Zimmer zu gehen, ihn in ihr Zimmer zu lassen (na ja, das war für einen guten Zweck) und James gelegentlich während ihrer Rundgänge zu küssen beinahe gebrochen hatte.

Sie griff nach dem Türknauf, murmelte „Stinkbombe" (das war ein ziemlich einfallsloses Passwort) und die Türe öffnete sich sanft. Sie trat ein und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Wie erwartet war das Bett unbenutzt. Es war ungemacht und vereinzelte Kleidungsstücke sowie Bücher lagen überall auf dem Boden verstreut.

„Chaot", flüsterte sie und hob ein paar Umhänge auf, als sie ein lautes Klopfen an der Türe aufkeuchen ließ. Sie sprang beiseite.

„Potter, bist du da drin?"

Filch. Lily bekam Panik. Oh Gott, was, wenn er hineinkommt?

Er hämmerte erneut gegen die Türe und Lily hörte ihn deutlich verschiedene Worte murmeln. Er versuchte, das Passwort herauszufinden. Dann hörte sie Filch „Stinkbombe" sagen und vernahm das leise Klacken des Türschlosses.

Ohne nachzudenken schlüpfte sie in James' Bett, zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf und gab vor zu schnarchen.

„Potter?"

Lilys Herz pochte so laut, dass sie sich sicher war, Filch würde es hören.

Geh weg, dachte sie. Wenn er die Bettdecke wegziehen würde, war sie erledigt. James war erledigt. Sie betete, dass sie es fertig brachte, ihr Haar komplett zu bedecken.

„Potter?", wiederholte Filch.

Lily hörte, dass der Hausmeister näher an das Bett herantrat. Sie schnarchte laut auf und drehte sich auf die Seite, zog sich die Bettdecke dabei noch tiefer über und murmelte mit tiefer Stimme etwas Unverständliches, dann begann sie wieder gleichmäßig zu schnarchen.

„Verdammt", fluchte Filch. Lily hielt den Atem an, als der Hausmeister das Schlafzimmer hinter sich ließ. Sie nahm war, wie sich die Türe wieder schloss. Sie bewegte sich nicht. Sie atmete schwer.

Es vergingen fünf weitere Minuten, bevor sie die Bettdecke wieder von ihrem Kopf nahm. Filch war gegangen.

Lily stieg aus James' Bett - bemerkte, dass es angenehm nach ihm roch, aber das war egal, immerhin war sie noch immer wütend auf ihn - und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Türe.

„Colloportus", sagte sie deutlich und die Türe verschloss sich selbst mit einem lauten quietschenden Geräusch.

Ihr Herz schlug noch immer heftig und sie fühlte sich Adrenalin gefüllt. Sie sah sich in dem unordentlichen Zimmer um und tat das Einzige, das ihr einfiel: Sie räumte auf.

Sie hob seine Kleidung auf und faltete die Teile, die frisch rochen und schmiss die, die nicht besonders frisch rochen, in den Wäschekorb neben der Toilette. Sie machte das Bett. Sie machte alles auf Muggelart, weil sie ihre zitternden Hände zur Ruhe bringen wollte.

Sie tat alles etwas mechanisch, arbeitete so schnell, dass der Raum in weniger als zwanzig Minuten sauber war. Sie sah auf die Uhr am Bett. Fast zwei Uhr morgens. Sie beschloss, das Badezimmer genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, hoffte, dass er auch dort ein Chaos verrichtet hatte, damit sie die verbleibende Zeit mit Putzen verbringen konnte.

Das Badezimmer war in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Ein paar feuchte Handtücher lagen auf dem Boden. Seine Zahnbürste sowie Zahnpasta und sein Rasierzeug waren auf dem Waschbecken verteilt. Sie benutzte ihren Zauberstab, um die Handtücher zu trocknen und hängte sie anschließend ordentlich auf den Handtuchhalter, dann legte sie die wenigen Pflaster, die herumlagen, wieder zurück in den Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken.

Unbewusst richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf das Badezimmer und sagte „Scourgify" und der Raum begann sich selbst zu putzen. Schnell legte sich ein nach Zitrone riechender Duft in die Luft.

Wieder blickte sie auf die Uhr. Drei Uhr morgens. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Bis zur Morgendämmerung waren es noch mindestens zwei Stunden hin. Würde sich Remus dann wieder zurückverwandeln? Wie wollten sie ungesehen wieder zurückkommen?

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Sie stand auf. Sie schritt umher. Die Minuten vergingen langsam, langsam. Sie war erschöpft. Aber sie wusste, dass sie keinen Schlaf finden würde. Nicht, wenn James noch da draußen war und weiß Gott was tat.

Vier Uhr morgens. Fünf Uhr morgens. Halb sechs. Der Himmel erhellte sich, verwandelte sich von einem tiefen blau-schwarz in dunkles grau-blau. Viertel vor sechs. Das Sonnenlicht drang durch die Äste der Bäume. Lily hatte die letzte halbe Stunde damit verbracht, aus James' Fenster zu starren, welches einen perfekten Ausblick auf das Gelände, das zur Peitschenden Weide führte, gewährte. Wo zur Hölle blieb James?

Sie blinzelte. Bewegung. Etwas bewegte sich in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide. Aber das ist verrückt, dachte sie. Es war nichts zu sehen.

Und da war auch nichts, aber etwas hinterließ Fußstapfen im Schnee. Viele Fußstapfen und es waren menschliche Abdrücke.

Das musste James sein. Sie mussten es sein. Aber wie hatten sie es geschafft, sich unsichtbar zu machen? Unsichtbarkeitszauber waren nur sehr schwer zu bewältigen. James oder Remus waren vielleicht fähig, diesen zu vollführen, aber Peter Pettigrew? Sirius?

Sie drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und sah, dass die Fußabdrücke auf den Eingang des Schlosses zusteuerten; sie bemerkte, dass die Stapfer schnell wieder verschwanden.

Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und begann wieder damit, auf und ab zu schreiten. James würde bald zurück sein. Was würde er sagen, wenn er sie ihn seinem Zimmer vorfand?

Das ist egal, dachte sie erhitzt. Er wird mit mir reden, ob er will oder nicht.

Ein paar weitere Minuten verflogen. Lily musste sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch setzen und stand bestimmt ein duzendes Mal wieder auf, bevor sie James Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Türe wahrnahm.

„Stinkbombe", sagte er. Das Schloss öffnete sich nicht. Lily erinnerte sich daran, dass sie die Türe verriegelt hatte und sie machte sich keine Mühe, das rückgängig zu machen. Soll er sich doch wundern. Soll er doch überrascht sein.

Sie hörte ihn „Alohomora" sagen, die Türe öffnete sich und er trat ein. Sie erstarrte.

Sein Blick traf fast augenblicklich den ihren.

**Ende Kapitel 20**

_Jep, da isses wieder, das Ende des Kapitels. ;)_

_Bütte ein Review? _

_--_

_i. A. von Thorin, Balin und Durin_

_DiamondOfOcean_


	21. Chapter 21

_Da Thorin und ich uns verpasst haben, gibt es das Kapitel leider erst jetzt. -.- Tut mich sorry. _

_Und weiter geht's, aber vorher danke für die Reviews an:_

**Hermine Potter**, **Maja-chan** (_mwa! Noch mal Glück gehabt, wa?_), **jasdarling** (_tja, irgendwo muss ein Kapitel schließlich enden, nech?_), **sophie** (_James ist schon bemitleidenswert... °seufz°_), **Ac. ****Potterfan** (_wenn du das hier liest, kann ich ja davon ausgehen, dass du noch lebst, hm? °grins°_), **I-Marrychan-I **(_da haben wir was gemeinsam. Weil die Jungs nicht weiter übersetzt haben, hab ich die FF auch schon ein paar Mal gelesen. °seufz° Man sieht ja, was aus meiner Ungeduld geworden ist..._), **goca** (_auch ein blinder Filch findet mal eine Katze..._), **Conny**, **Jolinar89** (_ich kann dagegen das Frustputzen gar nicht nachvollziehen. Wenn ich mal freiwillig putze, bin ich geistig nicht ganz auf der Höhe °rofl°_), **Thorin** (_du hältst dich zurück, Mister! °scowl°_), **nynphi**, **MondblumenTanz **(_och... Fehler darfst du als Finderlohn behalten :P_) und **RanMausi **(_hab extra noch mal nachgeschaut; Lily erstarrt wirklich, aber dein Gedanke ist gar nicht mal so falsch..._)

_x-x-x-x-x_

**Kapitel 21 - Von Streit, Verletzungen und Versöhnungen**

"L-Lily", stotterte James, seine haselnussbraunen Augen weiteten sich. Er trug eine Jeans, einen dicken Pullover, Winterstiefel, seine Schuluniform und seinen dicksten Mantel. Ein anderer Mantel hing über seinem Arm.

„James", sagte sie und spürte den Zorn zurückkehren.

„Was machst du... wie bist du... was ist hier los?", stammelte er. Seine Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander. Trotz der Kälte draußen glänzte ein schmaler Schweißstreifen auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war schmutzig.

„Dir scheint es wieder besser zu gehen", meinte Lily und versuchte, ihre Stimme im Zaum zu halten. „Zumindest gut genug, um bei Nacht draußen herumzuschleichen."

James starrte sie an. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als überlege er, sie anzulügen und sich ein paar Ausreden einfallen zu lassen, wo er gewesen war, aber dann schien er es für besser zu halten, nichts dergleichen zu tun. Seine Schultern sackten ein.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Rundgänge nicht mit dir gemacht habe", murmelte er schuldbewusst.

Lily keuchte. Rundgänge! Dafür entschuldigt er sich? Nicht für das Lügen, für das Halten von Geheimnissen mir gegenüber, dafür, mich vor Sorge fast verrückt werden zu lassen, aber für verpasste Rundgänge?

Sie atmete tief durch. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihn damit zu konfrontieren, was sie wusste. Mit allem, was sie wusste.

„Ich weiß alles", sagte sie energisch. „Alles, James. Ich weiß über Remus Bescheid. Ich weiß, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich weiß, dass du ein Animagus bist. Ich weiß, dass ihr vier einmal im Monat zur Heulenden Hütte geht, um euch zu verstecken und auf Remus' Verwandlung zu warten. Ich weiß, wo du heute Nacht warst. Was ich nicht weiß, was ich nicht _verstehe_, ist, warum du mich angelogen hast."

James seufzte und seine Schultern sackten noch ein wenig mehr ein. „Lily, hör zu-"

„Nein, du hörst zu", sagte Lily und hasste sich für ihr Zittern in der Stimme. „Wir sind jetzt seit fast vier Monaten zusammen, James. Du weißt gar nicht, dass ich mit dir mehr als nur ein paar Regeln gebrochen habe. Ich habe dir jeden Grund gegeben, mir zu vertrauen, aber das tatest du nicht. Doch das ist nicht das Schlimmste. Ich kann gut nachvollziehen, warum du nicht willst, dass die Leute über Remus und das alles Bescheid wissen. Was mich wirklich... aufregt, ist, dass du, und dafür danke ich dir, denkst, ich wäre so dumm und würde es nicht herausfinden."

James starrte sie an und Lily war immens zufrieden, dass er etwas eingeschüchtert dreinblickte.

„Du hast es herausgefunden?", fragte James.

Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet. Knien, betteln und Entschuldigungen, das war, was sie erwartet hatte. Keine Frage, nicht diese Frage. Sie blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte sie es nicht wirklich herausgefunden. Sie hätte es vielleicht getan - immerhin war sie schlau genug - aber eigentlich war Clarissa diejenige gewesen, die ihr alles erzählt hatte. Konnte sie das zugeben? Würde sie ihre beste Freundin damit nicht verraten?

Heuchlerin, dachte sie. Erst jammerst du ihm die Ohren voll, dass er dich angelogen hat und dann denkst du selbst darüber nach, ihn anzulügen.

„Nein", stellte sie klar und hob ihr Kinn an. „Clarissa hat es mir erzählt."

James stöhnte und rollte mit den Augen. „Großartig. Wirklich großartig."

"Oh, um Himmels Willen, James, ich werde es schon niemandem erzählen", empörte sich Lily. „Ich weiß es schon seit Wochen, okay? Und ich habe niemandem ein Wort gesagt."

"Du wusstest es?", hakte James nach und setzte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Warum zur Hölle hast du dann nichts gesagt?"

„Weil ich gehofft hatte, du würdest es mir von dir aus erzählen", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Okay, tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht erzählt habe", sagte James, sein Temperament stieg mit seiner Stimme an. „Zu deiner Information: Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, weil es dich a) nichts angeht, was mit Remus los ist und ich dich b) beschützen wollte, kapiert?"

„Es geht mich verdammt noch mal sehr wohl etwas an, wenn sich mein Freund einmal im Monat mit einem Werwolf in einer verfluchten Hütte trifft!", konterte sie. „Oder hast du vergessen, dass Werwölfe gefährlich sind?"

„Ich weiß, dass sie gefährlich sind!", schleuderte er zurück und warf den silbernen Umhang, der eben noch über seinem Arm gehangen hatte, aufs Bett. „Ich hänge seit meinem ersten Schultag mit einem herum. Rede nicht über Remus, als wäre er ein abscheuliches Monster. Und wage es nicht, mich über die Gefahren, meine Zeit mit einem Werwolf zu verbringen, zu belehren. Du weißt es nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist! Also danke ich dir dafür, Miss Oberschlau, dass du deinen verdammten Finger _nicht_ auf mich gerichtet hast und über Dinge spricht, von denen du nichts verstehst."

Im einen Moment sprudelten die Worte aus seinem Mund, im nächsten bereute er sich bereits. Aber es war zu spät; sie drangen zu Lily hindurch wie durch ein dickes Blatt und sie entfernte sich von ihm, fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen. Sie stellte fest, dass das, was sie am meisten verletzte, war, dass er sie Miss Oberschlau genannt hatte.

„Lily, oh... Gott", krächzte er und trat vorsichtig auf sie zu.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen und sie wich wieder vor ihm zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lily", sagte James verzweifelt und hob entschuldigend seine Hände. „Bitte. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, das schwöre ich."

"James", wisperte sie und begann, leise zu weinen. Das war das Letzte gewesen, was sie tun wollte. Sie hasste sich. Sie hasste ihn. Sie sank gegen die Wand neben dem Schreibtisch.

"Lily, nicht", bat James und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Es tut mir Leid, Schatz. Bitte... weine nicht. Bitte. Es tut mir so Leid."

Er zog sie an sich und legte die Arme um sie. Sie wollte ihn von sich schieben. Sie sollte ihn von sich schieben. Sie sollte ihm eine schmieren, anschließend den Raum verlassen und nie wieder mit ihm sprechen. Wie konnte er es wagen, so mit ihr zu reden?

Aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er hielt sie fest und wisperte Entschuldigungen über Entschuldigungen in ihr Ohr und alles, woran sie denken konnte, war, wie schön es sich anfühlte, in seinen Armen zu liegen und wie wundervoll er roch.

Du bist ein Dummkopf, Evans.

Ich bin in ihn verliebt.

„James", sagte sie, legte ihre Arme um seine Hüfte und umarmte ihn fest.

Er zuckte zusammen und bewegte sich von ihr weg, als ob sie ihm wehgetan hatte.

„James, was ist los?", fragte sie, trat zurück und wischte sich über die Augen.

„Nichts", sagte er schnell. „Vergiss es."

Sie griff erneut nach ihm, legte eine Hand auf seinen Rücken, auf die richtige Seite. Er stöhnte und entfernte sich von ihr.

„Du bist verletzt", sagte sie entsetzt.

„Es ist nichts, okay?", zischte James verteidigend. „Nur ein Kratzer."

„Lass mich sehen", sagte Lily bestimmt, ihre Tränen waren vergessen, ihre Stimme ruhig.

„Lily-"

„Lass mich sehen", wiederholte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. Vielleicht gehorchte er nur, weil er verletzende Dinge gesagt hatte, aber er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog sich langsam seinen Umhang, seine Uniform und seinen marineblauen Pullover aus.

Lily keuchte, als der Pullover über seinen Kopf gezogen wurde. Das weiße T-Shirt, das er drunter trug, war auf einer Seite blutgetränkt. Er zog es aus, brummte vor Schmerz, als er das Material von einer klaffenden Wunde entfernte. Die Wunde begann erneut zu bluten.

„Oh mein Gott", wisperte sie geschockt. „James, was ist passiert?"

„Remus", sagte James mit hochrotem Gesicht. „Er... er meint es nicht so, Lil. Er kann es nicht kontrollieren. Und... und das ist nichts. Ehrlich. Halb so schlimm, das schwöre ich. Mit mir, Sirius und Peter sind wir alle in Tiere verwandelt, Remus kann nicht-"

„Das ist nicht 'nichts'", sagte Lily. „Das ist... oh Gott, James. Ich weiß, er ist dein Freund, aber-"

„Genau, er ist mein Freund", sagte James angespannt; er versuchte, nicht schon wieder die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Er würde dasselbe für mich tun, verstehst du?"

Lily wollte etwas sagen, schloss ihren Mund aber wieder und nickte.

„Ich mag das nicht", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er steif.

„Ich war nur... besorgt, das ist alles", nuschelte Lily.

Das besänftigte James. Er lächelte sie verlegen an. "Ach ja?"

"Ja", beteuerte Lily.

Er sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Irgendwie ist das schön. Ein Mädchen zu haben, das sich um einen sorgt."

"Nun", sagte Lily ehern, „das magst du vielleicht schön finden, ich aber keineswegs. Und jetzt lass dich von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken."

„Nein", sagte James plötzlich. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Sieh mal, ich wasche es nur ab und alles ist gut."

„James, das ist kein durch ein verursachter Pergament Schnitt", rief Lily etwas außer sich. Warum zur Hölle war er nur so verflucht stur?

„Lil, bitte", bat James. „Ich kann nicht zu Pomfrey gehen, okay? Ich meine, sie weiß über Remus Bescheid, aber nicht über den Rest von uns. Selbst Dumbledore weiß es nicht. Und sie sollen es auch nicht wissen. Lass... lass es mich einfach abwaschen und-"

„Einen Scheiß wirst du", sagte Lily und bemerkte ihre ordinäre Ausdrucksweise nicht. „James, ein bisschen Seife und Wasser sind nicht genug."

„Gut, wenn du in deinem Zimmer heilende Tränke hast, kannst du mir ja welche leihen", trotzte James, als die Wunde Blut auf den Teppich tropfen ließ.

Lily stöhnte wütend auf. „So was habe ich nicht in meinem Zimmer. Verdammt. Männer. Warum bist du nur so unglaublich stur?"

James biss sich auf seine Lippe; er sah aus, als versuchte er, nicht zu lächeln. Plötzlich spürte auch Lily den Drang zu lächeln, aber dann drifteten ihre Augen zu den feinen Linien auf seiner Brust, der glatten Haut und den straffen Muskeln seiner Arme ab.

Evans, du Flittchen! Du gaffst diesen halbnackten Jungen ab, während er den ganzen Teppich vollblutet.

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Fein" sagte sie. "Wenn du nicht in den Krankenflügel gehst, muss ich eben alles Nötige hierher bringen."

„Warte mal", feixte James. „Willst du mir sagen, du wirst in den Krankenflügel einbrechen und Medizin stehlen?"

Lily errötete. "Na ja, das muss ich wohl, wenn du zu stur bist, um dich von einem richtigen Heiler behandeln zu lassen."

James lachte, dann zuckte er wieder zusammen. „Wow, Evans. Ich bin einschlechter Umgang für dich." Er lächelte dieses träge sexy Lächeln, das Lilys Knie immer in Pudding verwandelte.

„Oh, halt die Klappe", murrte sie ungeduldig. „Warte hier auf mich, okay? Und versuch, nicht zu verbluten, bis ich wieder da bin."

Sie schritt zur Türe und versuchte, ihre Gedanken bei James' Verletzungen zu behalten, anstatt an seinen viel verführerischeren Körper zu denken, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Nimm das hier", sagte er und reichte ihr den silbernen Umhang, den er vorher getragen hatte. „Zieh ihn an. Damit ist es einfacher herumzuschleichen."

Mit einem fragenden Blick nahm sie den Umhang an sich und warf ihn sich über. Als sie an sich herunterblickte verstand sie, was so besonders an diesem Mantel war.

„Oh", quiekte sie, ihre Beine, Hüften, Arme und Brust waren verschwunden.

„Beeindruckend, was?", erkundigte sich James.

„Woher hast du-", setzte sie an, unterbrach sich dann aber. „Ist schon gut, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Nur... warte hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Sie zog die Kapuze des Umhangs über seinen Kopf und griff nach der Türklinke; es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihn wirklich zu fassen bekam, da sie ihre Hand unter dem Umhang, der ihr viel zu groß war, nicht sehen konnte.

Als sie den Korridor zum Krankenflügel einschlug, spürte sie ein prickelndes Gefühl ihre Wirbelsäule hinablaufen.

Du stielst Medizin für Potter, Evans? Oh, du bist ja so verdorben.

_x-x-x-x-x_

**Ende Kapitel 21**

_Jap, jap, jap. -nick- Das war Kapitel 21 auch schon. _

_Review? -Dackelblick-_

_i. A. von Thorin, Balin und Durin_

_DiamondOfOcean_


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 - Schuldbegleichung**

Er liebte sie. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Er musste sich erst einmal hinsetzen.

James zuckte wieder zusammen, als er sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl setzte; er hatte es schon längst aufgegeben, die klaffende Wunde vom Bluten abzuhalten. Das T-Shirt dagegen zu pressen würde bewirken, dass die Wunde nur erneut zu bluten begänne, wenn er das Shirt weglegte.

Seine Augen wanderten durch das Zimmer und auf einmal bemerkte er es. Großer Gott, hatte sie sein Zimmer geputzt? Er schüttelte den Kopf und lache, dann erschauerte er vor Schmerz in seinem Rücken.

Er zwang sich, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und dachte stattdessen an Lily. Wie sie die ganze Nacht auf ihn gewartet und sich Sorgen gemacht hatte (und die putzte sein Zimmer!). Wie er sie angeschrieen und ihr Gemeines an den Kopf geworfen hatte, obwohl es unangebracht gewesen war. Wie seine Worte ihre Tränen wieder trocknen ließen. Er schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nichts, was er jemals in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, war so schrecklich, wie Lily Evans zum Weinen zu bringen.

Und nun war sie hier, stahl Medizin für ihn und behielt sein wertvollstes Geheimnis für sich.

Das Mädchen liebt dich, Potter.

Sie hatte es nicht gesagt (na ja, zumindest nicht seit der Nacht vor ein paar Tagen, in der sie betrunken gewesen war), aber ihre Handlungen heute Nacht bewiesen es.

Das Wissen darum, dass Lily Evans ihn liebte, sollte ihn Freude empfinden lassen, aber es ließ ihn sich schlecht fühlen. Wie zur Hölle sollte er sich wieder mit ihr versöhnen?

Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie in seinem Zimmer stand, als er die Türe geöffnet hatte. Schön und wütend. In einem Nachthemd, das viel zu kurz war, um noch als anständig bezeichnet zu werden, aber ein weißer Umhang bedeckte sie. Und mit ihrem losen wallenden Haar und den grünen funkelnden Augen.

Sein Herz schwoll an vor lauter Emotionen. Angst, Reue, Lust, Dankbarkeit. Liebe.

Er liebte sie. Das war alles. Es erschreckte ihn, so für sie zu empfinden, weil er genau wusste, dass er nicht länger auf sie warten konnte. Sie war keine unerreichbare Göttin. Sie war Lily, aus Fleisch und Blut, unvollkommen und ein Wunder und eine Schönheit, sie war alles, was sie menschlich machte. Die Lust, die er bei dem Gedanken an sie verspürte - und davon fühlte er eine Menge - war nur ein Gefühl unter einer Million, die er für sie hegte. Und alle hatten mit dem vernichtenden Verlangen zu tun, jede Phase seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen zu wollen und das bis ans Ende seines Lebens.

Du musst es ihr sagen. Sie sollte es wissen.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er es ihr beichten sollte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er sah auf. Lily nahm die Kapuze des Unsichtsbarkeitsmantels von ihrem Kopf. Für einen Moment waren nur ihr Gesicht und ihre Haare zu sehen; es sah bizarr aus.

„Ich habe einen Heiltrank mitgebracht", teilte sie ihm mit und schüttelte sich den Umhang von den Schultern. Als er von ihren Schultern glitt, verrutschte auch die Uniform etwas, die sie darunter trug und offenbarte ein sommersprossiges glattes Schulterblatt.

„Gut", sagte er und versuchte, nicht auf ihre Schulter zu starren. Warum hatte er nie bemerkt, wie reizend ihre Schultern waren?

Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihre Haare und trat näher an ihn heran, ihre rechte Hand umfasste eine Flasche mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit.

„Badezimmer", wies sie ihn an und er stand auf, zuckte zusammen und ging zu dem kleinen Bad.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mein Zimmer geputzt hast, Lil", äußerte sich James, als er das Badezimmer betrat. „Und das Badezimmer auch? Wie lange bist du hier gewesen?"

Lily schlug nach ihm.

"Seitdem ich die Rundgänge hinter mich gebracht habe", gestand sie. „Oh, du solltest übrigens besser dein Passwort ändern. Filch hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass du krank bist. Vorher kam er hier rein, um das zu überprüfen; er hat das Passwort erraten."

„Filch?", fragte James wütend und besorgt zugleich. „Scheiße."

„Keine Sorge, er hat dich nicht erwischt", beruhigte Lily ihn und ließ heißes Wasser aus dem Hahn ins Waschbecken laufen. „Ich habe so getan, als wäre ich du."

„Wie?"

Sie sah ihn an und errötete. „Na ja, ähm, ich bin in dein Bett gehüpft, habe mir die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen und mich als du ausgegeben."

„Du warst in meinem Bett?", grinste James sanft. „Und ich war nicht da, um das zu erleben? Verdammt."

Lily errötete noch mehr und lächelte schüchtern. „Vielleicht solltest du doch hinsetzen", meinte sie und deutete auf die Toilette.

Er legte den Klodeckel auf die Schüssel und setzte sich.

„Halt mal", sagte sie und hielt ihm die Trankflasche hin. Er nahm sie.

„Hast du saubere Handtücher?", fragte sie und sah sich im Badezimmer um. „Diese hier sind zu rau."

„Nein", erwiderte James, "'tschuldigung."

Sie seufzte. "Okay, dann werde ich... dann werde ich die hier verwenden." Sie öffnete den Gürtel ihrer Robe.

„Äh, Lil, was tust du?", fragte er und stellte damit eine lächerliche Frage, da er verdammt genau wusste, was sie im Begriff war zu tun.

„Ich lege nur meinen Umhang ab", sagte sie.

„Ja, aber-", antwortete er schwach. „Äh. Das Nachthemd, das du da anhast-"

„Was ist damit?", fragte sie. Nun war der Umhang geöffnet. James versuchte, nicht zu lange auf ihre glatten Beine und die zarte Wölbung ihrer Brüste zu starren.

„Nichts", sagte er und rutschte unbehaglich aus dem Toilettensitz herum.

Ein fieses Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Gefalle ich dir, Potter?", fragte sie.

„Ja", entgegnete James. „Aber ich werde versuchen, mich wie ein Gentleman zu benehmen."

„Wie dem auch sei. Wir haben diese Robe hier oder gar nichts", lenkte Lily ab. „Ich muss die Wunde reinigen und diese Handtücher würden dir zu sehr wehtun. Aber wenn du es wirklich nicht ertragen kannst, mich in meinem Nachtgewand zu sehen-"

„Ich kann es ertragen", warf er schnell ein, „du freche Kröte."

Lily kicherte und legte ihren Umhang ab.

James ließ die Flasche mit dem Trank beinahe fallen, als er das sah. Das Nachthemd, das sie trug, war locker, leicht und ein bisschen durchsichtig. Durchsichtig genug, dass er die Konturen ihres Körpers ausmachen konnte. Die Wölbung ihrer kleinen runden Brüste, die verlockenden Kurven ihres Hinterns. Das Nachthemd reichte bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel, welche glatt und blass waren. James schloss seine Augen und seine Jeans begann, ihn mehr und mehr zu kneifen.

Sie tauchte eine Spitze ihres Umhangs in das Wasser gefüllte Waschbecken und wrang es aus.

„Jesus, Lil", stieß er aus.

„Was?", verlangte Lily zu wissen und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um.

"Nichts", redete er sich heraus. Grundgütiger, das Nachthemd war anstößig! Er zwang sich, ihre flauschigen weißen Slipper in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Dreh dich um", sagte sie sanft. Er tat wie ihm geheißen, dankbar dafür, sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Okay, ich werde die Wunde jetzt reinigen", warnte sie ihn vor.

James nickte und verkrampfte seine Finger um die Flasche, um nicht seine Arme um Lily zu legen und sie nah an sich gedrückt zu spüren.

Was ging in ihr vor, dass sie dieses Ding trug?

Oh, ja, du kannst es ertragen, Potter. Du kannst es ertragen, sie in diesem Stofffetzen zu sehen.

Lügner, Lügner, deine Hosen brennen. Wortwörtlich.

Für einen Moment vergaß er seine Lust, als die nasse Robe gegen die Wunde auf seinem Rücken drückte.

„Au", schrie er auf, zuckte bei dem brennenden Schmerz zusammen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie und tupfte die Wunde sanft ab. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sich wieder daran machte, sie zu reinigen. Wenigstens lenkte ihn der Schmerz davon ab, wie sie in ihrem Nachthemd aussah.

Schnell war die Verletzung gereinigt.

„Ich werde jetzt den Trank verwenden", sprach sie, trat näher an ihn ran und nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. Als sie sich bewegte, pressten sich ihre Schenkel an die Haut seiner Arme und an seinen Rücken. Grundgütiger, er wünschte sich, sie würde sich mehr anziehen. Wie hatte er glauben können, er würde Kontrolle über sich haben, wenn sie so gut wie halbnackt war und sich gegen ihn drückte?

Sie trat zurück und er hörte ein leises ‚Plopp', als sie die Flasche mit dem Trank entkorkte. Ein paar Sekunden später tupfte sie die Wunde mit einem anderen Heiltrank voll gesogenem Ende ihrer Robe ab.

„Au!", schrie er wieder, als der Heiltrank auf seiner Haut zu wirken begann.

„Sei kein Baby", tadelte sie ihn.

„Das sagt sich so leicht, du bist nicht diejenige, der aufgeschlitzt wurde", knurrte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

Sie tupfte noch mehr auf die Wunde und dann hörte sie freundlicherweise auf.

Jetzt griff sie nach der halbleeren Flasche. Erneut stellte sie sich hinter ihn; er wartete kurz ab und bereitete sich darauf vor, gazeartige Bandagen auf der Verletzung zu spüren. Stattdessen spürte er ihren Atem an der Wunde, weil sie den Trank durch Pusten zum Eintrocknen bringen wollte. Er zitterte und seine Jeans wurde schmerzhaft eng.

„Gott, Lil", raunte er. „Nicht-"

Sie hielt inne. „Was? Tut es weh?"

"Nein", sagte James.

"Oh", murmelte sie, ein Grinsen erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Sie kicherte sanft und wickelte anschließend die Bandagen um die Wunde. Er versuchte, das Kribbeln an seiner Wirbelsäule zu ignorieren, als ihre Finger über seine nackte Haut huschten.

„Das ist alles, was ich für dich tun kann", meinte sie und schritt zurück. „Ich denke, du solltest den Verband in zwölf Stunden wechseln."

Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie lehnte sich mit ihrer Hüfte an das Waschbecken und ihre Arme waren über ihrer Brust verschränkt. Dieses verdammte Nachthemd, dachte er.

Er grinste sie an. „Also wirst du mir nicht dabei helfen, den Verband zu wechseln?"

"Also wirklich, James."

"Komm schon, Lil", bat er. „Ich kann das selbst nicht, Schatz." Er stand auf. „Ich brauche deine erfahrenen Heilfähigkeiten dazu. Und dich in diesem netten Ding, das du trägst, zu sehen, lindert den Schmerz besonders gut."

„Schon klar, James", sagte sie und bückte sich, um die blutbefleckte Robe aufzuheben. Sie bemühte sich, nicht zu lächeln.

Gott, er liebte dieses Mädchen. Konnte er es ihr sagen? Hatte er den Mut dazu?

„Lil", setzte er an, seine Stimme klang anders. Er fühlte sich anders.

Sie stand auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar.

„Ja?"

„Danke", äußerte er sich. „Für alles. Ich meine... alles."

"Keine Ursache", winkte sie ab und errötete zur selben Zeit wie sie lächelte.

„Ich meine es ernst, Lil", sagte er und ging auf sie zu. „Ich - ich kann nicht glauben... was du heute Nacht alles für mich getan hast. Dass du auf mich gewartet hast. Und dass du Filch belogen und Medizin aus dem Krankenflügel gestohlen hast und - und ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mein Zimmer geputzt hast. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe. Du hast Recht. Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Ich vertraue dir. Es war falsch von mir, diesen Teil... diesen Teil meines Lebens nicht mit dir geteilt zu haben. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dir vorher den Kopf gewaschen habe. Ich meinte es nicht so. Nichts von alledem. Du bist - du bist das Beste, das mir jemals hätte passieren können. Manchmal... na ja, meistens... denke ich, dass ich dich nicht verdiene. Besonders heute Nacht. Ich... ich habe dich zum Weinen gebracht und du hast mir trotzdem geholfen."

„James, es ist schon okay-"

„Nein, ist es nicht", widersprach James. Er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören - er musste ihr alles sagen, bevor seine Nerven beschlossen, den Geist aufzugeben. „Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dich jemals wieder zum Weinen zu bringen. Ich will dich nur noch glücklich machen."

Sie starrte ihn an; ihre Kehle war trocken. Schließlich erwiderte sie: „Du machst mich glücklich, James."

Er sah zu Boden, konnte nicht so recht glauben, was sie da sagte.

„Ja?"

„Ja", versicherte sie ihm. „Ich bin sehr glücklich mit dir. Mit... uns."

Er blickte sie an. Er wollte ihr so viel sagen. Warum konnte er ihr nicht das sagen, was er sich am meisten wünschte, ihr zu sagen? Es war, als ob sein Mund gegen ihn arbeitete.

„Lil", schluckte er. „Ich - ich -"

Sag es, du Idiot!

„Ich schulde dir was", sagte er stattdessen. „Eine Menge."

Du dämlicher vermaledeiter Volltrottel.

Lily lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, James, das ist wirklich nicht-"

„Ich tu's", sagte er schnell und hoffte, dass er wieder in Fahrt kommen würde, damit er vielleicht die gewissen drei Worte loswerden konnte. „Ich will es wieder gut machen. Alles. Heute Nacht. Sag... sag mir nur, was ich tun soll, okay? Sag mir, was ich für dich tun soll und - und ich werde es tun."

Sein Mund war trocken; seine Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen fest und bewegte sich nicht. Warum konnte er es nicht sagen?

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Ich frage mich, wann ich eine neue Feder von dir bekomme", sagte sie anklingend.

James lachte nervös. „Stimmt", sagte er. "Äh, gut, ich habe gerade keine neuen bei mir, aber-"

„Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht", klärte sie ihn auf und lächelte noch immer.

„Nein", beharrte James und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Eine neue Feder. Okay. Die bekommst du."

Sie schmunzelte. "Na gut, einverstanden. Eine neue Feder. Eine wirklich ausgefallene."

„Eine ausgefallene, teure neue Feder", fügte er grinsend hinzu, als er mit sich kämpfte, das zu sagen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht vor ihm sagen würde; er wollte nicht, dass sie es vorher sagte.

„Eine ausgefallene, teure, hochwertige Phönixfeder", grinste sie schelmisch, als er auf sie zu trat.

„Sind wir nicht gierig?"

„Ja, sind wir", bestätigte sie und ließ ihn ihre Hand in die seine nehmen.

„Was noch?", fragte er und hob seine Hand, um ihre Gesicht zu berühren.

„Wie ‚was noch'?", stellte sie eine Gegenfrage.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte er. „Ich schulde dir noch immer etwas." Er konnte es nicht sagen. Es steckte zu tief in seiner Kehle. Warum konnte er es nicht sagen? Er wollte es doch.

„Ich - ich weiß nichts mehr", sagte sie.

Er lächelte und küsste sie leicht.

„Kein Problem", entgegnete er. „Ich denke, ich weiß schon was."

Natürlich wusste er etwas. Sie wollte, dass er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Aber es schien, als konnte er es nicht sagen.

Feigling. Volltrottel. Idiot.

Er war mehr, als diese Worte ausdrücken konnten. Aber sein Mund wollte ihn bei dieser Erklärung nicht unterstützen. Also tat er das Einzige, von dem er wusste, dass er es tun konnte.

Er küsste sie erneut, langsam, tief, öffnete seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge hervorgleiten. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, traf auf seine Zunge und presste ihren Mund gegen seinen. Seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Gesicht zu ihrer Hüfte und er zog sie näher an sich ran, stöhnte auf, als sich ihre Brüste gegen seine nackte Brust drückten, nur dieses dünne Stück Stoff trennte sie voneinander.

Seine Hände verhakten sich in ihren Haaren, er küsste sie härter. James fühlte den ansteigenden Druck in seiner Hose aufkommen, seine Hände legten sich auf ihren Hintern und pressten ihn gegen seine Hüften, ließen sie seine Erregung spüren. Sie keuchte.

„James", murmelte sie, „es... es ist Morgen. Vielleicht sollten wir-"

„Shh", wisperte er leise gegen ihre Lippen.

Er küsste sie wieder und wieder und drehte sie um, bis ihr Hintern gegen das Waschbecken drückte und er zwischen ihren Beinen stand. Er rieb seine Hüften an ihren, seine Hände fanden über dem Nachthemd ihre Brüste, massierten sie sanft durch den dünnen Stoff hindurch und sein Mund streifte über ihren Nachen, ihre Schultern und ihre Halsbeuge. Er konnte ihr Stöhnen hören, ihre Finger waren in seinem Haar.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an", murmelte er und knabberte leicht an der Haut ihrer Halsbeuge.

„James", flüsterte sie und sein Name klang von ihren Lippen wie der Himmel. Sein Mund bewegte sich zu ihrem Nacken zurück, als seine Hände den Saum des kurzen Nachthemdes über ihre Hüften schoben. Sie keuchte, als er sich von ihr entfernte und auf seine Knie sank, welche auf der Robe lagen, die nun ein Haufen auf den kalten Fliesen war.

„James, was tust du da?", verlangte sie zu wissen, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen unter das Gummiband ihres Schlüpfers und zog diesen über ihre Hüften, ihre Knie und ihre Fußknöchel. Sie keuchte wieder. Er sah zu ihr auf und lächelte.

„James", stöhnte sie.

„Vertrau mir", sagte er.

„Warte-", setzte sie an.

Aber er wartete nicht. Er bewegte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel und fand ihr Zentrum, das mit dunkelbraunen Locken umgeben war. Er stöhnte etwas, als er den geheimen Ort fand, den er zwar berührt, aber nie gesehen hatte. Er legte eines ihrer glatten blassen Beine über seine Schulter, um sich einen besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Er teilte ihre empfindlichen Falten mit den Fingern und tauchte mit der Zunge ein, fand ihre Klitoris.

„Oh!", schrie sie aus. Er öffnete seine Augen gerade lange genug, um zu sehen, wie sie ihren Kopf zurückwarf. Er kostete sie erneut und fühlte seine Erektion pochen, als er sie mit seinem Mund befriedigte. Als er seine Zunge und Lippen bewegte, verschlang sich eine ihrer Hände in seinem Haar. Süßer Merlin, sie schmeckte gut. So gut. So weich. Es war tausendmal besser, als das Erlebnis in der Bibliothek. Hier versuchte sie nicht, leise zu sein.

"James", stöhnte sie. "Oh Gott..."

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Knie, aber er ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich nur darauf, was sein Mund hier tat. Konzentrierte sich nur auf die Geräusche, die sie von sich gab. Ihre Hüften drängten sich ihm entgegen, ihr anderes Bein legte sich auch auf seine Schulter, als sie sich gänzlich auf das Waschbecken setzte. Seine Hände setzten sich in Bewegung; die eine wanderte unter ihr Nachthemd, um ihre Brüste zu streicheln; die andere platzierte er zwischen ihren Beinen. Er ließ zwei Finger in sie eindringen, als sich seine Zunge zu ihrem süßesten Ort verschanzte.

„James, warte!", rief sie aus. „Ich will - oh GOTT - bitte-"

Seine Erregung pulsierte wieder, aber er hörte nicht mit dem auf, was er mit seinem Mund und seinen Händen tat. Er bewegte seine Zunge und Hände schneller, ihre Hüften drängten sich hektisch an ihn. Sie war fast soweit. Er bemühte sich noch mehr, die Muskeln ihrer Beine spannten sich an, sie drückte seinen Kopf näher an sich. Seine Finger drangen ein und aus, sie war so feucht und eng, er stellte sich vor, dass es seine Exaltation war, die in ihr war...

Sie kam hart, schrie seinen Namen aus, als sich ihre inneren Muskeln um seine Finger zusammenzogen. Er leckte sie weiterhin sanft, ihr Höhepunkt klang ab und er brachte sie zurück in die Realität.

Für beinahe eine Minute blieb er auf seinen Knien, ließ sie sich von ihrem Orgasmus erholen. Dann küsste er die Haut auf der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und stand den Schmerz in seinen Knien vernachlässigend auf. Schwächlich saß sie auf dem Waschbecken, ihr Kopf lehnte sich gegen den Spiegel, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich, als sich ihr Atem verlangsamte. Seine Erektion stand hart ab, aber er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren. Er zog sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich, wo sie an seine Brust geneigt verweilte. Ihre Beine baumelten schwach vom Waschbecken herunter. Er wünschte sich, er würde es ihr sagen. Es waren doch nur drei Worte, nicht wahr?

Drei Worte, die du noch nie zuvor zu einem Mädchen gesagt hast.

Ja, das musste es sein.

„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", fragte er und streichelte ihr sanft über ihr Haar.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick bekam er keine Antwort, aber ihre Schultern zitterten und sie kicherte.

„Du bist ein sehr, sehr ungezogener Junge, Potter", sagte sie.

„Mochtest du es nicht?", fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass sie es gemocht hatte.

„Doch", erwiderte sie. „Sehr. Grundgütiger." Sie setzte sich zurück. "Das war schön."

"Du bist schön", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Nase. „Und delikat." Er küsste sie tief und ließ sie sich selbst schmecken. Sie seufzte und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille.

"Ich denke, du hast mich endgültig verdorben, Potter", lächelte sie. Sie wollte ihn küssen, als plötzlich ein lautes Stöhnen ertönte. Noch ein Stöhnen.

„Uh oh", sagte Lily und wollte vom Waschbecken runterspringen.

Zu spät. Mit einem lauten Krachen brach das Becken aus der Wand. James fing sie auf und brachte sie beide in Sicherheit, als das Waschbecken polternd auf dem Boden aufkam. Ein Rohr brach und überall spritzte Wasser umher.

„SCHEISSE!", rief James, aber er lachte. Lily schrie auf und lachte ebenfalls, als das Wasser sie anspritzte. Lily stürzte aus dem Badezimmer, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab von seinem Schreibtisch und richtete ihn auf das Waschbecken. „Reparo!"

Das Waschbecken schwebte und montierte sich, wie das Rohr auch, von selbst an seinen ursprünglichen Platz und nach einem Aufleuchten war alles repariert.

„Gut mitgedacht, Evans", grinste er und war erfreut zu sehen, dass sie das Wasser derart nass gemacht hatte, dass sich ihr Nachthemd verlockend an sie schmiegte und ihm somit einen besseren Blick verschaffen konnte, wie es darunter aussah.

„James, hör auf, mich anzustarren und hilf mir lieber, das Chaos zu beseitigen", wies Lily ihn an und errötete bis in die Haarspitzen.

„Na gut."

**Ende Kapitel 22**

_Wenn ihr das hier lest, seid ihr am Ende angekommen und dürft reviewen... :)_

_i. A. von Thorin, Balin und Durin _

_DiamondOfOcean_


	23. Chapter 23

_Soo, danke für die Reviews, hrhr. _

**Kapitel 23 - **

"Er war so nah dran."

Clarissa, Marianne und Lily saßen wieder einmal in Lilys Zimmer und gaben vor zu lernen. Marianne hatte Lilys Schreibtisch eingenommen und darauf ihre Zauberkunstaufzeichungen ausgebreitet, während Lily und Clarissa umgeben von Büchern auf dem Bett saßen.

„Ich meine, ich könnte schwören, dass er es sagen wollte", führ Lily fort. „Warum tat er es nicht? Warum ist es so schwer für ihn, es zu sagen? Es sind doch nur drei Worte."

„Ich habe dir gesagt, warum", sagte Clarissa.

„Ich weiß", meinte Lily bedrückt. „Und er hat sich wirklich nett verhalten. Die ganze Woche. Er trug meine Bücher und schob Zettelchen unter meiner Tür durch. Und in den Nächten bestand er darauf, die Rundgänge alleine zu machen und mich schlafen gehen zu lassen, weil ich so müde war, wegen, na ja, wegen dieser Sache mit Remus."

„Das klingt schön", grinste Clarissa. „Ich meine, wir sprechen hier von James Potter. Mr. Ich-zeige-niemals-meine-sensible-und-romantische-Seite. Dem König der Coolness. Na ja, mal von Sirius ganz abgesehen."

Marianne schnaubte. Clarissa und Lily blickten zu ihr.

"Was ist denn?", wollte Clarissa wissen.

„Nichts", sagte Marianne kurz angebunden und sah nicht von ihrem Zauberkunstaufsatz auf.

Für einen Moment musterte Clarissa sie nachdenklich, aber Mariannes Kopf war über ihre Hausaufgabe gebeugt und es schien, als würde sie sie gänzlich in Anspruch nehmen.

„Jedenfalls", fuhr Clarissa fort, „kann ich nicht glauben, dass du das Waschbecken abgebrochen hast, Lil."

„Ich weiß", kicherte Lily. „Aber irgendwie bin ich froh, dass es passiert ist. Immerhin war ich etwas, na ja, verlegen nach... du weißt schon. Das Waschbecken hat... die Spannung verschwinden lassen, denke ich."

„Und natürlich hast du damit eine amüsierende Geschichte für Schlummerpartys geschaffen", grinste Clarissa.

Marianne schnaubte wieder; sie klang empört, sagte aber nichts.

„Marianne?", fragte Lily bedächtig. Sie sah zu Clarissa.

"Du bist so furchtbar still, Marianne", sagte Clarissa. „Bist du... okay?"

„Alles bestens", erwiderte Marianne. „Es ist alles bestens. Bitte, führt eure endlose Diskussion über Potters verbale Schwierigkeiten und seine Rohrprobleme ruhig fort. Es ist faszinierend. Und überhaupt nicht ablenkend von meinen Hausaufgaben!" Ihre Stimme stieg mit jedem Wort, das sie sprach, immer mehr an, bis sie in einem Schrei endete.

„Marianne", sagte Clarissa.

Marianne sah sie scharf an. Kurzzeitig sagte sie nichts, aber dann füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

„Marianne, was ist los?"", fragte Lily alarmiert.

„Oh, verdammt!", krächzte Marianne, warf die Feder weg und stürzte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände.

„Marianne, sprich mit uns", bat Clarissa und schloss ihr Arithmantikbuch.

„Geht es um Sirius?", fragte Lily schnell.

„J-ja", schluchzte Marianne.

„Was hat dir dieser Dummschwätzer angetan?", erboste Clarissa. „Willst du, dass ich seine Eier schrumpfen lasse?" Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und machte sich ans Aufstehen.

„N-nein!", schrie Marianne.

„Was ist denn dann los?", fragte Clarissa und setzte sich wieder.

„Er - er sagt, dass er sich etwas aus mir macht", schniefte Marianne.

Lily und Clarissa tauschten einen Blick aus, dann sahen sie zurück zu Marianne.

„Äh, Marianne", sagte Lily sanft, „warum ist es schlecht, dass Sirius sich etwas aus dir macht?"

„Weil er damit alles ruiniert!", rief Marianne bitter.

Lily tauchte einen weiteren Blick mit Clarissa aus.

„Marianne, was ist denn nun dabei, wenn er sich-"

„Weil er das angeblich nie tun wollte!", jammerte Marianne. „Versteht ihr denn nicht? Wir waren doch nur... nur Sexpartner! Nicht mehr! Wir hingen nur miteinander rum und hatten von Zeit zu Zeit Sex, wenn uns das Verlangen packte. Ich meine, ich wusste immer, dass er nebenbei herumhurt. Das ist doch auch der Grund, warum ich nichts mit ihm angefangen habe. Und zwischen uns war alles fein, bis - bis - gestern. Und dann musste er alles ruinieren, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen haben, indem er mir sagen musste, dass er sich wirklich etwas aus mir macht und - und-" Ihre Stimme ging in Schluchzen über.

Lily und Clarissa starrten ihre Freundin überrascht an.

„Und was?", hakte Clarissa nach.

„Und dass er sich, du weißt schon, mit mir treffen will. Dass er mich als seine - seine FREUNDIN haben will!" Marianne brach in heftigeres Schluchzen aus, legte ihren Kopf auf die Unterarme, vergrub ihr Gesicht.

Lily sah Clarissa erstaunt an. Marianne sprach so verzweifelt, als wäre ihre Mutter kürzlich gestorben.

„Äh, Marianne", zögerte Clarissa. „Ich denke, es ist gut, dass Sirius dich auch außerhalb eurer Bettgeschichten mag. Ich meine, klar, er hat sich auch so noch ein bisschen umgesehen."

Marianne schnaubte höhnisch, ihr Kopf lag noch immer auf ihrem Armen.

„Okay, mehr als ein bisschen. „Aber vielleicht hat er ja gemerkt, dass das Leben zu bieten hat, als Röcke jagen. Vielleicht hast du ihn irgendwie - inspiriert, weniger, na ja-"

„Weniger herumzuhuren?", fragte Marianne und sah auf.

„Ja", murrte Clarissa behutsam. „Weißt du, vielleicht hat das Herumhängen mit dir Sirius reifer werden lassen."

„Ich will nicht, dass Sirius reifer wird!", meinte Marianne. „Ich will nicht, dass er sich etwas aus mir macht!"

„Warum nicht, verdammt noch mal?", fragte Lily und fühlte die Wut in sich aufkommen.

„Weil... wenn er sich etwas aus mir macht, bedeutet das, dass ich - ich mir-"

„Du dir auch was aus ihm machen musst", beendete Clarissa den Satz. „Das versteht sich von selbst."

„Ich will mir aber nichts aus ihm machen!", sagte Marianne. „Er ist die letzte Person auf der Welt, aus der ich mir etwas machen will!"

„Oh, komm schon, Marianne", seufzte Lily. „Du verhältst dich so wie ich damals James gegenüber. Und jetzt schau, wie sich alles verändert hat. Menschen können sich ändern, weißt du. Und Sirius wäre glücklich, dich zur Freundin zu haben."

Das war genau das Falsche, was sie hätte sagen, denn Marianne brach erneut in Tränen aus.

„Oh je", sagte Clarissa. „Sieh mal, uh, vielleicht werde ich sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen, um ihr einen Beruhigungstrank oder so zu verabreichen."

„Ich will nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", sagte Marianne in einem sehr infantilen gereizten Tonfall.

„Dann hör auf damit, dich wie ein verdammtes Baby zu verhalten", sagte Clarissa scharf. „Ehrlich, Marianne, du tust so, als ob es etwas Schreckliches wäre, einen Jungen zu haben, der dich auch ohne Sex interessant findet. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Sirius reifer wird und bemerkt, dass Mädchen mehr als nur ein Strich auf seinem Bettpfosten. Sei stolz auf dich, das Mädchen zu sein, das ihm die Augen geöffnet hat."

„Das ist richtig", stimmte Lily zu. „Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, wie viele Mädchen töten würden, um in deiner Haut zu stecken? Aber Sirius will dich. Umso besser."

Marianne hörte auf zu weinen und sah ihre zwei Freundinnen Tränen verschleiert an. „Ich dachte nur - ich wäre - immun gegen dieses Liebesgeschwätz", sagte sie. „Ich wollte es sein. Ich wurde schon ein mehrfach enttäuscht und das will ich kein weiteres Mal durchmachen."

„Das will keiner", äußerte sich Clarissa. „Aber, na ja, das Leben ist kurz und Liebe ist ein Risiko. Und meistens ist sie das Risiko wert. Ich meine, nimm mich und Remus. Ich habe Angst, aber ich bin auch wirklich glücklich. Ich bin lieber ängstlich und glücklich, als sicher und traurig."

„Ich auch", steuerte Lily ihr energisch zu.

„Marianne lächelte. „Wirklich?"

"Wirklich", sagte Clarissa und streckte ihre Hand aus. Marianne nahm sie und Lily legte ihre Hände auf die von den beiden.

Marianne lachte und schniefte.

„Scheiße", sagte sie. „Ich glaube, das bedeutet, dass ich Sirius ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kaufen muss."

x-x-x-x

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass er es mögen wird?"

„Lily, zum hundertsten Mal: Ja, ich denke, James wird das Geschenk, das du für ihn hast, verdammt gut gefallen!", sagte Clarissa, rollte mit den Augen und trug etwas Lippenstift auf.

Sie, Lily und Marianne waren am folgenden Samstag in Lilys Zimmer und machte sich für den Weihnachtsball zurecht. Lily beäugte das eingepackte Geschenk - ein Luxus-Besen-Reparations-Set - mit einer Spur von Skepsis. Für einen Jungen einzukaufen war sehr schwer, besonders für James. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm etwas Romantisches schenken, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass er nicht der Typ für romantische Geschenke war. Er trug kein Parfum auf, las weniger Bücher als ihm gut tat und er hatte mehr Pullover als er anziehen konnte. Am Schluss hatte sie sich für das Besenset entschieden, weil es mit dem Sport, den er liebte, zu tun hatte: Quidditch.

„Marianne, glaubst du-"

"Ja, Lil", sagte Marianne. „Aber ich glaube immer noch, dass du ihm nichts hättest kaufen müssen, wenn du heute Abend mit ihm ins Bett gegangen wärst."

„Marianne", warnte Clarissa.

„Ich sag ja nur", sagte Marianne in einem Singsang.

Die Mädchen hatten den Morgen in atemloser Vorahnung verbracht, jede von ihnen hatte ihr Geschenk verpackt und jetzt redeten sie darüber, wie sie ihr Haar für den Ball herrichten konnten. Die Jungs dagegen hatten ausgeschlafen und nachdem sie aufgewacht waren und das Wetter gesehen hatten - ein klarer Sonnentag mit Neuschnee, der in der Nacht gefallen war - zogen sie ihre dicksten Wintermäntel an und machten eine Schneeballschlacht auf ihren Besen. Peter Pettigrew, der nicht allzu viel mit den anderen Rumtreibern nicht so viel herumhing, trotzte dennoch den Elementen und tat sich mit seinen Freunden zusammen, obwohl er sich etwas unwohl fühlte. James erwähnte, dass Peter sich in den letzten Wochen mehr und mehr von ihnen entfernt hatte und dass er zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Lily und James rätselten, warum Peter - der niemals besser als ein Durchschnittsschüler gewesen war - unbedingt so gut in den Z.A.G.s abschneiden wollte.

Aber als sie nachmittags mit ihren beiden besten Freunden in ihrem Zimmer saß, dachte sie nicht über Peter Pettigrew an. Sie war wegen dem herannahenden Abend viel zu aufreget und nervös. James und die anderen waren noch immer draußen und waren fest entschlossen, die letzten Minuten vor dem Ball abzuwarten, um hineinzugehen.

„Also wirklich, uh, ich habe darüber nachgedacht", sagte Lily langsam. „Sex... zu haben. Mit James. Heute Nacht."

Clarissa ließ ihren Lippenstift auf den Schreibtisch fallen, wo er ihn verschmierte. Mariannes Hand erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, ihre Haare zu trocknen.

„Du machst Witze", keuchte Clarissa.

„Nein, mache ich nicht", erwiderte Lily.

„Bist... bist du sicher, dass du bereit bist?", fragte Clarissa.

„Hat James das L-Wort gesagt?", erkundigte sich Marianne.

„Nein", meinte Lily traurig. „Ich weiß aber, dass er es bald tun wird. Vielleicht... vielleicht wartet er nur auf den richtigen Moment, verstehst du? Um romantisch zu sein. Ich meine, ich will ja nicht, dass er es mir während einer Zaubertrankstunde sagt oder so."

„Ich sag's ja", sagte Marianne. „Das Letzte, was du willst, ist, dass er dich überrascht. Aber als Sirius mir sagte, dass er sich etwas aus mir macht, war das direkt vor einer Unterrichtsstunde mit Hufflepuff und ich war ein emotionales Wrack."

„Warum eigentlich?", dachte Clarissa laut, als sie ihr Haar zu kämmen begann. „Ich bin in Tränen ausgebrochen, als Remus es mir gestanden hat. Lächerlich. Warum sind Mädchen eigentlich solche Heulsusen?"

"Ich weiß nicht", sagte Marianne, „aber es versaut das ganze Augen-Make-up. Es gibt nichts Unattraktiveres, als Wimperntusche, die einem über das Gesicht läuft."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Lil", wiederholte Clarissa. „Ich meine, nun, du hast schon eine Menge im körperlichen Bereich getan, aber wir reden hier über deine Jungfräulichkeit."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily. „Dieses... dieses ganze Jungfrauengetue geht mir nur langsam auf den Geist. Und... und ich weiß, dass James der Richtige ist. Ein Teil in mir fragt sich, worauf zur Hölle ich warte. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, nicht wahr? Das hat er mir seit Wochen gezeigt. Ich... frage mich nur, ob es nicht dumm von mir ist, darauf zu warten, dass er es mir sagt. Handlungen sollten doch mehr als Worte zählen, meint ihr nicht?"

„Ja, sollten sie", sagte Clarissa. "Aber es ist noch immer furchtbar nett, so etwas zu hören."

"Sieh mal, Lil, egal, wofür du dich entscheidest, es wird das Richtige sein", sagte Marianne. „Aber ich sag dir eins: Wenn du wirklich vorhast, heute mit ihm zu schlafen, solltest du nicht darüber nachdenken, ob ihm das Besenpflegeset gefallen wird. Du tauchst nackt in seinem Zimmer auf und schon ist er glücklich und wird alles andere vergessen."

„Marianne, du bist schrecklich", kicherte Lily. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, weil die Mädchen ihr Haar herrichteten oder verschiedene Lippenstiftfarbtöne ausprobierten. Schließlich gab Marianne ein frustriertes Stöhnen von sich.

„Ich verfluche die Jungs", maulte sie, als sie ihren Zauberstab schwang, um ihr feuchtes Haar zu trocknen. „Warum brauchen sie nur zehn Minuten, um sich fertig zu machen?"

„Sirius vielleicht, aber wir alle wissen doch, dass Potter sein Haar erst noch verstrubbeln muss", grinste Clarissa. „Das kostet ihn bestimmt eine Stunde."

„Ha, ha", sagte Lily trocken, lächelte aber. Es stimmte, James hatte seine Neigung nie wirklich aufgegeben, sein Haar so zu verstrubbeln, dass es Wind zerzaust wirkte.

„Wie fühlt sich Remus eigentlich?", fragte Marianne und verwendete ihren Zauberstab nun dazu, Schwung in ihr Haar zu bringen.

„Besser", versicherte Clarissa. „Nach den Vollmondnächten ist er natürlich immer müde, aber seit einer Woche geht es ihm wieder besser. Immerhin ist er gerade draußen, nicht wahr?" Clarissa verzog ihr Gesicht vor dem Spiegel. „Diese Lippenstiftfarbe kann ich nicht hernehmen. Das sieht aus, als hätte ich die Gelbsucht." Sie wischte den Lippenstift mit einem Papiertuch weg, dann verwandelte sie die Farbe mithilfe ihres Zauberstabes in eine andere Farbe - das grelle Korallenorange wurde zu einem zarten Pink.

„Das ist schon viel besser, 'Riss", sagte Lily, als Clarissa nun den pinken Lippenstift auftrug.

„Definitiv", sagte Clarissa, verzog die Lippen und lächelte dann anerkennend in den Spiegel. „Wenn ich jetzt nur noch was mit meinem verdammten Haar anstellen könnte."

„Ich liebe deine Haare", meinte Marianne. „Naturlocken. Ich bin so eifersüchtig. Es kostet mich eine Ewigkeit, Locken in meine Haare zu bekommen." Als ob sie es demonstrieren wollte, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab erneut, um eine weitere Strähne lockig zu bekommen.

„Oh, klar, ich freue mich immer riesig darüber, wenn meine Haare im Sommer kraus werden und ich aussehe wie ein explodierter Besen", schnarrte Clarissa und beäugte ihre Haare mit einer Spur Verachtung. „Hast du noch etwas von diesem Sleakeazy (**1**) Haargel, Lil?"

„Yep", sagte Lily und ging ins Band. „Hier ist es."

„Danke", raunte Clarissa und schüttete sich eine gesunde Menge des Gels auf ihre Haare, dann knetete sie es durch.

„Verdammt", sagte Lily und musterte ihr Haar kritisch. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit machen solle." Sie zupfte eine Strähne heraus und ließ sie wieder fallen.

„Lass es offen, Lil", beschloss Marianne. „James liebt es, wenn es offen ist."

„Auch wieder wahr", sagte sie. „Aber ich wollte immer eine Entschuldigung dafür haben, es hochzustecken. In eine dieser ausgefallenen Frisuren, die die Filmstars immer haben. Wie Grace Kelly, weißt du?"

"Grace wer?", fragte Marianne.

"Eine Muggelschauspielerin", erklärte Clarissa. "Ich weiß nicht so recht, Lil. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber du bist nicht wirklich der glamouröse Typ Mädchen. Eher... wie eine Präraffaelitengöttin (**2**), finde ich."

„Dankeschön", lächelte Lily.

„Clarissa hat Recht, Lil", sagte Marianne. „Diese Frisuren sind zu pedantisch für dich. Du brauchst etwas Sanftes und Feminines."

Lily hob ihr Haar an und wickelte es willkürlich herum, dann ließ sie es fallen.

„Hoffnungslos", sagte sie. „Ich bin nicht gut in Frisurenstyling."

"Ich helfe dir, Lil", versicherte Marianne ihr, als sie die letzte Locke mit ihrem Zauberstab gefertigt hatte. „Gib mir nur ein paar Sekunden."

Marianne schwang ihren Zauberstab erneut und ihr perfekt gelocktes Haar verwandelte sich in eine elegante Frisur an ihrem Hinterkopf; ein paar lose Locken rahmten ihr Gesicht ein. Einen weiteren Zauberstabschwung später flogen einige kleine Haarnadeln in ihr Haar und hielten es so an ihrem Platz.

„Marianne, das ist brillant", rief Clarissa beeindruckt aus. „Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„In der letzten Ausgabe der Hexenwoche", klärte Marianne sie auf. „Da waren alle möglichen Haarzaubersprüche drin. Sehr nützlich. Und jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Lil."

Lily nickte. Ein Teil in ihr war ein bisschen nervös. Marianne war immer diejenige unter ihnen gewesen, die mit ihren ganzen Kosmetika und Haartränken am glamourösesten war. Sie war immer die, die am meisten 'aufgetakelt' war. Lily war da ganz anders. Sie trug selten Make-up auf, außer einem Lipgloss und ihr Haar zu stylen bedeutete, es über ihre Schultern hängen zu lassen oder es mit einem Pferdeschwanz oder einer Haarspange zurückzubinden. Also hoffte sie, dass Marianne ihr Aussehen nicht zu stark verändern würde, indem sie komplizierte Haarfrisuren machte oder mit dem Make-up übertrieb.

Marianne besah Lily kritisch. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Lilys Haar, dann strich sie über ihr Gesicht und hob Lilys Hände an.

„Grundgütiger, Lil, sieh dir mal deine Nagelhaut an, sie ist total schmutzig", schüttelte Marianne ihren Kopf. „Du hast Glück, dass ich hier bin."

Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und Lily ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Marianne grinste aufgeregt.

„Warte, bis ich mit dir fertig bin", sagte sie begeistert, als Lily besorgt schluckte. „James wird es umhauen, wenn er dich sieht."

„Du wirst mich aber nicht, na ja, zu pedantisch aussehen lassen, oder?"

„Entspann dich, Lil", wies Clarissa sie an. „Marianne weiß, was sie tut."

„'Riss hat Recht", bestätigte Marianne. „Du bist in sicheren Händen, Evans."

Lily nickte und Marianne machte sich an die Arbeit.

x-x-x-x

(**1**) Im Original „Sleakeazy (Hair Potion)". Ich glaube ja nicht, dass dieses Wort eine direkte Übersetzung hat, darum ist das hier einfach der Produktname und somit ließ ich es unverändert...

(**2**) Präraffaeliten, englisch _The Pre-Raphaelite Brotherhood_, 1848 in London gegründete Gruppe von Malern, Dichtern und Kunstkritikern. Die Maler unter den Präraffaeliten wollten mit ihren oft religiösen Bildern in der Tradition _Raffaels_ die Kunst vom klassizistischen Akademiestil befreien. Sie standen auch unter dem Einfluss der _Nazarener_, einer 1809 in Wien gegründeten Vereinigung, die unter Rückgriff auf die altdeutsche und italienische Malerei (_Albrecht Dürer, Perugino, Raffael_) eine Erneuerung der religiösen Kunst anstrebte.

(_**Quelle**: Microsoft® Encarta® Professional 2002. © 1993-2001 Microsoft Corporation._)

**Ende Kapitel 23**

_Soo, da wären wir auch schon wieder. _

_Bütte ein Review? -blinzel-_

_i. A. von Thorin, Balin und Durin_

DiamondOfOcean


	24. Chapter 24

_Muhahaha, es war ein Genuss, dieses Kapitel zu übersetzen. Vielleicht geht es nur mir so, aber ich war am Dauergrinsen. :P_

**Kapitel 24 **

"Herrgott noch mal, Krone, du spielst jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunden an deinen Haaren herum", stöhnte Sirius entnervt. Er lag entspannt auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässlerjungen.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich nicht mit einer perfekten Frisur wie du geboren wurde", fuhr James ihn an und versuchte, ein paar Strähnen in die Stirn hängen zu lassen. Doch auch das half nicht. „Verdammt. Moony, hast du noch Sleakeazy?"

"Auf meinem Nachttisch", rief Remus aus dem Bad raus, wo er sich gerade rasierte. James ging zu dem Spiegel neben dem Eingang zum Schlafsaal und holte sich das Haargel.

„Willst du dich nicht auf fertig machen, Tatze?", verlangte James zu wissen, als er etwas von dem Gel auf seine schwarzen Zotteln verteilte.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir und Moony brauche ich keine Stunden damit zu verbringen, mich herzurichten", sagte Sirius.

„Stimmt", sagte James Augen rollend. „Du musst nur aufstehen und jedes Haar fällt an seinen Platz."

„Und er hat sich seit fünf Tagen nicht rasiert", rief Remus und spülte das Rasiermesser im Waschbecken ab, „was bedeutet, dass er die optimale Länge der Barthaare erreicht hat."

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich gut aussehe, oder?", sagte Sirius spöttisch und unschuldig zugleich. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging zum Spiegel über seinem Nachttisch.

James gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich und tat so, als würde er sich den Finger in die Kehle stecken. „Dein ganzes „Ich bin zu toll, um mich herrichten zu müssen" Gehabe wird langsam alt, Tatze. Und nebenbei, denk an Marianne. Der Bart könnte dem armen Mädchen ihr Gesicht zerkratzen."

„Sie mag meinen Bart", grinste Sirius. „In ihrem Gesicht und auch sonst überall."

„Zu viele Informationen", meinte Remus.

„Sieh mal an, wer da spricht, Mr. Sofa-Ficker", lachte Sirius. Er mimte eine hohe weibliche Stimme nach: „Oh, Remus, du bist so ein Tier." Dann senkte er seine Stimme und gab ein Stöhnen von sich. „Oh, Clarissa, du schmutziges kleines Mädchen."

In der nächsten Zehntelsekunde kam eine Seife aus dem Bad geflogen und traf Sirius geräuschvoll am Hinterkopf.

„Au!", schrie er. „Moony!"

Letztendlich hatte James sein Frisurproblem gemeistert und lachte über die Faxen seiner besten Freunde.

„Wenn du in meinem Sexleben herumschnüffelst", sagte Remus, betrat den Schlafsaal und tupfte sein rasiertes Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab, „dann ist es nur fair, wenn ich dich auch ein bisschen aufziehe."

„Wovon sprichst du?", spottete Sirius.

James konnte nicht widerstehen. „Er spricht von Marianne", erklärte er. „Darüber, wie du sie gefragt hast, deine Freundin zu sein."

„Ich muss gestehen, Sirius, ich weiß nicht, ob ich beeindruckt oder enttäuscht sein soll", sagte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Jemand anderes wird sich den Titel der größten männlichen Hure Hogwarts' ergattern", ergänzte James. „Weil Tatze nicht mehr auf dem Markt ist."

„Halt die Klappe", knurrte Sirius und warf ein Kissen nach James, das ihn am Kopf traf.

„Verdammt, Tatze!", jammerte James und beäugte seine ruinierte Frisur voll Aversion. „Ich habe zwanzig Minuten gebraucht, um meine Haare zu stylen und du zerstörst sie."

„Hört ihn euch an", grinste Sirius. „Er ist zimperlich wie ein Mädchen."

„Er will doch nur perfekt für Evans aussehen", griente Remus. „Heute ist die große Nacht, nicht wahr, Krone?"

„Die Nacht", sagte Sirius, verbreitete dramatische Stimmung und hielt sich eine Hand theatralisch an seine Stirn, „in der du der wunderschönen Miss Lily deine unsterbliche Liebe gestehst."

„Hey, hast du vor, vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen, Krone?", fragte Remus und öffnete dabei seine Schulblade, um sich ein frisches Unterhemd herauszuziehen.

Sirius jauchzte, fiel auf eines seiner Knie und schnappte sich James' Hand. „Oh, Lily, mein Liebling", trug Sirius verzückt vor. „Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Du bist meine Sonne. Meine Erde. Die Luft, die ich atme!"

"Halt die Klappe, du Trottel", zischte James und versuchte, ihm seine Hand zu entziehen. Sein Gesicht brannte, aber er lachte.

Remus griff das Thema auf, kniete sich nieder und nahm sich James' andere Hand. „Lil, du bist der Grund, warum ich lebe", rezitierte Remus singend. „Ohne dich bin ich... nur die leere Hülle eines Mannes!"

„Ich warne euch, ihr Bastarde-", setzte James an.

„Lily, dein Haar ist wie Feuer und deine Augen sind Smaragden gleich. Und ich sehe mich danach, dass du deine milchweißen Schenkel um mich schlingst!", fuhr Remus fort und Sirius lachte so heftig, dass Tränen über dein Gesicht liefen.

„Ja, Lily, ich muss dich heute Nacht ficken oder meine gesamte Manneskraft wird SCHRUMPFEN UND STERBEN!", gackerte Sirius und schnappte schwer nach Luft.

„Fuck you", knurrte James, entriss ihnen seine Hände und lachte nicht mehr. Inzwischen sanken Sirius und Remus hysterisch auf den Boden, aber sie hörten auf zu lachen, als sie sahen, dass sich James schwerfällig auf Sirius' Bett plumpsen ließ.

„Hey", sagte Sirius. „Was ist los, Kumpel? Wir machen doch nur Spaß."

James erwiderte nichts, fuhr sich aber mir der Hand durch sein Haar (er hatte bereits aufgegeben, sich die Frisur zu verpassen, die er wollte).

„James, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Remus, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte, das neben Sirius' stand.

„Nein", sagte James bitter.

„Er ist nervös", mutmaßte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf Remus.

„Einen Scheiß bin ich nervös!", schrie James. „Ich... verdammt. Du weißt, als das Ganze mit Lily begann, wollte ich sie nur ins Bett bekommen, aber jetzt..."

„Hey, ist schon gut, Kumpel", beschwichtigte Sirius ihn und setzte sich neben ihn. „Du liebst sie. Das wissen wir."

"Ja, ich liebe sie", bestätigte James. „Zu euch zwei Trotteln kann ich das sagen. Aber warum kann ich es ihr nicht gestehen? Es ist so, als ob mein dämlicher Mund jedes Mal wie betäubt ist, wenn ich es ihr sagen will. Und ich will es ihr wirklich sagen. Ich will, dass sie es weiß. Ich meine, Mädchen... hören so etwas gerne, oder?"

„Wenn du meinst, ja", sagte Remus.

„Du bist zu streng mit dir, Kumpel", meinte Sirius. „Lily weiß bestimmt, wie du fühlst."

„Ja", murmelte James. „Ich weiß."

"Du wirst schon einen Weg finden, es ihr zu sagen", behauptete Sirius. „Es wird passieren. Nur hör auf, dich damit verrückt zu machen."

"Ich versuch's", versprach James. "Ich weiß ja auch gar nicht, ob sie es will... Es sei denn, ich sage es zu erst. Und ich will es ihr ja sagen, aber nicht, um sie ins Bett zu bekommen. Davon abgesehen will ich natürlich schon mit ihr schlafen... scheiße, das macht keinen Sinn."

„Da hast du Recht", grinste Sirius.

James sah zu seinen beiden besten Freunden auf. Sie verstanden ihn. Das taten sie immer. Lustig, wie sie erwachsen wurden. Reifer wurden. James wollte nie wirklich erwachsen werden, aber nun war er es und es machte ihm nichts aus. Er wollte sich seinen Kumpeln lieber als junge Männer anvertrauen, als als Jungen. Auch wenn die jungenhaften Streiche und Plänkeleien noch immer zu ihrer Freundschaft gehörte.

„Nun", sagte James nachdenklich, „ich habe „In Liebe, James", auf den Federkiel, den ich für sie habe, eingravieren lassen."

„Stimmt ja, der Federkiel", grinste Sirius. „Um die zu ersetzen, die sie zerbrochen hat, also du-"

„Klappe", befahl James, griente aber auch.

„Ein zerbrochener Federkiel, ein zerbrochenes Waschbecken", zählte Remus auf. „Was plant ihr, als Nächstes kaputtzumachen?"

„Wenn heute Nacht alles klappt, dann sein Bett", sagte Sirius und haute James auf den Rücken. Er sah auf die Uhr auf seinem Nachtkästchen. „Scheiße, wie spät ist es?"

"Fast sieben", meine Remus. "Scheiße. Wir sollten uns lieber beeilen."

Remus und James zogen sich um. Sirius zog seine Jeans und seinen Pullover aus und warf sich in edlere Kleidung und Roben. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten war er fertig, sein Haar lag perfekt über seiner Stirn.

"Okay, ich bin fertig", sprach er sardonisch. „Warum braucht ihr zwei denn so lang?"

x-x-x-x

James schritt im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab. Sirius und Remus saßen beide in einem riesigen Sessel neben dem flackernden Feuer.

Schüler gingen in Festumhängen an ihnen vorbei und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, um in die Große Halle zu gehen. Die Mädchen waren spät dran. Gut, nur ein paar Minuten, aber spät waren sie trotzdem.

„Was hält sie denn auf?", fragte James. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so nervös gewesen zu sein. Es war dumm. Er und Lily hatten heute nicht ihr erstes Date, sie waren doch schon seit Monaten zusammen. Warum also war er derart angespannt?

„Hör auf, herumzurennen", wies ihn Sirius an. „Du machst mich ganz schwindelig."

Weitere Schüler verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Weg zum Korridor.

„Die Mädchen sind, wie heißt es noch gleich, vornehm spät dran", dachte Remus laut. „Sie wollen bestimmt einen großartigen Auftritt."

„Ich sollte großartig sein, wenn man betrachtet, wie lange sie brauchen, um sich fertig zu machen. „Drei Stunden? Was machen sie drei Stunden lang?"

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und Sirius und Remus sprangen auf. James drehte sich um.

Marianne trat zuerst ein. Sie trug einen Samtumhang aus sattem Burgunderrot mit Spitzen am Kragen und an den Ärmeln. Ihr dunkles Haar war zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt. Sie hatte eine kleine Samthandtasche bei sich, die an dem Umhang befestigt war; darunter trug sie ein burgunderrotes Seidenkleid. Sie war wunderschön.

Dann kam Clarissa hinein. Ihre blonden Locken waren gezähmt und in einem Knoten in ihrem Nacken zusammengebunden. Sie trug blassblaue Roben über einem dazu passenden Kleid. Auch sie war wunderschön.

Zuletzt trat Lily ein. James fühlte seinen Magen eine Etage tiefer fallen.

Er nahm verschwommen wahr, dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren, irgendwo zumindest, aber er konnte sie nicht sehen. Das Einzige, was er sah, war Lily. Sie trug einen grünen Umhang, der mit ihren Augen harmonierte. Ihr Haar war in einen sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten, dicken Zopf geflochten, in welchem kleine Perlen hingen. Ein paar einzelne Strähnen rahmten sanft ihr Gesicht ein. Unter dem Umhang hatte sie ein einfaches schwarzes Kleid an. Ihre cremige sommersprossige Haut schimmerte, ihre Lippen waren feucht und wirkten wie pinkes Satin. Sie sah aus wie eine zarte Waldelfe. Wie eine dieser wunderschönen zerbrechlichen Elfen, die er auf Muggelgemälden gesehen hatte. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals.

Schneller als er schauen konnte gingen seine zwei Kumpels mit ihren Mädchen an ihm und Lily vorbei und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hi", lächelte sie schüchtern.

„Wow", entkam es James, er nahm ihre Hand, seine Augen waren in den ihren gefangen. „Lil. Du siehst... du siehst atemberaubend aus."

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte noch immer.

„Äh, sollen wir... sollen wir gehen?", fragte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

„Einverstanden", nickte sie, nahm seinen Arm an und stellte sich dann auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen. Er drehte seinen Kopf und küsste sie stattdessen auf die Lippen.

Sie kicherte und trennte sich nach einem langen Kuss von ihm.

„Wofür war der?", wollte sie wissen.

„Mistelzweig", erklärte er sanft.

Sie blickte an die Zimmerdecke. „Da ist kein Mistelzweig, James", wisperte sie.

„Uups, wie kann das denn sein?", grinste er.

Sie kicherte erneut. „Du bist wirklich schlimm."

"Das liebst du doch", sagte er.

„Ich liebe dich", erwiderte Lily.

James erstarrte. Lily keuchte. Jedes Geräusch, jede Bewegung, alles im Raum hielt inne.

**Ende Kapitel 24**

_Tja, öh... Ende? Mein Gott, tut mir das aber Leid... :P_

_Hättet ihr die Güte, ein Review zu hinterlassen? -grins-_

_---_

_i. A. von Thorin, Balin und Durin_

DiamondOfOcean


	25. Chapter 25

_°hust, hust, hust° Kennt ihr die Story noch? °verhalten räusper° Jaaa, es gab eine lange Pause (vor allem an einer soo fiesen Stelle), aber... aber... Thorin ist schuld!! ... Okay... nicht wirklich... -.- Wenn ihr euch tatsächlich noch an „A Very Thin Line" erinnern solltet, dann viel Spaß ;)_

_(Thorin: Ihr habt ja sooooooooo Glück, dass es mir überhaupt gelang mich an das Passwort des Accounts zu erinnern...)_

**Kapitel 25 - Emotionale Krise...**

James blinzelte. Hatte sie gerade...

Er blickte in ihre Augen und sah, dass sie vor Entsetzen und Verlegenheit geweitet waren. Ihre Hand schlug auf ihren Mund.

Sie hatte es gesagt. Bevor er die Chance gehabt hatte, es ihr zu sagen. Obwohl er so sehr wollte, dass er es zuerst sagte.

„Oh", murmelte sie und blickte zu Boden. „Ich meine, na ja..."

„Lily", sagte er und nahm ihre Hände. „Ich-"

„Du musst es nicht sagen, James", sprach sie schnell. „Ich weiß auch nicht, wo das eben herkam. Ich... ich bin nur der Meinung gewesen... dass es an der Zeit wäre."

„Aber-"

„James, bitte", sagte sie und traf seinen Blick. „Ich... will nicht, dass du es sagst, bevor du nicht bereit dazu bist."

James schluckte; um es untertrieben auszudrücken: Er fühlte sich elendig. Seine Kehle trocken; seine Zunge sich nicht von selbst von seinem Gaumen wegbewegen. Es gab nichts, das er dazu noch sagen konnte. Wenn er beteuerte, dass er sie liebte, würde sie annehmen, dass er es nur aus Mitleid sagte. Aber es nicht zu sagen bedeutete, dass er noch nicht bereit dazu war, aber verdammt, das war er! Na ja, fast.

„Lass uns gehen, okay?", fragte sie und sie ging ohne auf ihn zu warten aus dem Portraitloch.

Für einen Moment bewegte er sich nicht vom Fleck, fragte sich, wie er sich innerhalb weniger Minuten von begeistert und selig komplett miserabel fühlen konnte.

x-x-x-x

Lily konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals einen unangenehmeren Abend verbracht zu haben. Sie und James saßen nebeneinander. Er hielt während dem Essen meistens locker ihre Hand, aber er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, sie anzusehen.

Das war ihr ganz recht, denn auch sie konnte ihn nicht anschauen. Sie war über sich selbst entsetzt. Sie hatte es nicht sagen wollen. Es war ihr einfach rausgerutscht. Er hatte sie geküsst und sah so gut in seinem Festumhang aus, die Brille hing ihm schief auf der Nase und sie war so glücklich darüber, bei ihm zu sein, dass sie... es sagte.

Im Moment saß sie neben ihm und zwang sich selbst zum Essen. Das Fest war aufwändiger, als sie es je zuvor gesehen hatte: Hundert fette Truthähne und weitere hundert Teller mit Roastbeef und gerösteten Kartoffen und grünen Bohnen und Füllung und Apfelsoße und Salat. Aber das Essen schmeckte ihr wie Sand.

„Ihr zwei seid furchtbar still", sagte Marianne plötzlich. Lily wurde abrupt aus ihrer Träumerei gerissen.

„Was?", fragte sie, ihr Gesicht lief rot an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Lily?", wollte Clarissa wissen und beäugte sie genau.

„Bestens", sagte Lily kurz angebunden und sah kurz zu James. Er lächelte sie schwächlich an, aber auch sein Gesicht war rot.

„Wirklich", versicherte Lily und drehte sich von James zu Clarissa zurück. „Ich... ähm... muss mich mal frisch machen."

Sie zögerte lange genug, um Clarissa einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Okay", sagte Clarissa. „Ich auch."

"Ich gehe auch mit", meinte Marianne schnell.

„Was ist mit den Mädchen los?", fragte Sirius Kopf schüttelnd. „Sie müssen immer zusammen zur Toilette gehen."

Aber die Mädchen ignorierten ihn. Lily drückte James Hand leicht, sah ihn aber nicht an. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ansehen.

Sie verließ als Erste die Große Halle. Sie ging so schnell, dass es Marianne und Clarissa schwer fiel, ihr zu folgen, also mussten sie joggen, um mitzuhalten.

„Lily, warte!", verlangte Marianne, aber Lily ignorierte sie und verschanzte sich im Mädchenklo.

Lily schritt ans Ende des Zimmers und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, die sie bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte.

Weine nicht, dachte sie, du wirst nur die Wimperntusche verschmieren.

Aber sie weinte trotzdem.

„Lily", rief Clarissa. „Was ist los?"

Die zwei Mädchen eilten an Lilys Seite.

„Du verschmierst deine Wimperntusche, Lil", sagte Marianne in einem freundlichen, aber sanft tadelnden Ton.

Clarissa nahm sie in den Arm.

„Lily, was ist passiert?", fragte Clarissa warm. „Ist es wegen James?"

„Was hat er getan?", erboste Marianne.

„Nichts!", schrie Lily mies gelaunt. „Ich war es! Ich habe es getan!"

"Was getan?", verlangte Marianne zu wissen.

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass... dass ich ihn liebe!"

Clarissa und Marianne keuchten.

„Du... du hast es ihm gesagt", sagte Marianna langsam, „bevor er es gesagt hat?"

Lily nickte.

„Oh je", murmelte Marianne. Clarissa drückte sie wieder.

„Was hat er darauf gesagt?", fragte Clarissa.

„Nichts!" Lily fühlte sich miserabel. „Ich meine, er wollte es sagen... aber er konnte es nicht... und... und außerdem will ich nicht, dass er es sagt, nur weil ich es tat!"

„Hast du ihm das erklärt?", fragte Marianne.

„J-ja", gestand Lily. „Und jetzt können wir uns noch nicht einmal ansehen. Ich weiß, dass er sich schrecklich und schuldig fühlt, weil ich es zuerst gesagt habe und ich fühle mich so unsäglich dumm. Aber es... kam einfach raus! Ich wollte es gar nicht sagen!" Sie weinte bitterlich.

Clarissa zog sie in eine feste Umarmung; vorsichtig, damit sich Lilys Wimperntusche nicht über ihre hellblaue Robe verteilte und sie Lilys Frisur nicht zerstörte.

„Sieh mal, Lil", sagte Clarissa langsam. „Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er es sagen will, dass er es zumindest versuchen will. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er dich liebt. Er ist in dieser Angelegenheit... eben ein Junge, das ist alles."

„'Riss hat Recht", stimmte Marianne zu und tätschelte Lily sanft auf ihre Schulter. „Er wird es sagen, Lil. Er weiß nur noch nicht wie. Es wird aus ihm herausplatzen wie bei dir."

"Ich hoffe es", sagte Lily und wand sich aus Clarissas Umarmung.

„Lil, du zweifelst doch nicht etwa an seinen Gefühlen, oder?", fragte Clarissa.

„Nein", erwiderte Lily. „Das tue ich nicht."

"Worüber machst du dir dann so große Sorgen?", meinte Clarissa. „Zwischen euch liegt im Moment nur ein wenig Spannung. Du bist gerade dabei, den Abend zu ruinieren, du ruinierst das, was du schon hast."

„Sie ruiniert bereits ihre Wimperntusche", sagte Marianne trocken.

„Oh je", sagte Lily und besah sich im Spiegel. „Ich sehe schrecklich aus!" Ihr Gesicht war überzogen mit hässlichen dunkelbraunen Wimperntuschestreifen.

„Lässt sich schnell wieder in Ordnung bringen", versicherte Marianne. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus ihren Roben und schwang ihn vor Lilys Gesicht. Die Wimperntusche verschwand und hinterließ saubere blasse Haut.

Lily lächelte schwach. „Danke."

"Warte", wies Marianne sie an. „Deine Nase und Augen sind geschwollen und rot und brauchen ebenfalls ein bisschen Aufbesserung." Wieder schwang sie ihren Zauberstab. Lily fühlte einen kühlen Wind über ihre Augen und Nase wehen, als der Zauberspruch die Schwellung und Röte verschwinden ließ.

„Und jetzt halt still; ich werde dir noch ein wenige Wimperntusche auftragen", meinte Marianne. Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und zog eine dunkelbraune Wimperntuschetube hervor und trug sie vorsichtig auf Lilys blasse Wimpern auf.

„Viel besser", erkannte Marianne an. „Und dein Haar sieht immer noch fabelhaft aus."

„Danke, Marianne, Clarissa", dankte Lily. Sie lächelte. "Ihr habt Recht. Ich sollte mich nicht zu sehr darüber aufregen."

„Es ist in Ordnung, dass du dich aufregst", beteuerte Clarissa.

„Nur verschmier' deine Wimperntusche nicht", kicherte Marianne.

x-x-x-x

Sie kehren zum Tisch zurück, um festzustellen, dass die Nachspeise bereits erschienen wahr. James aß ein Stück Apfelkuchen, aber eigentlich pickte er nur lustlos darauf herum. Lily durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Der Arme, er sieht auf, als fühle er sich schrecklich.

„Hi", sagte sie und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

„Hi", grinste er schwach. „Ihr wart ganz schön lange auf der Toilette."

"Oh, du kennst doch uns Mädchen", sagte sie. „Wir müssen immer unsere Haare richten und über Klatsch und Tratsch reden. Willst du diesen Apfelkuchen nicht mehr essen?"

„Oh", brummte James. „Ich... bin nicht wirklich hungrig." Er würde sie nicht ansehen.

„James", sagte sie sanft. Sie legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht und drehte es zu sich. Er öffnete seine Augen nicht.

Also küsste sie ihn sanft, aber geräuschvoll auf den Mund. Zuerst erwiderte er nicht, seine Lippen waren steif vor Überraschung. Aber dann küsste er sie zurück.

„Hey!", schrie Sirius. „Keine Knutscherei am Tisch. Wir essen hier noch!"

Lily zog sich zurück, kicherte und errötete. James lachte und sah sie schließlich an.

„Du bist die Beste, Lil", sagte er, nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und hob eine an, um ihre Handfläche zu küssen.

„Vergiss das nie", grinste Lily. Er lächelte und für einen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann weiteten sich James' Augen und er stand abrupt auf.

„James, was-"

„Ich habe... gerade nur etwas kapiert", sagte er. „Äh, ich muss gehen."

„Was?" Lily war sprachlos. "Was meinst du damit, du musst gehen?"

„Ja, Krone, was soll das heißen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen", sagte James. „Es dauert nicht lange."

„James, warte-", setzte Lily an.

James beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Wartet, uh, hier, okay? Ich bin bald zurück."

Er kletterte aus der Bank und eilte aus der Großen Halle, seine Roben flatterten hinter ihm. Lily starrte ihm benommen hinterher.

Es war Clarissa, die schließlich das aussprach, was alle dachten: „Was zur Hölle war das gerade?"

x-x-x-x

James rannte den Korridor zu seinem Zimmer entlang, griff nach dem Türknauf, sagte sein Passwort (Verrottungsgas) und trat ein. Sein Herz hämmerte.

Er öffnete die Badezimmertür und fand darin ein großes Paket. Er hatte sie ursprünglich nicht vor Ende des Schuljahres verwenden wollen, wenn er die Schule verließ und die Möglichkeit nicht mehr bestand, dass er Nachsitzen aufgebrummt bekam. Er wusste, dass wenn er sie heute Nacht verwendete, würde ihn das vielleicht einen Monat zu stehen kommen.

Aber das war ihm egal. Er war es müde, sich zu fürchten. Wenn sein Mund schon nicht tat, was er wollte, würde er es ihr auf eine andere Art und Weise sagen müssen. Sie war es wert, Probleme zu bekommen.

Er zog die Box hervor und bewunderte das Etikett.

Er klemmte die Box unter seinem Arm ein, überprüfte, ob er seinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, griff nach seinem Besen und beeilte sich, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen, nur um mit Sirius und Remus zusammenzustoßen.

„Whoa!", rief Remus aus. „Was ist denn hier los, Krone?"

"Nichts", entgegnete dieser schnell.

"Und was ist das dann unter deinem Arm?", fragte Sirius trocken.

„Oh, na ja, ich dachte nur..." James' Stimme versagte.

„Hat das etwas mit Miss Evans zutun?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ja", bestätigte James.

„Ah", meinte Sirius.

„Lily wird sich fragen, wo du steckst", sagte Remus.

„Haltet sie bitte hin, okay? Bitte", bat James. „Ich muss das hier tun."

„Du weißt, dass du hierfür bestimmt einen Monat lang Nachsitzen bekommst", sagte Sirius.

„Ja, aber egal", murmelte James. „Bringt Lily dazu... aus dem Fenster am Ende der Großen Halle zu sehen... sagen wir in fünfzehn Minuten."

x-x-x-x

James schlang seinen Umhang enger im seine Schultern. Er hätte wirklich einen Mantel anziehen sollen; die Nachtluft war unvorstellbar kalt und es würde nicht besser werden, wenn er mit dem Besen flog. Er sah zum Schloss und hörte die ersten Takte der Musik, die drinnen summten; das Tanzteil des Abends hatte gerade begonnen. Glitzerndes Licht drang aus den Fenstern. Er hoffte, dass jetzt keiner rausgehen und ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen würde.

Er starrte auf die Gegenstände zu seinen Füßen, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, richtete ihn auf die Sachen, die im vereisten Boden steckten und sagte: „Incedio."

Kleine Flammen explodierten und anschließend entzündeten sie. James stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab, brachte somit Abstand zwischen sich und den folgenden Explosionen. Er hoffte nur, dass es klappen würde.

Dreißig Sekunden später passierte es...

**Ende Kapitel 25**

_Sodela, wer wissen will, wie es weitergeht, darf jetzt reviewen... -blink-_

_--_


End file.
